Children of Harmony
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: During the wedding Twilight Sparkle was sent to another world for 20 years. After 20 years she has children, when a evil force try to take over equestria it up to Twilight's eldest daughter and the other eldest of Twilight friends to save Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Adjusting a New Life Style

20 years ago:

Twilight is in the caverns under Canterlot castle, discovering the real Mi Amore Cadenza. In the meantime Queen Chrysalis is disguised as Cadence and is going to marry her older brother. Twilight and Cadence are about to reach the entrance to the cavern, but are stopped by a group of changelings who disguised themselves as the royal guards.

"Cadence, you go on ahead, I'll take them on," Twilight demands.

"Are you sure Twilight?" Cadence asks.

"I'm sure," Twilight answers.

Cadence hesitates at first, but then nods her head and escapes the caverns, while Twilight

fights the changeling on her own. Twilight fight the changelings as hard as she could, but she used a lot of her magic, and her being out numbered, she is easily defeated and got beaten up until she got unconscious.

The changeling soldiers decide to get rid of Twilight before any pony gets suspicious and guesses where they are. They go to some kind of gate with a strange star shaped symbol on it. It wasn't long until Twilight regains consciousness a little and sees the gate, and it didn't take long for her to realize what the changelings are going to do to her. Twilight tries to get out of the changelings' grasps, but she was too weak from the fight to escape. The changelings are able to throw her through the gate and it close right behind her when she reaches the other side. At the other side of the portal Twilight tries her best to get back to Equestria, but at the beginning of sunset the portal close. Twilight was so weakened from the fight that she pass out with no way to know where she currently at.

On the beach of Okinawa, Seiichiro Hinata, a 16-year-old boy, is riding his bike home from doing errands for his mother. He was riding past the beach until he sees a glowing light and decides to go check it out. When he got there, the light disappears in front of him and he sees a girl with indigo hair and a magenta and light purple streak in it. She even has a magenta 6-pointed star with 5 small white 6-pointed stars on her right cheek. She is also wearing a lavender dress. When he got a closer look at her, he sees that she was beaten up and have bruises, cuts, possibly broken bones and a concussion. He uses his cell phone to call an ambulance.

"Hello ambulance, I found a girl on the beach with bruises and cuts, and possibly a concussion and broken bones. This is Seiichiro Hinata." It didn't take long for the ambulance to get to their location. While the ambulance is on their way to the beach, he decides to call his parents to tell them what happened.

Back in Canterlot, Equestria:

The changelings along with their queen are defeated by Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's love for each other. (True love conquers all)

Princess Celestia comes up to the ponies and says, "Now that the changelings are defeated, we can get the real wedding ready."

Every pony agrees to the idea, but Shining Armor notices that some pony is missing. "Hey, where's Twilight?"

Every pony now notices that Twilight is not here, until Cadence remembers, "Twilight is still at the caverns where I was trapped."

Princess Cadence leads them all to the cavern. When they got there, the light that Twilight saw earlier has disappeared and it also seems that Twilight has disappeared without a trace.

"Princess, are you sure she is down here?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Princess Celestia's eyes widen and notice the symbol, "It can't be!" Princess Celestia seems to know what the gate is: "The gate of Zanes."

"Who, the what now?" Applejack asks.

"Meddle Brook made this portal thousands of years ago, so that he could travel to another world. But the portal can only be open for 7 days every 20 years," Princess Celestia replies.

"20 years," Every pony says with a shock.

"I heard from the changelings and the queen that they were going to send me to the other world, if that's true then…" Cadence starts to cry, while Shining Armor and the others refuse to believe that such a misfortune had come to one pony.

Rainbow Dash shouts, "Search the caverns again, she must be hiding somewhere!"

"I'm afraid that the deed is already done; I just used a detection spell and the only source of life here is ours," Celestia starts to cry, "I'm afraid Twilight Sparkle is lost to us."

Every pony is silent and heartbroken. Especially Shining Armor; he believes that it was his fault that this happened to his little sister. Then Celestia speaks up, "I think we should postpone the wedding." There are no arguments to that statement and they decide to leave the caverns and hope that their friend is ok.

In one of Okinawa's hospitals Twilight Sparkle regains consciousness and notices that she is in an unfamiliar room. She also notices that her body is different than normal. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Then Seiichiro comes in with a bouquet of lilacs with baby's breath, "Hello, I'm glad you're alright. When I found you, you were hurt pretty badly and had some broken bones, but they will heal in time. By the way, I'm Seiichiro Hinata, what's your name?"

Twilight hesitates at first and then finally says, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight explains to Seiichiro what happened to her. He notices the look from Twilights' eyes that she is telling the truth, but he decides that it would be a secret between the two of them. When she got out of the hospital, Seiichiro decides to teach Twilight the ways of his home world. It was difficult at first, but with Twilight's intelligence she was able to prosper just fine. Seiichiro thought it would be a good idea to change her name so the people wouldn't get suspicious. He decided to call her Yugure Kudo.

When summer ended Seiichiro decides to enroll Twilight in the school he was attending, and it wasn't long for love to blossom between the two of them and then they started dating. When they got to college Seiichiro proposes to Twilight and she accepts. Then two years later during their college years they got married and still work hard with their schoolwork. After graduation Twilight becomes a school teacher while Seiichiro becomes a game designer. They had a good life until on the 5th year of Twilight's life in Japan, she and Seiichiro have a wonderful blessing. Twilight becomes pregnant, and on July 1st she gives birth to a baby girl. She has Twilight's indigo hair, eye color and magenta streak, but the other streak is pink strip next to the magenta streak. Seiichiro comes into the room with a bouquet of roses and baby's breath for Twilight and their new daughter.

"She's beautiful," Twilight says.

"Yes she is when are you going to tell her?" Seiichiro replies.

"About my family heritage," Twilight says and Seiichiro nods his head. Twilight says, "I don't know, I was hoping to wait until she is older."

"You know, the longer you wait the harder it is to tell her," Seiichiro replies, and she knew that he is right, but decides to change the subject.

"So, what do you think we should name our daughter?" Twilight asks.

"Well, since the cherry blossom trees are blooming so beautifully, I think we should call her Sakura," Seiichiro comments and Twilight thinks the name is perfect.

"I love it, welcome my little Sakura," Twilight says beautifully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Mother's Happiness

During her time in the human world, on June 24 Twilight also given birth to twins a boy and a girl, then a few years later on August 5 she also given birth to a baby boy. The girl was named Yuki, while the boy is named Ame, and the new baby was named Tsubasa. They all have Twilight's indigo hair and magenta strip with the other strip is a different color. Yuki has a white streak and pink eyes, Ame has a light blue streak and blue eyes, and Tsubasa has a lavender stripe and have Shining Armor blue eyes.

A few months after her new son's birth, there was a terrible fire at her husband work, Seiichiro was able to get every one of but was unable to escape before the building came down. After hearing what happened, was one of the worst days in Twilight's life. The reason why is because the person who found her and falls in love with was gone from her life forever.

She was supported by some of the friends and some of her old and new students; they even brought her some cards and gifts. The pure light in her life is her children, she and her children live happily together and the children love to hear about Twilight old life back in Equestria, but always wonder why the changeling attacked the wedding in the first place, even though Twilight never knew why they did what they did. Twilight was happy with her children, but Sakura and the twins noticed around the time the portal open each year Twilight would stare out of her window and stare at the location where Seiichiro found her. The children knew what going on, their mother was home sick and wished there was a way to help their mother get back to Equestria, but they didn't know how.

Almost 20 later:

It's the last day of school for her children and the day before the portal open again. Sakura is 14 years old and the twins are 8 years old, while Tsubasa as going to 1 pretty soon.

Sakura is wearing her school uniform. Her uniform is a light blue sweater suit with short sleeves and a dark blue ribbon. She is also wearing a blue plaid skirt. She is also wearing black slip on shoes white and ankle socks.

While Ame and Yuki are wearing their normal clothes. Yuki is wearing a pink shirt with a red skirt. She is also wearing black Mary Janes and white socks. Ame is wearing a blue t shirt, and jean shorts, with red tennis shoes.

They all reach home and went through the door.

They all say, "Hi Mom."

"Oh hi kids, how was the last day of school?" Twilight responds.

"The last day of school was great," Yuki replies.

Then Ame says, "I think it was interesting."

"The last day was ok." Sakura replies.

Then the children decide to head upstairs to put their stuff away and head back downstairs to play with Tsubasa. Twilight really loves her children, but seeing Sakura playing with the baby and the twins reminds her of her times with her older brother. Twilight really miss her friends and family. It was Twilight's' wish to take her children to Equestria and to tell every pony what was like in the world she's staying.

After a few hours Sakura decides to help her mother cook dinner, in their family, they're vegetarians. They have some vegetable soup, while Tsubasa had some baby food. After they have dinner they ask their mom if they can hear one of her adventure back in Equestria, and she decides to tell them about her friend Rainbow Dash winning the young flyers competition in Cloudsdale. Ame's favorite part was when Rainbow Dash did the sonic rainboom and wishes he can be a great athlete like her when he get older.

After listening to her story, they decide to get ready for bed. They brush their teeth and had their baths and put on their pajamas. Sakura is sleeping in a night Kimono that is pink with light pink silhouette cherry blossoms all over, around her waist is a black strap to keep her kimono on. Yuki and Ame have matching long sleeve two piece pajamas. Yuki and Ame pajamas are both light gray, but Yiki has snowflakes on hers, while Ame has light blue raindrops. After they got ready Twilight came to the twins' room. Twilight is wearing a light purple long sleeve nightgown and Tsubasa is wearing a dark green pajama like the twins but has a pair of white wings on the back.

Yuki asks, "Mom if the portal ever open again do you think we can go to Equestria."

Twilight hesitates at first, then answers, "I don't know sweetie, but in about 7 days will be the day I came here so maybe the portal will open then, but I waited so long to know when it will open."

The children feel sorry for her mother because she hadn't seen her family and friends for a really long time.

Sakura decide to asks, "Mom do you think if the portal does open again, will you like all of us to come with you?"

Twilight is surprise of what her daughter, of course it was her dream to come back and introduce her kids to her friends. She answers, "I will like to, but it mostly up to you."

Then Sakura announces, "Well I would like to go." Twilight becomes very surprised by her daughter choice.

Then the twins say, "We will like to go too." Then Tsubasa is nodding his head and with a smile on his face.

Twilight then says, "Kids are you sure about this? You know once the portal close it will be a long time before it opens again."

Ame says, "But mom we want you to be happy."

Then Yuki says, "Yeah we really want to see what Equestria is really like."

Then Sakura says, "But most of all we want you to see your friends and family again." Twilight feels like she wants to cry, her children want to go there for her.

Twilight replies, "I didn't know what to say, but I'm glad to have you all as my pride and joy." Then they all hug each other for a little while, but then release it, then twilight look at the time. "I think it time for us to head for bed." They all nod their heads and decide to turn in for the night.

"Good Night Mom!" The kids say.

"Good night" Twilight responds.

Then they turn into sleep then Twilight head to her room to go to sleep and dream of a wonderful time that she and her children are really happy in Equestria.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lost in Equestria

Everyone in the Hinata residence is sleeping peacefully. At the first rays of sunlight the portal from 20 years ago open up again, but a mysterious shadow was waiting on the other side went through the portal and goes straight to Twilight's house. The shadow decides looking through the window and sees Twilight and the others sleeping and decides to sneak into Tsubasa nursery. When the shadow got inside, Tsubasa wakes up and sees the creature. He is so scared of the mysterious shadow that he starts crying. Twilight and the other wake up to hear Tsubasa cry and rush to the nursery, but when they got there they see the strange shadow in the room.

"What is that?" Ame asks.

Twilight didn't answer because it wasn't something she read in any of her books back in Equestria. All she knows it was alive and was looking for something.

"Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle" the creature says.

Twilight is surprise that the creature is after her and knows that her family is in terrible danger. So without a second thought Sakura grabs the twins while Twilight grabs Tsubasa to make a break for it. Twilight and the other made it out of the house, but the monster is on their tail.

Then Yuki notices that something was glowing on the beach side, "Hey guys what's that?"

When they look ahead to where Yuki is looking, they find a glowing portal. Twilight realizes that is the portal to Equestria where Seiichiro found her at, "Everyone the portal will take us somewhere safe." The kids didn't bother asking any questions and goes with their mothers plan.

They start going through the portal and Twilight starts to change back to her unicorn body, but when they got to the other side the monster grabs Twilight by the leg and starts dragging her away. Then the kids grab on to her with all their might.

Until Sakura did something that surprise her and the others, "Leave her alone," Sakura actually have a horn on her forehead and somehow able to create a magical beam at the monster and causes it to have great pain. It couldn't take it anymore so it let go of Twilight and runaway before the magic can finish it off.

They all lay down on the floor and they are all very tired, even the baby is sleeping comfort in her sister's arms, but Sakura receives a bad headache and it's very hard for her to understand what happened.

The whole castle heard the blast, but only Princess Celestia is able to know where it come from "The gate," with that Celestia rush to the gate as fast as she can.

When she got there, she sees black trail that lead to Twilight and 4 strange creatures. "Twilight are you ok? Wake up," Twilight didn't wake up, but Tsubasa did and sees Celestia, he then starts giggling and trying to reach her. Celestia smile at the baby, but quickly becomes upset when she sees Twilight and the others were tuckered out.

Then Twilight comes around and sees Celestia and says, "Princess, is that you?"

"Yes Twilight it is me, are you alright?" Celestia replies.

"Well not really, we're all so tired. You see there was this strange shadowy creature went into my house and…" Twilight tries to say.

Celestia cut Twilight off and says, "Let worry about the detail later, you all need some rest."

With that, Princess Celestia's orders is for Twilight and her kids are taken to one of the guest rooms to get some rest by the royal guards. But Celestia know there is a huge problem that will put Equestria in danger and wonder what creature Twilight was talking about. At that time she decides to go to the guest room see how Twilight and the others are doing.

At that time, Sakura and the others are starting waking and notice the strange changes to their appearance.

"Yuki, you have a horn!" Sakura says surprisingly.

Then when she looks at Ame, "Ame, you have wings!"

When the twins notice the change in their appearance they got really surprise. They still have their human bodies but notice that they have different skin colors and some extra body parts.

Sakura has the same skin as her mother a lavender color, a horn on her forehead, wings on her back, and an extended pony tail.

Yuki has a pink skin, a horn on her forehead, and an extended ponytail too.

Ame has cyan blue skin, and wings on his back.

When they all look at Tsubasa, they notice that his appearance has changed as well, he has pony ears too, but didn't have wings or a horn, but his skin color is white.

"What happened to us," Yuki asks.

Sakura turns to her mother and hays, "Mom what's going on?"

"Don't worry I think it normal that you're all are half pony," They turn around and see the beautiful white alicorn princess came in for a visit.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Twilight asks.

Princess Celestia approaches Twilight and says, "I came to see how you all are doing."

Celestia is surprised when she notices that the eldest one is an alicorn just like her and starts wondering how it's possible for Sakura to become one.

She then approaches the children to introduce herself, "Hello I'm Princess Celestia. I was your mother's teacher a long time ago." With that the children bowed to Celestia, except Tsubasa who was simply smiling at her. "I also came to ask any of you knowledge of to what happened last night, I like to hear your side of the story."

Twilight and the others knew that this was going to be coming eventually, but didn't expect it so soon. First Ame explains that some kind of shadowy monster came in Tsubasa and wanted to take their mother way.

Then Yuki explains that they try to get away from the monster as fast as they could, until they notice the portal, so their mother told them to head towards it.

After that Sakura explains what happened next, "Then when we got through the portal that thing was able to grab my mom Yuki, Ame, and I was able to grab hold of her and try to pull her away from the monster grasp with all our might. Then something strange happened, some weird glow was coming from my forehead and shoot some kind of beam at the monster. Somehow the beam was able to caused it pain and let go of her and ran off."

Princess Celestia takes in to the children words and figures that might be the reason why she is an alicorn. She figures that Sakura may have her mother's magical abilities, maybe stronger, and will also need her to unleash her ability to analyze it. Then she thinks it will be good idea to wait for it for another time, right now Twilight and her children lives are at stake.

"Twilight I know I speak for you and your children that you can stay in the castle until you all recover. In the meantime, I will be sending a letter to your friend in Ponyville and another to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence in the Crystal Empire, I'll have chariots pick them up as well." Celestia replies as she uses her magic to grab a Quill and a paper and started writing letters to them. "Then I'll be sending some of my guard to bring your parents to the palace as well."

"The Crystal Empire?" Twilight says, surprisingly, that because she never heard of the empire.

The Celestia says, "Don't worry Twilight I'll explain it to you later, for now I think it will be a good time to get you all something to eat, since we're also going to have a reunion for you, your family and all your friends." As if it was an on cue all of their stomachs begin to growl and decide to come to Celestia to the dining hall to get something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Letters from the Princess

In Ponyville:

It's starting to get very bright that no pony can sleep through it. In the Golden Oak Library there is some pony working there, but it isn't a pony at all, it's a dragon named Spike. Ever since Twilight was gone the other had been taking care of him and when got older he was put in charge of the library.

On that morning Spike is cleaning the library, but Spike wasn't a small dragon anymore. He's about the size of a teenager and has wings on his back. He was finishing cleaning, until a familiar dejection in his mouth and burp out a letter he could tell that the letter is from Princess Celestia. When he opened the letter, he becomes really surprised and his eyes widened.

"Twilight is back and has children, come to Canterlot at once."

With that Spike rushes out the library to tell the others about the letter from Princess Celestia. The first place he goes to is Rarity boutique. Even though Spike and Rarity are married, Spike stills need to work at the Library and his children sleeps in the boutique. He repeatedly knocked the door until she answers the door.

"Good morning Spike, what brings you here this morning?" Rarity asks.

Then Spike says, "Read this."

Rarity decides to read the letter and has the same reaction as Spike did, "I'll get some supplies from the shop, and you go get Applejack and the others."

At that moment while Rarity get supplies, Spike went to go get the others. He then decides to go get Pinkie Pie from Sugar Cube Corner. When he got to the bakery, the shop wasn't even open yet. Spike got to Pinkie Pie's window and knocks a couple of times until she answers. When she answers he still sees that her hair is straight. The reason is that ever since Twilight left she tries her best to do her job at the bakery, and throw parties with a smile but it was still hard for her.

"Morning Spike. What are you doing here? The bakery isn't open yet." Pinkie Pie asks with a yawn.

Spike decides to show Pinkie Pie the letter and when she reads it half of her mane went back to normal and she has a big reaction, "Twilight's back and has kids in Canterlot. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who knows how many birthdays I missed?" Pinkie pie yells.

Then Spike says, "Pinkie Pie calm down."

Pinkie Pie understands and decides to get some supplies of her own including her party cannon.

Spike decides to head to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack. When he found her, she usually found apple bucking the apple trees so the apples can fall into the basket.

Applejack saw Spike and says, "Well howdy Spike, what' cha you're doing here this early?"

Spike decides to show Applejack the letter and is surprised as the others.

"Land' sakes Twilight is back, and she and her children are in danger."

With that Applejack went with to go meet with the others while Spike went to Fluttershy's cottage, she's always up early feeding her animals at this time.

"Good morning Spike, what's brings you here this early."

Spike comes to Fluttershy and also shows her the letter and Fluttershy is surprised when she read it. She comes with Spike to meet every pony at Town Hall.

Then finally spike and Fluttershy go to Rainbow Dash's cloud house. She's usually not a morning pony. When they got there and show her the letter, she got really surprised and rush to Town hall with them.

"I guess you got the message?" Rainbow Dash asks first.

"Of course we did Rainbow Dash. After all these years we finally are able to know what happened to her." Rarity says.

"I agree Rarity, but according to the letter something happened to Twilight and her children that got them put under Princess Celestia's care." Applejack adds.

"I hope Twilight is alright?" Fluttershy asks very worried about her friend.

Then Pinkie Pie says, "Hey, aren't you forgetting Twilight's kids already. I got so much catching up to do."

"Pinkie. I don't think a party is really needed at this time," Spike says with an annoyance.

"I agree. I'm curious about her children though. I'm surprised of the fact that Twilight has children, Shining Armor and Cadence started having children around 8 years ago." Rarity adds.

"Don't forget, we got some children too, and what Princess Celestia describes Twilight's first daughter is about the same age as our first kids." says Applejack

"And some of our children are around the same age as the twins and the baby." Fluttershy replies.

Then Pinkie Pie just thought of something, "I just got a good idea; maybe when Twilight and her children are better we can bring them to Ponyville to introduce them to our children. Also we can take them to the Crystal fair too."

The others think it will be a good idea, that way all of their children can be acquainted with each other. Then when the Crystal fair come around, they can meet their relative too.

"When do you think we can meet them?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Look like we're going to find out." Spike says.

They see two chariots and are on their way to Canterlot to meet their old friend that they missed very much and get to meet Twilight kids.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire

Shining Armor and Cadence woke up a little early and they're looking at the Empire, and there are two other ponies come beside them. One of them is about Yuki's and Ame's age. Her name is Rose Crystal. She has the same color fur as Cadence but has Shining Armor hair color and style, she has wings and a horn, and her cutie mark is a pink rose crystal shape like a rose.

The other one Princess Cadence is holding is a baby colt almost Tsubasa's age. He has a light purple skin like Twilight, sky blue mane and tail, green eyes, and a unicorn horn. His name is Blue Quartz.

Shining Armor is sighing at the Empire, Cadence know the reason why, the reason is because it almost the anniversary of Twilight was sent to the other world. He managed to be strong for the empire and his family. But Cadence knows the only way for him to fully recover it that if Twilight every came back to Equestria.

At the time every pony in the empire are getting ready for the Crystal fair next week. This will be the best Crystal fair they had in the past 20 years.

At that moment, a crystal mail pony named Mercury arrive at the palace along with the Canterlot chariot and Pegasus guards its must be very argent. Princess Cadence decides to go to the courtyard to see what going on.

"Good morning Mercury, you're early today," says Princess Cadence.

"Good morning to you too princess, I have a letter from Princess Celestia," Mercury replies.

The mail pony hands the letter over to Cadence. She wonders why her aunt sends a letter this early in the morning and with a chariot too. After thanking the mail pony, she decides to read the letter. When she read the letter she was very shocked to read it and rushed over to where Shining Armor and the kids are.

"Whoa! Cadence where's the fire?" Shining Armor asks.

"Read this!" Cadence said as she hands the letter to Shining Armor. When he read the letter he was shocked as much as Cadence was.

"My sister has children, and princess Celestia wants us at Canterlot at once." With that Shining Armor and Cadence grabs their children and went on the chariot that will lead them to Canterlot to see Twilight and her children.

Back At Canterlot

Night Light and Twilight Velvet woke up and are still very sleepy from their work. After they woke up, they both hear a knock on the door. When they open the door they are surprised to see the guards so early in the morning.

The guards had explains to them about Twilight Sparkles' return and she and her children were at the castle getting some rest from their little incident last night. When they hear the news they wanted to see their daughter. So the guards take them to the castle as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Element of Harmony Reunited

When the gang got to Canterlot, they see another chariot that has Shining Armor and his family inside. They decide to meet each other at the front yard.

"I guess you got the letter," Rainbow Dash asks.

"Of course we did, all this time we finally get to see Twilight," Cadence replies.

Then Shining Armor says, "Yes, but from what Princess Celestia wrote in the letter Twilight and her family are in some kind of trouble."

"Good morning every pony," Rose Crystal replies. When the others turn towards her they were very excited.

"Hello Rose Crystal and I see you brought Blue Quartz too." Fluttershy says.

"Thank you, Daddy can we see our Auntie now? " Rose Crystal said and asks.

"Of course, but let go see Princess Celestia first." Shining Armor replies.

"Shining Armor," They hear a voice and turn to see Night light and Twilight Velvet.

"Mom, Dad, you're here too," Shining Armor says it surprisingly

"Princess Celestia informed us of what happened," Night Light says in concerned.

"All this time we are able to see Twilight, do you think she'll be ok after what happened?" Twilight Velvet asks in a worried tone.

The others were silent about that statement. They weren't sure if Twilight would be happy seeing them after what happened at the wedding. After what happened, The Elements of Harmony kind of, shut down. But after hearing of her return and having children of her own, they wanted to do everything they can to make it up to her and making sure her children are welcome in Equestria.

After that the two unicorn guards told them, they're here to escort them to the dining room. At that moment every pony went inside the castle. They are all very anxious to see Twilight and her children, little do they know they are all in for a big surprise, especially when they get a look at the eldest daughter (Sakura).

When the go to the dining room they saw the princess Twilight and her kids. They saw that twilight children had some pony appearance but in a completely different body.

"Twilight!" with that Pinkie Pie rushes over to give Twilight a big bear hug.

"Pinkie can't breathe," Twilight says trying to escape Pinkie's grip.

"Oops sorry," Pinkie says as she let Twilight go.

"Twily!" Shining Armor yells running over to hug Twilight.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight yells running over to hug her BBBFF.

The two sibling starts to hug each other really tight

"Twily, I'm so sorry of what happened at the wedding," Shining Armor replies while crying.

"It's not your fault she fooled every pony and had you under her spell," Twilight replies.

"But I'm Captain of the guards I should've saw it from Queen Chrysalis disguise sooner, but I didn't and you were lost to us for almost 20 years," Shining Armor says still crying.

"We all should have seen through her disguise," Celestia replies.

"She right Twilight we didn't," Rainbow Dash says coming up to her.

"Yeah we should have listened to you, but we didn't," Applejack adds.

"She's right we were too busy with the wedding to notice anything," Fluttershy adds.

"Because of our mistake, you were taken away from us," Rarity added.

Twilight is surprises of what she is hearing. When every pony realize what happen. They were holding a bad scar for 20 years. She understand what they been through. She's been gone for 20 years without knowing what happen to her.

"It's ok everyone this incident happened a long time ago. I really like to forget what happen back then and want to think about what's happening now," Twilight replies while crying.

"Now that's out of the, do you think you can introduce us to your children now." Pinkie Pie asks with a smile on her face and her hair become puffier.

Twilight giggles and says, "Of course, they are in the dining room waiting to meet you."

"Twilight, We really miss you while you were away," Twilight's mom says and she and her husband hug their daughter.

"I really miss you too," Twilight replies with a hug.

After the happy and yet sad moment they all make their way to the other side of the table. To their surprise they saw four creatures with pony ears. They can tell that they all have Twilight's indigo hair and magenta streak.

"Wow Twilight are they all yours?" Cadence asks in excite.

"Yep! They are," Twilight replies then giggles.

Then all the kids came up to their mom and her friends and family. Of course the twins went up to their mother to give her a hug. While Sakura is carrying Tsubasa, he sees his mother starts to become really happy and wants his mother to hold her.

They become more surprise when they got a closer look at Sakura.

"Tw... Twilight!" Rarity shouts really loud.

"I didn't know your daughter is an alicorn," Fluttershy replies with a surprise on her face.

"Yeah I was surprised by it as well, so was Princess Celestia," Twilight says after she giggles.

"Hello," All the kids say at once, except Tsubasa since he can't talk very well yet.

"Every pony this is my eldest daughter Sakura. My little twins Yuki and Ame, and my youngest son Tsubasa.

"Wow Twilight those are very interesting names they have," Rarity replies.

"Wow Twilight one of your twins got wings, awesome a new flying buddy," Rainbow Dash to Ame in excite.

"Wow, you're Rainbow Dash right?" Ame asks in excite.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"My mom told me all about you, and about how an amazing athlete you are. My favorite part is when she told me about you making a Sonic Rainboom. When I grow up I want to be a great athlete too." Ame answers her question in excite.

Rainbow Dash is really surprise that Twilight told her children that story. Then gets really excited that Twilight's son want to be a great athlete like her when he grows up.

"Wow, I really appreciate it, and maybe if it's okay with your mom I can teach you and your big sister how to use your new wings." Rainbow Dash says.

"Really! Mom can she please?" Ame asks her mom with a big smile on his face.

"Of course she can," Twilight answers.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash and Ame shout.

"Hey guys, I want to know something," Sakura speaks up.

"What's that?" Pinkie pie asks with a big smile.

"Why do you all get so surprise when you saw me. I mean I'm not anything special right." Sakura asks and adds that comment.

Every pony including the princess and their mother didn't know how to answer the question.

"Mom, is there something wrong? Yuki asks.

"Well it's hard to explain," Twilight.

"Like what?" Ame then asks.

"Well you see Ame. An alicorn usually means a sign of royalty." Princess Luna replies.

Sakura is very surprise to hear that, "You mean..."

Then Yuki interrupts, "You mean Sakura is a princess!"

"In a way yes," Princess Cadence replies.

"M… Me a princess!" Sakura says surprise.

After this surprising discovery, everyone decide to put this on hold to have some breakfast. During their breakfast Twilight and her family talk about their life together in the other world. They did get sad when Twilight mention her husband died in an accident. Then Pinkie Pie got happy because she mention that their baby brother is having his first birthday really soon.

Then later in the afternoon in the Canterlot garden:

Twilight's friends told them what happened while she was gone. Twilight becomes really surprise when she hears her friends have children. She got more surprise when her friends told her they all have children around the same age as Sakura and some have kids around the same age as the twins and little Tsubasa.

Rainbow Dash married Sorain from the Wonderbolts and has two kids. Their eldest son name is Aerial Ace and has a baby girl name Silver Mist.

This part really surprise Twilight, when she hears that Rarity actually married Spike. They have 3 children of their own. Their eldest daughter name is Dragon Ruby. She can also change her form into some kind of dragon form. They also have twins around the same age as Twilight's twins, only difference is that there both boys. Their names are Silver Dragon, and Rainbow Prism.

Then Fluttershy married Applejack's big brother Big Mac. They have three kids as well. Their eldest Daughter name is Apple Elden, their younger daughter Gentle Wind, and their baby colt Golden Apple.

Applejack married Caramel. They also have 2 kids as well. Their oldest son name is Baked Apple. They also have a baby boy name Caramel Apple, around the same age as Tsubasa.

Then Pinkie Pie married another party Pony name Cheese Sandwich. They have 4 kids. Their eldest son name Raspberry pie. Then they have baby triplets, two boys and 1 girl. Their names are; Strawberry Pie, Blueberry Pie, and Peanut Butter Sandwich.

Twilight also got surprise when she find out she is an aunt. That because Shining Armor and Cadence has children of their own and one of them is an alicorn.

They can't wait to introduce them to their children. Shining Armor and Cadence can't wait to bring Twilight and her family to the Crystal Empire and take them to the Crystal fair.

After a whole day of spending time with her friends and family, Twilight's kids got really surprise when they saw Celestia and Luna raising and lowing the moon and Sun.

After that every pony is getting ready for bed. Very one is already asleep except one, Sakura.

Sakura is inside the guest room deep in thought of what everyone told her about the kind of human pony she become.

"Sweetie what's wrong," Twilight asks her daughter while walking inside the room.

"I don't know mom. I'm just worried," Sakura answers.

"Worried about what?" Her mother asks.

"Well, Celestia told me that Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if I become a princess Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own," Sakura answers.

Twilight understand what she meant by it. Being an alicorn is a sign of royalty, and understands that her daughter doesn't know about being a princess.

"Sweetie, I don't think Celestia will expect you to do that," Twilight suggests.

"Really?" Sakura asks.

"Really, if I know Celestia, she's probably going to train not only you but your sister as well." Twilight answers.

"Why?" Sakura asks.

"The reason is because; you and your sister have horns. So you need to learn how to learn to use your alicorn magic, your sister also needs to learn how to use her unicorn magic." Twilight suggests.

"Oh," Sakura replies.

"Now I think it time for you to get to bed, your brothers and sister are already asleep and you should be too," Twilight replies.

"Okay goodnight mom," Sakura Replies

"Goodnight Sakura," Twilight says.

Twilight left to the other guest room, while Sakura went right to sleep. Dreaming of what tomorrow is going to bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Chaotic Night

Outside of the Canterlot Sculpture Garden:

The statue of Discord starts to break it's been over 20 years but because the connection between the bearers became broken years ago the spell on him has been broken.

After breaking free from the statue he flies up in the air laughing that he is free yet again.

"Boy it's about time I got out of that prison block. What a relief," Discord says stretching his arms and legs.

After stretching, he says, "Now to see how those meddlesome elements of harmony girls are doing,"

With that he went to the Castle guest rooms to see if anyone is there. He finds one of the bedrooms windows and decides to have a look inside, to his surprise he sees four different creatures sleeping in the room. This made Discord really interested, so he decides to go inside the room see them.

When he got to the room he notices the eldest daughter Sakura has a horn and a pair of wings. Discord can tell right away that this girl is special.

Unfortunately he didn't watch where he's going and trip on one of the furniture waking up everyone in the room. Sakura is the first one to notice Discord.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I'm alright," Discord says, sarcastically.

"Hey wait a minute. You're Discord aren't you?" Ame asks surprisingly.

"Yes, how do you?" Discord asks surprisingly.

"I thought you look familiar, our mom told us all about you," Sakura replies.

"Your mom?" Discord says, confusedly. Then he also notices something familiar about Sakura, "Now that I got a good look at you. You're look almost like Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes, that's because Twilight Sparkle is our mom," Yuki replies.

That made Discord really surprised, "Twilight Sparkle has children," He then poof up a clock to look at the time, "How long was I was in there for?"

"We don't know," They all reply.

Discord notices the children have pony ears and different pony parts. He then smile and says, "Well you gotta admit, this is a lovely display of chaos. Why didn't I think of this?"

Then Discord starts to stretch and says, "Well things are getting very interesting," Then snaps his fingers causing the furniture to fly.

Sakura and the twins gasp of what Discord did.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asks angrily.

"Why stretching of course. When you're creature of chaos, stone body suits aren't your typical go to fashion choice," Discord replies. He then snaps his fingers after another stretch and causes the flowers in the room to play music instruments.

"Huh, keep the noise down. Now!" Yuki replies angrily.

Discord starts to laugh and says, "Come on, you gotta have some fun in the night time,"

"Discord we're very tired and if you keep up with this noise someone will hear you," Ame replies.

"Well if you're so worried about waking any pony up, then we can all go outside to play," Discord suggests.

Sakura and the twins are worried about what discord mean be that statement.

"What do you mean by that," Ame asks.

"What I'm saying is that we all go outside in the garden and play all night causing chaos," Discord answers.

"Discord, I don't think that's such a good idea." Yuki replies.

"And why not?" Discord asks annoyed.

"Because Discord; one you caused all kind of trouble in the past, two we had a really rough morning after being chased by a monster, and three if we leave now mom will notice about it," Sakura replies angrily.

"Oh come guys, I just got out of my stone prison who's going to notice we are outside at this hour."

Outside of Canterlot Castle at night:

Princess Luna is doing her nightly route checking on ponies' dreams and getting rid of any nightmares that goes on in ponies' dreams.

She then hears some strange music and some yelling.

"What's all that noise?" Princess Luna asks to herself.

She figures the sound is coming from the room that Twilight's children are staying in. When she looks through the window she sees Discord along with Sakura, Ame and Yuki.

"Oh no, this is bad, Discord has return and have Twilight's children inside. I got to get the other before he does something to them," Luna says worried.

With that Princess Luna make her way to tell the others what's going on.

Back in the room:

Discord turned the floor into a bouncy floor from a bounce house. Yuki, Ame, and Tsubasa seems to be enjoying themselves, but Sakura is quite concern about Discord's strange behavior.

"Come on Sakura, come and enjoy the fun?" Discord asks while jumping around.

Sakura didn't pay too much attention to Discord she was thinking about why discord is acting like that back then and now then something hit her, "Discord."

"Yes," Discord replies staring at her,

Sakura was a little nervous at first, but then she says, "Discord, did you do all this because you want to have fun or are doing this because you want some attention."

"Well that depends on what you mean my dear," Discord asks.

"What I'm trying to say is that, my mom told me that you're the only being of chaos right." Sakura explains.

"Right," Discord answers.

"I bet you being the only creature of chaos, you can get lonely some time," Sakura adds.

"Yes," Discord says sadly.

"Also what my mom told me that you seem to have fun using your chaotic magic a lot right," Sakura adds.

"Yes," Discord replies.

"Well, why don't you use your chaos for good," Sakura suggests.

"Come again?" Discord asks.

"What I mean is that you should try using your chaos to help others, instead of causing them problems," Sakura suggests.

"What! Are you kidding me? You want me the lord of chaos to do something nice?" Discord says like her idea is some kind of joke.

"Well yes." Sakura replies, "I believe that you really enjoy playing and having fun, but you use them to cause harm to others. Maybe if you can change that, maybe you can do chaotic stuff and able to have friends to enjoy it with." Sakura adds cheerfully

"How do you suppose I do that?" Discord asks unsure of that idea.

"Well sometime in order to have friend you need to be a friend," Sakura adds.

"Like, what you're doing just now?" Discord asks.

"That's right Discord. We can help you make a brand new start. All you need to do is give it a chance." Sakura says happily.

Outside of the bedroom door:

Princess Luna alerted the other and told them what was going on. They all are very surprised to find out that Discord broke out of his prison like he did.

When they got to the door they could hear that Sakura and Discord are actually talking to each other for the longest time. They heard everything of what Sakura said to Discord and figure that Sakura wants to help Discord change his ways.

Twilight becomes proud of her daughter because she is trying to teach Discord about friendship. The others weren't sure about it at first. The princess thought it might a good idea to use Discord top serve good instead of evil. Princess Celestia becomes more curious about Sakura; it is almost like Sakura can be the new bearer of the element of magic.

She turns to Twilight and says, "Twilight, can I ask you something?"

Twilight turns to Celestia and replies, "Of course princess, what's going on?"

"It's about Sakura." Celestia replies.

"What about her?" Twilight asks.

"Is just, do you think is possible that she represent the element of magic?" Celestia replies.

"You really think she is," Twilight asks surprisingly.

"Yes I do, she reminds me so much of you," Celestia replies.

"She does?" Twilight asks.

"Yes she does," Celestia replies.

Twilight starts to take in what Celestia just said, it does sounds like is possible that Sakura can represent the element of magic. After all that happened earlier in the caverns it could be possible.

"I think you might be right, she might be able to control the element of magic,"

"What!" every pony shouts.

It's loud enough to let Discord, Sakura and the others on alert. Discord opens the door to find that Princess Celestia, Luna, and the bearers of the elements of harmony were at the other side of the door listening to the whole conversation.

"Uh Hello," Discord replies sheepishly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Chance to Change

Discord, Sakura, and the twin are surprised that their mother and everyone else were listening to the whole conversation.

Tsubasa starts to feel really sleepy but decides to crawl to Twilight. When he got to Twilight he starts to lift his arms up to. Twilight can tell that Tsubasa wants her to hold him she picks him up and holds him in her hoof.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ame asks.

"Well sweetie, Princess Luna told us that Discord has escaped and saw him inside your room, so we rushed over here before Discord do something to you, but it looks like you don't really need any help at all," Twilight replies.

"Well I guess that's how you all want to put it," Discord replies.

"Sorry if the noise woke you all up Celesia," Yuki replies.

"That's okay I know that the noise isn't your fault," Celestia says then she stares at Discord.

"Celestia what are you going to do with Discord now, even though he cause a lot of problems in the past… " Sakura tries to say but gets interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"If you mean by problems, you mean turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world," Rainbow Dash says.

"And tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves," Rarity adds.

"And creating chocolate milk rain all over without any whip cream to go with anywhere in site. Not at all!" Pinkie pie says then screams.

"Yes, our mom told us about what Discord did in the past, but did any of you ever thought of why he did all those things even when he did a thousand years ago?" Sakura asks.

Every pony stops to think about that fact. They don't know why Discord did all this, though some of them including Rainbow thought he did it is to just be a jerk.

"Well I think we all had enough excitement for one night, I think it's time we all go back to bed," Celestia says.

"Yes Princess," Sakura and the twins replies.

"Hey what am I, chop liver," Discord suddenly speaks.

"Well Discord, is you want to prove you change you need to learn how to use your magic to help others okay," Celestia says.

"Okay, okay, I get the point, but where am I going to sleep at?" Discord replies.

"You can sleep with us Discord," Ame replies.

"And you can magically make a bed for yourself." Yuki says.

"I guess so, but let's make this interesting by having a slumber party." Discord suggests.

"Yay, Slumber Party!" Pinkie Pie screams.

"I don't know, are you sure we can trust Discord?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I'm sure we can trust him, we just need to give him a chance and show him how to change," Sakura answers.

"Okay, now let's all get to sleep," Celestia replies.

"Okay," Everyone in the room says.

With that everyone went off to sleep in their beds, and tomorrow they're going to help Discord learn about friendship and teach Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and Tsubasa about their Equestrian ways.

In the morning:

Sakura, Yuki, Ame, Pinkie, and Discord start to wake up from sleeping all night and know that today is the start of helping Discord to learn about friendship.

"Good morning every pony!" Discord cheers very loudly.

Sakura yawns and says, "Good morning Discord."

"Morning," Everyone else replies.

"So what are we going to do today," Discord asks happily.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to do some research," Sakura replies.

"Research?" Discord asks.

"I'm going to research about that monster that attacked us yesterday," Sakura answers.

"What monster?" Discord asks.

"Well Discord it's some kind of shadow monster," Ame answers.

"Oh," Discord answers.

"Hey where's Tsubasa?" Yuki asks.

When they all look at the room they discover that their baby brother disappeared. Until Ame notice something that shocked everyone.

"Guys look. The doors open," Ame says.

"Uh, oh" Everyone in the room says at the same time.

They realize that's Tsubasa must have wandered away while the others are sleeping.

"Who left the door open?" Discord asks.

"Uh ha ha, I'm afraid that was me," Pinkie replies sacredly

"What!" Yuki screams.

"Well it got very warm last night, so I open the door a little to let some air in, oops." Pinkie replies.

Everyone in the room didn't know what to think. Sakura, Ame, and Yuki is very worried, Tsubasa is just a baby and they know they need to find him before something bad happens, or that shadow monster might come back.

"We got to get mom, now," Sakura replies.

With that everyone runs off to tell the other of what happened. They also know that Twilight is not going to be happy about this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Baby in Canterlot

In the throne room:

"What!" Twilight screams.

"I know mom, we're just as surprised as you are," Yuki replies.

"This is a problem," Rainbow Dash says.

"I know a baby can't be in the streets of Canterlot on his own," Rarity says dramatically.

"We have to find him, he doesn't know his way around Canterlot!" Twilight says while panicking.

"We will Twilight," Celestia replies trying to calm Twilight down.

"We all need to split up. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Spike you look around Canterlot in the air." Luna commands.

"Yes your highness," Fluttershy replies.

"Got it," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Yes princess," Spike replies.

"Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Twilight we need you and your kids look for him from the ground," Celestia commands.

"Oh course your highness," Rarity replies.

"Princess, what are you going to do?" Twilight asks worried.

"Luna, Discord, and I will stay here in case he finds his way back," Celestia suggests.

"Come girls we got a baby to be find," Rainbow Dash says.

With that everyone leaves off to find Tsubasa before something bad happens to him.

In the streets of Canterlot:

Tsubasa is happily crawling across town, and when the pony folks sees him they get really freaked out of what they see. Every pony starts to run into their homes, without knowing who he really is except one.

The pony that didn't run scared is Fancy Pants, somehow he can tell that the baby didn't mean any harm.

Tsubasa is curious of seeing Fancy Pants and comes directly towards him.

"Well hello, what a little creature like you doing here?" Fancy Pants asks the baby.

All Tsubasa says is baby talk, and Fancy Pants understands that he can't talk very well yet.

"Well how about you come to the Wonderbolts Derby today with me, after all your mother must be looking for you," Fancy Pants replies.

With that Fancy Pants pick up Tsubasa and make his way to the derby.

In the other side of Canterlot:

Everyone is still searching for the baby and Twilight is more worried about this.

"Any luck," Spike asks his wife Rarity.

"Not at all Spiky," Rarity replies worried.

"Where Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asks.

"Rainbow has to go to the Derby today, she almost forgot about it. But she said she'll look at the stadium just in case," Fluttershy answers.

"Well that will be good, I guess," Pinkie says.

"Oh, where can he be?" Twilight says very worried about her baby.

"Don't worry Twi we'll find him," Applejack replies.

"Thanks AJ," Twilight says.

"But where else can he be?" Twilight asks.

"Maybe we can asks someone," Pinkie suggests.

"Who can we ask?" Fluttershy asks.

"Hello Rarity," A female voice says.

The girls turn to see Jet set and Upper Crust.

"Oh good day Jet Set and Upper Crust," Rarity say.

"So what's bring you here to Canterlot today?" Jet set asks.

"Well we're looking for my friend's baby," Rarity replies.

"A Baby?" Upper Crust asks.

"Yeah my brother looks a lot like us me but he's a baby with white skin and pony ears," Sakura gives the description.

"And who are you three strange creatures?" Jet Set ask suspiciously.

"They happen to be my children and we are looking for my baby," Twilight says a little upset.

"Twilight is that you?" Upper Crust ask.

"Yes it is me and I really need to find my baby boy please," Twilight replies.

Jet Set and Upper Crust can see how worried Twilight is about her baby. At that moment they both start to think it they has seen him in the city.

Jet Set finally says, "You know I did see a being by that description, I believe Fancy Pants has him."

"Fancy Pants!" Rarity says surprisingly.

"Yes, I believe he is taking him to the Wonderbolts derby," Jet Set answers.

"That's where Rainbow is now and Soarin is there too," Applejack interjects.

"Thank you, at least I know he is safe," Twilight replies.

"You're welcome Twilight, it is glad to see you after what happen, of course," Upper Crust replies.

"You have no idea," Twilight replies.

"Well let's go." Applejack replies.

"Bye Jet Set and Upper Crust we'll see you later," Rarity says.

"Good luck," Upper Crust replies.

"Bye" Jet Set says.

With that everyone runs off to the race track to find Tsubasa who is currently with Fancy Pants.

At the race track:

Fancy Pants has Tsubasa and to a good surprise Tsubasa is very well behave.

They made it to the V.I.P box room to see the race.

"Hello every pony," Fancy Pants says.

With that a lot of ponies went up to him and notice Tsubasa on his back.

"Uh Fancy Pants, What's that on your back?" Swan song asks.

"It's a baby of course," Fancy Pants answers.

"But where did it come from?" one of the mare asks.

"I just saw him crawling down the streets on his own and I don't feel right leaving him alone, so I decided to take him with me and to my surprise he been very well behave," Fancy Pants answers.

With that they hear the horn which is the signal that the race is going to start. In the line is Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Soarin, Rainbow Dash and the others. Every pony went over to see the race.

"Well my boy, I know you can't talk yet, but is a very good race and with Rainbow Dash been competing lately. I'm sure this will be an interesting one." Fancy Pants asks.

When Tsubasa sees Rainbow Dash he tries to reach out to her but she is too far away.

Fancy Pants is the first to take notice, "I can see you're pretty interested with Rainbow Dash I see."

The race starts with the blow of the whistle and with a long 5 lap around the track Rainbow Dash wins by a noise with Spitfire and Soarin right behind her.

"Few, that was a close race huh," Rainbow says a little tired.

"You said it," Spitfire replies the same way as Rainbow did.

"Well little one will you like to meet the Wonderbots?" Fancy Pants asks.

Tsubasa smiles at that suggestion and Fancy Pants took that as a yes.

At that time Rainbow Dash and the other Wonderbolts are signing autographs for their fans.

Rainbow is about to leave until she hear someone calling her name.

"Excuse me Ms. Dash," Fancy Pants calls.

Rainbow turns around to see Fancy Pants.

"Hey Fancy Pants here to see the race again," Rainbow says.

"Yes Ms. Dash and I brought a little boy who really like to meet you," Fancy Pants says.

"Really where is he?" Rainbow asks.

Fancy Pants use his magic to bring Tsubasa to the floor so Rainbow Dash can see him. When Rainbow sees him Rainbow becomes really shock.

"Tsubasa!" Rainbow screams.

"You know him?" Fancy Pants asks.

"Yes, we been looking for him. Where did you find him," Rainbow asks freaking out.

"I see him crawling around the streets and I couldn't leave him alone so I decided to take care of him until I can find his parents," Fancy Pants explains.

"Well I'm glad that he is safe. Twilight will be so relieve when she hears the news." Rainbow replies.

At that moment the crowd stops after what Rainbow Dash said, even Fancy Pants the elite and the other Wonderbolts are surprised of what she just said.

"Did you say Twilight?" Fancy Pants asks.

"Yes I did," Rainbow answers.

"But Rainbow, Twilight disappeared almost 20 years ago," Spitfire replies.

"Well Twilight is back in Equestria and this baby is one of her sons," Rainbow replies.

"Her son?" Fleet Foot asks.

"So this little chap name is Tsubasa. Well I got to says that is a very interesting name he has," Fancy Pants replies.

"Yeah his name is very interesting, I'm just glad you kept him safe," Rainbow replies.

"Yes, well I'm glad I can help," Fancy Pants replies.

At that moment the others head towards the race and sees that Rainbow, Fancy Pants and Tsubasa are near the entrance.

"Rainbow!" Twilight screams while running.

Rainbow and the rest of the crowd see Twilight and the other running towards them and Twilight becomes happy when she sees Tsubasa is alright.

"Oh Tsubasa, I'm so glad they you're safe," Twilight replies while giving her baby a big hug.

"Ms. Sparkle it's really is you," Fancy Pants says in a big surprise.

"Yes," Twilight replies.

With that the crowd went up to Twilight and her kids like crazy trying to get an interview.

"Ms. Sparkle where were you the last 20 years?"

"Are those creatures really your children?"

"Is eldest one really an alicorn?"

The questions keep coming like crazy and Twilight and her family are not taking this well, especially Yuki. She is so freaked out by the crowd that her horn begins to glow and just like that Yuki teleported herself and family away.

The crowd becomes shock including her friends that Twilight and her family disappeared. The gang knows that they have to find the now, but the question is where?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Doughnut Joe's Shop

In the Doughnut shop across Canterlot:

Doughnut Joe's is busy selling doughnuts and beverages at his shop. He was about to take a break until a strange flash of light coming from the front of counter. Joe is about to use his chair that he levitates with his horn to attack until the flash came down and recognizes one of them.

"Twilight, is that you?" Joe asks in excite.

"Doughnut Joe it's so good to see you," Twilight replies happily.

"Wow it's so good to see you too. Where were you for the past 20 years?" Joe asks happily.

"Well I was in a different world and have kids now," Twilight replies

"So those 4 creatures behind you are yours?" Joe asks in surprise.

"Yes they are. Kids this is Doughnut Joe. Joe this is Sakura, Yuki, Ame, and Tsubasa." Twilight replies.

"Hello," The kids reply.

"Well this is an interesting surprise, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you all get here anyway?" Joe asks.

"I'm afraid that was my fault sir. I got scared by the crowd and my horn somehow teleported us here," Yuki replies.

"I see, you must have created a magic surge," Joe replies.

"A what?" Yuki asks.

"A magic surge happens when a unicorn is stressed or in other negative situations causes the surge to do unexpected magic," Twilight answers.

"I'm really sorry mommy," Yuki says sadly.

"It's okay sweetie it was an accident," Twilight replies.

"Mom from what I did yesterday was a magic surge too?" Sakura asks.

"I suppose so, but from what Celestia told me that your magic surge come from alicorn magic so yours is more powerful than a normal unicorn," Twilight replies.

"Oh," Sakura says.

"Alicorn magic, what do you mean Twilight?" Joe asks.

"Well you see Joe, my daughter Sakura is part alicorn. I still don't know how it is possible, but yesterday when we first came back to Equestria she unleashed very powerful magic." Twilight answers.

"So she like the princesses, for real," Joe says in excite.

"Hu huh," Twilight replies.

"Well sounds like you all had it rough, how about I treat you all for some doughnut and drinks," Joe suggests.

"Really are you sure?" Ame asks.

"I'm sure about it, and I'll make sure the doughnuts are nice and fresh for you, now what will you all like?" Joe says in delight.

"I'll have a chocolate doughnut with milk," Yuki says.

"I'll have a strawberry sprinkle doughnut with milk too," Ame says.

"I'll have a glazed doughnut with milk as well please," Sakura replies.

"I'll get a vanilla sprinkle doughnut for me, and do you think you can get a bottle of milk for Tsubasa," Twilight replies

"Okay I'll start to make them right away," Joe replies and leaves to the kitchen to make them something.

"Mom I hope the other will find us," Ame asks sadly.

"Don't worry I'm sure they are looking for us that this very moment," Twilight relies to her son.

"Hey, you want to know what I see," Yuki says.

"What is it Yuki?" Twilight asks.

"Well, it what we don't see," Yuki replies.

"What do you mean Yuki?" Ame asks.

Sakura tries to figure out until she look down and finds out what she meant by it, "We don't have any of our clothes, with all that happen we are still wearing our pajamas."

The twins look to see that Sakura is right, even Tsubasa is wearing the same pajamas, but they do remember to change his diaper.

"Looks like we got a problem," Ame replies.

"Mom what are we going to do," Yuki asks.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can get the clothes and the rest of our things from the house, but I think my friend Rarity can also make you some new clothes too," Twilight replies.

"Really?" Ame asks happily.

"Yeah! In fact around 5 years ago she got her own boutique in Canterlot," Joe answers.

"She does?" Twilight asks surprisingly.

"Yeah," Joe replies

"By the way here are your doughnuts and drinks, and a bottle for the baby," Joe says.

"Thank you," Twilight replies.

"Thanks," The kids reply.

"No problem," Joe replies.

"Wow Rarity has a boutique here in Canterlot," Sakura says happily.

"So mom what kinds of cloths Rarity can make for us?" Yuki asks.

"Well I think Rarity well make wonderful clothes for all of you," Twilight answers.

"So what are we going to do?" Yuki asks.

"We can only hope that the girls find us," Twilight answers.

Back on the Wonderbolt tracks:

The girls and Spike are freaking out because Twilight and her children had disappeared.

"Where can they have gone?" Rainbow asks panicking.

"Yeah they just disappeared," Pinkie adds.

"How could this happen," Rarity asks.

"Yeah, what in the hay just happen?" Applejack asks.

"I think it's because of Yuki," Spike answers.

"Yuki, how do you know?" Fluttershy asks.

"Because while the crowd was gaining up on them, I saw Yuki's horn glow, she must have trigger a magic surge," Spike answers.

"It's possible that Yuki must have activated her unicorn magic, like Sakura activating her alicorn magic," Rarity adds.

"Really that's strange," Rainbow says.

"Either way we have to find them," Fluttershy says.

"Oh if only we have a lead," Rarity replies worried.

"Don't worry Rainbow we'll find her," Sorain says.

"Thanks you're a great husband," Rainbow replies.

"I think it's a good idea if we get started on the search," Fleet Foot suggests.

"Right," The girls say and begin their search for Twilight and her children.

Their search took them all over Canterlot, they look in many different stores and cafes in the city just as they were going to give up Sorain sees Twilight and the other in Doughnut Joe's doughnut shop.

"Hey Twilight!" Sorain screams.

"Sorain what are you doing here?" Twilight ask.

"Well every pony is looking for you and the others will be relieved that all of you are okay." Sorain answers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Soarin that I cause so much trouble," Yuki apologizes sadly.

"Ah don't worry it's not your fault you were scared by the crowd and create a magic surge," Sorain says cheering her up.

"Okay," Yuki replies happily.

"Twilight!" They turn to see Spike and other and are relieve that they are all okay.

"Thank goodness," Rarity says happily.

"We're glad you're alright," Applejack replies.

"I'm glad you all found us," Twilight answers.

"So what happen?" Rainbow asks.

"Yuki created a magic surge that teleported here," Twilight answers.

"So Yuki did activate her unicorn magic," Rarity replies surprisingly.

"Yes and I'm really sorry," Yuki says sadly.

"Now don't you worry darling you just got scared that's all," Rarity replies trying to cheer Yuki replies.

"She's right what is important that you and your family are okay," Fluttershy replies.

"Rarity we may have a little problem," Twilight says.

"What will that be darling?" Rarity asks.

"With everything that happen, Yuki, Ame, Tsubasa, and I are still wearing our pajamas and didn't bring any of our cloths with us," Sakura answers.

"Oh my, that is a problem, but don't worry I have a boutique a couple of blocks from here," Rarity replies.

"Okay," The kids say.

"And one other thing I want to ask," Rarity replies.

"What's that? Ame asks.

"Where did you get those lovely pajamas Sakura?" Rarity asks admiring her pajamas.

"Oh this is my night kimono," Sakura answers.

"A what?" Rarity says confused.

"A kimono, it's kind of traditional where I'm from. They're often used for Japanese restaurants, special event and sometime used for normal clothes," Sakura explains.

"Well I say your kimono is very beautiful very inspirational. Maybe I can use your kimono for a new line is so different and nothing I ever saw in Equestria before," Rarity answers.

"Really? You don't have kimono here?" Ame asks surprisingly.

"I'm afraid not. But I might be the first pony in Equestria history to have a special clothes line from another world," Rarity answers in excite.

"Wow Rarity you really want to do it?" Yuki asks happily.

"Oh but course, doing a clothesline from another world is a golden opportunity," Rarity says.

"I'm really happy to hear it. I'm happy that you want to design our Japanese traditional clothing in your line," Sakura replies.

"Well like I said, it's really a once in a lifetime." Rarity replies.

"Now let's get going to the boutique to have new clothes made for you," Rarity says happily.

With that Rarity take Twilight, her kids, and the others to the Canterlot Carousal in the middle of Canterlot. The kids are happy to see one of her mother's friend's business where she sell the clothes their mom told them about. Twilight is more excited she's going to see Rarity fashion skills again.

But Fluttershy just realize something, "Girls, don't you think we should let the princess know about this?"

The girls stop and realize that she is right. They think for a bit until Rainbow Dash says, "I'll head back to castle to let them know that everything is okay and where you're going. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," The group replies.

Rainbow Dash flies back to the castle to inform the princesses, while the others head to the boutique for new clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Canterlot Carousel and the Big Decision

At the entrance of Canterlot Carousal:

Everyone made it to the boutique so they can get some new clothes and some new pajamas to wear.

Rarity opens the doors and say, "Sassy Shore where are you?"

"I'm up here," Sassy says coming from upstairs.

"Sassy, how is the store doing?" Rarity says.

The store is doing very well and we have some orders for new dresses," Sassy answers.

"I'll take care of the orders. But first we have some special clients who need new clothes and fast not to mention a new inspiration for a new fashion line," Rarity says.

"Really who is this new client you brought?" Sassy asks happily.

"Well actually she's a really good friend of mine," Rarity says.

She then decides to introduce Sassy Shores to Twilight and her family.

"Sassy Shore I want to introduce you to a good friend Twilight Sparkle," Rarity says.

"Oh it nice to meet you Twilight I'm Sassy Shores," Sassy says happily.

"Nice to meet you Sassy it's nice to meet you," Sassy replies.

"So what bring you to the shop today?" Sassy asks.

"Well my children and I left most of our clothes at home so Rarity is going to make them new ones,"

"Really?" Sassy says surprisingly.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

Sassy then notices Sakura and the twins who are behind Twilight. Then she asks, "Twilight! Who are these creatures behind you?"

Then she notice little Tsubasa in Twilight hoof. Then she asks, "And what is this creature you're holding?"

Twilight then decides to introduce her children to Sassy Shores, "Oh Sassy this is Twilight's children Sakura,"

"Hello it's nice to meet you Ms. Shores." Sakura replies.

Then Twilight says, "The twins Ame and Yuki."

"Hello," Yuki replies.

"Nice to meet you," Ame replies.

Finally Twilight shows Tsubasa to Sassy, "And this is my youngest son Tsubasa."

"Well it's nice to meet you all and your children are well mannered," Sassy replies.

"Well now that is settled Sassy I will like your help making clothes for them," Rarity says.

"Sure," Sassy replies happily.

As Rarity takes Sakura the twins and Tsubasa to the next room, Sassy went close to Rarity and says, "That tall girl's dress is very beautiful do you think she'll let us sell something like it in the shop?"

"Well Sassy: one dress is her pajama which she said it's called a kimono, second I thought of the same idea and Sakura says it's okay to use it, third I will need to asks her if I could get the patterns of her kimono to make it more pony like," Rarity answers.

After a few hours of measuring the bodies, sewing and color coronations Rarity and Sassy made the outfits. When she got out of the room her mane is a little messy.

"Few it took me a little while but I finish with their outfits and made new pajamas to wear." Rarity says relieved.

"Thanks Rarity I hope Tsubasa hasn't caused you any trouble," Twilight says.

"Oh he was not trouble at all though he did try to grab my glasses couple of time but either they he was very well behaved," Rarity replies.

"Rarity can we come out now?" Yuki asks from the other room.

"Of course darlings," Rarity answers happily.

At that time Sakura and the others make their way to show every pony their new outfits.

Sakura's is a light purple dress with pink cherry blossoms on the left side, she is also wearing a dark purple short sleeve dress jacket, black flats, and her hair is in a braid with a cherry blossom hair clip on the right side of her bangs.

Ame's outfit is a light blue t-shirt with sky blue rain drops in the middle, with dark blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Rarity also made goggles for him.

Yuki's new outfit is a light blue blouse with a sky blue skirt with 3 white snowflakes on the right side of the skirt. She is also wearing a blue ribbon with a snowflake on the back of her hair. She is also wearing black Mary Janes and white socks.

Finally Tsubasa outfit is a green shirt with white wings on the front, and wearing jean shorts and white shoes too. He is also wears a green cap with the same white wings.

"Wow Rarity they look great," Twilight says happily.

"I know I made them look fabulous," Rarity says.

"Thanks Rarity I really like my new clothes," Yuki replies happily.

"They also feel really comfortable," Ame says.

"Yeah Rarity these are amazing," Sakura says happily.

"Oh thank you Sakura now that you got new looks I also made and I thought these accessories will be a good touch.

"I'm also glad that you are able to make these holes for your wings," Ame replies.

"Well we want to make sure that your wings are able to spread out for you and your sister," Rarity says.

"Which reminds me Rarity how was it that Sakura was able to have both wings and a horn is she a new princess?" Sassy asks.

"Well to be honest none of us had any idea why she is an alicorn, but what the princess said that she have very strong magic and that one of the reason that made her really special," Rarity answers.

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to figure out," Twilight says.

"Quite true but now we must make our way back to the castle it's getting late," Rarity suggests.

"Okay well I'll see you next time," Sassy says.

"Bye," Sakura says.

"Thanks for the outfit," Ame says.

With that every pony makes their leave back to Canterlot Castle and hope that they didn't worry the others about being gone for so long.

At the Castle Dining Room in the evening:

Every pony and everyone are having dinner with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor having dinner. Along with Discord and Twilight's parents. Also they explain that Yuki released a magic surge that caused them to teleport to the other side of Canterlot in Doughnut Joe's doughnut shop.

"Well it sounds like you all had an interesting day," Celestia says happily.

"Indeed I'm relieved that the baby is okay." Luna replies.

"We are too your highness," Rarity says happily.

"Man I can't believe, First Twilight came back and Sakura caused a magic surge like beam at a shadow monster, then the baby crawled away this morning, and now Yuki cause a magic surge, what's next?" Rainbow Dash replies.

"Easy Ame's… flying!" Pinkie says surprisingly.

Everyone in the dining room are amazed that they see Ame flying in the room.

"Oh yeah ever since you got back I been teaching Ame how to fly, "Rainbow explains.

"Yay! I know I got a super duper party to throw when we get back to Ponyville," Pinkie says excitedly.

"Um Princess you told us earlier that there is something we need to discuss right?" Twilight asks.

"I did in fact is about your children's future," Celestia answers.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks worried.

"Your children are beings of two world and they need to decide whether or not they want to stay in Equestria," Luna explains.

"Uh funny that you mention it," Twilight replies with uncertainty.

"Twilight is there something that we did not know about?" Applejack asks

"Applejack we want to stay in Equestria," Yuki answers.

"What?" Every pony says surprisingly.

"Ever since I was little my mom told me about Equestria and I really want to see it so bad," Sakura begins explaining.

Then Ame adds, "It's true, when mommy told us of all the creature, adventures, and home you have, we always want to see it."

After that Yuki says, "And we want to know a lot about our mom's side of the family."

"But most importantly we want our mom to be happy every year we saw her looking at the same location that our dad found her and we could tell right away that she missed her home, her family, her friend, she even told us that she missed you," Sakura finishes off telling Celestia about what happened.

"Twilight is this true?" Celestia asks.

"Yes it was the night before the portal opened that they said they wanted to stay in Equestria and I asked them if they are sure about it and they said that they don't mind at all, and they really want me to be happy," Twilight answers.

"Aww," Every pony says happily.

"I believe that you all already made your decision," Cadence says.

"So we can stay?" Yuki asks.

"Yes you can," Celestia says happily.

"After all Equestria is also considered your home you're all free to stay if you wish," Luna replies happily.

"Yay," Everyone cheers happily

"Oh I can't wait to get started on the invitations," Pinkie says happily and loudly.

"But first we need to make all the arrangements before we officially move here," Twilight says.

"Like what?" Shining Armor asks.

"Well we need to cancel our mail, then we need to have transfer papers from our schools, mom also need to quit her job and have a job application ready to have a new job, and finally have all of our belonging needed to be move to Equestria and/or donate the stuff we're not going to need anymore," Sakura explains

"Wow I didn't realize that there's a lot of thing you need to take care of," Discord says.

"She's right," Fluttershy replies.

"Well tomorrow morning we can help get things started," Luna says.

"But where are they going to live, I don't think the library is big enough to house them and their belongings," Rarity says.

"I can send a letter to Mayor Mare to have a house built for them," Spike suggests.

"Not to mention explain what happen," Rainbow replies.

"Twilight, can I ask you something?" Fluttershy says.

"Of course Fluttershy, what is it?" Twilight answers.

"Do you have a pet?" Fluttershy asks.

"To be honest no," Twilight answers.

"Oh well if it's alright maybe I can maybe let you and your children choose a pet," Fluttershy suggests.

"Oh that's nice of you," Yuki says.

"It's my pleasure," Fluttershy says happily.

"Oh and Applejack, Pinkie pie and I can decorate the house for you," Rarity says.

"Also when we get to Ponyville we can introduce you to our families," Rainbow says.

"And until things are settled you can stay at your house if you want," Twilight's dad says.

"Sure dad we don't mind at all," Twilight replies happily.

"Now that is all settled we should all be getting ready for bed tomorrow we have things to do," Celestia says.

With every pony goes off to bed and that every pony knows that they are going to help Twilight and her family move in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ponyville Tour

For the past few days Twilight and her children were getting all of their things together to move to Equestria. They had to make sure they got their medical records from the doctor, paperwork from the school Twilight was working at and the school transcript for Sakura and the twins. After a few days of packing, moving them to Canterlot and saying goodbye to their friends.

On the last day:

Twilight, Sakura and the other are taking their last look of Okinawa because they know that it will be another 20 years before they can see it again.

"Okay kids it's time go," Twilight says.

Then they all went through the portal, when they reach the other side, the portal closed right behind them.

"Well that's that," Sakura replies sadly.

3 hours later:

The girls along with Twilight and the kids are riding the train which is on their way to Ponyville. Sakura is reading a list she got from Princess Celestia for a very special job. The timing is perfect because in 3 days is going to be beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration and she wants Twilight and Her Family to be their very special guest. Princess Celestia also wanted Sakura to check to see if everything is ready for the celebration.

Sakura, the twins and the baby are wearing another set of clothes Rarity made for them.

Sakura is wearing a light blue blouse, with a knee length purple skirt with silhouettes of cherry blossoms on it. She is also wearing her black flats. Along with the cherry blossom hair clip Rarity' gave to her.

Yuki is wearing a light blue dress with white snowflakes on the chest. and some mary janes.

Ame is wearing a navy blue and black pants. He is also wearing white socks and his black tennis shoes.

Tsubasa is wearing a green and white striped shirt with jean overalls and black tennis shoes.

"Mom, how long until we're going to be in Ponyville?" Ame asks.

"We'll be there soon," Twilight answers while rocking the baby.

"Aw but I want to be there now," Yuki whines.

"Don't you worry Yuki it will only be another hour until we get there." Applejack says.

"Okay," Yuki replies annoyed.

Twilight then turn to Sakura to see that she is feeling uneasy about the celebration, "Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom is just... I'm not sure of why princess Celestia gave me this job? I don't even know my way around Ponyville either." Sakura says upset.

"It's okay sweetie I know you're nervous about this and Princess Celestia thought it will be an easier way for you to explore around Ponyville," Twilight says trying to cheer Sakura up.

"Besides Sugar Cube Twilight did the same thing you did when she first came to Ponyville," Applejack replies.

"You did?" Sakura asks surprisingly.

"I did and who knows you might make new friends just like I did," Twilight replies happily.

Sakura then smile feeling a little better about the situation, "Okay mom I'll try."

At the station:

The train finally made it stop at Ponyville. At the station there are ponies with cart wagons and two cloud truck.

"Now entering Ponyville," The Conductor says.

At that time every pony are getting of the train and Twilight is going to meet with the movers and their house is finished so her family have a place to live.

"So what are going to do?" Sakura asks.

"Well while you do the checklist, the rest of us will head to our new house to unpack," Twilight suggests.

"Hey mom can we go with Sakura?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah can we?" Ame asks.

"Please," The twins beg with big smiles on their faces.

Twilight isn't sure about it, since the kids are still new to Ponyville in all. Then again their sister could use some help, plus it will be a good opportunity to look around Ponyville.

"Okay, but you have to make sure you stay with your sister at all times," Twilight explains.

"Okay mom," The twins agree.

"Well we better get started on that list," Sakura suggests,"

"Right," The twins agrees together.

With that Sakura and the twins start making their way to town and with the list and the map Celestia gave her so it won't be too hard for them to find where they needs to go.

Sweet Apple Acres:

"Okay our first stop is Sweet Apple Acres," Sakura says reading the list.

As they go to the Orchard they see that there are lots and lots of apple trees next to a big red barn.

"Wow it's big," Yuki replies surprisingly.

"Man when mom said Applejack's family has a big orchard, she wasn't kidding," Ame replies excited.

"Applejack said that her son Baked Apple is in charge of the banquet for the celebration, right Sakura" Yuki responds.

"She did," Sakura answers.

"But this orchard is so big. How are we going to find him?" Ame asks concern.

Just then, "Yee ha," A boy's western voice come out of nowhere.

After hearing that they see a earth pony apple bucking some apple trees making the apples falling down from the trees. The earth pony has orange skin like applejack but has brown hair. He also is wearing a black cowboy hat with a red bandana around his neck, and blue eyes. His cutie mark is a baked apple with a cinnamon stick next to it in a white bowl.

"Well that was easy," Yuki replies cheerfully.

With that they decide to make their way to Bake Apple to introduce themselves to him.

"Hello my name is Sakura and this my sister Yuki and my brother Ame," Sakura introduces herself and her siblings.

"Well howdy Sakura, Ame, and Yuki it's nice to meet you. I'm Baked Apple," Baked Apple replies.

"Nice to meet you too," Sakura and the twins reply cheerfully.

"So I'm guessing your Applejack's son right?" Ame asks nicely.

"Yep how you guess?" Baked Apple asks.

"Well you do have Applejack coat color and her western accent," Sakura answers then giggles.

"And I bet your the children of my mom friend Twilight," Baked apple asks.

"Yes we are," Yuki answers cheerfully.

"We're here to check on the Summer Sun Celebration and you're in charge of the food," Sakura says.

"Sure am. Will you like to sample some?" Baked Apple replies happily.

"Sure," Sakura answers happily.

"Yay," Yuki cheers happily.

"Okay," Ame says happily.

"Well y'all are in for a real treat," Baked apple says cheerfully.

"Really it's that good?" Yuki asks cheerfully.

"Yep," Baked Apple replies.

He then goes to a little pole with a triangle instrument attached to it and rings is around with a big stick and yells, "Soups on everypony!"

Just then a lot of ponies come stampeding like a big herd of cows. Then Sakura and the twins find themselves at a table and can see a lot of ponies surrounding them.

Then Baked Apple says, "Let me introduce you to the Apple family,"

"Wow you have a really big family," Yuki says surprisingly.

Then Baked apple starts to introduce each family member to Sakura and the twins, " That there is Apple Strudel, Red Gala, Apple Fritter, Babs Seed, Sunflower, Golden Delicious, Apple Core, Braeburn, Apple Buckin, Apple Dumpling, Candy Apple, Red Delicious," As he introduce one of his relative they also put a plate of treats on the table.

"Apple Bloom,"

"Big Macontach,"

"Caramel Apple,"

"And my dad Caramel."

"Oh wow. I never new that one pony can have so many relatives," Sakura replies surprisingly.

"Ah they are also here for the Apple family reunion tomorrow and are also going to stay for the celebration," Baked Apple explains.

Then a light yellow filly with a light magenta mane and tail a little older than Baked Apple and with a pink ribbon in her mane and her cutie mark is like an upside down spade with a red, light pink and lightish shade purple stripe and in the middle is a purple apple and a pink heart in it. She says,"Hi I'm Apple Bloom it's really nice to meet you"

"Hello Apple Bloom it's nice to meet you," Sakura replies happily.

"So are you ready to taste some of the food," Apple Bloom asks cheerfully.

"Yes we are," The twins reply happily.

Sakura and the twins start to try some of the desserts and to their surprise the desserts taste really good.

"Mm this is really good," Sakura replies with sparkle in her eyes.

"Told ya," Baked Apple says,"

"Yeah this is delicious," Ame says happily.

"This is the best apple pie I ever tasted," Yuki replies with a big smile on her face.

"Sure glad that you like it princess,"

"Princess?" Sakura says questionably.

"You are one right?" Apple Bloom asks happily.

"I don't know about me being a princess, but Celestia did explain to me about being an alicorn," Sakura explains feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have time to do all them royal stuff," Baked Apple replies.

"Yeah sure," Saura says uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should get going we have more things to do before the celebration," Ame suggests.

"But we just starting to have brunch can you stay a little longer," A little filly says to them with big pleading eyes.

"Okay," Sakura answers giving in to the little filly.

"Yay," The Apple Family cheer happily.

In Town:

Sakura and the twins are making their way into town after going to. Luckily they got other their stomach aches from all the food they ate. They all can see that Ponyville is like one of those quiet towns that doesn't have a care in the world. They also can see that Equestria is a very peaceful world to live happily. Sakura also starts to notice that some of the ponies are bowing to her like she was royalty, but even though Sakura is an alicorn she also know she's not an official princess.

"I don't know If I'm ever going to use to ponies calling me princess or bowing to me either," Sakura says sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll get used to it," Ame replies cheering Sakura up.

"Yeah. Right now just don't think too much about it okay," Ame suggests with a small smile.

"Your right guys. Now according to the list there should be a pegasus named Aerial Ace clearing up the clouds," Sakura says.

"Well it looks like a few clouds are still here," Ame replies.

"Sakura isn't Aerial Ace supposed to be Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son?" Yuki asks curiously.

"Yes he is," Sakura answers.

"So where is he," Ame asks.

"Yeah don't you think we should have seen him by now," Yuki suggests.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Sakura suspects.

"Hey you," A boy's voice comes up.

"Up here," The voice came from a cloud. Then he decides to land in front of Sakura and the twins.

The stallion is a sky blue pegasus. He has black hair with blue streaks in his mane and tail. He is wearing goggles over his eyes. His cutie mark is a sparrow almost like it's going on supersonic speed.

"Let me guess you're Aerial Ace," Sakura asks suspiciously.

"That's my name one of the fastest in Ponyville," Aerial Ace says proudly.

"One of them?" Ame ask questionably.

"Yeah I still can't seem to beat my mom thought," Ace answers with respect for his mother.

"Anyway who are you and what's bring you here," Ace ask.

"Well I'm Sakura and this is Ame and Yuki," Sakura happily introduce themselves.

"We checking the preparation for the celebration but it looks like you are still missing some clouds that needs clearing," Sakura explains with a calm smile.

"I know I was just taking a break, being on weather duty isn't easy but can be worth it on getting weather around Equestria," Ace explains.

"Really pegasus control the weather?" Ame ask in amazement.

"Yeah why is that a surprise?" Ace asks in concern.

"Well where we're from the weather just works on it own and our humankind try to predict the weather," Sakura explains about her home country.

"Really! No joke?" Ace asks surprisingly.

"No," Sakura and the twins answer.

"Cool but my mom wrote to me that your world don't have pegasus?" Ace ask in concern.

"That's right," Yuki answers plainly.

"Okay," Ace replies with uncertainty.

"Well I think it will be a good idea to have the rest of the sky clear for the celebration in a few day," Sakura suggests in a easytone.

"Don't worry I'm one of the most dependable pony. In fact I can clear the clouds in 10 seconds," Ace says in pride.

"Really 10 seconds," Sakura asks in surprise.

"Can you show us," Yuki asks cheerfully.

"Well I don't like to brag but if you insist," Ace replies with eagerness. Then starts to finish clearing the clouds away. Sakura and the twins are amaze that Ace is clearing the clouds really fast almost like he was invisible.

After no time at all Aerial Ace clears the sky without breaking a sweat, "See… 10…. seconds flat. I never leave Ponyville hanging," Ace says as he lands on the ground.

"Wow you're amazing," Ame screams with sparkles in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Thanks kid and I can also see your a flyer too if you like my parents and I can give you some pointer on being a great," Ace requesting giving Ame some help.

"Wow that will be great I'm not to used to it yet," Ame replies in a little concern tone.

"I understand Ame I have wings too and I still don't feel easy on using them," Sakura replies comforting her little brother.

"Looks to me that you new bees need some help," Ace suggests.

"Well appreciate the offer but we need to finish the checklist," Sakura says.

"Okay and I can give you flying lesson tomorrow If you're not too busy?" Ace asks.

"Okay but first we should go ask our mom they we can get our wings start," Ame suggests.

"Okay I'll see you guys later," Ace replies. Then Ace starts to fly to a different location.

"Bye," The says together as Ace is flying off to do more practice.

Then Sakura and the twins continue to make their way around Ponyville to finish the list.

In Town Hall:

Then they got inside Town Hall, they can see that the decorations are beautiful. They can see streamers, ribbons, banners, and some sparkles on the decorations all of the hall.

"Wow this place looks beautiful," Yuki says amazed.

"Yes it is. Whoever did this is a great decorator," Ame replies admiring the decor.

As they go looking around, Ame notice that someone else is in the room with them.

"Hey who's that?" Ame asks.

On the other side of the hall they see a unicorn mare but she looks a little different. She has light purple coat, blue eyes, and green mane, and she has a dragon tail with green spikes and a horn on her forehead. She is also wearing red glasses and a black choker on her neck that has a silver heart shaped locket in the middle. Her cutie mark is a necklace that has a gold chain and a red heart shaped ruby.

"Um hello. Are you Dragon Ruby?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Hello darling and yes that will be me," Dragon Ruby says happily.

"Oh so you're Rarity's daughter right?" Ame asks.

"That's right sweetie," Ruby answers happily

"So what can I do for you?" Ruby asks.

"I'm here to check on the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration and I see that the Town Hall is perfect," Sakura explains.

"Yes I say I did a fabulous job with the decor," Ruby says proudly,"

"You can say that again this place looks really beautiful," Sakura complements on Ruby's work.

"Thank you," Ruby says.

Rudy then notice Sakura's outfit, "I'm willing to bet my mother made these outfits right," Rudy guesses.

"Yes how do you know?" Ame asks surprisingly.

"I know many of my mom's designs and I'm planning on being a designer myself someday," Ruby explains happily.

"Oh well at least we know that the decorations are going well," Sakura says.

"Yes and well decorated too," Ruby replies happily.

"Do you know where we can find a mare named Apple Eden?" Yuki asks.

"You can find her in the park practicing with her birds," Ruby answers.

"Thanks Ruby and can we see you later?" Ame asks.

"Yes see you all later," Ruby says,"

"Bye," Sakura and the twins says leaving the Town Hall and start to make their way to the park.

In the Park:

As they start to enter the park they can see a bridge and a small river full of fish. They can see some benches and decide to sit down for a break,

"I'm glad we get to meet a lot of new ponies," Yuki replies happily.

"Yeah a lot of ponies are really nice," Ame says.

"I'm glad too but I'm still uncertain about this whole princess thing," Sakura says confusedly.

"Don't worry about it," Ame says.

"Yeah let's just focus on finishing the list," Yuki replies.

"Okay. Now music and we're almost done, right?" Sakura replies checking the list.

"Yeah all we need to do is find Apple Eden and the Host Raspberry and then we will be done," Yuki replies happily.

"But where is she?" Yuki asks.  
Just then Ame starts to hear some interesting music.

"Hey do you hear that?" Ame asks the girls.

When they became quiet, they can hear music. It sound really beautiful.

"Yeah it sounds like music," Yuki replies happily.

"Bird music to be exact," Sakura whispers.

They all decide to find the source of the music. When they found the source they see a female pegasus with 10 birds each of them a different color in one of the trees in the park. She is a light pink color with orange mane and tail. Her mane is also in a nice braid, she is also wearing a red bandana on her head. Her cutie mark is a apple with a red yellow and blue stripe with a small bluejay next to it.

Her bird chorus sounds beautiful is almost like nature singing this song

"Excuse me," Yuki says.

Eden gets a little surprised and sees Sakura, Yuki, and Ame behind her. So she decide to land on the ground to introduce herself to them, but she can be shy around strangers.

"Hello my name is Sakura and this is my sister Yuki," Sakura introduces themselves.

"Hello," Yuki replies.

"and my brother Ame," Sakura says.

"Hi," Ame replies

"Hello my name is Apple Eden it's um very nice to see you," Eden introduces herself shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Ame replies happily.

"Yes and you must be Fluttershy's daughter right," Sakura says.

"Oh yes your highness," Eden replies while bowing to Sakura.

"Your highness?" Sakura says questionably.

"You are a princess right if you don't mind me asking?" Eden asks but tries to hide her face.

"I guess you can say that, but I don't think I'm an official one just yet," Sakura answers sheepishly.

"Okay. So what can I do for you?" Eden ask shyly.

"We checking to see the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration is going along and you second to last on your list," Sakura explains happily.

"Really then you must have meet my cousin," Eden replies with a small smile.

"Yes Baked Apple is really nice though we did kind of over ate while we're there," Yuki replies rubbing her stomach.

"That's okay so what do you think of the bird song?" Eden asks shyly.

"I think it's beautiful," Sakura answers happily.

"Still I never seen creatures like you before. Are you all new hybrid species if you don't mind me asking?" Eden ask in excite seeing that she like seeing different creatures.

"We don't mind at all Eden," Ame replies happily.

"Yeah so no reason to be shy," Yuki says cheerfully.

"And we we are kind of like hybrids," Sakura answers with a smile on her face.

"I guess it's because our dad is human and our mom is a unicorn," Yuki suggests.

"Oh that sound very interesting I'm sure the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creature will be interested to see new species," Eden replies happily.

"The Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creature?" Sakura repeats questionably.

"What's that?" Yuki ask.

"It's a society that involves protecting rare creature," Eden explains.

"So like we're rare creatures," Yuki asks.

"I guess so," Sakura replies unsure.

"Yes and I like to know more about you," Eden replies happily.

"Sure. So what you want to know about us?" Ame ask.

"Absolutely everything," Eden answers happily.

"Oh! Oh boy," Sakura says uncertain if she can explain everything about her species to Eden.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Welcome Party

Hinata Family's New House:

After a while with Eden Sakura and the twins finally made it to their new house. Their house is like some of the houses in ponyville one a little bigger for Sakura and the others to fit when they get older.

"Looks like the house is ready," Ame says looking at their new house

"I think it's a really nice house," Eden complements happily.

"Thanks even though it the first time seen it," Yuki replies happily.

"Yes, but still we can't seem to find the host of the celebration," Sakura says looking at her list.

"Who?" Eden asks.

"Apparently there's supposed to be an earth pony named Raspberry Pie," Sakura replies.

"That's strange I wonder why the lights are off," Yuki wonders.

Lots of ponies in the house scream, "Surprise!" and the lights came on at the same time.

There are a lot of ponies in different shape and size just then A pony with really curly dark magenta hair with brown fur and green eyes comes towards Sakura and the twins like it was a comet, "Hi I'm Raspberry Pie it's really really nice to meet you."

"Hello," The kids says together.

"It's so so so nice to finally meet you. My mom told me that you all don't look like ponies and it's true except for the ears extra parts, and extended pony tails. So what's your name, how old are you, when's your birthday, what's your favorite food, favorite, favorite dessert, favorite color, favorite….." Raspberry excitedly talks really fast and asking questions until Ace covers Raspberry's mouth with his hoof.

"Now Raspberry you don't want to scare them with your fast talk," Baked Apple says while he coming towards them with Dragon Ruby, and his cousin Apple Eden

"Hi guys," Sakura says cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura how are thing go?" Ace asks.

"Doing fine and glad I get to meet you guys," Sakura answers feeling happy to see her new friends.

"Well well if it isn't the harmony headaches," A snobbish boy's voice come up.

When they turn around, they can see two earth ponies. One of them has yellow gold fur and black mane and tail with yellow streaks in his mane and tail. His cutie mark is three gold bricks. The other one is a mare who has light green fur with dark green mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a green gem in a pendent. They're both the same age as Sakura and her friends.

"Gold Brick and Peridox what are you doing here?" Baked Apple asks in anger.

"Oh nothing we're just here to check out on your new friend here," Gold Brick answers in pride.

"Um hello," Sakura says shyly.

"Why are you interested in Sakura," Ace asks angrily.

"Because we don't think she should be hanging out with you low lives," Peridox answers in a snobbish way.

"What why not," Sakura asks surprisingly.

"Because we heard about you being an alicorn and being a princess therefore you should be with upper class ponies like us," Peridox explains.

"Come on Sakura you deserve better than those losers," gold Brick says.

As Gold Brick and Peridox are trying to lead her away from the she decides to just head back to Ace than the other and think those two ponies only like her because of the role ponie believe she is.

Sakura says, "Sorry guys but these ponies are my friends and like me whether I'm a princess or not."

"Really we're friends," Ruby asks.

"Of course we are I really like you guys and you all are all special, "Sakura explain making the gang very happy.

The two ponies see that Sakura isn't going to be swept away, so they decide to leave with their nose sticking up in the air.

Then she and her friends decide to go to the snake table to get some food and beverages. Little do they know Twilight and her friends saw the whole conversation and Twilight is very proud of her that she decide to be with her friends.

"That's my girl," Twilight says quietly.

"Yep Sakura reminds me so much of you," Applejack says with remark.

"Thanks Applejack," Twilight says happily.

"Yeah and who know Sakura might make a great princess someday," Soarin replies.

"Now let's not be too hasty Soarin. Sakura is still new to this we don't want to pressure her," Rarity explains.

"I agree Rarity," Fluttershy says in this conversation.

"Don't worry I'm sure Sakura will get use to it," Pinkie says with confident for her.

"I hope so while she was at the farm I think she felt a little uncomfortable about being addressed as a princess," Big Mac says a little worried.

"You know Ace and Eden to me and Fluttershy the same thing," Rainbow says remembering what her son told her.

"Yes I can understand it's going to be hard to get used to and not just for Sakura," Fluttershy replies in concern.

"I agree will the twins and the baby be okay? Caramel asks Twilight.

"I sure hope so," Twilight answers worried for her children's future in Equestria.

Just then someone is knocking on the door.

"Who can that be?" Rarity asks.

When they open the door, it turns out to be Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Celestia Princess Luna what are you doing here?" Twilight asks while bowing to the Princesses. Everypony else in the party also bowed to the royal sister before they decide to come in.

"Hello Twilight. Luna and I are here to see how are you doing with your move," Celestia answers calmly.

"We're doing fine Princess," Twilight answers still surprised of the princesses' unexpected visit.

"By the way do you want to join the party," Pinkie asks excitedly.

"Of course and Luna and I brought Sakura a very special present," Celestia accepts her offer and is bringing 9 present boxes with her magic as they are coming in.

"What is it?" Twilight asks curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see plus is something you and your friends will like and be surprise about," Celestia says with a smile on her face.

"We also brought gifts for your other children and something special for Aerial Ace and the others," Luna replies to Twilight with a smile.

"Wow thank you Princess," Twilight says happily.

"It's no problem," Celestia replies happily.

"Okay Let's Party!" Pinkie screams in excite.

The party continue and things are going very well. Sakura, Ame, Yuki and Tsubasa along with her new friends are having a good time. Sakura do also have some mood swings about being a princess and that the ponies might start treating her like one.

Celestia and Luna see Sakura and the others talking about stuff. When they get to them Celestia speaks first, "Good evening Sakura."

"Oh hello Princess how are you doing?" Sakura asks nicely.

"I'm doing fine and I can see you made some new friends," Celestia answers calmly and can see Sakura has new friends with her as well.

"Yeah they are great and they are very nice as well," Sakura replies happily.

"That's good to hear," Celestia says.

Just then Ame and Yuki head toward Luna and Ame says,"Excuse me Luna my sister and I have a question"

"Sure what would you like to know,"

"My mom told me you were sent to the moon so what's it like up there?" Ame asks.

Luna feels a little uncomfortable answering that question at first but then again she can probably guess other information that her mother told him about,"Well it's kind of interesting because I found a castle on the moon,"

"Really a castle?" Yuki asks in excite.

"Yes," Luna simply answers.

"Back in our world people build rocket ships to get to the moon to explore and there are no castle up there," Sakura explain to the others.

"Really now?" Luna asks with a small smile on her face.

"Yes and the moon isn't even made of cheese either right?" Ame asks.

Celestia and Luna couldn't help but laugh and Luna says, "Of course not it's made of rocks and dust."

Then Yuki says, "We know that is just people write stories that the moon is made of cheese for fun."

"Something that Discord will enjoy," Luna mutters to herself.

"Speaking of Discord where is he?" Sakura asks.

"Probably somewhere as long as he doesn't do anything that will get him into trouble," Celestia explain but Sakura can't tell that it's going to take some time before anypony including the princesses can trust Discord.

Things are going very well Raspberry notice a lot of boxes with ribbon behind them and asks,"Hey princess what are those behind you?"

"These are presets that for Sakura and her sibling and there are also presents for you and your friends," Celestia answers.

"Sweet Present!" Ace screams in excite and then Ruby glares at him for his outburst.

"Yes and there is one for each of you but first Ame, Yuk and Tsubasa will open their presents first then Sakura and the others will open theirs at the same time," Celestia instructs the others.

"Okay," Everyone in the group agrees.

At that moment Twilight and the other came to see that the twins are opening their presents but Tsubasa is having a little trouble since he is still a baby.

"Here sweetie let me help you," Twilight says to her baby then use her magic to help him open it. When she open the box it turn out to be a Daring Do doll. Tsubasa is so excited that he takes the doll and starts to hug it.

"I can see he really likes it," Luna says after giggling a bit.

"Wow this is pretty," Yuki says and her present is a white hat with light blue snowflakes on the edge.

"Wow this is a cool poster," Ame says and his present is a wonderbolt poster with Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleet Foot.

"Wow you got the rare Wonderbolts Poster and my parents are on it too. Cool!" Ace says in excite.

"I'm glad you all like it now Twilight you and your friend get to help your children with their present since it's kind your present too," Celestia explains to the others.

"Really it's exciting what is it," Pinkies says with a big smile on her face.

"You'll see," Luna says.

At that moment Sakura and her friends are opening their presents with their mother. When they finally open it, Twilight and her friends gasp in surprise while Sakura and her friends gasp in excite.

Ace and the other have special necklaces in their boxes and each one is a different colored, shaped gem, while Sakura has a tiara with a magenta gem on it.

"I don't believe it," Rainbow replies surprised.

"This is a surprise," Rarity says still surprised.

"I haven't seen it in years," Twilight says feeling like she is going to cry.

"I thought you all might be surprise, " Celestia says.

"What are they mom," Yuki asks her mother.

"These are the Elements of Harmony and it was a very long time since I saw them," Twilight explains.

"This is so cool," Ace says in excite

"It's beautiful," Sakura says and put the crown on her head,

"Thanks princess," Twilight says to the princesses.

"You're welcome," Celestia and Luna says.

After a big party:

Sakura and the Twins are all ready for bed. Sakura has her own room, the Twins shared the room and Tsubasa's room is next to Twilight's room. Everypony gone home and might already be in bed and this party is a really big party that it tired everyone out.

"Okay kids you all ready for bed," Twilight ask as the baby is sleeping in her hoofs.

"Ready mom," The kids says together.

"Good because tomorrow I need to do a lot of work and you kids get to go with Rainbow Dash to the park with your friends" Twilight says while rocking the baby.

"Cool Rainbow and Ace promise to teach me and Sakura how to use our wings," Ame says eager.

"And Ruby and Rarity promise me and Sakura to teach us to use our magic," Yuki says happily.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Sakura asks.

"Well I need to find some work get you and your brother and sister enroll in school and need to buy more things for the house," Twilight explain.

"Make since," Ame says.

"Well it's time for you to get some sleep," Twilight replies.

"Goodnight mom," The kids says.

"Goodnight kids," Twilight says.

The kids decide go to their rooms so they can go to sleep and tomorrow will be a new day and something interesting will happen.

In a hidden cave:

The shadow creature comes back to it's master and it is very weak and tired.

"So how did your mission go?" The mysterious figure asks.

The shadow explain that Twilight manage to get away because of her daughter having alicorn magic. That made the creature's master very interested in Sakura

"There is a new alicorn in Equestria and one more stronger than Twilight," The mysterious master says and realize that is very special.

Sighs and says, " No matter once that girl's magic get strong, I will use her to take back what should have been mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sakura's Magic and New Pet

Today is a very good day. The Summer Sun Celebration begins tomorrow before Sunrise. In the Hinata's house Twilight and her family are getting things ready to their day with their friends and acitivities. Sakura and her brothers and sister are going to be with Ace and her other friends and today they are going to meet their brothers and sisters.

Sakura is wearing her school uniform from her high school. Ame is wearing a blue t-shirt with gray shorts, red shoes, and a red baseball cap. Yuki is wearing a pink shirt and a white skirt and mary janes. Tsubasa is wearing a light green shirt with blue overalls and white shoes.

Sakura and the twins are getting the last few thing they are going to need for their day with their friends. Including some baby things for Tsubasa especially his new favorite Daring Do doll.

"So kids are you ready to go to the park," Twilight ask as she is make sure she has everything she need.

"Yes mom," Ame says.

"And we made sure to pack some toys and books and also some food," Yuki replies.

"Eden said we're having a picnic and a play date today," Sakura says.

Twilight is happy that her kids are having wonderful time and says, "That sounds nice and I want you all to listen to your sister at all times okay."

"Okay," All three excluding Tsubas say.

At that point Sakura and the others are heading to the park to meet her friends and their brothers and sisters. While Twilight is heading to town to get thing for herself and her children.

At School:

Ms. Cheerilee is busy making sure the classroom is nice and clean before the celebration tomorrow. Just then Twilight comes in the classroom to see is Ms. Cheerilee is here.

"Good morning Ms. Cheerilee" Twilight says.

"Good morning Twilight how are you settling in?" Cheerilee asks happily.

"I'm doing fine," Twilight answers happily.

"So what can I do for you?" Cheerilee asks,

"Well I like to enroll Yuki and Ame to your school and I think now will be a good time to get started," Twilight explains.

"Oh that sounds like a good idea even though it's the beginning of Summer vacation it's a perfect time to think about enrolling the twins," Cheerilee replies happily.

"I think so too I also brought their transcript and paper from their old school incase you need them," Twilight says as she is using her magic to give Cheerilee the papers.

"Thank you Twilight and thing have changed while you were gone," Cheerilee replies.

"Like what?" Twilight asks.

"Well for starters there are more teachers that can teach them for different age and different ponies," Cheerilee answers.

"Really!?" Twilight says surprisingly.

Then Rainbow Dash pops out of nowhere and says,"Yeah like flying classes and magic class,"

"Oh hi Rainbow," Twilight replies happily.

"Hey Twi how it going?" Rainbow asks happily.

"Doing fine, but I thought you were with the others," Twilight says and a little questionable.

"Yeah I got called for weather duty so Rarity's taking over," Rainbow explains.

"Okay," Twilight says.

"By the way are you planning on enroll Ame to Summer Flight Camp," Rainbow asks eagerly.

"Oh I don't know if Ame is ready yet, plus It might be too late to enroll him," Twilight says worried.

"True," Rainbow plainly says.

Then Twilight says, "Besides I got a great flight teacher right here in Ponyville,"

"Really Who?" Rainbow asks unsure who Twilight's referring to.

"You," Twilight says pointing to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh!" Rainbow replies realizing what Twilight meant.

The Park:

Rarity is on the bench watching everyone having a good time. Sakura and her friends: Aerial Ace, Baked Apple, Apple Eden, Dragon Ruby, and Raspberry Pie are talking about some stuff involving school and summer activities.

Ame and Yuki are getting acquainted with Silver Dragon, Rainbow Prism, and Gentle Wind and they are all playing tag together.

The twins Rainbow Prism and Silver Dragon both have light purple fur. Silver Dragon has silver mane and tail and dark green eyes, while Rainbow Prism has red mane and tail and dark blue eyes. Silver Dragon's cutie mark is a silver dragon's claw with a green gem on it. Rainbow Prism's cutie mark is a prism with a rainbow curve coming out of it. Another difference is that Silver Dragon is a pony dragon hybrid while Rainbow prism is a unicorn.

Gentle wind is a white pegasus with light blue mane and tail, with teal color eyes. Her cutie mark is a leaf being blown by a gentle wind.

Finally in the playpen Tsubasa, Silver Mist, Golden Apple, Caramel Apple, And the Triplets Strawberry Pie, Blueberry Pie and Peanut Butter Sandwich. are simply playing, laughing and crawling with each other.

Silver mist is a sky blue pegasus with pink mane and tail.

The triplets all have the same curly mane and tail like their parents. Strawberry Pie is pink earth colt with dark red mane and tail. Blueberry Pie is light blue earth filly with dark blue mane and tail. Finally Peanutbutter Sandwich is a light brown earth colt with with peanut butter brown mane and tail. They all also have a yellowish green color eyes.

Golden apple is a light red earth pony with gold yellow mane and tail with emerald green eyes.

Caramel Apple is a earth pony which is a light green fur with caramel color mane and tail with blue eyes.

As the little kids are playing tag, Yuki and Gentle Wind notice something inside the bushes.

"What's that," Yuki asks.

"It looks like an egg," Gentle Wind suggests.

"I don't see a nest around here," Yuki replies as she is looking around for a nest.

"Maybe Eden know what kind of egg it is," Gentle Wind suggests.

They they both decide to tell the others of what they found. After they tell their older siblings of what they found Eden is surprised to see what kind of egg they found.

"A phoenix egg?" Sakura says questionably.

"Yes but we don't see many pheonix nest around here," Eden replies.

"Then where did this egg come from," Ace asks.

"I don't know maybe it was taken from it's nest," Eden suggests.

"What?" Sakura says surprisingly.

"Yes some dragons take eggs from nest for sports," Rarity replies.

"That's totally kidnapping right there," Ame replies harshly to that information.

"So what do we do with it," Yuki asks worried about the egg.

"It will be a good idea to hatch it, the egg feels really cold," Eden answers while touching the egg.

"You're right we need to warm it up and fast," Raspberry says as he touches the egg as well.

At Sugarcube Corner:

"Hi Twilight what can I do for you," Pinkie asks with a smile on her face.

"Hello Pinkie I'm here for a lunch break all this walking around is making me hungry," Twilight replies and then her stomach growls.

"Okay," Pinkie replies happily.

"Hello welcome to Sugarcube corner what can I get for you?" Cheese Sandwich says out of nowhere.

"Hi Cheese," Twilight says.

"Hey Twilight what can I get for you?" Cheese ask happily.

"Well I would like some red velvet cupcakes and some milk," Twilight says taking her order.

"Oh hi Twilight," Ms. Cake replies.

"Hey Twilight how are you doing?" Mr Cake says.

Then they both come in the room.

"Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake how is your day going,"

"We're doing fine but right now we have to deliver a big catering today," Mr. Cake answers.

"And we been working on it all morning," Ms. Cake says feeling tired.

Twilight laughs and says, "I can tell."

The everyone starts laughing until they hear two different voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hey mom dod do you do need some help," The Boy voice says.

And I got the order finish Cheese," The girl voice says.

"Is that who I think it?"

"Yep that Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake," Pinkie answers happily.

Just then Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake enter the room out of the kitchen and see that they are 20 years older. Pound Cake has a big poundcake as a cutie mark. While Pumpkin Cake has three pumpkin cakes as a cutie mark.

"Pinkie who is that," Pound Cake asks.

"Guys this is my old friend Twilight," Pinkie introduces them to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Pound Cake says surprisingly.

"Really!" Pumpkin Cakes replies in shock.

"Yes it me and you both grown since the last time I say you," Twilight answers with glee.

At that time Twilight sit down with her cake and explain to the cakes of her time in the other world. There were some challenges she faced but she had a wonder life there and want her children to have a good life in Equestria.

The park:

Sakura and the other try different ideas on how to take care of the egg, but some of them might be too dangerous for it or sounds too ridiculous.

"So any other ideas?" Eden asks.

"Let see I remember my mom telling me that used magic to hatch Spike's egg when she was little maybe I can do the same thing for this egg," Sakura suggests.

"It's worth a try," Baked apple replies agreeing to the idea.

"But have you ever use magic before," Ace ask curiously.

"Only once and Rarity has been teaching me," Sakura answers.

"I don't' this is a good idea sis," Yuki replies worried.

"She has to it's our only bet," Ace says and the other know he has a point.

"Here's go," Sakura says then starts to use her horn to perform the spell. The egg starts to float that means that Sakura is perform the spell just like her mother did.

"Wow I think she's doing it," Silver Ragon says.

But then the others can tell that Sakura is struggling a bit.

"This is… harder… than it…. looks," Sakura says as she is struggling on hatching the egg.

"Sakura you're tiring yourself out," Eden says.

"You need a break darling," Ruby replies

"I can't if I don't the baby will never hatch," Sakura says to the others even though she is getting tired.

"I have to save it if I don't it's live will be in terrible danger," Sakura says to herself and trying very hard to hatch the baby.

"Um Sakura you have to be careful before you…." Ace is trying to say something but get interrupted by Sakura beam of magic.

The beam allowed the get to be hatch but something else happen.

"Ahh," Sakura screams then her eyes becomes pure white and a lot of magic are escaping from her horn and body.

"Woah," Ace replies.

"Oh dear," Ruby says.

"Oh my," Rarity replies worried.

. The others realize that Sakura magic is so strong and powerful that she is starting to lose control over it.

At Canterlot:

Celestia is signing some papers with help from Raven until one of the guards comes barging in the throne room in a panic.

"News from Ponyville your highness," The guard replies.

"Yes," Celestia replies.

"There's a strange surge of magic come from ponyville near the Everfree Forest," The guard informa her.

"A surge," Celestia says questionably.

"Sister we have a problem," Luna says coming to see her sister.

"What's wrong sister," Celestia asks worried.

"That magic surge is coming from Sakura" Luna answers in a panic state.

Celestia gasp and says, "I need to get to Ponyville," at that moment Celestia teleport herself to Ponyville.

At Apple Acres:

Twilight just finish her shopping at the barn until a strange light is coming from the other side of town.

"What is that?" Applejack asks surprisingly.

"It looks like it's coming from the park," Rainbow Dash suggests.

"Sakura and the others are there now," Fluttershy replies worried for the kids.

"Let's go!" Pinkie screams.

Then start to make their way to the source of the strange light.

Back at the park:

Sakura is struggling that she is feeling pain and her eyes are starting to get teary. Just then all of their parents came to see that Sakura is in pain and the others are getting very scared.

"What happen," Cheese asks.

"Sakura was trying to use that spell to hatch a phoenix egg," Raspberry answers his father's question

"And now she's losing control of her magic," Dragon Ruby adds worried.

"Oh no! She having a really bad magic surge," Twilight replies.

"Twilight you told us you had the same surge as you did when you were young right?" Rarity asks.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"How were you able to stop it?" Rarity asks.

"I was but not on my own," Twilight replies worried for her daughter's safety.

Just then Princess Celestia just came down to see what is the source of the magic. Twilight goes to Celestia and says,"Princess Celestia thank goodness you're here."

"Princess Celestia Sakura is losing control of her magic," Rainbow screams worried.

"I know," Celestia simply answers. Then princess Celestia decide to use her magic since she's been needing to analyze Sakura's magic.

"What is she doing?" Rarity asks

"I think she's taking a sample of Sakura's magic, so she can analyze it," Twilight answers.

After taking a small amount of Sakura's magic, Celestia goes up to Sakura then she touches her on the shoulder to get her attention. The moment Sakura sees Celestia she calms down and the magic wears off. The baby phoenix also goes back to it's normal side.

"Sakura Hinata," Celestia says. It also gets Sakura's attention and she feels really bad for what happen.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…. " Sakura says trying to apologize to Celestia for what happen. Then Celestia put her hoof on her chest as a way for calming her down.

"I knew you have your mother's magic but I didn't realize it was that powerful," Celesta replies with a calm smile.

"Uh don't remind me," Sakura groans still feeling dizzy.

"Like your mother you were able to hatch this," Celestia says as she shows a baby phoenix on her hoof.

"Cheep, Cheep, Cheep," With that everypony turn to see a baby phoenix chirping and flapping towards Sakura and then landed on her lap.

"Wow a baby phoenix," Fluttershy replies excited

"Aww," The mares says at the same time.

"It's so cute," Pinkie screams happily.

"It's a she," Fluttershy says, correcting Pinkie.

"A girl this is exciting," Raspberry says in excite.

Twilight is more worried about her daughter so she goes to her and asks, "Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom just have a major headache," Sakura answers rubbing her head.

"I'm glad that you're okay sweetheart," Twilight says hugging Sakura.

"You had us worried," Applejack replies

"Still like I haven't come across anyone with your raw abilities, well not since your mother," Princess Celestia says to Sakura.

"You can say that again," Pinkie agrees cheerfully.

"But you need to learn to control this magic through focus studies," Celestia says in a little serious tone.

"I guess that will be a good idea," Sakura replies a little worried.

"Sakura I know it's early to ask but I will appreciate if you let me teach you," Celestia insists.

"You want to teach me on how to use magic," Sakura asks in surprise.

"Yes," Celestia simply.

"Wow I... I don't know what to say but thank you," Sakura replies having trouble finding words at first.

"Your welcome," Celestia replies happily

"But I'm I ready to learn," Sakura asks a little concern.

"I think you are and your mother and your friends will help you as well," Celestia replies having faith in her.

"Oh thank you princess," Sakura replies hugging Celestia.

"One more thing Sakura," Celestia replies

"What?" Sakura says questionably.

Then Celestia points her hoof to Sakura' left cheek and to the other's surprise they can see that Sakura actually earned a cutie mark just like any other pony who earns their special talents.

"Is that what I think it is," Twilight asks surprisingly.

"It's a cutie mark," Baked Apple answers in excite.

"Cool," Ace says in excite.

"I actually got a cutie mark" Sakura replies surprisingly of her new cutie mark on her cheek. Sakura and the others can see that her cutie mark is different. Her cutie mark is two cherry blossoms each one a different size. There is also a stream of Magenta magic with while sparkle on the streams.

"Yes and it's beautiful," Ruby replies.

"I couldn't agree more," Rarity replies to her daughter's comment.

"I say we're going to get a Cuteceanera soon?" Raspberry screams happily.

Then everyone starts to laugh and hopping to have the party soon.

Then Next Day Before Sun Rise:

Every pony in town are in the town hall excited about celebration in a few minutes. Celestia and Luna are with Twilight and her children are in the back room and they are all very excited about it. Rarity made special clothes for Twilight and her children.

Twilight is wearing a light blue dress with white stars on the bottom and has puffy long sleeves with matching shoes.

Sakura's dress is long pink dress with thin straps. the dress has a light brown tree with bright pink cherry blossoms on it and some looks like they're being floated off the tree. She is also wearing her hair in a light pony tail and golden pearl like earrings.

Yuki is wearing a white dress that looks like a snowflake every time she spins. It has light blue trimmings and a sky blue ribbon on the side.

Ame and Tsubasa are wearing children tuxedos. Both of their tux are black. Ame shirt is a baby blue with a normal blue tie. While Tsubasa's is a light green shirt with a dark green bow tie.

Then the curtains open to which Reveal the two Princesses and Twilight and family. Celestia announces, "Mares and gentlecolts it is with a good day to raise the summer sun. For this celebration is not just the return of princess Luna but the return of my student Twilight Sparkle and welcoming her new family to Equestria."

Everypony starts cheering and clapping for the princess's announcement. Then Luna starts lowing the moon as Celestia raises the sun. Sakura and the twins as well as the baby are amazed that the princesses are able to do that with the sun and the moon. After that everypony starts cheering because it now the beginning of Summer.

Sakura can't wait for what life is up ahead for her and her family because she now feels like Equestria really became her home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Missing Racer Part 1

A Few Weeks Later:

Sakura along with the others are helping Aerial Ace training for the Equestria 5000 in a few days. Ace is just finishing the final laps of practice and when he reach the finish line, Sakura stop the time on the stopwatch to see that he beat his old time.  
Sakura turns to Ace and says, "Wow Ace that's very impressive,"

"I know. Think I'm ready to win?" Ace replies still exhausted from his flight.

"Of course you are you're the fastest racer in Ponyville," Raspberry replies hugging Ace.

"I know but I'll having trouble with endurance flying," Ace says with a little doubt.

"Don't worry you been practicing for weeks I'm sure you'll be ready," Eden says giving Ace some encouragement.

"Won't be easy knowing that Fast Swift is going to be in it," Baked Apple replies.

"Fast Swift?" Sakura asks confused.

Then Ruby turn to Sakura to answer her question, "He's an athlete who supposed to represent Canterlot in the race. He is very successful and won every race he competed in,"

"He won in every race he competed in," Sakura says surprisingly.

"Yes but with this streak of success he gain a few skeptic and all his winning was a result of cheating and other kinds of methods," Ruby adds with a little worry and discusts.

"I wouldn't blame them," Sakura replies.

Ace then starts to get a little upset and says, "Yes but I think the rumors are true. He has to be a big cheater."

"Well you know the saying innocent till proven guilty," Sakura replies trying to calm Ace down.

"She's right you know you can't say that without any proof," Baked Apple agrees with Sakura about having proof.

"I know but there is no other explanation why he wins every time he competes," Ace says feeling sorry for acting up.

"Just don't worry about the competition and focus on your own personal best," Sakura replies putting her hand on Ace's shoulder.

"You're right and you guys are coming right," Ace asks calmly.

"I wouldn't miss it," Sakura answers happily.

"Me too," Eden says excited.

"So where's the race is starting," Ruby asks.

"Well tomorrow we need to head to Canterlot the princess is throwing a small party for the racers competing in and she says that family and friends can come. Then the next day the starting line will be at the Canterlot Stadium," Ace explains.

"That make sense," Ruby replies with a calm tone.

"Come on let's get our thing ready to leave," Sakura says. Then with that everyone end Ace's practice to get things ready to go to Canterlot for the race. Ace is very excited and hope he able to win.

Next Night at the Party:

Early in the morning everyone in Ace's party head to Canterlot and enjoyed the train ride along with reaching the castle hotel okay. Everyone is very excited but no one is more excited than Ace since he is the one who is competing in the race.

"Come on guys let's get some grub," Ace says excited then flies off to the buffet table.

Sakura turn to Raspberry and says, "Ace is so excited isn't he."

"You can say that again," Raspberry says excitedly then zooms to the table as well.

After that every pony make their way to the table to get some dinner after a long trip on the train.

Sakura accidentally bump into someone and says, "Oh excuse me I didn't see you."

"That's okay you did mean any harm princess," The colt replies.

The colt she bump into is a pegasus. He has yellow fur, blue mane and tail, and green eyes. He is also a little muscular.

"Oh no I'm not officially one just yet," Sakura says blushing and raising her palms with calm protest.

"Really you have an alicorn appearance and you're very beautiful as well. My name is Fast Swift," Fast Swift as he is holding her hand and give her a kiss on the hand.

"Oh thank you. My name is Sakura," Sakura replies with a blush.

"Hello Fast Swift," Another coat comes to see then. This one is also a pegasus. He has dark gray fur and brown mane and tail. He is also has brown eyes and glasses.

Fast Swift see Storm is here for their little meeting .He turns to Storm and says, "Ah Storm what bring you here."

"I'm competing that's what going on," Storm answers in an angry tone.

"Well that all good and fun is all," Fast Swift replies calmly. Then he goes to Storm and whisperly asks, "You haven't forgot our little deal did you?"

"No I haven't," Storm mutters in anger.

Sakura hear Fast Swift mention about a deal and asks, "What deal?"

"Nothing for your pretty self need to worry," Fast Swift replies so calm.

"Okay," Sakura simply replies.

Fast Swift laugh in a funny way and says. "Well it nice to meet you Sakura."

Then Fast Swift left to get something to eat.

"Nice to meet you too," Sakura says a little embarrassed.

Sakura decide to talk to Storm. She says, "Hello Storm it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Storm replies calming himself down.

"Are you okay," Sakura ask.

"I'm alright," Storm replies sadly hanging his head down with a sad face.

"So you're competing as well?" Sakura asks unsure.

"Yes," Storm simply answers.

"I bet you must be good," Sakura tries to give Storm A complement.

The starts to feel sad and says, "Actually I always come in last place when I competed in this race."

"Oh but don't worry you might do better this time," Sakura says trying to comfort him.

"Yeah hopefully," Storm says a little sad. Then he decided to leave back to his room to think about his little situation.

"Poor Storm I wish there's something I can do to help," Sakura thinks to herself.

Just then she accidentally bump into someone else while she is deep in thought. She gets surprise and says, "Oh I'm sorry,"

The pony she bump into is Diamond tiara but after 20 years she is around a young adult age. She is with her friend Silver Spoon and her parents Filthy Rich and Spoil Rich.

Oh your name is Diamond Tiara right,"

"That's right,"

"So you're friend or family,"

"Family my cousin is a racer his name is Storm," Diamond Tiara answers with glee.

"Storm I just met him," Sakura says remember another pony name storm.

"Really," Sliver Spoon says surprisingly happy.

"Yes but seem to get upset when is around Fast Swift. He even told Storm about some kind of deal," Sakura answers sadly know how Storm was behaving earlier.

"Well my cousin storm lives in Manehattan and he is good really good," Diamond Tiara says with pride.

"Then why does do so bad in the Equestria 5000? He said he comes in last every time," Sakura replies with a sad look on her face.

Diamond Tiara also saden and says, "That I don't know I'm sorry about not giving you all the details"

"That's okay. But hearing all this I wonder if the rumors are true about Fast Swift." Sakura replies trying to put a smile on her face.

"Maybe," Silver Spoon says unsure.

"Even though he sponsors my family's sports company," Diamond Tiara replies.

"Yes. Even I thought his wins are done with unfair methods,"Silver Spoon replies completely sure of this situation

"It does sounds like a possibility," Sakura says thinking about it.

"Let's change the subject to something else. Are you enjoying yourself in Equestria?" Filthy Rich says.

"Yes," Sakura answers.

"Plus I heard Celestia is going to teach you about magic as well. So is it trues you're going to be her personal protege," Spoil Rich asks.

"I guess you can say that," Sakura replies unsure.

"See I told you and it's only a matter of time," Spoil Rich says.

"Matter of time for what?" Sakura asks confused.

"That you will become an official princess," Filthy Rich answers with pride.

"Oh I don't know. I mean sure I have an alicorn's appearance and have powerful magic, but I don't know about becoming a princess," Sakura replies to them feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Don't be so modest Sakura I'm sure you'll do fine," Ace says out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Ace. How are you doing?" Sakura replies with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. Either way your mom;s looking for you and wonder where you are?" Ace replies.

"Oh okay," Sakura replies. She then turn to Diamond Tiara and says, "I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but I need to get back to my mother."

"That's okay," Diamond Tiara answers.

"Yeah we'll just see you tomorrow at the practice track," Silver Spoon replies with a smile.

"Okay bye," Sakura replies waving her hand and decide to go back with her mother.

After a long night at the party:

Every pony in the party are heading back to their rooms and they are staying at the east end along with Storm party and Fast Swift.

"Man I'm tired," Baked Apple replies while yawning.

"I know I'm tired from all the dancing," Sakura replies feeling drain as well.

"I know it's time for every pony to get some sleep. We need to get up early and help Ace practice," Rainbow says in excite.

"Yes mom," Ace says.

"Good night everyone," Sakura says.

"Good night," Everypony says.

Then later in the night in an unknown room.

"Hey what are you doing?" A mysterious voice says.

It was dark and hear the sounds of fabric ripping and glass breaking and stuff are falling down in the room. And the next day everyone in the castle are going to in for a big surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Missing Racer Part 2

The next day:

Sakura wake up to hear a lot of noise coming from outside the room. The noise also wakes up her family as well.

"What's going on," Sakura says tired.

"What's all that noise," Twilight says while waking herself up.

"It seems to be coming from outside," Yuki says getting out of bed.

When the Hinata Family opens the door they can see that some guards as well and their friend are in front of Fast Swift's room.

The room also had caution tapes on it meaning that something strange happens in his room.

Sakura notice a unicorn guard and decide to ask what is happening that is causing a scene in the castle, "Um excuse me sir what is going on here?"

"Good morning Ms. Hinata I afraid a racer name Fast Swift is missing," The earth pony guard informs.

"Missing?" Twilight says questionably.

"How can he be missing," Ame ask worried.

"We're investigating that right now," One of the unicorn guards says.

Just then another pegasus guard comes running and says, "Sir I think we found something." Then he shows them a small bag of black hair with blue streaks on it.

"It looks like a chunk of hair," Yuki says confused.

"Yes and I has been identified as Aerial Ace's hair," The unicorn guard confirms.

"Really Ace's hair," Eden asks turn to Ace while he is making a worried face.

"So the runt think he can't win so he decide to get rid of the competition," the others turn to see Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and her parents up and feeling a little tired themselves.

"What I didn't do," Ace screams in protests.

"So explain to us where you were last night," Diamond Tiara says interrogating Ace.

"I was sleeping," Ace says sounding really upset.

Sakura couldn't take this anymore, so she gets in front of Diamond Tiara with an angry face and says, "Hey what's give you the right to judge him like that."

"Please all the evidence points to is the only competitor who was allowed to be in this hall and his motive is to win the race," Diamond Tiara replies doesn't seem face by Sakura's action.

"You crazy to accuse Ace like that and without any proof either," Sakura screams angrily.

"Why are you defending him you don't know him that well," Diamond Tiara says a little angry.

"Yeah and you have better standards than him," Silver Spoon says with a smug on her face.

"Because Ace is my friend and friends trust each other. Plus these hairs has been planted there," Sakura says her answer. Which made Twilight more proud of her that she is defending a friend in need.

"What how can you tell," Applejack asks curiously.

Sakura levitate the bag that has Ace's hair in it then she starts to explain how the hair is placed at the scene, "Well for starters the hair has been cut with scissors. No one loses hairs in chunks."

"So somepony is trying to frame him," Fluttershy asks surprisingly.

"Yes," Sakura simply answers.

"But who the only other racer besides Aerial Ace and Fast Swift is Storm," The pegasus guard informs.

That push Diamond Tiara's buttons and she goes in front of the guard face angrily and says, "You're not accusing my cousin are you?"

"No I'm not Ms. Tiara," The guard replies a little scared.

After Storm's name is mention, Sakura starts to think about something important something she remember from last night, "Come to think of it."

And the words of Fast Swift and Storm's conversation comes into mind.

"You haven't forgot our little deal did you?" Fast Swift says being so calm.

"No I haven't," Storm says angrily.

Twilight notice that her daughter is deepen thought about something. She concernedly asks, "Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura hears her mother asks then she turn to her and says, "Well I don't think Storm did it."

Diamond Tiara is relieved to hear Sakura deduction.

"But he might know something," Sakura says still thinking about last night.

She then turns to Diamond Tiara and asks, "Diamond Tiara where is Storm?"

"He told me he is going to practice at the course. Why?" Diamond Tiara answers in concerns.

"Because I'm going to solve this mystery and find the real culprit behind this crime." Sakura answers with determination.

"Are you sure about this?" Applejack asks in concern.

"Of course I am," Sakura answers with pride.

She then turns to Diamond Tiara to asks about storm's whereabouts, "Diamond Tiara where was Storm at last night?"

"Well after the party we just went back in our room and Storm fell right to sleep when we got there," Diamond Tiara answers.

"Thank you," Sakura replies thankful for Diamond Tiara's answer. Then she decide to get her note book from her room to write down.

At a restaurant for breakfast:

Later that morning before Sakura begins her investigation they stop at a restaurant having breakfast. Sakura is going to start her investigation after she finish eating. Ace is the only one who is concern about this, but he is very pleased that Sakura is willing to defend her.

"Sakura thank for defending me," Ace says really appreciate Sakura's loyalty to him.

"You don't need to thank me that what friends do. They trust each other," Sakura replies happily.

"Still I can't believe that Diamond Tiara had the nerve to accuse my son like that," Rainbow says sound very angry and upset about the situation.

"That right my son is not a cheater," Soarin says with the same anger as his wife.

"But what did happen?" Silver mist asks worried about her sister's friend.

"I don't know but if we don't prove my innocence then I could kiss being in the biggest race in Equestria goodby," Ace says and feeling really upset about being disqualified from the race.

"Don't worry Ace we'll figure this mystery out and prove that you're innocent," Baked Apple replies trying to give Ace fath.

Sakura saden and says, "Ace I know it might be hard on you but It best if you don't be involve in the investigation."

"What? Why not?" Raspberry asks.

"I don't want the ponies to think Ace is tagging along to erase evidence since he's consider the prime suspect plus with our parent going to to do errands we need a few of us to watch the others," Sakura explain her reason. The others thought about it and decide that it sounds like a good idea.

"Okay Ace, Raspberry and I can watch the children, while you, Baked Apple, and Eden investigate," Ruby constructs the orders to the others.

"Okay," The others agree with Ruby's idea that half of them investigate while the others babysit.

"Now hold on I don't want you doing this alone," Applejack says protesting to the idea.

"But mom we need to Ace's chances of being in this race is important," Baked Apple says trying to reason his mother.

"We know that. Which is why we're going to help," Twilight explain.

"Really," Eden says surprised by Twilight's words.

"Of course we'll help," Fluttershy replies.

"Yes and to make it easy on this Twilight Rainbow and Applejack will come with Sakura. While Me, Fluttershy and Pinkie will do the errands and come right back to help baby sit," Rarity suggests.

"Okay," Everyone agrees with the plan and are going to do what it takes to prove He's innocent but they all need to work together on this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Missing Racer Part 3

After having breakfast, Sakura, Baked Apple, Apple Eden, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin are at the beginning of the race hoping to find Storm, Diamond Tiara's cousin, since according to her testimony Storm should be practicing somewhere.

Just then Twilight accidentally bumps into someone. When she comes around she can see a griffon and this griffon is someone she hasn't seen in years.

"Gilda is that you?" Twilight asks surprisingly.

"Twilight Sparkle is that you?" Gilda asks surprised.

"Yes," Twilight answers a little shocked by this encounter.

Just then Rainbow and the others go to where they both are and Rainbow made an excited expression on her face.

"Hey Gilda, see that you saw Twilight," Rainbow replies happily.

"Wow when Rainbow told me you returned in her letter she wasn't kidding," Gilda replies in a big surprise to see Twilight even though she only meet her once.

"Yes after 20 years it's... nice to see you again," Twilight replies really nervously.

"Don't worry Gilda and I are pals again," Rainbow replies giving Gilda a hoof bump.

"So I assume You and Gilda made amends?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Yeah when I visited Griffonstone one day and we became good friends again," Rainbow replies.

"Oh, this is my daughter Gia and she is going to represent Griffonstone in the race," Gilda says introducing them to their daughter. Gia is a griffon with silver feathers and the same color fur as her mother. She also has bright red eyes, and she is wearing a light green scarf on her neck.

"Hello," The others say.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you," Gia replies.

"So what can we do for you?" Gilda asks curiously.

"Well, we're investigating a crime that occurred last night and we would like to know where you were at the time of the crime," Sakura confirms to them.

"Oh, we were in the garden nothing more than getting some fresh air," Gia answers happily.

"So what's the crime?" Gilda asks in concern.

"One of the racers is missing and one of my friends has been accused of a crime that he didn't commit," Sakura explain to the others in a serious tone.

"Wait you don't mean Aerial Ace do you?" Gia asks worried.

"I'm afraid so," Eden answers sadly.

"Oh dear," Gilda replies very worried.

"So Gia just out of curiosity did you entering other races besides the Equestrian 5000?" Sakura ask still holding her note book.

"Yes, I competed in other races like Manehattan, Vanhoover, and the Crystal Empire. Oh, and this is my second year competing in the Equestrian 5000 as well" Gia explains to Sakura about herself.

"Are you any good?" Eden asks shyly.

"Of course I am. I won second place last year," Gia replies with pride.

"That impressive and I guess Fast Swift came in first, right," Sakura replies in a cheerful tone.

That's when Gia makes a upset and yet angry face. That catches everyone's attention especially Sakura's.

"Is it just me or not many ponies or griffins like him very much," Sakura replies in a suspicious way in her thoughts.

"Can we not talk to him?" Gia replies in an angry tone.

Sakura understands that Gia made the same expression like Storm did last night. Then she decides to change the subject, "Don't worry we can change the subject, maybe we can talk about another racer named Storm."

Gia gets surprised like she is very eager when she hears his name, "Strom, I'll gladly talk about him."

"What do you know?" Baked Apple asks.

"I know a lot of different racers I competed in, but Storm is very good at his local races," Gia answers.

"Do you know why he does bad in the Equestria 5000. He told me he comes in last place?" Sakura asks in concern.

"He been acting like that ever since Diamond Tiara had a big break 3 years ago," Gia replies.

"Her big break?" Sakura asks questionably writing in her notebook.

"Yes her family opened a sporting company 3 years ago and their equipments are very good. Fast Swift has also been given the job to be a spokes model and give review and publicity for the company. Which is strange," Gia explain and being questionable about the details.

"What's strange?" Eden asks curiously.

"What she means is, when Fast Swift started working with the family was around the same time Storm started having this losing streak and all the streak happen at the races Fast Swift was competing in," Gilda says.

"Very interesting," Sakra says curiously to herself writing in her notebook.

"I wish there more we can tell you," Gilda replies sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm also beginning to understand what's going on here," Sakura says with a little more confident about this case.

"Really!" The other says surprisingly.

"Yes, but I think I need to talk to Storm first," Sakura suggests.

"Okay see you later," Gilda says.

"Bye," Everyone in Sakura's group replies in a smile.

Then Gia and Gilda left to practice some more before the big race.

"So Sakura do you have any idea what's going on?" Baked Apple asks curiously.

"Not yet, but I have a suspicion that there is more than just a missing pony we need to worry about," Sakura replies seriously thinking.

"Hey Sakura," The voice comes out and Sakura recognizes it right way. So she turns to see Storm the pony she's been looking for.

"Hello Storm it's nice to meet you again," Sakura says happily.

"Hey Sakura. I'm sorry about what happen to your friend," Storm says with a sad look.

"How do you know that?" Applejack asks suspiciously.

"Let me guess Diamond Tiara told you," Sakura suspects.

"She did I saw her this morning while we're having breakfast. She also told me that you're on the case," Storm answers.

"That's right," Baked Apple replies.

"Storm is there anything you can tell me more about the the victim?" Sakura asks turning the next page in her notebook.

"Well I don't know him that well all I know is that he is a great racer," Storm answers.

"Have you competed with him before?" Sakura asks.

"Yes," Storm simply answers.

"And how Fast Swift became a model for your cousin's company?" Sakura asks.

"Well it happen a few years ago one day he just showed and ask for the job," Storm answers.

"Very interesting your friend Gia also told me that you did well at your local races but hadn't won the Equestrian 5000. Mind you explain why?" Sakura asks sternly.

Storm hesitates for a bit he looks down on the ground with a frown look on his face and narrowing his eyes.

"That's… none of your business," Storm yells scaredly.

Sakura notice that Storm hesitate a bit and realizes Storm is hiding something from her and that something must have something to do about Fast Swift and his career.

"Okay Storm that will be all for the day," Sakura says ending their conversation.

"Thanks. Now I must go practice for the race," Storm replies then flies off to practice some more for the race.

Sakura is starting to suspect that Storm is more aware of Fast Swift than she thought. Now they decide to go back to the rooms to see how the others are doing and tell them what they found.

Later that day:

Sakura and the others return to the room to tell the others what they found. Sakura know that thing are going to get a little complicated when she tell the others about what the crime is about.

"So did you find something?" Ace asks frantically.

"I did find some things and during some of the conversation, I think Storm and Gia may know something about Fast Swift," Sakura answers diligently.

"Like what?" Ruby asks concern.

"Well, I notice that when we were talking to Storm, Gia and few of the other racers, they seem to gotten pretty upset when I brought up Fast Swift. The way they made that expression on their faces, I can tell that they have some kind of grudge against him," Sakura explains tapping her chin with her finger.

"But what will that be?" Gentle Wind asks.

"That my dear Gentle Wind is something I have some suspicions about," Sakura explains.

"But how?" Soarin asks.

"Well, I remember Ace and the others telling me that Fast Swift won every race he ever competed in, but because of it, ponies suspect that he is cheating using illegal methods," Sakura adds still think about the case.

"So maybe Storm and Gia might know Fast Swift secret to his success," Eden suggests.

"Exactly Eden," Sakura says.

"But there is one question, who would have a motive for trying to get rid of Fast Swift besides just wanting to win?" Rainbow asks curiously.

"Maybe our famous racer Fast Swift had something that someone else found out about," Sakura replies.

"But what can that be?" Ame asks curiously.

"That something we need to find out," Sakura answers.

Just then someone knocks on the door and Rainbow Dash decides to answer it.

When she opens the door, she see a female mail carrier named Heart Stamp one of the local mail carriers in Canterlot.

"I have a delivery for Sakura Hinata," Heart Stamp replies.

"A letter for me?" Sakura says questionably coming towards the door where the mail carrier is at.

"Yes," Heart Stamp replies then hands over the letter to Sakura.

"Have a nice day," Heart Stamp says happily then leave to deliver more mail to other ponies.

The others are curious to know who send the letter to Sakura and why. Without delay Sakura open the envelop and take the letter out of it and starts to read it out loud.

Dear Sakura,

I would like to apologize to you for how I acted earlier. I know it wasn't right of me to get scared for just answering a few questions, so I want to make it up to you. Also I found something that might be important to your case I need you to meet me in front of the gate of Canterlot immediately.

Sincerely,

Storm

P.S Make sure you come alone.

"Storm found something important?" Ace says questionably.

"But why does he want you to meet you alone?" Eden asks in concern.

"I don't know, but if Storm has important information about Fast Swift disappearance then he must think this is something he need to do in private," Sakura says unsure about this situation.

So she grab her jacket and starts making her way to the gate.

"Sakura," Twilight calls. That made Sakura turn to face her. When she did, she can see the worried look on her mother's face.

Twilight says, "Be careful."

Sakura smile know that her mother want her to be safe. Then she says, "I will."

With that Sakura closes the door after leaving the room then makes her way to the gate entrance of Canterlot,

The Canterlot Entrance:

Sakura made it to the gates. She can see that Storm isn't here yet so she decides to look at the flowers for a little bit before having a talk with Storm.

Sakura doesn't realize that somepony is sneaking behind her very slowly. The pony was so quiet that Sakura isn't aware that the mysterious pony is up to something malicious. When the pony got close to her, he turns around and uses his hind legs to kick Sakura on the head to knock her out.

Sakura feels so stung that she couldn't turn around to see who kick her and couldn't say a single word. Then the next she knew she is on the ground hitting her face on the grass and she is now unconscious.

The mysterious pony knows that she is out cold and glad that she is. So it grabs her with its fore legs and carry her somewhere where no one can find her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Missing Racer Part 4

At the Castle Room:

Twilight is passing around wondering where Sakura is. Sakura has been gone for hours and Twilight is getting worried about her. Back in Japan she's never gone for very long even when she is with her old friends and now Twilight is starting to fear that something may have happen to her.

Everyone else is waiting for Sakura as well and can tell that she wasn't back yet and are starting to get worried as well. What's worse the race will be starting tomorrow morning.

"Man where is Sakura, she's been gone for hours," Ace says freaking out.

"It's not like her to be gone this long and she is only talking to somepony else," Twilight says worried and passing around the room.

Rarity is worried for Sakura as well, but she is more concern about Twilight. She decide to go to Twilight and says, "Don't worry Twilight I'm sure she will be alright,"

"I hope so," Twilight says still worried for her daughter.

"I think we should go look for her," Ruby suggests.

"I think so too," Baked Apple agrees.

"Me too," Raspberry says while laying on the bed.

"Okay, Baked Apple, Apple Eden, Dragon Ruby, Raspberry Pie and I will go find find Sakura, while the rest of you stay here incase she comes back before we do," Ace instruct everyone in the room.

"Right!" Everyone says agree to Ace's orders.

"But Ace what if we can't find her before the race," Eden ask.

"Yeah you train so hard for it," Baked Apple replies.

"Sakura is more important that a race, there's always will be other races but there isn't another Sakura especially after what she's trying to do for me," Ace says determine to lose his opportunity to race to find his friend after the way she is trying to clear his name.

With that Ace and the others begin to search for their friend, while everyone else stays in the room for Sakura to come back.

After they left Rainbow start to feel touch by her son's word. He is willing to give up his chances for being in the race for a friend, no doubt about it he is just as loyal as his mother is. Now she hope that he can find his friend before something bad happens to her.

In a big Cave outside of Canterlot:

Sakura is waking up after being hit on the head. When she wakes up, she feels a sharp pain on her head and notices something really off about her body…. she can't seems to move it.

When she gets a closer look at her body she can see that her wrist, wings, and legs are tied up, she has a metal ball shackled to her ankle. she tries to use her magic but somehow she can't, she is glad she is able to move her arms since her wrist are tied at the front of her chest and can feel that her horn has a strange ring on it and can't get it off, somehow this ring is able to make sure of one thing, Sakura can't use her magic, at all. She can also see that she is inside a cage which is inside a cave somewhere.

Sakura knows one thing someone tied her up and put her in this hole so that no one can find her.

Just then someone comes inside the cage and says, "Well I can see you enjoy my little surprise." The voice reveal to be Fast Swift the racer and disappeared

"Fast Swift?" Sakura replies with a big shock.

"Yes and I hope you don't feel to sad about the letter," Fast Swift says deviously.

After hearing that, Sakura now fully understand what is going on and finally solved the mystery to this whole mess. She then says angrily, "So you send me that letter and not Storm."

Fast Swift leave an evil grin on her face and says, "That's right, you were starting to get the idea what is going on, so I thought it will be a good idea to get you out of the way for a while."

"Now I get, you planted Ace's hair to make him look guilty and trashed your own room so the guests will assume there was a break in and a struggle." Sakura says with confidence about this what happen in the scene of the crime.

"That's correct," Fast Swift says deviously.

"Not only that, your career is a bi conspiracy, you been blackmailing the competition," Sakura says with angry look in her eyes.

"My aren't you a good detective, to bad you won't be around to tell anyone about it, at least till the race is over," Fast Swift says evilly. Then he uses the keys he have to open the cage and makes his way towards Sakura.

Sakura doesn't know what is going on and she doesn't like that face that Fast Swift is making an evil look on his face carrying some rope and a cloth, "What are you…." Sakura tries to ask but gets interrupted when Fast Swift but a cloth over her mouth to keep her from talking, and use the extra rope to secure her arms more.

After making sure Sakura is secure, Fast Swift leaves the cage and makes sure to lock the door so she can't get out.

"Now if you excuse me I off to the castle to make sure your friend is out of the race, for good. So long little princess," Fast Swift says evilly. Then starts to make his way to the castle.

All Sakura can do is watch and struggle to get herself free. Right now she wishes her friends are here. However thanks to that letter, she has no idea where she is taken to not even her friend knows where she is. And right now tears are falling down her face.

In the streets of Canterlot:

Baked Apple and the others are looking high and low for Sakura but they can't seem to find her anywhere in Canterlot. They regroup at the Doughnut shop to figure out what their next move to find their friend.

"Anything," Ace asks worried.

Everyone else in the group reply, but they saden and shook their heads meaning they didn't have any luck find her at all.

"Where can she be?" Ruby asks and more worried than before.

"I know, we looked all over Canterlot and she wasn't at the gate like the letter said, Baked Apple replies freaking out.

"She wasn't at the boutique," Ruby says.

"She wasn't at the race track," Ace replies.

"She wasn't at some of the restaurants," Raspberry says eating a doughnut.

"I don't understand, where can she be?" Eden ask in concern.

Just then Ace sees Storm along with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, with that Ace heads towards Storm to ask if he knows where Sakura might be.

"Storm!" Ace screams freaked out.

"Well, well, looks who it is? It's Areial Ace," Diamond Tiara says arrogantly.

Ace isn't in the mood to hear Diamond Tiara right now. He goes up to Storm and asks, "Storm do you know where Sakura is?"

"No why?" Storm questionably answers.

"Sakura got a letter from you saying that you wanted to meet her at the gates of Canterlot as soon as possible," Ace says.

"What? I didn't send her any letter," Storm answers with a shock.

"What? but she got a letter from you saying you needed to talk to her," Baked Apple says

"Not me I was with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon exploring Canterlot, we were just heading back to the castle," Storm says. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon simply nod their heads to confirm it.

"But if you didn't send her the letter than who did?" Ruby asks very worried right now.

"Are you sure none of you have seen her," Raspberry asks really scared right now.

"No," Diamond Tiara answers with concern.

"Not at all," Silver Spoon replies with a sad look on her face.

"Not since this afternoon," Storm says.

After hearing this, the gang are scared and worried about this. Now they realize that something is very wrong,"

"So what's going on and why are you looking so scared," Diamond Tiara asks really scared about the look on their face.

"Look we haven't seen Sakura since she left to the Canterlot entrance," Ace says in concern.

"And you just said you didn't wrote that letter, right Storm," Ruby adds worriedly looking at Storm.

"That's right," Storm simply answers.

"So if Storm didn't send the letter and no one has seen her around, then it possible to assume that something bad must have happen to her," Ace replies angrily.

Everyone in the group gasp fearing that Ace might be right about this.

"You… m-m-mean somepony lure Sakura to the gates t-t-to to…" Eden tries to say but so lost to think about that fact, that she is having trouble finding the words. Then Silver Spoon shouts out the answer.

"To get rid of her," Silver Spoon scaredly screams out the answer.

"I'm afraid so," Ace says worried and yet confident about this.

"But why?" Ruby asks scared.

"I don't know but we need to find her," Baked Apple says.

"But where? We looked all over Canterlot for her," Raspberry says screaming.

"If she isn't in Canterlot and if someone want to get rid of her then they will need to take her away from Canterlot," Ace suggests.

"I think you're right," Eden says agreeing to Ace's deduction.

"So what do we do," Diamond Tiara asks.

"Diamond Tiara, I need you, Silver Spoon and Storm to go to the castle to find Princess Celestia tell her what we think might happen to Sakura and ask her to send a few gard to the outskirts of Canterlot to find her," Ace gives the orders.

"Okay," Diamond Tiara says. With that She, Silver Spoon and Storm make their way to the castle to find the princesses.

"Meanwhile we'll head to the to the outskirt of Canterlot to see if we find Sakura," Ace adds to the others.

"Right," The group says.

"Okay let's go to the forest to see if we can find her," Ace replies with determination.

With that Ace that the others starts to make their way into the forest hoping to find Sakura.

At the Castle:

Twilight and the others are waiting for their children to return with Twilight's daughter in the throne room, but none of them showed up yet.

"Princess Celestia Princess Celestia," Diamond Tiara screams running to the throne in the throne room

"Diamond Tiara what are you doing here?" Rainbow asks confused.

"No time to ask where's the princess?"

"I'm right here," Celestia says as she is entering the throne room. With that everypony bow to her.

After that Diamond Tiara and her companions went up to the princess, "Princess we got a message for you from Aerial Ace," Silver Spoon says very scared about something.

"What is it," Celestia asks worried.

"Sugarcube what is going on here?" Applejack asks.

"Well for starter I didn't send that letter to Sakura about meeting her at the gates," Storm says.

"What?" Everyone screams with a shock. Twilight is starting to fear the worst for her eldest daughter.

"And what's worse no one has seen her at all, like she wasn't in Canterlot," Diamond Tiara says freaking out.

"So Ace beleive that someone wrote that face letter to lure Sakura in a trap so they can kidnap her," Silver Spoon screams completely scared.

Everypony in the room gasp finding out that might be the truth. Twilight goes pale because the fact that her daughter is kidnapped it the worst thing that could happen.

Then Storm says,"So Ace wanted us to ask you to send some guards in the forest since he suspect that the guilty party will take her to the forest outside of Canterlot."

"Alright," Celestia says. Then she turn to her two guards and says "I need you two along with 4 other guard to head to the forest to find Sakura," The guards salute her and make their way find other guards to help with the search.

After the guards left, Twilight starts crying fearing about her daughter, "Oh Sakura I knew I shouldn't let her go there alone."

Celestia know how much her children means to her so she decide to hug her with her hoofs and wing and says, "Don't worry Twilight we will find her."

"Yeah even if it will take us all night." Rainbow says hopping to support her.

Twilight is still concern about her daughter and wishes she'll be found really soon.

At the Cave where Sakura is locked up:

All Sakura can do is cry know that she is trapped in the cage and completely helpless at this point. Sakura wishes to be home with her friends, her pet phoenix, her brothers and sister, but most of all she wants to be with her mom.

Sakura has never been so sad and helpless in her life and wishes someone will come and save her from her imprisonment.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Missing Racer Part 5

At the Forest:

Aerial and the others are looking for Sakura in the forest, but so far no luck. Out of the friends who are searching for her, nopony is more determine than Ace is because Sakura is in this mess because she want to help him prove his innocents. He also think that his friends are more important that a race any day.

Just then, the others hear a strange noise coming from behind the bushes. When they slowly move the bushes they can see Fast Swift. They are surprised that he is found but Ace can tell there is something off about this, Why is he in the forest, with a evil grin on his face. He is also wonder why is Fast Swift holding some keys and some extra ropes.

"It's fast Swift what's he doing here? "Ace whispers to the others.

"I'm not sure and I'm also wondering why he has these key and rops for?" Ruby asks whispering to Ace.

"I don't know, but something telling me that we should find out," Ace whispers to Ruby.

The others agree with Ace's decision.

"Judging by his direction I say he was heading from that direction," Baked Apple suggest, pointing the direction Fast Swift was coming from.

"I think you right," Ace agrees then he notice that somepony in their group is missing, "Hey, where did Raspberry Pie go?"

"Over here," Raspberry screams. The others heard him coming for the same direction Fast Swift was coming from.

"Hey Raspberry what you find?" Ace asks.

"I found a cave," Raspberry answers.

"There is a cave here," Baked Apple says a little surprised.

"Look, there's hoof prints here," Eden says louder than normal. With that the others can see on the dirt there are hoof prints in front of cave.

"I'm guessing Fast Swift was here," Ace suggests.

"But why to this disgusting cave?" Ruby asks, disgusted by the dark and spooky cave.

"Maybe there's something inside that is tied and locked in a cage in here," Eden suggests worried for the creature that might be trapped in there.

"That would explain the rope and the keys he has when we saw him," Baked Apple says.

"But, what's in there?" Raspberry asks.

"I don't know, but I think we should split up," Ace suggests with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes sir, so what are your order?" Raspberry says saluting with agreement.

"One Raspberry stop fooling around,"Ace says.

"Okay," Raspberry agrees sadly.

"Second Eden, you and Baked Apple follow Fast Swift to see where he's going, the rest of us will look inside this cave," Ace instruct the others.

"Okay," the others says in agreement.

With that Apple Eden and Baked make their way to find Fast Swift while the others go inside this cave to see what's going on in there.

It didn't take long for Eden and Baked Apple to find Fast Swift. They can see that he is making himself dirty for some reason or another, and he is breaking some of the rope and leaves the keys behind.

The apple cousins think something fishy is going on it almost like Fast Swift is trying to make it look like he just got out of a jam or something. After that, Fast Swift left to head back to Canterlot, and Apple Eden decide to give the keys to Ace, while Baked Apple follow him back over there to see what he's doing.

Back at the Cave:

Aerial Ace, Dragon Ruby, and Raspberry Pie are in the cave and Ruby doesn't like being in there one bit. Even though she is using her horn to light up the cave a little.

"This place is disgusting, there are creepy webs, rocks, not to mention old and yucky," Ruby replies disgusted by the cave and complaining about it.

"Don't worry Ruby we'll just look inside the cave a little long then we'll get out of here," Ace says trying to calm her down while walking further in the cave

"Yeah this is fun, spooky, scary, adventurous, mysterious, and exciting and… Ow," Raspberry says, giving many reasons to like being in a cave, until he hit something pretty hard.

Ace and Ruby run up to Raspberry and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I hit something," Raspberry replies rubbing his head with his hoof.

"I think we found the cage, Ruby can you use your horn to light up a little more," Ace says and ask Ruby to shed a little more light.

"Well do," Ruby replies agreeing with Ace's request.

When she light up the cage a little more they can see the cage and they can see something else that really gave them a shock.

"Sakura!" The others screams in a shock.

They can see Sakura is tied up all over her body and her clothes are dirty and a little torn. She also has a ring around her horn a well and her ankle was shackled to a metal ball.

"What do you think happen to her?" Ruby asks horrified to see Sakura in this condition.

Ace figures out what happen to her and furiously says, "I know Fast Swift did this to her."

"How do you... figure that? Ruby ask completely lost for words.

"It the only explanation why he has those things with him," Ace continues filling angry now.

"Ace, Ace," Ace and the other hear Eden calling them in.

"Eden" Ruby says surprised she heading back here and not with Baked Apple, late at night, in the dark.

"Whats going on" ? Eden asks, until she see Sakura, completely tied up and looks like she's a sleep. She gasp in horror seeing Sakura in that condition.

"What…. what happen?" Eden asks, completely terrified, seeing Sakura in that state.

"Fast Swift did this, I bet he send her that letter so he can do…(gulp) this to her," Ace explain to Eden a little lost for words.

"Oh my, either way I brought the keys that Fast Swift left behind and…." Eden try to explain what happened until she hears a loud screams.

"Perfect," Ruby says excited and yet relieved as well.

With that Ruby uses her magic to take the keys from Een's hooves and use one of them to unlock the cage. After unlocking and opening the door Ace runs fist in there like a gust of wind to see if she's okay. The others go in after him to see Sakura is okay especially in the kind of condition she is in right now.

After that Ace manages to hold Sakura by his fore legs and manages to get the cloth of of her mouth so it will be easer to her to speak and breath. Raspberry and Eden use their teeths to cut the ropes off her arms, legs and wings, and Ruby use her magic and use the keys to unlock the ring and the shackle.

Ace frantically screams, "Sakura, Sakura, wake up!"

"Are you okay?" Raspberry asks upsetly.

"Darling, please wake up," Ruby begs worriedly.

"Please Sakura, open your eyes," Eden begs feeling like she's going to cry.

And just like that Sakura starts to open her eyes, but she only open them half way and can't seem to move her body much. She looks up to see who it is. After a blurry moment, she is able to tell that it's Aerial Ace and her other friends.

"Ace…. is that… you," Sakura replies feeling really weak and tired, but able to smile.

"Yes me and the others are here, can you tell us what happen," Ace says feeling relieved that Sakura is awake.

"Fast Swift, he did all this to get you disqualified," Sakura says still feeling weak.

"What!?" The others scream with an absolute shock.

"So that's his game," Ruby says furiously.

"Yes and to make it worse, he blackmailed the other races, including Storm and Gia," Sakura says feeling numb.

"So the rumors about Fast Swift are true, he's nothing but a blackmailing cheater and will hurt anyone in order to win," Ace says really angry now.

"Don't worry Ace, Fast Swift is going to get his just deserts when we tell Celestia what he did," Ruby says trying to reassure Ace. The only problem is that he is having a problem calming down seeing that Sakura has irritation and scratches after being tied up for so long.

Just then they others hear a deep male voice on the other side of the cave, "Hello anypony in here?"

"Yes we're in here," Ace answers.

After getting a closer look they can see two pegasus guards, two unicorn guards, and two earth pony guards.

"What happen?" The brown unicorn guard asks worried.

"Is Sakura okay?" The tannish pegasus guard asks in concern.

"Yeah, but it seems she has some irritation from the ropes, cloth and shackle," Ruby explains putting her hoof on Sakura's forehead to comfort her.

"Not to mention she seems tired and weak," Ace replies worried.

"But the worst part is that Sakura told us that Fast Swift was holding her prisoner and had her tied up and everything," Raspberry panicky says waving his hooves around like crazy.

After that the guard want to have a better look at gasp to see that she has scratches and bruises all parts of her body where the ropes were on. This make the guards very angry and upset know that somepony would do something very illegal and wrong.

"For Celestia's sake how can anypony do that to a child," The pegasus guard replies in anger.

"So what do we do?" Eden asks the guard, worried about her friend.

"Me and the other guards will bring her to a doctor to have these irritations, and scratches look at, and maybe you can tell the Princess about Sakura's testimony," The unicorn guard replies.

"Can at least one of us go with her," Ace asks in concern.

"Will alright, but just one or two of you," The unicorn informs the group of friends.

"I think Eden should go, she and her mom are good with medical care with many creature so maybe she can help," Ruby suggests.

"I think I should go as well, besides after everything she done for me at least i can try what I can to help," Ace suggests while looking down at Sakura still being held in his hooves.

"Very well," The earth pony guard says.

With that the unicorn guards use their magic to carry Sakura to the doctor with Ace, Eden and the other guards behind them.

"Okay, see you guys later," Ace says.

"Bye," The others say.

After they left, Ruby and Raspberry decide to find Baked Apple and then go to the castle to explain to Celestia what they found.

In the streets of Canterlot:

Raspberry and Ruby are running to the castle in inform Celestia about the truth to the mystery, until they see Baked Apple looking for something.

"Baked Apple," Raspberry screams.

"Ruby, Raspberry what are you doing here?" Baked Apple asks confused.

"To find you," Ruby answers.

"And then to go to the castle," Raspberry adds.

"Why? What happened?" Baked Apple asks starting to feel scared.

"While me and the others were in the cave, we discovered that Fast Swift was helping Sakura in that cage, oh the poor dear was bound, gagged, and imprisoned," Ruby explains still having that awful image in her head.

"What? so that's why he has that rope and dished the keys," Baked Apple realizes what is going on in a state on anger.

"I know, we need to get to Celestia now," Ruby screams worried.

"Right," Baked Apple says.

With that, Ruby, Baked Apple and Raspberry Pie make their way to the castle and hope that nothing else goes wrong.

Sometime later:

Aerial Ace and Apple Eden are in the waiting room at the doctor's office. They are waiting to see the result and hoping that Sakura is okay.

After a whole hour, the doctor goes opens the door to tell Ace and Eden the result.

With that Ace and Eden fastly go to the doctor at a frantic state.

"How is she?" Ace asks worried.

"Is she okay," Eden asks in concern.

"She's going to be fine, but needs lots of rest," Doctor Heart Sting says.

"How in the world did she get in such condition?" Doctor Heart Sting asks completely upset.

"It's not our fault, Fast Swift was the one who kept her prisoner in a cave outside of Canterlot," Ace explains.

"What!?" Doctor Heats Sting replies with a shock.

"Well, Sakura was trying to prove my innocence when Fast Swift went missing. He probably realize that the only way to make sure he wins is to get rid of Sakura until the race is over," Ace explains sadly.

"Poor girl, and all the rumors about him were true after all," The doctor replies sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Eden sadly agrees.

"Gosh I guess Fast Swift doesn't care who get hurts in his wake of success,"

"So is there anything we can do for her," Ace asks worriedly.

"All you can do is make sure she's get plenty of rest and have take the moisture cream to have the irritations taken care of for a while," Doctor Heart Sting says.

"Thank you," Ace replies feeling relieved.

After that the doctor leaves the room to make sure Sakura gets some rest. All Ace and Eden can do is nothing and hope that Sakura will feel better and soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Missing Racer Part 6

At the Castle early in the morning:

Today is the day the Equestrian 5000 is going to starts very soon in the afternoon. Twilight and her friends along with the rest of their family and the princesses are waiting to see if they hear anything from the guards or the others about Sakura.

All Twilight can think about is that her daughter might be in terrible danger or something, the others are also wondering about their children and afraid something bad happen to them.

Just the Fast Swift comes through the door a complete mess and heavily breathing, like he just got himself in a fight.

"Fast Swift what are you doing here?" Rainbow asks curiously.

"Well let me explain," Fast Swift says calming himself down.

Just then a girl's voice angrily says, "No allow us to tell everypony what you did."

They all turn to see Dragon Ruby, Raspberry Pie, and Baked Apple they all can see the angry look in their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

"Fast Swift is the one who tricked Sakura by sending her that letter so he can get rid of her," Baked Apple says angrily.

"What?!" Everyone in the room says with a shock. Fast Swift is starting to get nervous about this and realize they must have found Sakura inside the cage while he was busy, planting more fake evidence.

"And he put her in a cage and tied her up and everything," Raspberry replies angrily.

"That's not true," Fast Swift angrily says.

"It is true," a boy's voice calls out.

The voice reveals to be Storm and he's with Gia and some of the other racers.

"Storm what are you doing here?" Ruby asks curiously.

"Me, Gia,and the others decides to help with this case," Storm explains.

"And we can tell you something else that is true," Gia replies.

"What's that?" Princess Celestia asks.

"Fast Swift been blackmailing us into letting him win," Gia confirms.

This makes Fast Swift sweating bullets and worried that his plan begins to unravel.

Ruby decides to continues about Fast Swift plan, "And then he decided to get our Ace disqualified by trying to make himself disappear and planted fake evidence."

"But Sakura was to close to figure out what Fast Swift real intention so he decided to held her prisoner probably until the race is over," Raspberry Pie adds with an angry look on his face.

Fast Swift is really getting upset that every pony is going against his despite all the black main he has given to the racers, "This is preposterous, your highness you don't believe any of this, right."

"Just admit it you're just as guilty as framing Aerial Ace as you are trying to hold our friend Sakura hostage," Ruby screams angrily pointed her hoof at Fast Swift like a detective would.

Fast Swift realize there is no what out of this and with that fe finally gives in.

"Fine, you caught me, I did it," Fast Swift angrily says

"But why?" Twilight asks in a shock.

"Because he's afraid that Ace will beat in the Equestrian 5000, so he decides to get him disqualified," Ruby explain

"But why do that to Sakura? She wasn't your competition," Ruby asks shocked and worried at the same time.

"Yeah but I realize that she is close to solving this mystery, I had to do something and I can see that Ace and your kids really care about her," Fast Swift says with a smug on his face.

"So you decide to kill two birds with one stone," Rarity says in an angry tone.

"To keep Sakura from telling, and blackmail Ace to drop out of the race or letting you win by using Sakura," Applejack says sounding angry and upset.

"Dude that is so uncool?" Rainbow says to Fast Swift with an angry look.

"Yeah, not only you tried to frame my son, but you hurt one of his friends," Soarin says furiously.

Fast Swift get into Soaring Face and says, "I did what I had to do to be the best, sometimes you had to play dirty to be the best,"

"That's not what being a racer is all about," Twilight says.

"She's right, what you did is unbecoming of a racer, which reminds me, where is Ace and Sakura," Cheese Sandwich replies.

"They're at the hospital close by," Baked Apple answers.

"And Sakura is being look though to see if there wasn't any injuries," Ruby adds.

"Do you think we go check on her?" Twilight asks worried about her daughter.

"I think we can all go there," Ruby replies.

"And we'll make you don't get away," Caramel says glaring at Fast Swift.

"And why do you mean by this," Fast Swift asks completely puzzled.

Princess Celestia becomes serious at Fast Swift. Then she says, "Well for starters you're the one that is disqualified for the Equestrian 5000."

Fast Swift eyes widen and says in a frantic tone, "What? You can't do that, I'm one of the best racers representing Canterlot."

"Not anymore, for attempting to frame Aerial Ace, not to mention blackmailing you are out of the race, not to mention you will able be charged for kidnapping Sakura," Luna says angrily.

"Oh yeah and I told my cousin Diamond Tiara about what you did and you are fired," Storm adds with an angry face.

Fast Swift sigh realizing that his career in the racing world is over, he is now in shame and broken when every pony learned the truth about his.

At that time, while the stallion are keeping an eye on Fast Swift. The princesses and the other mares are going to the hospital to check on Sakura.

Meanwhile at the Race Track:

Aerial Ace decides to go to the race track to talk with the race organizer and explain to him about something important, while Eden is at the hospital waiting on Sakura's progress. To Ace that important something is also involves him having to make a hard decision he ever did.

After sometime looking which wasn't long at all, he find Hank a dark gray pegasus, black mane and tail with scarlet red eyes, who is incharge of the race, he is having his lunch and Ace decides to go to him.

"Hello," Ace says.

"Hey Ace how are you doing?" Hank says happily

"Fine, I guess," Ace says in a unsettle tone.

Hank notice that Ace isn't that happy and says, "You don't sound alright."

Ace sighs and decides to tell him what happen, "Is just some terrible happen to my friend and I need to be there for her."

"So, you're going to racing and I sure your friend will be fine and you have a good shot at beating Fast Swift this year," Han says like he didn't seem to care.

This made Ace really mad when Han mention his name did seem to this friend is important. He angrily says "Yeah, but my friend was taken hostage by Fast Swift."

"Do disrespect sir, but I know the Equestria 5000 is a race to be an honor in, but the truth is those races weren't fair, and because of it Fast Swift will be determine to hurt anyone to win. If he was planning to use my friend to make sure I lose the race? Is that want he think it means to be a racer? then I don't want any part in it," Ace explains in a serious tone. This also make Hank very confused by.

Hank then asks, "What are you saying Ace?"

"I quit," Ace replies seriously. After putting his participation pin and racing number on the table.

Then he decides to leave Hank who now as a surprised look on his face. Ace then turns to Hank seeing his expression then turns forward with a sad look on his face and makes his way back to the hospital to see if Sakura's okay.

At the Hospital sometime later in the morning:

Princess Celestia, Twilight and the others are at the hospital checking on Sakura. They can see Eden looking very nervous and worried for Sakura.

Just then, the Doctor Heart Sting comes through the door to see everyone looking at her with worried eyes.

"How is she doctor?" Twilight asks worried.

"She's doing fine and just woke up, so it's okay for all of you can see her," The doctor answers calmly.

Everyone in the waiting room sighs with relief that Sakura finally wakes up and now they finally can see her.

The doctor shows them the room #10 which is Sakura's room. When the doctor opens the door they can see that Sakura is in a hospital rob and can see that here are some bandages in many parts of her body like her wrist, ankles, stomach, elbows and knees. They don't know whether to be relieve or sad about this happening to her.

"Hey sugar cube how are you doing?" Baked Apple first asks in relieved.

"Fine, thank you," Sakura answers feeling tired still.

"Oh darling, we were so worried about you," Rarity says completely worried.

"I know," Sakura replies sadly.

Then at that moment her mother gives her a hug and starts crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Sakura asks.

"I just so worried, and I knew I shouldn't let you go out there alone," Twilight says while crying.

"We were all worried," Applejack says with a sad look on her face.

"But we're glad Ace and the others were able to find you," Rainbow adds in a frantic tone.

Just then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna comes over to Sakura to see if she's okay. They also want to ask Saura something very important.

"Sakura are you sure you're alright?" Celestia asks putting her hoof on her shoulder with a sad look on her face.

"I'll be okay just 2 weeks in these bandages and the irritations from the ropes will go away," Sakura answers feeling tired.

"Sakura we need to know if it's true that Fast Swift did this to you," Luna asks with a firm tone.

Sakura hesitates about that question at first, but knows that they have the right to know about what happen. Sakura sighs and decides to tell them what happen, "He did." Then she starts to get very upset and scared of her experience, "He tricked me into coming over there and kicked me in the head and then he tied me, gagged me, shackle my ankle, and used this ring on my horn to disable my magic. He also told me that he was going to keep me that cave until Ace is disqualified and the race is over."

Sakura then put her hands on her face and starts to cry. Then her mother gives her a hug hoping to calm her down.

"Don't be worried about it Fast Swift is going to be punished after what he did," Luna replies with a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks questionably.

"Well for starters Fast Swift is the one that's going to be disqualified," Rainbow explains.

"And then, Storm, Gia, and the other racers also explain to us what Fast Swift been doing," Twilight adds.

"Let's not forget he will be arrested and charge for blackmailing and kidnapping," Rarity adds angrily.

"So you and Ace wouldn't have to worry anymore," Celestia finishes the conversation.

"That's good," Sakura says in relief.

Just then Ace comes in the room to check on Sakura with a small smile on his face. He also has a bouquet of red roses and baby breaths.

"Hey Sakura you feeling okay," Ace asks happily.

"I'm doing alright," Sakura replies.

"By the way these are for you," Ace says. The he hand over the bouquet to Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura says with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Ace, where we're you?" Raspberry asks really excited.

With that Ace explains to them where he is and what happen to the race track and to their surprise they find out that Ace quit participating the race.

"You did what?" Applejack says with a shock.

"You been looking forward to being in this race for weeks," Ruby replies to that news.

"And you been practicing for a while," Eden adds.

"I know, but Sakura is more important and I was so worried about her I know that our friendship is more important than a race," Ace explains. Yet he feels glad for what he did, because his friendship with Sakura is more important.

Everyone in the room is happy that Ace decides to put friendship over winning. Out of the group Rainbow Dash and Sakura are the most happiest person. Rainbow can see that Ace reminds him of herself about being loyal to his friend. Sakura is glad yet feels bad that Ace gave up being in the race for her.

"Oh Ace, that is so sweet," Sakura replies happily and tears are coming out of her eyes. Then gives Ace a kiss on the cheek making him blush a little. At that some of them starts to giggle a little for this little event.

"Aw pony feathers," Ace says still feeling embarrassed.

Just then, everyone in the room hears a knock on the door and wondering who is there.

"Come in," Twilight replies.

When the door opens the first pony to walk inside the room is Hank the race organizer. There's Storm, Diamond Tiara and her parents, Silver Spoon, and finally Gia and her mom Gilda.

Everyone in the room are wondering why they are here since the race is starting in the afternoon.

"Guys what are y'all doing here?" Baked Apple asks.

"We came to see how Sakura is doing?" Diamond Tiara says.

"And to find Ace," Storm adds.

"Me? For what?" Ace asks confusedly.

"Well, for starters Diamond Tiara and I owe you an apologize for accusing you like that," Silver Spoon explains.

"Yeah it wasn't right to do that. We're so sorry," Diamond Tiara says sadly.

"That's okay, everypony can get carried away sometimes," Ace replies with forgiveness.

"Yeah, and we're glad Sakura is alright," Storm replies feeling relived.

"And I'm here to give you this," Han says. Then he shows Ace a gold medal with a blue ribbon tied on it to make a necklace.

Ace is surprised because he can tell what the medal is for and is speechless. "This is the first place medal for the Equestrian 5000? but why?" Ace asks surprised and confused.

"Because you deserve it," Hank answers happily.

"I can't accept that, I quit the race remember," Ace protests.

"We know," Storm replies.

"When everypony learned that you quit to take care of Sakura, we all decided that you should be the winner of the Equestrian 5000 this year" Hank explains. Then he put the gold medal on his neck.

"And help put an end to Fast Swift's plans," Gia adds happily.

"Wow! Thanks," Ace says with glee.

"You should be proud of yourself, you should what it really takes to be a good racer," Hank replies happily.

"I'm so proud of you," Rainbow says.

"Thanks mom, thanks everyone," Ace replies happily.

Everyone feels happy that everything ends well for everyone. Just then Celesta gives Sakura a present and it was wrapped in a red paper with pink polka dots and with a blue ribbon on it.

"What's that?" Sakura asks curiously.

"It a little something for you and your friends," Celestia replies.

With that Sakura unwraps the present and it was a blue book and on it has their cutie marks on it, and the marks are in gems that represent the elements of harmony.

"It's a journal," Sakura says after opening the wrapping paper.

"Wow this looks amazing," Raspberry says in excitement.

"Sure is interesting," Baked Apple adds.

"And beautiful," Ruby replies in amazement.

"It is and I think Ace should be the first one to write," Sakura says then hands over the journal to Ace.

"Me? okay," Ace says a little surprised.

Just then Ace starts to write about what happen about his time for the race, about what his friends did for him and then he starts to write in about what he learned about this experience, "Practicing for the biggest race is hard and I'm glad that I have friends and family to support it. I learned that a friend is more important than winning a race. If there are times I have to choose between winning and friendship, I'll definitely going to pick my friends. And being there for a friend is what really makes you feeling like a winner."

After the entry:

Ace is at home, polishing the medal he got from Hank a few days ago. During the few days Sakura and the others have been doing better and Sakura is getting better and stronger. Ace is happy that Sakura is doing a lot better now but what made him even more happy is to have a friend who cares about him.

He set his medal on his desk in his room and decides to go be with his friends.

Little did he know that his medal made a bright red glow and shine, this glow shows his loyalty to his friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Pony Games

It's been at least 3 days after the incident in Canterlot and things are finally peaceful in Ponyville.

One day:

Sakura is in the park reading some of the spellbooks Princess Celestia send to her, in order to do better with her magic. She just finish learning one of the spells until she hears a chanting some time away from her.

Sakura decides to take a look to see what is going on. When she look behind the tree she can see that in the clear field her friend are doing some kind of chant along with a dance routine.

She can see them doing cheers and acrobatic moves. Sakura can see that her friends are doing an amazing job. After doing the big finish, they stopped with a 5 pony pyramid.

When the performance ended, Sakura starts clapping for her friends and really liking their performance, that catches their attention. They decides to take a break to great their special friend.

"Hey, Sakura how are you doing?" Baked Apple asks happily greeting his friend.

"Fine," Sakura answers.

Then she curiously asks, "What are you up to?"

"We're working our welcome routine and making sure it's ready for the Equestria Games Inspector to come," Ace explains.

"Equestria Games Inspector?" Sakura asks a little confused.

Aerial Ace and the other stare at her for a little bit, until they realize that Sakura hadn't been in Equestria very long so there are many things that she didn't know about.

Ruby says, "Oh my Sakura forgive us, we forgot that you only been with us a few weeks so you don't know."

"You see, every 4 years we have a tournament called the Equestria Games," Ace adds.

"There's going to be food, games, sales, and a lot of competition from different towns all over the country," Raspberry adds happily.

Sakura eyes sparkle and smile big, amazed by this event she is hearing right now. She says, "Wow! That sounds amazing."

"Yeah, it's going to be exciting," Raspberry screams happily.

"But we need to be careful about the inspector," Ace replies looking a little serious.

"Why?" Sakura asks.

"You see the Equestria Games Committee has a new inspector we don't know she looks like or what she will be like," Ace explains feeling a little concern.

"And I heard that she has an eye for trying to catch host off guard," Ruby adds.

"But what does the inspector do?" Sakura asks.

"The inspector decides which town or city gets to host the Equestria Games," Baked Apple explains.

"Wow," Sakura replies with amazement.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure the inspector has a good time here," Ace replies.

"You see we're the welcome committee this year and we need to make sure the inspector is fine during her visit," Eden adds.

"I wish I can help, but I'm not part of the committee," Sakura says, wishing she can help her friends with the committee.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself around Ponyville and leave the welcoming to us," Eden reassuring her friend.

"Okay," Sakura replies feeling a little better.

Then Sakura asks, "Where are we meeting the inspector anyway?"

"At the train station, she won't be here for a little while,"

"Look out below," A mare's voice calls.

Sakura and the others turn to see a gray pegasus with light yellow mane and tail falling from the sky. Sakura knows she has to act fast, so she use her magic to levitate a towel and use it to catch the falling pegasus.

After the pegasus landed on the towel, Sakura uses her magic to bring her down safely. When the towel was removed, the pegasus is actually Derpy Hooves, the Ponyville Mail Carrier.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks worriedly.

"Yep," Derpy answers happily.

"Derpy what happen?" Baked apple asks in concern.

"Well I was flying over to find you guys, but I flew too fast I couldn't stop ," Derpy explains.

"So darling, what are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"I'm here for two messages for you, first off Aloe and Lotus Blossom needs Eden's help," Derpy explains happily.

Then Eden asks, "What happen?"

"They need some special herbs and flowers for their soaps and lotions and stuff and you're the only pony to know where they are," Derpy replies.

"I understand," eden replies.

"Are you sure about it?" Baked Apple asks.

Eden turns to her cousin and says, "Of course, they can't find the kind of herbs and flowers they need on their own."

"Okay," Baked Apple replies.

"Besides the Games Inspector isn't do to arrive for some time I sure you'll have some time," Ruby adds.

Sakura turns to Derpy and to remind Derpy about something. Sakura says, "You said you have another message."

After hearing that, Derpy gets a nervous and starts to sweat a bit. Then she nervously says, "Um… yes, the games inspector Ms. Checkered Flag will be arriving on the… next train."

"Huh?!" Everyone react to the news, realizing that they don't have much time let before the inspection starts.

Ace looks at Derpy very upset and says, "What you couldn't tell us that news first. That's 15 minutes from now."

The others are starting to get worried cause now they don't have enough time to practice.

Ruby turns to Eden and asks, "How long until you'll be done?"

"I'll try to find them as soon as I can," Eden answers.

"Okay just make sure you meet us at town hall after you're done," Ruby suggests.

"Okay," Eden replies agreeing to the idea.

With that Ruby takes the note from Depy reading the note and says, "Okay, we'll be good."

Then she turns to the others as they make their way to the train station, "Everyone keep an eye out for a pony with a star print luggage,"

"Easy peasy," Raspberry says happily while bouncing.

"We'll bring the games inspector to Town Hall, give her our welcome how do you do and then," Ace instruct the others.

Until Raspberry says, "Stop for lunch and have a lot of desserts too."

Ace gets an awkward look on his face of what Raspberry just said. Then he says, "I'll just ignore that." While everyone else laugh a bit.

"Don't worry as long as you all calm down and sometimes improvise I'm sure you're going to impress her," Sakura says trying to calm the others down.

"Thanks Sakura," Ace replies feeling much better.

"No problem," Sakura says happily.

"Alright guys, we need to be calm and positive about Ms. Checkered Flag's visit," Ace instruct his friends.

"I hope things go well with her visit," Ruby replies worriedly.

"Don't worry, things will go great as long as we stay one step ahead and don't fall for any of her mind games," Ace informs the others like a leader.

"Got it," The other replies at the same time agreeing with the plan.

At the train station:

Sakura and the others made it there before the train arrives.

Sakura looks around the station and decides to explore around. Sakura says to her friends, "Okay well I'm going to explore the station for a little before heading back to Ponyville."

"Okay," Her friends replies.

After sakura left to check the station the train comes to the station, When the train got there it engineers blows the whistle and the conductor calls the passenger to get off the train if Ponyville their stop.

One of the passengers is a mare with cream fur, orange mane and tail, pink eyes, and her cutie mark are two checkered flags making an X look on it. She has a brown bag with yellow stars on it. When she sees Ace and the others she walks right to them.

"Hello," The mare calls Ace and his friends.

Ace comes over to the mare to introduce himself to her. He says, "Hello, are you Ms. Checkered Flag?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ms. Checkered Flag answers.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, I'm Aerial Ace and these are my friends, Dragon Ruby, Baked Apple, and Raspberry Pie. We're your welcome committee," Ace introduces himself and his friends to the inspector.

"Charmed," Checkered Flag says firmly.

"Now that you're here, we will like to take you over to the town hall," Ace replies.

"Okay," Checkered Flag replies.

"Let's go," Raspberry replies happily.

With that Ace and the others are escorting Ms. Checkered Flag to Ponyville for the tour. They didn't realize that Checkered Flag is making a strange smirk on her face, because she has something in mind for Ace and the others.

Back at the station:

Sakura is just exiting the station to see her friends are leaving the station with the Games inspector. She was just about to leave the station to Ponyville. until she sees a mare that looks like Ms. Checkered Flag is waiting for someone, she has a brown bag with white stars on it.

Sakura thinks the mare might needs some help. So she goes to her and says, "Excuse me."

"Yes," The mare replies.

"Are you lost?" Sakura asks.

"Well, no I'm just waiting for someone but they aren't here yet," The mare replies firmly.

"Maybe I can help," Sakura replies trying to help.

"That's very kind of you, but I need to wait for someone and I'm sure they are expected to arrive," The mare explains to Sakura.

The mare sighs and says, "What a way to start a new job,"

Sakura can tell that the mare is rather upset about something. So Sakura asks, "Maybe I can show you around Ponyville?"

The mare looks at Sakura with a confused look on her face, and just by Sakura's appearance, but she want to help her. The mare asks. "Are… are you sure?"

"I'm sure about it," Sakura answers happily.

Then Sakura explains, "You see since you're new on your job and at Ponyville, you need someone to guide you and I can show you around."

"Well I guess I can accept you generosity and you can show me around Ponyville," The mare replies still deep in thought about Sakura intentions.

"No problem," Sakura replies happily.

"By the way what is your name?" The mare asks, Then she says with a curious look at Sakura, "I mean, I remember seeing someone like you before."

Sakura starts to feel embarrassed and says, "Oh, my name is Sakura."

The mare eyes widen and remembers when she saw Sakura before. She remember reading about her and her family on the newspaper. The mare surprisingly says, "You mean you're Sakura, the alicorn hybrid and daughter of Twilight Sparkle."

"Yep," Sakura answers with a smile.

"Well, it sure is an honor to meet you," The mare replies happily.

Sakura starts to blush and says, "Oh, I don't know about that,"

"Well, shall we be off?" The mare asks politely.

"Okay," Sakura answers agreeing to her suggestion. Then she asks, "By the what what is your name?"

"My name is Ms. Checkered Flag." The mare answers.

Sakura eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Wait, you're the games inspector."

"Yes, why?" Ms. Checkered Flag asks rather confused.

"Because I just saw you left with my friends," Sakura answers with a concern look on her face.

"Oh dear," Ms. Checkered Flag replies, worried about this little problem. She now realized why she didn't see the welcome committee when she got out, her friends were tricked by someone who is pretending to be her.

Sakura and the real Checkered Flag have a big question, who was the mare that just went with Ace and the others?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Who is that Mare?

At the Town Hall:

Ace and the others are there with the games inspector, but what they didn't know that the real one is with Sakura.

After giving their welcome routine:

They decide to give her a tour of the town hall and she seems very interested int the place.

"So Ms. Checkered Flag, what do you think of the Town Hall?" Ace asks.

"I think it's interesting," The Fake Checkered Flag says. Then she asks, "Would you mind getting me some chocolate milk?"

"Of course, darling," Ruby answers then she leave to go fetch her one.

Until Raspberry comes to Checkered Flag with a glass of chocolate milk in his hoof and says, "Here you go." Then Checkered Flag takes the drink and starts to drink her beverage.

Everypony else stare at Raspberry with a straight look on their faces, but they know better than to understand Raspberry. If they know what's good for them.

"Anything else we can do to make your visit welcome," Ruby asks.

"Nothing much," The faked Checkered Flag answers.

Then while Ace and the others are not looking, Checkered Flag's eyes changed colors. Her eyes is yellow with red ilise. She is hiding something and wants to have some fun with Ace and his friends.

At Sugarcube Corner:

Sakura and the real Checkered Flag are having some lunch after Sakura gave her a tour of Ponyville and to figure out their mystery of Checkered Flag's imposter. The have no idea who she is or why she want to pretend to be the games inspector, but they know they need to figure this out before her friends find out the truth.

Sakura happily asks, "So Ms. Checkered Flag, how are you enjoying Ponyville?"

"Ponyville is very interesting and it's so peaceful," Checkered Flag answers happily.

"Glad you enjoy it," Sakura replies.

Just as things are going well, Checkered Flag simply sighs sadly as she is enjoying her milkshake.

Sakura notice something is wrong with Checkered Flag and asks, "What's wrong?"

Checkered Flag hears Sakura's question and doesn't know it she should answer it at first, but knows that somepony to talk to will help sort out her troubles. Checkered Flag explains, "Well you see being the Equestria Games Inspector are good because you get to visit to different cities and towns, but everypony in the whole country wants to host the Equestria games. So I had to go through the phoney baloney song and dance routine, but of course I never get into the real inside scoop."

Then she turns around sadly and says, "What a way to start a new job?"

Sakura can tell that starting a new job is having some pressure on her. Sakura says, "Gosh! I never imagine being an inspector would be so hard."

"Yes it is," Checkered Flag sadly replies.

"It's okay," Sakura replies. Checkered Flag looks at her with a confused look on her face. She can tell that Sakura is trying to help her sort out her troubles. Then Sakura says, "Sometimes it can be hard to start a new job, but as long as you be yourself around the other ponies and be calm and resourceful, I'm sure you will do good with your job."

Checkered Flag feels a little better now. She smile and says, "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura smile knowing that she helped Checkered Flag with her problem. Then Checkered Flag thinks of something that just comes up in her head said and asks, "So who do you think is that mare that your friends is giving the tour to?"

Sakura simply scratches her head and answers, "I have no idea maybe a unicorn used a spell to change her appearance."

"Could be," Checkered Flag replies agreeing to that suggestion.

Just then Sakura has an idea, "And I think I know who can help us figure this out."

Ms. Checkered Flag is a bit confused about it. The she and Sakura leaves Sugarcube corner to go to the Golden Oak Library since she knows her mother and spike are going to be there today.

"My mom and Spike should be here today," Sakura tells Checkered Flag.

"Do you think your mother can help us," Checkered Flag asks curiously.

Sakura simply smiles and says, "I'm sure about it."

After saying that, Sakura knocks on the door and Spike answers the door.

Spike becomes happy to see Sakura and says, "Hello Sakura how are you doing?"

I"m doing fine Spike. Is my mom here?" Sakura answers .

"I'm here," Her mother calls.

"Hi mom," Sakura says to her mother.

"Hi Sakura," Twilight says to her daughter. She then notice Checkered Flag and decides to introduce herself to her, "Hello My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?

"My name is Ms. Checkered Flag the Equestria Games Inspector," Checkered Flag introduces herself.

"Really aren't you supposed to be with the welcome committee," Spike replies a little shocked.

"Well you see there is a small problem," Sakura replies feeling a bit nervous about telling them what is happening.

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

Well it's kind of hard to explain but…" Sakura was about explain to them what happened until,

"Hello Sakura," Sakura hears Eden's voice. She turn around to see Eden and was in a happy mood. Sakura can guess that Eden finish helping out at the Spa.

"Oh, hi Eden," Sakura says a little nervously.

"What's going on?" Eden asks confusedly.

"Um, we kind of have a problem,: Sakura replies nervously.

With that Sakura and Checkered Flag decide to explain to Spike, Twilight and Eden what is going on and Sakura knows that there is going to be a problem.

At the track field:

Ace and his friends are taking the Fake Checkered Flag to to the fields to see Rainbow Dash, also knows as Ace's mother, who is training some of the track ponies.

"Hey mom," Ace calls

Rainbow turns to see her son walking towards her. When he got there, she says, "Hey champ how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, but I kind of need some help," Ace replies.

Rainbow then blows the whistle and the ponies starts to run around the track. Then she screams, "Come on ponies! Are we going to gallop or are we gonna tront!"

Then she turns to her son and asks, "What do you need help with?"

"Will my friends and I are giving the games inspector a tour and we wonder if it's alright if she can watch you and the runners," Ace explains.

"Sure I'm sure I can let you watch,"Rainbow Dash replies offering to help. Then she screams to the runners, Let's move move move!"

She she calmly asks, "By the way, how is the tour going?"

"Fine I guess. She seems to be enjoying her visit, but I'm not entirely sure," Ace explains feeling unsure about the tour to the inspector.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine." Rainbow replies letting her son know that things are going good.

Then she says, "I know that there's nothing to worry about."

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "So where are they anyway?"

Ace turns to see his friends along with the games inspector heading their way. Then he points his hoof to where they are and says, "Here they come now."

Rainbow can see the inspector and the other are with her and she seems to be happy about her visit in Ponyville.

Checkered Flag seems amazed by the course and Ponyville and says with a smile, "Well I gotta admit it's sure is a nice place you got here,"

"I'm glad you like it. I'm Rainbow Dash," Dash introduces herself to the fake inspector.

"My I heard about you being a Wonderbolt and a mother to a new upcomer," Checkered Flag says with a happy expression.

"Glad my reputation precedes you," Rainbow replies pridefully.

"Yes. It's been a while since I saw you," Checkered Flag says with a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad to…" Rainbow is about to say something but then she realize something suspicious. Shen she asks, "Wait what do you mean this is the first time we met,"

The fake Checkered Flag fakely gasp and says, "Oops! Did I say that out loud?"

"You sure did and something tells me you are hiding something," Rainbow says looking at the pony with a glare.

With that glare the fake decides to drop her act and says in a male voice, "Well might as well drops the disguise then."

With that the fake games inspector poof back to his original form and it turns out to be Discord, the creature of chaos and disharmony.

"What in the?" The others says with a shock.

Just then Discord starts laughing and says, "You should see the look on your faces? Priceless."

"Discord what are you doing here?" Rainbow asks with anger

"You know him?" Ace asks his mom

Rainbow Dash turns to her son, Ace and says, "Yeah, he caused a lot of trouble with his chaotic magic and me and my friends defeated him 20 years ago."

"Let's not forget that I broke out of my prison and became friends with sweet, lovely, and kind Sakura the alicorn hybrid," Discord adds happily.

Ruby looks at Discord curiously and says, "Wait! You know Sakura?"

"Of course she's the reason why I'm trying to reform," Discord answers pridefully.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here?" Rainbow asks suspiciously.

"And why did you pretend to be Ms. checkered Flag," Raspberry asks suspiciously.

"Well I decided to pay a visit to Sakura and hoping she can spend sometime with me today, but I decide to have a little fun with you and Sakura by getting you to think I'm this Ms. Checkered Flag while the real one hangs out with Sakura," Discord explains and he is smiling about his little joke.

Everypony eyes widen realizing what has happened Ace screams in fear, "We got the wrong pony!"

Raspberry get on his back knees and screams, "No!" Then he screams, I mean, Yes!"

That is when the gang realize that they have been tricked by Discord and they think they left the real Games Inspector at the station and Sakura is with her.

After that they rushed to the train station to see if Sakura and the inspector are still there.

Ruby looks around the station and says, "There's got to be another mare with a star shaped luggage somewhere."

"And Sakura isn't that hard to miss," Raspberry adds.

The others look around but so far no luck. Baked Apple says, "Except they are not here.

"We go to find her before the mayor realizes with a mess we got into," Ace replies.

"And it's Discord's fault," Raspberry adds.

"Okay we split the place into 4 sectors," Baked Appel informs the others.

"Each of us search a sector," Ruby adds.

"I just hope we are able to find Sakura before something else goes wrong," Ace says nervously.

With that each of them split up to find Sakura and the Games inspector and hoping to find them before something else goes wrong.

At the Library:

Sakura and Checkered Flag explained to the other what happen. Twilight, Spike, and Eden were surprised that someone is pretending to be the inspector and the real one ended up with Sakura.

Spike is the first to break the silence and says, "So there is somepony pretending to be you and lead the welcoming committee away."

"Yes," Checkered Flag answers.

"And my daughter decides to give you a tour and hoping to find the others, but so far no luck," Twilight asks.

"I'm afraid so," Checkered Flag replies a little sadly.

"But I think I can help you solve this mystery," Twilight says it knowing what is going on.

Checkered Flag Sakura and Eden looks at Twilight with a confused look on their face. Eden asks, "How?"

"Easy Princess Celestia told me Discord is going to visit us, but I guess he decided to have some fun with your friends and Ms. Checkered Flag," Twilight explains.

"Oh, so this is a prank?" Sakura asks figuring out what is going on.

"Afraid so," Spike answers.

Then Sakura turns to Eden and asks, "So Eden, I take it you finish gathering the stuff they need for the Spa?"

"Yes and they are already making the soaps and other things they need," Eden answers feeling glad to help Aloe and Lotus Blossom.

Then Eden asks, "You should try some of them Sakura. You too Checkered Flag,"

"You know I think I will," Checkered Flag answers with glee.

"Me too, I never went to a Spa before, so it will be good experiance," Sakura replies happily.

"That's good," Eden replies with a smile.

Just then someone is knocking on the door of the library.

"Who can that be?" Twilight asks to herself.

"Hello Mayor how are you doing?" Twilight says with glee.

"Hi Ace," Sakura says.

"Hey," Ace says feeling tired.

Just then Checkered Flag shows a smile on her face and walk to Mayor Mare and says, "Hello Mayor."

"Hello Checkered Flag how was the tour?" Mayor Mare replies with glee.

"Well there was a rather mix up but either way everything is fine thanks to Sakura," Checkered Flag explains while rolling her eyes with a smile.

Mayor Mare gets confused and says, "Sakura? But she wasn't part of the welcoming committee."

Checkered Flag decides to explain to her what happened and about Sakura kindness towards her. Checkered Flag happily explains, "I know, but while the welcome committee was tricked to go with an imposter. Sakura was kind of enough to give me a tour of Ponyville. I can also see that the place is very nice and friendly and show me great ponies, and fun location, not to mention unspoiled and very special. Which means it is fitting to host the Equestria Games."

Everyone is happy because Sakura kindness and really help Checkered Flag to see what Ponyville is like. And with that her decision has been made.

At the end of the day Mayor Mare and Checkered Flag are in front of the town hall making their announcement. Everypony is there to see if Ponyville is able to host the games this year.

Mayor Mare announces, "The next host of the Equestria Games is…." Then she says, "Ponyville!"

With that everypony in the town square cheers happily and are very excited about the Games begin in Ponyville this year.

Sakura is also there with her friends and her friends are happy about the Games are taking place in Ponyville. Ace turns to Sakura and says, "Thank you Sakura."

Saura turns to her friends and says, "I'm glad I can help."

After the celebration Sakura is writing the next entry in the journal explaining what happened in today's event.

 _I surely had a interesting day while friends surely had a hard day doing a welcome for the inspector. I felt like I actually help them by giving the real inspector a tour and with that I showed her great qualities of Ponyville. Sometimes helping others can be very rewarding and help others in a big way._

After writing that entry she turns to the others and says, "Wouldn't you agree Discord,"

"Yes Sakura," Discord mutters feeling a little bad for what happen.

Ace and the others are not very pleased for being tricked like that. Their mothers also didn't like that tricked Discord played on them like that.

Applejack comes to Discord with an angry look on her face and says, "You know what you did wasn't very nice."

"We should teach you a lesson after what you did," Rarity adds angrily.

Sakura comes up to Discord and says, "Now guys he learned his lesson, right Discord."

Discord says sarcastically yet a little frustrated, "Yes, yes, I shouldn't try to fool your friends."

"And," Sakura asks.

Discord looks at the others sadly and says, "And, I'm sorry."

"That's okay you are still learning about friendship," Saura says while hugging Discord. Thens he says, "But try not to do pranks in important circumstances, oaky."

Discord looks at Sakura with a small smile and says, "Okay."

Ace and the others decide to forgive Discord since they can guess he is playing. Twilight is proud of her daughter to help Discord learn about friendship and giving Discord the benefit of the doubt. She wonders if she will become something all of Equestria will be looking up to and she might help them in a big way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Curiousity Wonders

At Canterlot Castle:

Another few weeks has passed and things are going very well for Sakura and her family. Right now, Sakura is at Canterlot Castle training with her new teacher Princess Celestia in order to understand magic and learn how to control it better for two weeks. Celestia thinks she is very good with her magic that she is already to some harder spells and it only happened within in 4 days.

"Wow that spell was pretty hard," Sakura says while struggling with this kind of magic.

"Yes, but you'll get it," Celestia replies seeing Sakura is handling the pressure.

Then she says in her thoughts, "Sakura is learning more about magic everyday. She also seems to get stronger and learning fast. Just like her mother was."

After another few minutes, Sakura gets tired and decides to sit down. She feels so tired that she's having a bit of a headache.

"I never thought... dark magic... can be so tiring," Sakura says feeling tired.

Princess Celestia come up to Sakura and says, "Don't worry Sakura, practicing that kind of magic takes time, but you're learning so fast and learned so many spells already."

Sakura becomes curious about her new abilities and asks, "Is it because I have alicorn magic?"

"That and you been studying magic so much and hard," Celestia explains calmly.

"I guess so," Sakura answers.

"I think that all the spell you will learn today, let's go have some dinner and thing you'll get some sleep, " Celestia says then takes her leave.

"Okay," Sakura says. Then she follows her teacher to the dining room to get something to eat.

As they are walking to the dining room, there is something that Sakura is curious about. She turns to Celestia and asks, "So Celestia what is like to be immortal?"

"Well sometimes it has it good and bad parts, but it's kind of like you start a new life every few hundred years," Celestia explains calmly.

"Oh," Sakura says.

After dinner:

Celestia leads Sakura to her room. When the get there, Sakura is being greeted by her pet phoenix who she named Fire Lily.

"Hey Lily how are you doing?" Sakura asks happily to her little bird.

Fire Lily simply chirps saying yes. Then Princess Celestia's phoenix, Philomena also comes into the room and lands on Celestia's back.

Sakura snuggles her little bird happily and glad to have a unique pet. She turns to Princess Celestia and happily says, "I also think it's great of you to teach me how to take care of a phoenix."

"Glad I can help. Philomina is also happy to have someone to teach as well," Celestia replies with a smile.

Sakura come to Celestia and whispers, "I think they like each other."

"I think so too," Celestia says whispering to Sakura.

They both simply laughs and glad they get along with each other very well.

Later in the night:

Sakura is sleeping peacefully on her bed while Fire Lily is sleeping in a small cage with a perch inside.

Until Sakura wakes up, feeling a bit tired and thirsty. She tiredly says, "I need some water."

With that she comes out of bed and makes her way to get some water.

Just then her phoenix Blaze wakes up and sees her owner leaving the room She then cherp to get Sakura's attention.

Sakura comes to her and says, "Hey girl."

Then Sakura sees her bird taping the latch on the cage and she can hear what the bird wants. She asks, "You want to come with me?"

Blaze chirps happily saying her answer is right. She happily says, "Okay, but stay close and try not to make so much noise."

The phoenix replies saying yes. Then Sakura opens the cage and Fire Lily flies to Sakura's shoulder and all ready to go.

As Sakura and her phoenix are heading to the kitchen, her horn starts to glow and is leading her somewhere else.

Sakura tries to stop with all her might. She even tries to use her wings to stop, but nothing seems to work. She has no choice but to let her horn be her guide.

"Sometime I wonder if magic surges are out to get me," Sakura asks to herself angry at her horn.

She then turns to her little phoenix, Blaze and says, "Right girl."

The bird simply chirps replying yes.

Just then the horn stops at one of the hallways and her magic causes a secret path to reveal and it showing her a stairway that is leading her to a part of the castle she isn't aware of.

"What this?" Sakura asks in her thought surprised that her horn causes the pathway to be revealed. Then she says in thought, "I never been in this room before."

Sakura thinks it might not be the best idea to enter in this room without permission and decides to leave it the way it is and go find Princess Celestia.

As she is about to leave away from the room, the bird's curiosity gets the better of her and flies down the stairway. Sakura screams quietly, "Fire Lily! Wait!"

With that Sakura chases Fire Lily down stairs, not knowing where the stairs are leading her to. She she gets there, she can see a door which is a little open. She thinks Fire Lily manage to open the door a little and flew inside. Sakura decides to go inside and hoping her bird is okay.

When she opens the door, She sees a room full of books, scrolls, a chair a candle, and a magical mirror.

"Wow!" Sakura screams amazed by the room she is seeing. Her eyes also sparkle seeing the amazing things she is seeing right now.

Sakura looks around to explore the room then she sees a picture of a gray unicorn with a large white beard and two small alicorns. One of them has white fur a pink mane and a sun like cutie mark and the other one is a little smaller with blue fur sky blue mane and tail and a white crescent moon cutie mark. Sakura figure out who they are and says, "So this is Starswirl the Bearded. He looks very powerfull. I'm also bet those two small alicorns are Celestia and Luna when they were little, they look like they're the same age as me in this picture, but Celestia and Luna's hair are different in the picture."

After putting the picture down, she hears chirping noises. Sakura can tell that it's Fire Lily and can see her at the book shelf.

"Fire Lily what are doing?" Sakura asks. Then her bird is pointing a small book. Sakura figures that Fire Lily want her to take a peek at the book.

"You want me to read that?" Sakura asks her baby bird. Her bird chirps happily meaning yes.

Sakura grabs the book and starts to read it without a second thought. She's already amazed by the book and can't seem to put it down. Then her bird sits on her shoulder and looks at the book with her.

Little does Sakura knows that someone sees the secret door open and decides to report it to Princess Celestia.

At Princess Celestia's Room:

She busy on her desk writing some notes and reading some form papers she needs to sign.

Just then someone knocks on Celestia's door. Princess Celestia looks at the door and says, "Come in."

"Princess someone has entered into the secret room,"

"Which room?" Celestia asks calmly.

"Starswirl's," The guard answers.

Princess Celestia makes a surprise face and says, "Really, but it's hidden by a powerful spell. Only those with powerful magic should be able to find it."

"Yes I know, but I'm afraid that whoever entered the room might be dangerous," The guard explains.

"Indeed, we should see who this intruder is," Celestia replies. Then she follows the guard to the Starswirl's secret room.

In Starswirl's room:

Sakura is busy reading one of Starswirl's book. She can see that Starswirl made many spells. She remember that her mother explain that Starswirl the Bearded is a very powerful unicorn, made powerful spells, and travel to many different parts of Equestria.

"These spells Starswirl made are very Princess Celestia can teach me how to do these spells," Sakura says to herself.

She can tell that some of the spells are helpful and powerful, but when she get to the last page to looks at the spell very strangely. She says, "What this?"

Sakura can tell that this spell is rather different from the other and wonder it's supposed to be a spell. "This spell looks different from the others," Sakura says in her thoughts.

Sakura read is different spell in her thought so she won't cast it accidentally. She reads, "From one to another. Another to one. A mark of one of one's destiny single out alone fulfilled."

Sakura thinks there is something very off with this spell. To her it doesn't sound right to her. She says, "That's is very strange spell and it didn't even rhymed."

The Sakura turns to her bird and says, "Maybe Princess Celestia might know the answer."

Fire Lily chirps saying yes. Then Sakura takes out another book and to her amazement it's has some information about the portal her and her family came from.

At the corner of the hall Princess Celestia and her two guard are going to get a better look to see who manage to find the room and why can that being be up to.

"Ssh," Celestia replies to the guards. The guards salute to her agreeing to not surprise their intruder.

When the guards look around the corner they can see who it is and the are very surprise for what they are seeing. One of the guards say surprisingly, "Wait isn't that…"

"What is it?" Celestia asks.

Celestia decides to look to where the guards are looking at. When she did she is surprised to find Sakura with her pet phoenix reading one of Starswirl's books.

"Sakura!" Celestia says a little shocked and quietly.

"What is she doing here?" One of the guards asks.

"It looks like she's reading some of Starswirl's books," Celestia answers seeing Sakura reading a book.

Celestia wonder what she is doing here until she realized that Sakura's magic is what open the seal to allow her to enter the room. Celestia says in thought, "I'm guessing it was her magic that got her into Starswirl's room and her curiosity got the better of her."

Celestia can see that she is a lot like Twilight interested in books and learning about magic and the many things that are around her. Celestia thinks it's time for her to see Sakura and asks to see what she is doing here.

Sakura is looking at one of the books, but too distracted to notice Celestia decides to show herself to her.

"I guess that explains a few things. I always wonder how that portal my family went through came to be, and yet no one seems to know it was even there," Sakura says to herself.

"I see you became interested in Starswirl's readings," Celestia says walking towards her.

This surprise Sakura so much that she drops the book and kind of paralyzed for a bit. She finally calms herself enough to says something.

"Oh… um… hi Princess," Sakura says nervously.

"Hello Sakura," Celestia says calmly.

"Um… I can… explain," Sakura says nervously.

Celestia interrupts her and says, "No need, I figure your curiosity got the better of you."

Then Sakura face turns red realizing that Princess Celestia figures out what is going on. The bird simply chirps in reply.

Princess Celestia can tell that Sakura's embarrassed and says, "No need to be embarrassed, curiosity is a good way to know the thing around you."

"But you see not many ponies were allowed to be here and your magic somehow allowed you to find it,"

"Am I in trouble?" Sakura asks afraid she might be in trouble.

"No at all. I'm glad you take in interest in reading some of these book, but I was hoping to show you them another time," Celestia answers calmly and reassuring her.

"Oh," Sakura plainly answers.

Then Celestia says, "Come you should get some sleep. You have some lessons to learn in the morning."

"Okay," Sakura replies.

After leaving the room and closing the entrance, Celestia and Sakura along with Fire Lily are heading back to her room in order to get some sleep for her lessons tomorrow.

As they are heading back to Sakura's room, Princess Celestia notice that Sakura is looking sad and worried. She turns to Sakura and asks, "Sakura you looked a bit discouraged about something, mind I asks why?"

"It just I thought maybe I can learn about the shadow that attacked my family when we first arrived here, but so there aren't much about shadow creatures except Nightmare Moon's ability and the Umbrums," Sakura explains feeling worried.

Princess understands what Sakura is talking about. Then she says, "I see. You felt like you need to figure this out before something bad happens, don't you."

"I do. I don't know if that shadow monster is going to come back," Sakura adds feeling scared.

Princess Celestia realizes that Sakura is very worried about the shadow coming back to take Twilight again. Celestia draps Sakura with her wing and says, "Don't worry. As long as my sister and I are around, we won't let that shadow monster near you or Twilight."

"Okay," Sakura agrees feeling a bit better.

After that Sakura lays down in her bed ready to fall asleep and her bird is in the cage ready to get some sleep as well.

"Good night Sakura," Celestia says calmly.

"Good night Princess," Sakura says then she falls asleep in her bed feeling a bit better now.

After closing the door to Sakura's room, Princess Celestia makes her way back to her room to get some sleep for the night.

When Celestia is in her room she hears, "Good evening sister."

Celestia stops to see Luna is in her room and get surprise when she hears her voice. Celestia says, "Oh Luna! You startled me."

"Sorry but I can to see you but you weren't in your room earlier," Luna replies.

Then Celestia calmly says, "Sakura went into Starswirl's secret room by accident."

Luna eyes widen and surprisingly says, "She did, but that was protected under some powerful magic. How she was able to find it?"

"Her magic lead her to the room," Celestia answers Luna question.

"Also, she felt like she needed to learn more about the shadow creature that attacked her and her family," Celestia adds.

Luna looks at her sister confusedly and asks, "Why would she need to do that?"

Celestia then frowns a bit and says, "She's afraid it might come back to take her mother away."

"Oh dear," Luna says worriedly.

"I remember, Twilight telling me when she came back that her husband, Sakura's father is lost to them. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura is worried about losing her too. I understand very well how it felt when I lost you and Twilight," Celestia explains.

"That sounds very understandable," Luna says sadly. Then she comes to her sister to comfort her.

"I know Luna. I know," Celestia sadly says.

The she goes to her bed and looks at the starry night. Celestia and Luna also want to know about the shadowy monster that was trying to take Twilight away. The question is who and why? The other problem is when the creature is going to return and what is the shadow is up to?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Tsubasa's Birthday Party

After the week with Princess Celestia, early in the morning:

Today is Tsubasa's birthday and the sun is starting to rise.

Tsubasa is sleeping in his room happily, until he decides to wake up from his sleep in his crib and hugging his Daring do doll.

Just then Twilight comes in to say happy birthday to her baby and to take him down stairs to eat and to get him ready for his birthday.

"Morning sweetie happy first birthday," Twilight says happily as he is walking to the crib.

Tsubasa laughs happily and waves his arms forward, letting Twilight know he wants to get out of bed and be with his mom.

"Okay Tsubasa, we're going down stairs to prepare your birthday breakfast," Twilight says as she uses her magic to carry Tsubasa down stairs. Tsubasa really enjoys the magic feeling and flying in the air.

After getting down stairs:

Twilight can see Sakura and the twins are setting up a play section for Tsubasa and bringing out some of his favorite toys to play with. The toys are a Charmander plush, a Jibanyan pillow pet, toy keys, a drum, a ball, some number and alphabet blocks and his new Daring Do doll.

"Morning mom," Sakura and the twins say happily.

"Morning everyone. I see you already gotten the play section ready for the baby," Twilight replies happily.

"Yeah. We wanted to make sure it's nice and safe for Tsubasa and his friends," Sakura says.

Just as Twilight is going to take Tsubasa to the kitchen, They all hear a knock on the door.

Sakura turns to the door and questionably says, "Who can that be?"

Twilight walks to the door and looks suspicious. Then she happily says, "I think I can guess who."

When Twilight Answers the door. She can see Pinkie and her family at the front door. They blow noise makes and throws confetti. Which can only mean one thing.

"Happy Birthday!" The Pie family screams happily.

Twilight is happy to see Pinkie and her family. She giggles and says, "Morning Pinkie. Morning Cheese."

Then Sakura comes over to great her friend. She says, "Raspberry good morning."

"Morning Sakura," Raspberry replies happily.

The two friends hug each other in a greet. Then she notice that Pinkie is holding three little ponies. Then Sakura says with glee, "Aw and you brought the triplets too."

When the triples and Tsubasa see each other, they laugh and try to reach out to each other and want to play with each other. Cheese notice this and says, "I think our babies want to play with the birthday boy."

"Yes I think so too. Why won't you come in and we can go to the living room," Twilight replies agreeing with Cheese's hunch.

A half hour later:

Twilight, Cheese, and Pinkie are in the kitchen talking while Sakura and Raspberry are watching over the twins and the babies. The barbie are having a wonderful time playing together with Tsubasa's toys.

Twilight and the Party couple are talking about Tsubasa birthday and maybe about the other birthdays as well.

"I should have known you'll be the first ones to wish Tsubasa a happy birthday," Twilight replies.

"You know me so well Twilight," Pinkie says with glee.

"So Twilight what about Sakura and the twins birthday?" Cheese asks curiously.

"Well… Usually we sometimes go to their favorite places and sometimes go on picnics to a japanese park full of Cherry Blossom trees," Twilight explains.

"Wow that sounds pretty," Pinkie complements happily.

"So have you ate breakfast yet?" Cheese asks.

"Not yet," Twilight answers a bit confused. As Sakura, Raspberry, the twins and carry the babies in the kitchen.

Just then Raspberry happily screams, "Perfect!"

Twilight looks at Raspberry confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

Then Sakura suspiciously asks, "Raspberry, what are you up to?"

Then Raspberry answers,"Just going to take you and your family out for breakfast at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Really!" The twins says surprisingly.

"Well yeah," Cheese replies with a smile on his face.

"Come on!" Pinkie screams running towards to the door.

"Hold on Pinkie. We still need to get dressed," Yuki says stopping Pinkie.

"Oh. Okay," Pinkie says agreeing to the idea.

After a few minutes of getting dressed. They are ready to go to Sweet Apple Acres.

Sakura is wearing a lavender dress with a small black jacket, black flat shoes, and she is wearing her hair in a pony tail.

Yuki is wearing a light blue blouse, a white skirt, white socks, black mary janes, a white hat with light blue snowflakes, and her extended tail is put in a braid.

Ame is wearing a dark blue shirt with rain drops in the middle, gray shorts, black converse with white socks, and a white hat.

Finally Tsubasa is wearing a sky blue shirt, jean overalls with wings on the pocket, small white shoes.

When they all got down stairs they also have some bags with them. Sakura is bring a bag of baby things for Tsubasa like diapers, baby food, toys and other stuff.

Ame holds out his soccer ball and asks, "Mom can I bring my soccer ball?"

Twilight simply nods her head saying yes. Ame is excited because he and his sister wants to play with their friends.

"Are you ready?" Raspberry asks with glee.

"Yes. I think we're ready," Twilight answers happily.

"Then let's go," Pinkie screams with excitement. Then she along with Cheese and Raspberry grab the Hinata family and bring them there before they can says anything.

When they arrive at their location. Sakura and the twins are confused about what happened just now. Twilight is the only one who isn't surprised by Pinkie's actions. Then Pinkie screams, "We're here!"

"How did you…" Sakura is about to asks about Raspberry's speed. She plainly thinks about it and says, "On second thought I don't want to know."

"Morning Twilight," Applejack calls. Twilight and the others turn around to see Applejack and her family, along with Big Mac, Apple Bloom, and Eden along with her brother and sister.

"Morning Applejack how are you doing?" Twilight greets with a smile.

"Doing fine just finishing making some breakfast for the you and your family, especially the birthday boy," Applejack explains.

Just then Tsubasa reach out his hands and want to be with Applejack.

Twilight can understand what Tsubasa want. She then turns to Applejack and says, "I think Tsubasa wants you to hold him."

"Okay," Applejack happily agrees.

When Applejack is holding Tsubasa, the baby is happy. Then he climbs on his back and holds Applack by the neck.

Applejack thinks Tsubasa want to ride her. She says, "Whoa there little guy. You don't want to ride this pony."

When the baby hears that, he starts to get a little sad and whimers a bit because he really want to ride.

Applejack can see that he really want to ride. She she gives in and says, "Okay, okay you win, but only because it's your special day." Then Applejack says, "Hold on tight!" After saying that Applejack starts to run a little Tsubasa is happy that he is getting a ride.

Twilight is happy that her children are enjoying themselves. Then Twilight hears, "Hey Twilight!"

Twilight turns to see Rainbow Dash and her other friends, along with their families along with birthday presents for Tsubasa and

"Morning everyone," Fluttershy says happily.

"Good morning," Twilight says.

"Good morning to you too darling," Rarity greets Twilight with a smile.

"I can't believe you're here," Twilight says happily.

"Well we don't want to miss your little boy's birthday. Now where is he?" Rarity replies happily.

"Riding on Applejack," Twilight answers.

The others turn to see Tsubasa getting a ride on Applejack and he is enjoying his birthday ride.

Applejack starts to get a little tired so she decides to stop and holds the baby in her arms. She goes back to the others to say good morning to them. After she do that, she says, "Okay little guy I think it's time to have some chow."

"Good thing too. I'm hungry," Rainbow Dash says rubbing her stomach.

After that they have some delicious pancakes with apple slices and caramel, and some milk and apple juice. They really enjoy having breakfast and Baked Apple with his mother, Applejack, are great with cooking.

After having breakfast everyone starts to play different party games, like pin the tail on the pony, pinata, hide and seek, and other party games. They are having so much fun playing with their friends. Twilight and her friends are glad that after a few weeks on living in Equestria, all their children are getting along with each other.

Later that Afternoon:

Twilight and her friends are with their babies and having good conversation. Baked Apple and his friends think it's a good idea to show Sakura how to pick apple from the trees and since Sakura explains to them that she really like cooking and she is very good with it. Baked Apple, Raspberry Pie, and Apple Eden are teaching her some recipes that are different from her home world and vis versa.

Twilight and her friends are sitting on the table while Pinkie put the finishing touches on the birthday cake.

"By the way Twilight there's something I been meaning to asks you," Rarity replies.

What's that?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Well, I always wonder about your children's name. Not to disagree with you about your choice on names, but their names are, um, what's the word I'm looking for," Rarity explains curiously.

"Different," Pinkie answers with a smile.

"Yes, that is exactly the word I'm looking for. Thank you Pinkie," Rarity says thanking Pinkie for finding the word. Pinkie simply smile at that complement.

"Well in japanese their names mean a certain thing in what we call Equestrian while in the other world language is english," Twilight explains.

"So they names mean something?" Fluttershy asks confusedly.

"Yes. Sakura means Cherry Blossom, Ame means Rain, Yuki means Snow and finally Tsubasa's name means Wing," Twilight answers and explains the meaning of her children's names.

Twilight friends are very curious about her childrens' names. They think it's suitable for them, especially since Sakura's cutie mark has a cherry blossom on it.

"Well I got to say Twilight, Sakura's cutie mark definitely matches her name quite well," Applejack says.

"So Twilight, Ame is in interesting athlete, especially the way he is hitting that soccer ball," Rainbow replies seeing Ame's soccer tricks and showing them to his sister and friends and can tell he's very good with it. Then Rainbow says, "I wouldn't be surprise if his cutie mark has something to do with sports."

"And Yuki is very gentle and helps me with fashion tips. I will be happy if she wants to be a designer and I can be her mentor," Rarity adds admiring Yuki's outfit.

The girls does notice that Ame and Yuki might end up getting their cutie marks soon, but knows they need to wait to discover it themselves. Fluttershy says, "Now Rainbow and Rarity, you both need to wait to see what Ame and Yuki marks will be and see what their true selves will be."

"She's right we'll just have to see when their cutie marks will appear and discover their true talents for themselves," Applejack adds.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash says.

"Agree," Rarity replies.

"Alright everypony, the cake is finished and so let's get ready say happy birthday," Raspberry says putting the cake on the table.

After the cake is on the table everyone gather around to say happy birthday to Tsubasa and today is special because his first birthday is in Equestria.

"Happy Birthday Tsubasa," Everyone says happily to the birthday boy.

"Tsubasa blow out the candle like this," Ame says showing her baby brother how to blow the candle.

Even though the baby see his brother showing him to blow out the candle, he mostly did is wave his hands around, laughing, and smiling. Twilight decides to blow out the candle for his since he's too young to blow out the candle yet.

After a good time of having cake, opeing present, and talking to each other some more, everyone goes home and are glad to have a good time together. While Twilight and her family are heading home. The 5 friends can see that they are feeling a lot better in the last 20 years. Even though after everything they been through, they can't ignore the guilt that ended up letting Twilight being sent to a different world.

After Twilight return and discover Twilight having children, they starts to feel alot better and not only want to help Twilight and her children have a good life in Equestria and can tell they are having a good start. Even though they know that all ponies might not be accepting to Twilight's children as they did. They can tell that Sakura is strong and will help spread friendship around Ponyville.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: An Alicorn Discussion

Some time later:

It the night befor Sakura's 15th birthday. Twilight was called to Canterlot to talk about Sakura and her progress. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna also know that there is something very important they need to tell Twilight about and it's about Sakura's powerful magic.

In the library:

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are waiting for Twilight. They hope that it might be best for Twilight to know what they need to discuss with her about.

Just then someone knocks on the door.

Celestia looks at the door and says, "Come in."

After hearing that the door opens and Twilight comes in the room. After coming in she bows to the princess hen makes her way to the table to talk with the princesses.

Twilight says, "Good even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Good evening Twilight," Celestia replies with a smile on her face.

Twilight then sit down next to the princesses and asks, "So princess what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about your daughter, Sakura," Luna answers.

Twilight starts to grow concern and asks, "What is it?"

Celestia can tell that Twilight is becoming worried of her daughter. Celestia says, "It nothing for you to worry too much about."

"But what we found out something that is… very surprising," Luna adds.

"Surprising?" Twilight says questionably.

"Well to be honest, after my studies with her and along with my sister analyzing her magic well… it's kind of a shock," Celestia replies.

Twilight looks at the princesses confusedly and asks, "What do you mean?"

Celestia and Luna starts to get concern about telling Twilight about Sakura especially since they were trying to find that fact out themselves. Celestia decides that she should explain to her. She answers, "What I mean is that some way, somehow, your daughter was born with alicorn magic."

"What?!" Twilight whispers with a shock. She is very surprised that Sakura possess that kind of magic even though Twilight isn't an alicorn herself.

"We do not understand how or why she was born like that. To be honest, my sister and I still couldn't understand how Rose Crystal was born an alicorn as well. It is beyond our understanding," Luna explains.

Then Celestia says, "But what we do know is that your daughter's magic is almost as strong as me and my sister's magic."

"She is?" Twilight says looking very surprised.

"Yes," Celestia says.

Then Celestia says, "We also believe that when your daughter entered Equestria through the gate, she must have been able to activated her alicorn magic and it was proven to be very powerful."

Twilight is becoming more surprised by the minute. Her daughter possesses alicorn magic and her might be as powerful as the princesses. Twilight is very concern about something about her daughter.

Twilight looks at the princesses with a worried look on her face and asks, "Princess, is there something I also need to know about Sakura?"

"Well not her directly but it's involves her," Celestia answers but she is looking very sad and worried about something very important.

Then Luna look at Twilight seriously and says, "Twilight we believe that the shadow creature might be coming after your daughter instead of you."

Twilight gasps in horror realizing that one of her daughter might be in terrible dangers. She whispers with horrors, "But… but why?"

Celestia knows that Twilight is starting to get very worried, but she knows that Twilight has to knows about this. Celestia firmly explains, "We believe that who ever that creature was want to use your magic that it can benefit from, but after being hit by Sakura's magic We feared that whoever is behind this might try to send that shadow to watch Sakura and everything that she does."

The makes Twilight even more worried about her daughter's, in the matter of actress her children's safety. She scaredly asks, "What should we do?

Celestia looks at Twilight with a firm look on her face and explains, "For now we can hope that Sakura is safe and wait for the shadow to make it's move."

Then Luna says, "But the problem is we still don't know who sent that shadow and what could that villain want with Sakura."

Then Celestia looks at her sister calmly and says, "I know sister, but we'll make sure that Sakura is protected from that shadow."

"But how? As long as that thing is out there my daughter and Equestria isn't safe and…." Twilight says scaredly, but before she can say anything else Princess Celestia puts her wing on her to calm her down.

After calming her down, Celestia says, "Twilight, I understand you are very concerned about your daughter's safety, but we do not know where that shadow is and your daughter's magic grows stronger. As long as she has that and her friends and family to help, she can be able to take on any challenge in her path."

Twilight calms down more and smile at Celestia and Luna. She knows that her daughter is a lot like her and she has her friends to help her. She knows that nothing can go wrong as long as she has her friends.

Back at Twilight's house in Ponyville:

Ame Yuki and baby Tsubasa are fast a sleep in their room. Sakura is the only one who is still up. She is in a light pink long sleeve nightgown and has lavenders and lavender laces on the collar and the end of the sleeves.

Sakura is busy writing in her note book on her desk. Sakura remember that in her home she watch Pokemon, Rozen Maiden, and other shows that uses magic and powerful abilities. She also remember reading that Starswirl the bearded made spells too during his time. Sakura think it will be a good idea to make spells from the powers and abilities from the shows she watched, but she's still trying to figure that out because she knows that making spells are harder than just casting a spell.

After finishing writing some ideas in her book, she decides to head to bed for the night and she is excited that tomorrow is her 15th birthday. Earlier that day Pinkie and Raspberry asked her so many question about the kind of things she like for her birthday. For example she told them she like chocolate cake, tea cakes, moon cakes, eclairs, playing hide and seek, soccer, baseball. She also told them that she like to sew, cook, read, write, and shared her other interests.

As she is heading to bed she starts to hear someone or something calling her name.

She turns around and whispers, "What is that?"

She decides to continue to her bed to lay down but someone is still calling her. She find herself being lead to the window of her bedroom and can tell that the voice is coming from the end of town and to the Everfree forest. She opens the winder and can hear the mysterious voice a lot better and she wonders who is this voice is. Whatever it is, Sakura can tell that it's very calm, kind, and gentle.

Sakura starts to feel funny and starts to feel sleepy. Then she sees a pure light coming from the Everfree forest. She whispers, "There... There a voice..."

Just then six color in orange, red, pink, purple, sky blue and magenta starts to swirl around her and lifting her up in the air. Then Sakura says, "It's coming from the Everfree forest."

Just then she reach her hand out of her window and still floating and being surrounded by this magical aura. Sakura whispers calmly, "And it's… it's calling my name."

Just then the magic makes a big flash and Sakura disappear from her room and the magic takes her deep in the Everfree Forest.

The magic poof her to a cave by the Castle of the Two sister and in the cave is a beautiful crystal tree. Next to the tree there is a big flow, which is big enough to someone to be inside.

The magic poof her on the flower and she sleeping on the flower. The next thing that happens the tree starts to glow, causing magical magenta vines to rise up from the ground. Then next it did, it gently rub Sakura on the head calming her and making Sakura more sleeping. After that the flower closes with Sakura inside unaware that she is even here. Now Sakura is in the Everfree Forest and the worst part is, no one knows she is there.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Sakura's Special Birthday Tree

The Next Day:

Twilight Sparkle along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrives on a chariot. They are happy that today is Sakura's birthday and want to celebrate it. Until they notice that Twilight friends along with their families are looking for something or someone and they are very worried about it.

Just then Rainbow comes zooming towards them completely worried. She scaredly screams, "Twilight! Twilight!"

"Rainbow what's going on?" Twilight asks with concerns.

"It's Sakura!" Rarity says in a panic state.

"She's gone!" Pinkie screams at that last part completely freaked out.

Twilight, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna's eyes widen with a shock to hear that Sakura has disappeared.

Twilight scaredly asks, "Gone! What do you mean gone?"

"She disappeared without a trace. Ame and Yuki went to go wake up Sakura and discovered they she disappeared," Fluttershy explain sounding very worried.

"It's like she disappeared without a trace," Spike adds worriedly.

Twilight then starts to make tears coming out of her eyes, feeling scared and worried that her daughter might have been taken by something or someone.

Princess Celestia put her wing on Twilight and says, "Don't worry Twilight, we will find her."

Twilight starts to feel calm knowing that Princess Celestia and her friend are going to help her finding her daughter, even their children is helping to find out where Sakura has gone, but she is still worried for her daughter and wonder where she is.

At the Crystal like Tree:

Sakura is still inside the flower and now she is starting to wake up. When she did, she can tell that she is not in her room anymore.

Sakura starts to get worried and nervously says, "What is this? Where am I?"

When Sakura is sitting up she can tell that she is in something and seem like a rose from her point of view. She can tell where she is in right now.

She surprisingly asks, "Am… am I inside a flower?!"

As is if on time, the flow is starting to open light starts to shine on Sakura, she is starting to think that what ever brought her here, it can tell that she is awake.

"Looks like it's opening up now," Sakura thinks to herself

When the flower fully opens she can see a giant tree that looks like it's entirely made of crystal, she can see that the tree has 5 large branches and a 6 star shaped in the middle.

"Wow!" Sakura says in amazement seeing the tree.

Just then Sakura remember that the star shaped crystal in the middle of the tree resembles her mother's cutie mark and the crown that Princess Celestia gave to her. Sakura starts to realizes that the tree is magical and might have something to do on to why she is here now.

Just then the tree starts to glow and says, "Hello Sakura, it's nice to finally meet you."

The glow blinds her for a little bit and decides to cover her face with her arm, but can tell that is the voice that brought her here last night.

While shielding her face from the bright light. Sakura says, "You're that voice I heard last night."

"Indeed I am," The tree says in a calm tone.

Back in Ponyville:

Sakura's friends are still looking for her and wonder where she could have gone.

Eden looks under the one of the tables and worriedly asks, "Sakura where are you?"

Raspberry is looking in trees, bushes and ponds. Raspberry says, "Come out come out wherever you are."

Ruby is looking in the marketplace along with Baked Apple and Aerial Ace, but so far no luck.

The gang decides to regroup at the park and hopefully to think about on how Sakura disappeared like that.

Ruby asks, "Anything?"

"Not at all," Ace answers sadly.

"We look all over Ponyville," Raspberry says feeling deflated.

"Well, she can't just disappear into thin air," Baked Apple replies.

Eden is looking very nervous about something and from the looks of it she may have an idea about something.

Eden says, "Um… you know, there's one place we haven't look."

Ruby and the others turn to Eden realize she may have an idea to where Bianca is.

Ruby surprisingly asks, "Really! What is…" Ruby then stops herself to realizes where she is going at.

Ruby shockley says, "Oh no, Eden you can't mean…"

"The Everfree Forest!" Everyone says together scaredly.

The next thing they know, they are at the front of the Everfree Forest and they all look very nervous since they know of the spooky things that happens in the forest.

Ace turns to the others and says, "It's the only place we haven't looked."

"But this place is so scary," Eden says studderly.

Baked Apple turns to his cousin with concerns and says, "I know Eden, but think of Sakura."

The Baked Apple turns to the entrance to the forest and says, "Besides, something tells me she is really in there."

"I sense it too," Ruby says having the same since Baked Apple has.

"Me too," Raspberry says.

"Then it's settled. We're going in," Ace announces.

With that, the group of friends enter the forest and hopes Sakura is in there. Little do they know, a familiar shadow is making it's way to Ponyville, only this time, the show has been ordered by it's master to claim Sakura as a prize.

Back at the tree:

Sakura is still with the crystal tree and the tree is talking to her. Sakura is amazed that the tree can talk to her and wonder if she can talk to it back.

Sakura surprisingly asks, "Who… who are you?"

The tree glows again and says, "I'm the Tree of Harmony."

"The Tree of Harmony?" Sakura says feeling questionable.

"Yes Sakura. I know a lot about your mother and her friends and… I know about you and your friends," The tree replies.

The the tree says, "You and your friend are now connected to me and to the element. I brought you here to keep you safe from the event that is planing on using your magic for an evil purpose."

Sakura is starting to get worried and thinks that who ever send that shadow might try to come after her again or her mother.

Sakura sadly asks, "Is there anything you can tell me about this enemy?"

"All I can tell he is an old enemy of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I also can tell that he has been sending his shadow to watch on how your power and magic has grown," The tree answers.

"But what can we do?" Sakura asks.

Just then, black vines with light blue thrones stats to pop out of the ground like weeds and it starting to cover the tree.

"What is this?" Sakura asks with a shock.

Then Sakura can tell that the tree is starting to get week. All Sakura knows is that the tree is losing it's magic and looks like it's starting to die. Sakura realize that she needs to act fast, but doesn't know what to do.

Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library:

After searching around Ponyville Twilight and the others gathered at the library to see what else they can do in order to find Sakura before something bad happens. Everyone in the group decides to take a break and think of another plan on how to find Sakura.

Just as Pinkie is looking up in the sky. She see something that surprises her and knows it might be bad news.

Pinkie screams, "Hey look!"

Everyone looks up in the sky and see a shadowy creature. Everyone is surprised because they never seen a creature like that before, but Twilight is shocked with horror because she recognized the creature that tried to capture her.

"It's that shadow creature," Twilight screams with horrors.

Everyone gasp and realized that shadow creature is the same one that Princess Celestia wrote in her letter and inform them that it's after Twilight and her family.

The shadow creature then flies through Ponyville and telling the direction it's heading Applejack and Rainbow Dash knows exactly where the shadow monster is going,

"And it seems to be heading towards the Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash informs the others.

"Maybe Sakura's in there," Applejack suggests.

The ponies in the group thinks about Applejack's suggestion and believe that Sakura might be in there and there is no other place where she is.

"We should follow it," Spike suggests.

"Then let's go," Rainbow Dash says then flies off to follow the shadow.

The others start to follow her into the forest. Twilight is showing sight of worries in her face not just Sakura being in the forest, but it's a possibility that the Shadow monster is aware of it as well.

In the Everfree Forest:

Aerial Ace and the others are in the forest looking for Sakura and knows that the forest is dark day and night. So Ruby use her horn to create a light and use her fire breath to make a torch for Baked Apple to hold with a thick stick.

Ace groans with annoyance and says, "Geez we been walking in this place for quite a while."

"I know, but I feel like we're getting close," Baked Apple with determination on his face to find his friend.

As they are walking through the forest. Raspbrry see something that really catches his eyes.

Raspberry use his hoof to point to something and says, "Look! There's the old castle."

Everyone looks to where Raspberry is point at and can see the Castle of the Two Sister asl known as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's old castle before they lived in Canterlot.

"He's right. We at Princess Celestia and Luna's old castle," Ruby replis.

"But where should we look now?" Eden asks worried for Sakura.

As the others start to think on where to go next, They hear crashing noises and turn to see Raspbrry falling down the stairs leading to a cave under the castle.

After falling down the stairs, Raspberry gets up and says, "How about down here?"

Everyone looks at each other with confused look on their faces. They then realized that there is a possibility that Sakura might be in there.

Ruby, Eden, and Baked Apple decides to walk downstairs to see if Raspberry is okay and to see if Sakura is in there.

Then Ace says, "You gotta be kidding me."

After that he follow the others down stairs to see if Sakura is really down there and hope she is okay.

At the tree:

Sakura is shocked in horror to see the tree is starting to get weak and strong black vine are coming out from the ground. From the looks of it, Sakura can tell that the vines are draining the tree and the vines are making it weak and sick.

"What wrong?" Sakura asks hoping the tree can answer her.

The tree glows a little and use its last strength to give Sakura a message.

The trees says, "My magic is fading. I been going on with out the elements for a long time, but I need them to be returned."

Sakura knows what is needed to be done, so she decides to head back home to get the elements of harmony from her home and her friends.

Before she leaves, she turns to the tree with determination and says, "I'll bring the back."

Sakura then starts to make her way to Ponyville and hopefully she can get there before the tree die.

Just then, Sakura comes across her friends who are at the bottom of the stairs.

Her friends happily scream, "Sakura!"

Skaura is shocked to see her friends are here in the Everfree Forest and wonder how they even know she is here.

Sakura surprisingly asks, "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you silly," Raspberry answers cheerfully.

Ace flies to her and asks, "What were you doing anyway?"

"The Tree of Harmony brought me here, and it needs help," Sakura answers with worries.

Sakura starts to get confused and wonder exactly is Sakura talking about. They know that Sakura isn't the type to make stuff like this up.

"The Tree of what now?" Baked Apple says with confusion.

"Is where the princesses got the elements and it needs them back," Sakura explains.

Her friends are still confused of Sakura statement and think it might be true, but then everyone looks at the cave to see the vines coming out of the cave and heading to Sakura and her friends.

"What is this?" Eden asks with fear.

"Whatever it is, run!" Ruby screams and make a run for it.

Then Sakura and the others run away with her and are certain that these vine are after them. Just then the Shadow creature see Sakura and her friends running through the forest with the vines after them. The shadow creature decides to use the vines to it's advantage, so it absorbs itself inside the vines to take control of it and use it to go after Sakura.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Save the Tree**

 **Sakura and her friends keep running through the forest, but are having trouble outrunning the out of control vines and plants. As they are running they notice that the sun and moon are up in the sky at the same time. They have know idea what is going on, but they need to find that out and fast.**

 **"** **We need hurry!" Ace screams.**

 **"** **We know!" Everyone screams in a panic.**

 **Ace knows that this isn't the time to argue and needs to get out of the forest before the forest grabs hold of them.**

 **Eden eyes widen and says, "Look!"**

 **When everyone hears Eden , they look to see the entrance to the Everfree Forest also known as their exist.**

 **Sakura screams, "The exit!"**

 **But before they can get out, the shadow blocks their only way out and heading towards them. Ace and the other looks scared and surprised to see the shadow creature, but Sakura looks very angry at it.**

 **Ruby asks, "What is that?"**

 **It didn't take long to see that Sakura is looking very angry at the shadow creature and they are wondering why.**

 **Baked apple use his hoof to tap on her leg and says, "Sakura," in order to get her attention, but it doesn't seem to be working.**

 **All Sakura is doing is giving the shadow creature a stare in anger and holding her fist very tight.**

 **"** **Sakura what's wrong?" Raspberry asks.**

 **Sakura hears Raspberry and calms herself down to see her friends look worried. Her other friends are looking very worried as well.**

 **Sakura decides to tell them what is on her mind right now and know it will be hard for her to says it.**

 **Sakura takes a deep breath to calm herself down and says, "That shadow… is the same one that attacked me and my family when we first came to Equestria."**

 **Everyone gasp when Sakura tells them about this information. Now they know why she is upset about see the shadow creature again.**

 **Just then the shadow launch itself at Sakura, but manage to use her horn to hit it. The creature feels pain for a little bit before recovering again.**

 **Sakura turns to her friends and screams, "Run!"**

 **The others then start to make a run for it while Sakura use some of her magic she learned from Princess Celestia to attack the shadow to make it weak enough to get away.**

 **The Shadow doesn't seem to have enough damage yet, so it regains its strength and goes after and Sakura and her friends.**

 **When Sakura and the others continue running, they can see their parents running toward them.**

 **Twilight is very happy to see her daughter is alright so she runs towards her as much as her legs can carry her.**

 **Twilight happily screams, "Sakura!"**

 **"** **Mom!" Sakura happily screams.**

 **Twilight and Sakura manage to reach each other and give them a big hug. Twilight is so relieved that her daughter is alright.**

 **Twilight starts to shed tears and says," Oh Sakura. I'm so glad that you're alright.**

 **Sakura release the hug to look at her mother and says, "I'm glad to.**

 **But then Sakura starts to get serious and says, "But right now we need to get the Elements of Harmony right away."**

 **"** **Why?" Rainbow Dash asks.**

 **"** **Sakura told us that the Tree of Harmony needs the Elements back," Raspberry explains first.**

 **Then Eden says, "And there are scary vines are spreading out of the forest."**

 **Then Ruby says," And It casing scary clouds and causing the sun and moon to be up in the sky at the same time,"**

 **"** **But worse of the the shadow monster is back. It took over control of the vines and is after us," Sakura finishes the situation to her mother and everyone else.**

 **Everyone stare at the kids with a shock and worried about something very serious. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Twilight now know that the shadow creature has come back and already tried to attack Sakura. Twilight knows it will be dangerous for her daughter, but also know that as long as her friends and love one are with her she has nothing to worry about.**

 **Princess Celestia comes over to Sakura and ask, "Sakura is there something wrong with the Tree of Harmony?"**

 **"** **The tree has been holding off those plants underground for a long time and now it lost all of its' strength to hold it off and it asked me to bring the elements back to it," Sakura explains.**

 **Princess Celestia understand that the tree couldn't hold the vines off anymore and lost all of its' magic.**

 **Princess Celestia turns to the others and says, "Then we have no time to lose."**

 **"** **Good because something is coming out of the forest," Pinkie says pointing towards the entrance of the forest.**

 **Everyone gasp to see that the shadow monster is coming back and this time it's not very happy for being**

 **"** **It's back!" Ace says sounding worried.**

 **Then Raspberry and Pinkie panicky scream, "Let's get out of here!"**

 **That when everyone start to run back to the library as fast as they can. The shadow creature isn't going to give up until it has Sakura in its' possession.**

 **Everyone see the library and glad they are going to get to safety. Until Eden trips on a stump and hurt her foot. Eden sprains her foot and is having trouble getting up. The shadow see Eden and decides to get her instead.**

 **Sakura turns behind her to see that the shadow is going after Eden now.**

 **Sakura worriedly screams, "Eden!"**

 **Then she rushes over to Eden to get her out of here. Sakura knows that Eden is a great girl and doesn't deserve to be captured by a monster. Sakura decides to try using this new magic she been working on. Her horn starts to glow and it causes a pink like wind.**

 **Eden see the shadow monster is staring right at her and she is too paralyzed to move.**

 **The monster is just about to get Eden until Sakura comes in front of her and screams, "Fairy Wind!"**

 **And Sakura creates a strong pink like wind and blows the shadow creature to the tree.**

 **Eden looks amazed and surprisingly says,"Sakura!"**

 **Sakura gets down to Eden's position and asks, "Are you okay?"**

 **"** **Yes. Thank you for saving me," Eden happily answers and glad Sakura made it just in time.**

 **"** **No problem," Sakura says.**

 **Then with that, Sakura use her hands to carry Eden to the library and hoping Eden's mother can have a check on her to hoof to see if her sprain is not to serious.**

 **When they got to the Library, Sakura and her mother bring the elements to Sakura friends and help them put them on. At the same time Fluttershy is putting a bandage on Eden's hoof. Eden hoof isn't badly injured, but will need to take it easy for a few days.**

 **"** **Glad we decided to have the elements at the library," Twilight says she puts the elements on the kids.**

 **"** **You can say that again," Spike replies.**

 **After giving the elements to the children, Sakura and her friends know they need to get back there to give the elements to the tree before something terrible happens.**

 **But there is something that's been bothering Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They see Sakura saved Eden from the shadow monster, but notice she used a magic that they never seen before and want to know about what kind of spell she used.**

 **Princess Celestia comes over to Sakura and asks, "Sakura, what did you do to that shadow?"**

 **"** **What do you mean?" Sakura asks sounding confused and nervous.**

 **"** **What my sister means is that you used your magic to create a pink like wind and use it to hit it in order to save Eden," Luna explains.**

 **"** **I believe you call it fairy wind," Celestia adds.**

 **"** **What fairy wind!" Twilight says with a shock.**

 **"** **You heard of it?" Rainbow Dash asks,**

 **"** **Fairy Wind it supposed to be a move from a t.v show called Pokemon back in Japan. That moves are usually used by fairy type pokemons," Twilight explains.**

 **Everyone starts to stare at Sakura surprised and empressed that Sakura is about to do that kind of magic.**

 **"** **You mean she somehow used a attack move that is supposed to be make believe into real magic?" Pinkie asks very fast.**

 **"** **Yes," Sakura replies feeling rather embarrassed.**

 **"** **That is so amazing!" Raspberry screams with excit**

 **"** **He's right and you saved me," Eden replies feeling very please.**

 **Sakura is glad to have good friends like Eden and the others.**

 **Sakura comes over to Eden and says, "Of course I did Eden. You're one of my best friends and I will never leave you hanging."**

 **Eden and the others are happy that Sakura has good intentions when it comes for the one she loves. Eden flies to Sakura and gives her a hug for her love and appreciation for saving her hugs her back and is very glad to have these wonderful friends.**

 **After the hug, Sakura walks over to the door and says, "Now are you all ready to head back out?"**

 **Ace and the others head toward to where and Sakura is and say, "Ready!"**

 **Sakura and her friends is about to leave to the outside and to trouble, but before they do Twilight calls, "Sakura."**

 **Sakura turns to her mother and says, "Yes mom."**

 **"** **Be careful," Twilight says with a sad and worried look on her face.**

 **"** **And make sure you all stick together," Rarity adds.**

 **"** **Okay," Sakura and her friends reply.**

 **Outside of the library:**

 **Sakura and her friends are going to go inside the forest and hoping not to run into trouble, but they are wrong.**

 **Ace looks up in the sky behind them and says, "Aw great," sounding very annoyed.**

 **Sakura and the others look to where Ace is looking at and can see why he is so annoyed and upset. The Shadow monster along with the vines is coming towards the friends.**

 **"** **The shadow monster is back!" Ruby says scardly.**

 **"** **We need to get to the tree, and fast," Sakura says.**

 **Just then the shadow creature starts flying at them. Sakura and her friend start to make their way back to the tree of harmony with the shadow monster chasing them.**

 **They make they way to the forest and can see that the shadow isn't giving up on the chase.**

 **Sakura screams, "Go! Go!"**

 **Ace and other make their way back to the tree. Sakura and Dragon Ruby decides to hold the shadow off as much as they can.**

 **Sakura use her magic to create a sphere out of an aura on her hand.**

 **Sakura launches it and screams, "Aura Sphere!"**

 **And the aura sphere hit the shadow creature.**

 **Then Ruby breaths fire and blast the shadow creature with it as well.**

 **She then angrily screams,"Take that you brute!"**

 **Sakura is very surprised that Ruby can breath fire and never knew about,**

 **Sakura says in amazement, Wow! I didn't know you can breath fire."**

 **"** **My dad is a dragon of course," Ruby says with pride.**

 **After that the shadow is down again and Sakura and Ruby make their way to the others, but the shadow flies back up and follow them without uttering a sound.**

 **After they run through the forest, they reach to the entrance of the cave where the tree is at.**

 **"** **Glad we made it," Baked Apple says sounding relieved.**

 **But before they can enter the cave, Eden notice something up stairs and scaredly screams, "Look!"**

 **The others look to see that the shadow is back, again, and now they are going to be in very big trouble now because the shadow is furious.**

 **"** **Man that thing doesn't quit," Sakura says it with annoyance and getting very frustrated.**

 **Ace, Baked Apple, Raspberry, and Eden runs to the inner part of the cave. Sakura dn Ruby follows them as well.**

 **Before they follow the others, Sakura turns to Ruby and says, "Ruby we need to put up a magical field to keep that shadow away from us."**

 **"** **On it, darling," Ruby says agreeing to the plan.**

 **With that Sakura and Ruby combine their magic and create a magical force field blocking the entrance of the cave. The shadow is weak now, but is trying to get inside the cave, but couldn't budge an inch.**

 **"** **That should keep that shadow monster out," Raspberry says feeling glad that the monster is not threatening them.**

 **"** **Yeah, but that force field Ruby and I made won't hold it for long," Sakura replies sounding worried.**

 **With that Sakura and the others go see if the tree is holding up, but when they see the tree they are completely shocked.**

 **Some of the vines have covered the tree and it looking very dead.**

 **Eden worriedly says, "I… I think it's dying."**

 **Sakura then make her way towards the tree and says, "Don't worry. I'm sure once we give it back the elements, everything will go back to normal."**

 **Sakura knows this is the right thing. Problem is that Baked Apple and the others are not sure about giving back the elements.**

 **Baked Apple comes back to Sakura and asks, "Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?"**

 **Sakura turns to Baked Apple with a confused look on her face and asks, "What do you mean Baked Apple?"**

 **"** **For one how are we going to protect Equestria?" Ace asks.**

 **"** **And how are we're supposed to stop any evil duer from causing trouble," Ruby replies sounding worried.**

 **"** **Sakura, these elements are a special connection not only to our mothers but also to us. It what help keeps us connected," Baked Apple adds sounding very sad.**

 **Sakura is surprised that her friends say those statement and can see why they think it might not be a good idea to give the elements back.**

 **Sakura goes to her friend and says, "I know these elements are what brought our mothers together and become friends, but they are not the reason why our friendship are connected. It's our friendship, love, and compassion towards each other that makes us strong and our friendship power and it can never, ever, be broken."**

 **Ace and the others realized that Sakura is right and know that this is the only way to save Equestria and the tree of harmony.**

 **"** **You're right, our friendship is strong," Ruby replies feeling a bit better.**

 **"** **And that kind of friendship will always last forever," Eden replies happily.**

 **Sakura and her friends nod their heads agreeing to the plan and now it's time for the elements to go back where they originally belongs.**

 **Sakura then looks at the tree and says, "Then let's finish this."**

 **With that Sakura then use her magic to take the elements out of the necklace and tiara and is getting ready to put the elements back on the tree.**

 **But before she could. The shadow use it's magic to control the vines from the inside and tie up Sakura.**

 **"** **Sakura!" Her friends screams in a panic and worries.**

 **Sakura tries to get herself free from the vines, but they coil her so tight, that it's hard for her to escape "Don't worry, make sure no more vines comes in."**

 **"** **We'll try," Ace screams.**

 **Ace and the others try to get the vine of Sakura, but they are too strong. Sakura is using her magic to get the elements to the tree before anything can happen.**

 **Sakura then is able to get each of the elements in the branch and finally is able to put the element of magic in the center of the tree.**

 **When Sakura put the elements back in the tree, the tree starts to regain its' magic. The tree starts to glow so bright and so powerful, that the tree of harmony is getting rid of the vine and thorns from all over the Everfree Forest. The magic of the tree is enough to cause the shadow monster so much pain that it was destroyed by the tree's magic.**

 **The vines also faded and Sakura is now free to land with her friends. Sakura use a lot of her magic to help get the elements back on the tree so it left her feeling a little tired.**

 **Sakura friends comes up to her to see if she is alright**

 **Eden asks, "Sakura are you okay?"**

 **"** **I'm fine," Sakura answers feeling better from being tied up.**

 **Just as the friends are relaxing from their crazy day, The tree of Harmony starts to glow again and catches the group of friends attention.**

 **As the tree glows, it says, "Thank you Sakura and friends."**

 **Everyone, excluding Sakura gasp to the fact that the tree is actually talking to them and wonder if they should talk back or not.**

 **Raspberry turns to Sakura and asks, "Did that tree just talk?"**

 **Sakura simply answers, "Yep. It sure did."**

 **The tree calmly says, "Because of you and your friends courage I regain my strength and help save Equestria."**

 **"** **You're welcome," Sakura answers with a smile.**

 **"** **Here a little something for you and your friends," The Tree says.**

 **The tree then starts sending the magical beams of the element through its' branches. The elements starts to glow their colors. The elements are starting to change their shape.**

 **Sakura gasps and says, "The element!"**

 **"** **They're changing," Eden proclaims.**

 **After the shape changing, the elements change into the form of their cutie marks, but the element of magic remains the same. Then the tree adds a cherry blossom next to the sun and moon. After the transformation, the tree stop glowing and the elements changed it's form and sending a stream of magic to the elements of magic and then to the sun, moon, and cherry blossom. Then the stream of rainbow magic makes its' way to the ground and cause a flower about a size of a bowling ball sprouts out of the ground.**

 **"** **Wow!" Everyone replies in amazement.**

 **"** **What is it?" Sakura asks.**

 **When Sakura touches the flower, the flower opens up and reveals a chest with six locks on it.**

 **"** **A present for you and your friends. I'm also considering it as a birthday present for you. In this chest contains a very powerful magic and a special gift," The tree answers happily.**

 **Sakura and her friends are amazed by it. The tree gives them a special chest with a special magic and surprise inside. All they need to do now is to find out how to get it open.**

 **"** **Thank you," Sakura and her friends say.**

 **"** **But how do we open it?" Raspberry asks.**

 **"** **This chest needs six keys to open it. You already have one and you need five more, but it must remain here where it safe," The tree says.**

 **"** **Okay," Sakura replies with a smile.**

 **"** **I hope to see you all again soon," The tree says.**

 **"** **Me too," Sakura replies with a smile.**

 **"** **Good bye," Sakura and her friends say and waving the tree goodbye.**

 **After they say their goodbye, Sakura and the others make their way back to Ponyville and to tell them about what happened and the chest they receive from the tree of harmony.**

 **But before they leave back to Ponyville, the tree sadly says, "Be careful Sakura. He will be watching every step you take."**

 **"** **What does it mean?" Sakura says to herself.**

 **Every pony else has stop after noticing Sakura looking a bit worried and hearing the tree's warning.**

 **"** **What is it Sakura?" Baked Apple asks with concerns.**

 **"** **The tree of harmony. It said that someone watching us," Sakura answers sounding very worried and scared.**

 **Sakura and her friends look a little worried and wonder what the tree's warning means. One thing they do know is that they need to figure this out before something else goes wrong.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Party is Finally Starting

After the incident in the Everfree Forest:

Raspberry's family has everything set up for Sakura's birthday party. Everyone is excited that the incident with the shadow monster and the vines in the Everfree Forest are over they can finally celebrate Sakura's birthday without anymore problem. After sometime, the party is finally set to celebrate.

Sakura is upstairs in her room sitting in her room deep in thought about the things that has happened today. Sakura is taking some notes about what the tree has told her until she hears a knock on her door.

The knocking noise comes from her door and a familiar voice comes through the door and says, "Sakura."

Sakura heard Ruby's voice coming from the door.

Sakura says, "Come in!"

The door opens and Ruby and the others walk inside the room. Ruby and Eden sit on her bed, while the boys sit on the floor.

Raspberry comes up to her, pulls her cheek with his hoof and says,"Hey! Why the long face?"

After releasing her face, Raspberry goes sit down with the others while Sakura is rubbing her face feeling pain from it.

"Yeah. You don't want to miss your own birthday party," Ace replies.

"I know. It just... I have something going on in my mind right now," Sakura answers her friends feeling a bit concern about something.

"What is it?" Ruby asks feeling concern.

Sakura is worried of mentioning this to her friend, but she know that they have the right to know since they were there when they hear the message from the tree of harmony.

Sakura turns to her friends and answers, "Is what the tree of harmony told us when we were over there."

The others are surprised when Sakura said it. They understand that this is some kind of question that they need to figure out.

Then Baked Apple says, "You're right. We haven't figure that out yet."

"Any idea on what the tree means by it?" Raspberry asks.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that someone send that shadow after me and apparently it supposed to be an old foe of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Sakura answers while explaining what the tree's message means.

"The tree told you all that?" Raspberry asks confusedly.

"Yes. It did," Sakura replies still thinking.

"That's strange," Eden replies feeling concern.

Sakura then turns to her friends and asks, "Guys. Since I haven't been here that long can you think of any enemy of the princesses?"

The others start to think of the enemies that the princesses are familiar with.

"Well there's Nightmare Moon but she's been transformed back to Princess Luna by our moms years ago," Baked Apple suggests while scratching his head with his hoof.

"There is Discord, but he promised to behave himself. Even though I refused to believe it." Ace replies feeling annoyed for bringing Discord up.

"There's also King Sombra," Eden suggests feeling a bit scared.

"I don't think so. Remember, my father and Rose Crystal's parents ultimately save the empire and he was destroyed," Ruby replies.

"There is Queen Chrysalis," Raspberry adds.

After hearing that suggestion, Sakura looks a bit confused of the name and something about that name seems to intrigue her and like to know who she is.

"Who?" Sakura questionably asks.

Ace and the other look at Sakura with worried look in their eyes. They remember that Sakura and her brothers and sister weren't here to hear about the even or their parent would want to bring it up again.

"That's right, you never heard of her, have you?" Ruby asks acting very nervous.

Sakura starts to think of who Queen Chrysalis said. She remember her uncle and her mother's friends mentioning that name, but don't really know who she was.

Sakura turns to her friends and answers, "Not from the top of my head. When did this happen?"

Sakura friends realize they have no choice, but to answer Sakura's question even though it will be difficult to explain to her about the event over 20 years ago.

Ace explains, "Believe it or not it happened during your aunt and uncle's wedding."

"And she's the reason why your mother was lost to them for a very long time," Baked Apple adds.

Sakura is shocked to hear this. She remember knowing that her mom was thrown into her home world years ago and knew she know she is responsible for it.

"Did... she really!" Sakura asks sounding very shocked by this information.

"I'm afraid so, Sakura," Ruby answers sounding very sad.

Sakura is starting to understand a few things about this Queen Chrysalis. She remember what her mother told her about the whole incident that caused her mother to be sent to the world she used to like in before she moved to Equestria.

Sakura says in her thoughts, "My mother did told me when I was little that someone was impersonating aunt Cadence, but she never actually knew who she was."

Then Sakura asks, "What kind of creature is she?"

"She's a changeling," Ruby sadly answers.

"What's a changeling?" Two small familiar voices comes out.

Sakura and her friends turn to see Ame and Yuki at the front entrance of Sakura's bedroom. Sakura isn't sure about telling the twins about this experience and about the changeling queen, but decides to drop it what she has the chance.

"Hi Yuki. Hi Ame. What brings you two here?" Sakura replies sounding curious.

"Pinkie wants us to bring you down stairs and go outside," Yuki answers.

"Yeah. She said she didn't want you to miss your birthday," Ame adds.

"Okay," Sakura answers with a smile.

"Come on guys. Let's party!" Raspberry screams happily.

Sakura and the others run down stairs to have fun at the party and they are having a wonderful time. Everyone and their families even the princesses are there having a wonderful birthday and a victory for Sakura and her friends for helping save the tree of harmony and saving Ponyville from the vines from the forest. They play games, have food, and tell different kinds of stories and adventures. Right now, Sakura is getting ready to open her friends from her friends and family.

Sakura opens her present from Ruby and see a silver pocket watch with a pink cherry blossom shaped gemstone on the watch.

Sakura is surprised and happily says, "A pocket watch with a pink cherry blossom gem on it! Ruby this is beautiful."

"Do you like it I made myself," Ruby asks sounding proud of her work.

"I love it. Thank you," Sakura says and hugs Ruby.

"This one is from me," Eden replies shyly while giving Sakura her present.

"Thank you Eden," Sakura replies happily.

Sakura starts to unwrap her present after receiving it from Eden.

After opening it, Sakura see a stuffed cat that looks like an iriomote wild cat.

Sakura hugs it and says, "Aw, a cute stuffed kitty and it looks like an iriomote wild cat like back at home."

"Your mom told me you used to see them a lot at home and showed me a picture to them so I can make you one," Eden replies shyly.

"Thank you Eden," Sakura replies calmly.

Then Baked Apple gives Sakura a small box with apples on it.

Baked Apple happily, "Here Sakura, these are from me and my family to you and your family."

"Thank you," Sakura says.

Then she unwraps the present from Baked Apple. When she unwraps it, she can see 4 jars of zap apple jam.

"Wow! 4 of zap apple jam," Sakura replies with sparkles in her eyes.

Ame and Yuki comes over to see the jam because they really like it so much.

Ame and Yuki happily says, "Mmm! Yummy!"

Ace then hands Sakura a small envelope and says, "This one is from me."

Sakura grabs the envelope and opens it inside it's some kind of badge with Daring Do on it.

"What this?" Sakura asks curiously.

"This is ticket to a Daring Do convention in Las Pegasus," Ace answers happily.

Sakura smiles and says, "Cool! Thanks Ace."

"No problem," Ace replies with pride.

And with that Sakura and Ace do a hoof/hand bump.

After that Raspberry come hoping to Sakura with a present on his head cheerfully saying, "Open mine! Open mine!"

"Okay Raspberry, okay," Sakura replies as she grabs hold of the present that has a big blue ribbon on it.

Sakura opens the box and see a box that looks like a treasure chest and on the lock of it is a yellow key. Raspberry shows a giant grin on his face wanting Sakura to open it with the key. Sakura understands that her present is inside it. When she unlock the lock of the chest with the key, it opens to reveal reveals five little ponies dressed as circus clowns. One of them is holding a trumpet, one of them is holding a drum, one is holding a violin, one is holding a symbols, and the last one is conducting.

Sakura looks surprised and says, "A music box."

"And it counts as a jewelry box," Raspberry says as he pops out from nowhere.

"Thank you guys for these wonderful presents," Sakura says happily.

"Group hug!" Raspberry screams happily.

Sakura and her friends join each other for a group hug and are glad that they are good friends and can't wait what will be in stores for them.

While the hug is going on, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are looking at Sakura and her friends with smile on their faces and are glad that Sakura and her family are happy in Equestria. The only thing they are curious about is Sakura ability to use these abilities from made up fiction into real spells. The princesses know that Sakura is growing more stronger and powerful. The princesses believe that in a matter of time, Sakura will know what her destiny is in this world.

After the party:

Sakura and her friends are having a sleepover at Rarity's boutique and they are having fun. They play games, tell stories, and have a lot of pillow fight. Of course with Sakura and Ruby's magic the girls are able to keep things under control.

Right now the boys are simply lying on their sleeping bags while the girls are on Ruby's bed doing each other's bed.

Sakura still wants to discuss the event from earlier before the party starts and she understand that her friends feel nervous about it, but she is curious about it.

"So guys, you were telling me what changelings are and about this Queen Chrysalis character, " Sakura answers still curious.

Ace and the others look at Sakura feeling a bit concern and are worried about telling her about the ones who are responsible for her mother being trapped in that world. They then remember that Sakura was born in that world along with her brothers and sister. Sakura friends decides to explain to her about the changeling queen and her bug like subjects.

"They're shapeshifters!" Ace answers with anger.

"They're evil!" Baked Apple replies.

"They're scary!" Eden replies sounding frighten.

"And they take the form of someone you love," Ace says.

"And they eat that love," Ruby replies sounding very scared..

"Like spagetti," Raspberry adds.

Sakura eyes widen when she hears that statements and shockley says, "What?! You gotta be kidding me?!"

"That's disgusting what kind of creature feeds of love of ponies," Sakura adds while covering mouth and feeling like she is going to be sick.

"Apparently they do, especially Queen Chrysalis," Ruby replies sadly.

"I guess that doesn't sound like a good image, does it," Ace replies.

"No kidding," Sakura answers feeling a bit nauseous.

"Either way, our mothers battled those things in Canterlot years ago at Rose Crystal's parents' wedding," Baked Apple adds.

"And it was the power of aunt Cadence and your uncle Shining Armor love is what defeated them at the end," Ace adds.

"But according to what our mothers said, if it wasn't for your mother, your aunt wouldn't have gotten out of the caverns and expose that other Cadence as a fake," Ruby adds sounding very sad.

"My mom told me that she was able to help aunt Cadence get away, but she was beaten by those you call changelings really bad and throw her thouw the game my family and I enter. Then my father said she was badly beaten when he found her when the portal closed," Sakura adds remember of her parents stories.

The friends are surprised to hear that fact, not even their parents know that Twilight got beaten up trying to save Princess Cadence.

Then Raspberry sadly adds, "And the worst part is that, our mothers Princess Celestia and Shining Armor believes it was their fault for not believing her about the imposter strange behavior."

After saying that Raspberry hair deflated a bit.

Sakura is surprised that to hear that. Her mother never told her and her brothers and sister of why it happened. Sakura knows that this problem wasn't really their fault.

"Guys, what happened wasn't their fault. She was able to fool everyone," Sakura replies reassuring her friends of the situation.

"But your mother was able to notice her strange behavior," Eden says sadly.

"But she didn't know she was an imposter at the time, until she was sent to the caverns under Canterlot Castle," Sakura adds.

"You're right, but in away your mother was like the main reason your aunt and uncle defeated the changeling," Baked Apple replies feeling sad.

Sakura can see her friends are very sad, but she can understand what her friends are sad about. Her mother friends suffered a great deal of guilt for 20 whole years and have been worried for her mother's safety ever since.

Sakura then decides to end the subject with a small smile on her face and say, "Like I said it's all in the past. Let's just focus on what is happening now and have a good time as good as possible."

"Right," the others say feeling a lot better.

Just then Eden starts to rub her eyes with her hoof and looking very sleepy. Baked Apple and Aerial Ace let out a yawn. They are feeling very tired and can that it is getting late.

"I'm tired," Eden replies sounding sleepy.

"I know me too," Sakura adds rubbing her eyes with her hand.

Ruby looks at her clock to see it's a quarter past ten.

Ruby says, "You're right, it's getting late."

Then with that Ruby gets on her bed, while Sakura and the others get into their sleeping bags and are now ready for bed.

Ruby says, "Good night everyone,"

"Night," Sakura and the others reply.

Then with that, Ruby turns of her lamp from her desk and they all go to sleep for the night.

Little do they know, Rarity is at the front of the door and she hear everything that they said about the changeling and of Twilight's situation. Rarity is surprised that Sakura is more accepting by the fact that her mother friends are partly responsible for what happened. She also surprised by the fact the changeling were being so ruthless with Twilight.

Ruby says in her thoughts, "Sakura is just like her mother when she acts like that," and goes off her room to get a good night sleep.

In an unknown location:

The mysterious creature is in the cave and watched everything that his shadow was destroyed and Sakura using magic that is unfamiliar to anyone. The creature can see that Sakura is more than just an alicorn hybrid, but a very smart one.

"So those ponies did manage to stop my shadow," The creature replies disappointed that his shadow spell was destroyed.

The creature then smile evilly and says, "I would expect any less less from a daughter of Princess Celestia's old protege and now her daughter is following her footsteps and now… she is growing stronger with her beautiful magic"

The creature then use it's magic to create a small image of Sakura and evilly says, "No matter my ultimate plan will be coming once my full power has returned and then all of Equestria will fall to my will and there is nothing they can do to stop it. Not even this new little princess."

The creature laughs maniacally and disappears into the night going to work on his plans to get Sakura and her special magic.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: An Honest Report

On a nice sunny day:

Dragon Ruby invited Sakura and Eden for a special mares only spa day at the Ponyville Spa. The girls are having a relaxing time at the spa. Right now, they are relaxing in a crystal mud bath from the Crystal Empire.

Ruby, Eden and Sakura are glad that this is a good way to spend some girl time. Ruby is reading a fashion magazine. Sakura is reading a Daring Do book. Eden is just petting her pet bunny name Angela. They are glad to finally relaxed everything that they been through.

Sakura feels so relax and says, "This feels so nice."

"I know. This is why I love the Spa," Ruby says agreeing with Sakura.

"I'm glad you are able to come for our annual spa day," Eden says feeling relaxed and tired.

"I'm glad too. I never been to an actual spa before, but I'm glad I can spend it with you guys," Sakura replies feeling happy and relaxed from everything that has happened on her birthday.

"Yeah," Ruby and Eden say feeling relaxed.

Things are going really smoothly and relaxing for the girls. Until Raspberry Pie burst into the Spa screaming, "Guys!"

Everyone in the spa, including Sakura and the girls hear him and look at him with a confused look on their faces. They are wonder why Raspberry come barging in screaming like it's the end of the world or something.

"Raspberry, what is the matter," Eden asks sounding very concern.

"You look like you just got a major sugar rush or something," Sakura replies.

Raspberry takes out a newspaper from his hair and screams, "Look at this!"

Sakura use her magic to levitate the newspaper to herself, Ruby and Eden, to see the article for themselves.

Sakura begins to read the article and says, "Sakura Hinata and Dragon Ruby are actually cousins for they are both hybrids and Twilight Sparkle known Sakura Hinata's mother hatched Spike the dragon known as Dragon Ruby's father."

After they finish reading the article, everyone in the spa are staring at Sakura and Dragon Ruby. They are wondering if Sakura and Dragon Ruby are really related to each other.

Dragon Ruby is not very pleased about the article. In fact she is so unpleased that she transform into her dragon form and angrily screams, "What kind of nonsense is that?!"

"I don't know why someone wrote it in the paper," Raspberry replies sounding very scared.

Sakura starts to think about the article and remember about her mother hatched Spike.

Sakura says, "Come to think of it."

Ruby faces Sakura with a shocked look on her face and says, "You are actually believing this Sakura!"

"Well my mom is the one who hatched your dad during her exam so why can't we be related," Sakura says explaining her reasons.

Ruby starts to think of Sakura's suggestion. She remember her father telling her that Twilight hatched her when she was a little girl. So in a way they could be related in some way.

Then Ruby says, "You do have a point Sakura, but how do they know of it and why would somepony wrote it in the paper."

"I don't know, but it's possible someone was able to get some information on our family and put two and two together and thought it will make a good story, don't you think?" Sakura suggests.

"It is possible," Eden replies think about the situation.

Sakura decides to look the article and is curious about this story and decides there's only one pony who may have an answer to this mystery… And that pony is her mother.

Sakura and the girls visited her house and going to ask about the article. When they explain the situation to their mom, Twilight is just as shocked as they are. She has no idea on how anyone can get that kind of story and that information.

All Twilight can say is, " This sure is a problem."

"A problem! This is outrageous!" Ruby screams in anger and in her dragon form.

Sakura is a little scared of Ruby acting so vicious in her dragon for. She never seen Ruby act like this. She knows one this is that you shouldn't do anything to make Ruby super angry.

"Ruby you have to calm down," Eden says shyly.

Dragon Ruby realized she's been in her dragon form for some time. She decides to calm herself down and fix her mane and tail.

Then Sakura says, "All we have to do is go to talk to the editor and see if we can ask who wrote this and why."

"Like they're going to tell you," Ruby bluntly says with annoyance.

They decides to go to the News station to talk to the editor and chief of the Ponyville Times. It isn't much trouble to get the answer they are looking for.

"Nosy News wrote the article," The editor admit seriously.

"And who is Nosy?" Eden asks shyly.

"That will be me," A female voice comes out.

Sakura and the other mares turn to see a mare in her mid 20s. She has a cream like skin, black mane in a bun and tail straight down, and brown eyes. She is wearing small glasses a black tie, and a white collar. Her cutie mark is a small notebook with a pencil writing words on it.

"Nosy News of the Ponyville Time, love the story I wrote,"

"Honestly it's little weird."

"And you shouldn't have report it," Ruby says angrily.

"Calm down Dragon Girl," Sakura bluntly says.

"Don't call me Dragon Girl," Ruby screams at Sakura with anger for the nickname.

Sakura decides to ignore Ruby's outburst and see if she can reason with Nosy.

Sakura calmly explains. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to be careful of what you wrote in the paper. It can cause some problem."

"Sorry girl I report as I see it. Now if you excuse me, I got to find a scoop for my story," Nosy says acting like she doesn't even hear Sakura at all.

Then Nosy decides to leave to find more stuff to report, but before she does, Nosy loudly calls, "Pen Pal!"

"Coming!" A Young colt's voice comes out.

The colt called Pen Pal is Nosy's assistant and he is young, about three or 4 years old than Sakura and her friends. He has light orange fur, blue eyes, bright yellow mane and tail. He is wearing a small reporter's hat, a camera on his neck, a brown vest and large glasses. His cutie mark is a small camera with three flashes next to it. He is also wearing a small pin that looks like a camera on his vest

Pen Pal comes over to Nosy after hearing her call and asks, "Hi Nosy, you call."

"Yes. We're going out to find more exciting stories," Nosy answers with pride.

"Okay," Pen Pal replies.

As Nosy and Pen Pal are about to leave. Pen Pal recognize Sakura and happily says, "Hey! Aren't you the alicorn hybrid I heard about. Your name is.. Sakura right."

"Yes. I am," Sakura replies sounding confused.

"It's nice to meet you," Pen Pal happily says.

Sakura, Ruby, and Eden are glad to meet a nice colt like Pen Pal, but there is something that is still bothering hi.

Sakura asks. "Pen Pal how did you and Nosy get the idea about me and Dragon Ruby for your article."

Pen Pal starts to feel a little sad about Sakura's question and decides to explain to them about their reason, "Well, you seem so interesting that Nosy and I want to do an article about you and when she learns about your's and Ruby's family she figured you two are a family."

Sakura, Ruby, and Eden are feeling questionable about Nosy wanting to know more about Sakura's family. Then again, they did question about the information they put in the article and wonder if it's really true.

Then Pen Pal says, "I need to get going a reporter's assistant's work is never done.

After that, Pen Pal leave to go catch up with Nosy leaving the girls feeling kind of questionable about Nosy News and Pen Pal.

"Talk about an odd mare," Sakura bluntly says.

Yes darling. At least Pen Pal is a sweet colt," Ruby replies.

Eden simply nods her head agreeing with her friends about their opinion.

During the week Nosy has been putting up more reports about not only ponies privacy, but also putting up stories that ends up not being true. Some of the ponies are starting to get upset and annoyed by Nosy's articles. Sakura is also not happy for that story Nosy wrote about ner and Lyra on the news. She thinks that this is starting to get out of control and thinks it's time that someone puts a stop to Nosy scope fever.

A week later:

Baked Apple and Eden are at the apple orchard collecting apple for applebuck season with their parents. After finishing applebucking they decides to take care of things around the house.

Before Baked Apple and Apple Eden can go inside, they hear Sakura calling them, "Hey Baked Apple! Apple Eden!"

"Morning Sakura," Eden says cheerfully.

"Howdy Sakura," Baked Apple replies.

Sakura makes an annoyed face and asks,"So have you been reading the newspaper lately?"

"Trust me I have," Eden answers sadly.

"I think all her news report is a bunch of hooey," Baked Apple answers feeling a bit mad about the articles.

Then Sakura angrily, "I know what you mean. She not only wrote about me and Ruby being related, but she also wrote about me being Lyra's science experiment."

Baked Apple and Apple Eden looks at Sakura with confused looks on their faces and wonder what she means by that. They also know that since Lyra is so fond of humans she would want to learn about them.

"Why?" Baked Apple asks questionably.

"She was asking question about my humankind. I had no idea she was so fond of humans. Ever since she heard about me being a human she been asking me and my mom about the world I used to live in before I move to Equestria," Sakura answer while shrugging her shoulders.

After Sakura explaining to the apple cousins about Lyra love for humans, they simply laughs a bit because they know how much Lyra loves to learn about human and wants to meet on someday.

"That's Lyra alright," Baked Apple says while laughing.

Sakura laughs along with them for a little and can understand why they are laughing, but Sakura knows that now is not the time to be laughing. They need to deal with Nosy's stories before they get too much for them to handle.

Sakura looks at her friends seriously and says, "Well, I think we should go talk to this Nosy News about these stories before this gets out of hand."

"I think we're a little late for that," Baked Apple bluntly adds with a stern look on her face.

Sakura and Baked Apple decides to go to Nosy's office to have a talk to her about the reports she decides to put in the paper.

It isn't long to find Nosy's office at the news office and decides to have a talk to her and her assistant about the articles they are putting,

Sakura knocks on the door and Pen Pal opens the door.

Pen Pal says, "Hello Sakura."

"Hi Pen Pal. Is Nosy in?" Sakura replies politely.

"She is," Pen Pal answers.

Pen Pal turns his head back and says, "Nosy! Sakura wants to talk to you."

"Hello Sakura, how are you doing?" Nosy says happily.

Sakura looks a bit concern and a little curious to see Nosy acting all chummy when others are not happy for the articles that she written these past few days.

Sakura firmly says, "Nosy. We need to talk."

"So, what are you doing here? You're here to tell me how my stories are amazing,"

"No I'm here to tell you that your stories are lies and personal,"

Nosy starts to look at Sakura suspiciously and asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Sakura decides to tell Nosy what is really going on.

Sakura looks at Nosy with a serious look on her face and says, "For starters, you're putting ponies personal secrets and information on the paper."

"And you didn't check your facts on your stories before you even reported them," Baked Apple adds with anger.

Nosy is starting to get annoyed by how Baked Apple and Sakura are talking to her like that. Pen Pal is starting to feel guilty

"So," Nosy says acting like she doesn't care.

Baked Apple gets up and make his way to the door with anger, but before he goes, he turns towards where Nosy is sitting and says, "The point is, you need to check your facts before you decides what kind of story you write."

Then Sakura says. "And there are some things that shouldn't be reported."

"And that is all we got to say," Baked Apple adds with anger.

"Good bye," Sakura replies with anger as she is leaving the office with Baked Apple.

After the talk:

Nosy and Pen Pal are walking down the street to take a walk. Nosy is not very please that Baked Apple and Sakura not liking what she writes in her stories and is not going to put this down. Pen Pal feels a bit uncertain and concern about the stories they been writing and starting to feel guilty.

They stopped in front of a house, which is supposed to be the residence to a earth pony named Water Lily a local floral designer and has a lovely garden.

Nosy angrily says, "I don't get what is every pony is so mad about. I report my stories and they should be enjoying them. Everything I report should be the truth."

Pen Pal is starting to take in what Baked Apple and Sakura said earlier. He is starting to believe that what they're doing is wrong.

Pen Pal says sadly, "Um… Nosy, are you sure about all this? I mean we didn't really double check the information and some of them are very personal."

Nosy turns to Pen Pal with angry face and says, "I don't care about fact, I care about have a great scoop."

As they are getting ready to leave, they hear someone coming their way.

Nosy questionably says, "What is this?"

With that Noys and Pen Pal hide behind the house. They look to see Apple Eden carrying flowers in her mouth.

Nosy makes a smirk on her face and say, "Well, Look what we have here."

Nosy has an idea and proudly says, "This is the scope of the century."

"Come on," Nosy says to Pen Pal.

Pen Pal is starting to have a bad feeling about this, but has to do what Nosy says and follows Eden. What they're going to realize that they're going to cause big trouble, especially for Eden.

The next day:

Sakura grabs the newspaper that is sitting in front of her door. When she takes a look to read it, she is very shocked to see what it says. The article shows a picture of Eden carry flowers in her mouth. The article says that Eden is a thief for stealing them from Water Lily's garden.

Sakura surprisingly screams, "I don't believe it!"

After that frightful sight, Sakura leaves her house to go tell her friend about the latest Nosy's news. When she tells them about what Nosy write, they are very shocked and thinks she is taking too far with her scops. They decide to find Eden before the situation gets too serious to handle.

Eden is actually going to the market place to get some groceries for her mother, but as she is going a lot of ponies are staring at her. Some with serious looks on their faces.

"W-w-why is every pony staring at me," Eden asks to herself so scared.

"Eden!" Eden hears her cousin's voice. She turns to see him with the other coming with worried looks on their faces.

"Morning everyone, what is going on? Why is everypony staring at you," Eden asks sounding scared and worried.

Sakura hands over the article to Ruby to give to Eden. Ruby use her magic to give the article to Eden.

Ruby sadly says, "Eden, they're staring at you because of this."

Eden takes the newspaper and starts to read. She is devastated and shocked to read that she is stealing carnation from Water Lily's house. Eden starts to cry, and starts to feel very hurt and scared.

"But… I… I would never do something like this," Eden says with a shock.

As things are starting to turn bad a familiar voice catches their attention and says, "I don't see why you are talking to a thief."

The others turn to see Nosy and Pen Pal. This make Sakura and her friends really angry to see her because Eden can get accused and into big trouble. There are some other ponies one of them is unicorn Marigold and another is a pegasus named Morning Glory.

They both are staring at Eden with angry look in their eyes and believe that Eden steel flowers from their friend WAter Lily.

"Eden is not a thief!" Raspberry says in anger.

"We saw her do it with our own eyes. Apple Eden was stealing Carnations from Water Lily's garden," Nosy says in anger showing them the paper while Pen Pal feels sad about the article they written.

"It's true. it said so in the paper," Marigold replies, while her friend Morning Glory nods her head agreeing with her.

Sakura and her friends are not very happy about this. Ponies are starting to believe the paper and believe that Eden is a thief, but they know she's not.

"Who is going to believe that garbage?" Ace says seriously at Marigold and Morning Glory's face.

"Nosy always put what she sees and didn't even bother checking the whole story or care how any pony would react to it," Sakura protests in anger.

"My cousin would never steal from anypony," Baked Apple replies furiously.

"But.. I didn't steal from Water Lily. I was helping her with her garden," Eden says feeling so sad and scared, it looks like she is about ready to cry.

"You liar!" Nosy screams at Eden with anger.

After Nosy's outburst, Apple Eden starts to cry and very hard. Sakura and the other are so upset for what Nosy did that they can't take this anymore. Ace hugs Eden hoping to help cheer her up, but Eden continues to cry. Everypony starts to think about what is going on and remember that Eden isn't the type to stee.

"How in Equestria did you got the idea that Eden is stealing from Water Lily?" Ace asks Nosy in anger and hugging the crying Eden.

"Look I know what I saw," Nosy angrily says.

While Pen Pal is starting to feel more guilty about the picture he taken, so he decides to leave in order to get the note and the editor about the situation.

Sakura then grab one of the newspaper to show Marigold and Morning Glory the article and says, "Well, then maybe you need to look a bit closer."

Marigold and Morning Glory looks at the picture of Eden with the carnations, but are not seeing the real picture here.

"That doesn't prove anything," Marigold says with protest.

Sakura then use her magnifying glass to show the Marigold and Morning Glory a little closer look at the article.

Sakura angrily says, "Except those carnations look pretty dull and ugly."

Morning Glory takes a look at the picture to see what Sakura is talking about. To her surprise, she realized that they're not the flowers she think they are.

Morning Glory surprisingly says, "You're… you're right! Oh no! They're just dandelion weeds!"

Morning Glory turns to Eden feeling so ashamed and says, "Eden, I'm so sorry. I just thought…"

"You thought that it was a good story without double checking to see what the real story was," Baked Apple interrupts with an angry look on his face.

"You and every pony else believe in these reports without checking the facts. Not to mention think it's interesting to see everypony's personal secrets and privacies," Sakura adds.

Everypony starts to feel guilty about this. They realized that it not good that many ponies feel embarrassed when their personal secrets were exposed, but they ended up believing in article that aren't even true at all.

Then Baked Apple marches up to Nosy with anger on his face and says, "And you should check the fact straight, isn't that right Nosy."

Nosy is shocked to see Baked Apple staring at her in the face.

All Nosy did is push Baked Apple out of his face and angrily says, "Who cares? As long as they enjoy these stories who cares if it hurts anypony else."

Everypony gasps with a shock seeing that Nosy doesn't even care that Eden almost get into huge trouble because of the article. Everypony's starts to get very angry and furious at her for saying something like that. Even her assistant and boss who are hearing the racket are shocked by Nosy's statement.

"How could you say that!?" Ruby screams in anger.

"That stink!" Sakura screams in anger.

"She isn't even a shame that put lies and personal information in her stories," Baked Apple adds with anger.

"Yes it is." A familiar voice comes out.

Everypony turns to see Pen Pal and her boss with all the note and stories from Nosy's stories.

Then Pen Pal angrily says, "In fact I'm part of the reason on how she got those picture. I know it because I helped make those stories."

Nosy is starting to get a little scared hearing Pen Pal with all the article she has written in her stories. She can also see that she is in big trouble now.

Then Pen Pal sadly says, "After that story got Eden in trouble and Baked Apple and Sakura discovering the truth, that made me realized that I ended up making ponies embarrassed and believe in stories that are not true at all,"

"It's good to put stories so we can be aware of what is going on all over Equestria, but putting lies and personal secrets can lead to big trouble," Baked Apple says advising the citizens of Ponyville.

Then Pen Pal comes over to Baked Apple with his small pin and says, "I'm sorry about all this. I got this for hurtful and dishonest means that is a mistake I won't be making again. I want you to have this."

Then Pen Pal hands over his pin to Baked Apple with a smile on his face and says, "As a reminder for let me know what honesty truly means."

"I don't know," Baked Apple replies sounding unsure about taking is pin.

"Don't worry, I'm going to write an article that all these stories are not true and make sure the truth get out about all this, honest," Pen Pal replies sounding positive and honest about this word.

Baked Apple is proud of Pen Pal making the right choice and glad that he is turning over a new leaf.

Baked Apple turns around to see Eden is still kind of sad about what happened.

Baked Apple comes over to her, pat her on the shoulder and sadly asks, "Are you going to be okay Eden?"

Eden looks at her cousin still feeling sad and shedding tears abit. Eden answers, "I'll be okay. I just feel sad that many ponies got hurt because of Nosy's stories."

"By the way, where is Nosy?" Raspberry asks looking around for Nosy.

When everyone look around they can see that Nosy News is gone and they have no idea they she run off to.

"Hey where she go?" Baked Apple asks angrily.

After the incident about the article:

Baked Apple is in his room writing in his journal about the news article problems.

Baked Apple writes, "Seems that it can be hard to be honest with your own personal opinion, but I think believing in a lie or letting out true and personal things could hurt ya' even more. Maybe some ponies don't see that, but I'm sure glad I'm ain't one of them."

After he wrote the entry in the journal, Baked Apple looks at the pin Pen Pal give to him on the day with the Nosy's last article before leaving town.

Just then Ace's voices comes from the window screaming, "Baked Apple!"

Baked Apple hears Ace's voice and decides to see what is going on. When he looks out his window, he can see his friends and cousin outside Sakura is holding a soccer ball meaning that they are going to play with it.

Ace asks from below, "You want to go to the park with us and play hoof ball? In Sakura's case is soccer."

"Sure!" Baked Apple screams happily.

Baked Apple simply put the book and the pin on his desk and goes outside to play with his friends. After he leave. The pin that Pen Pal gave to him starts to shimmer a orange light and then disappears.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Ancient Castle Scare Factor

Sakura is in the Golden Oak Library reading practically every book in the library to figure out the mysteries of the chest of the Tree of Harmony. Her pet phoenix is there with her trying to help Sakura as she can possibly can. Sakura feels very frustrated that she has no luck finding a clue about the chest, but one thing she does know figuring out about it is very important.

Fire Lily flies onto Sakura's shoulder and use her head to rub against her cheek. Sakura feels a bit better about the situation.

Sakura smile and says, "I know you want me to rest girl, but I can't just give up."

Fire Lily chirps again with concerns.

"I know it's frustrating girl. I gone through every book in Ponyville and there's nothing about the chest from the tree of harmony. Not even keys to unlock it."

Sakura then goes to her bag and takes out bird feed to give her something to eat and takes out her lunch to have a break.

As she is getting their lunch set up, Sakura says, "But something tells me that finding out what's inside is very important."

Fire Lily chirps happily agreeing with her owner. Then Sakura pours a cup of bird feed in Fire Lily's bowl and a small of water and place them on the table. Then Sakura sets her lunch on the table. She is having a peanut butter and blueberry jelly sandwich, an apple, a carrot, and some milk. They both are glad to spend some time together and having a relaxing lunch after hard working with researching.

As they are eating, Sakura is trying to think of another place to go find some information about the chest . She then remember her mom told her about the ancient castle in the Everfree forest and thinks it will be a good place to find some information.

After eating, Sakura pack some things she's going to need on her research. She bringing scrolls quills, ink bottles and some snacks for her and her phoenix. Sakura sometime feels a bit uncure about using something that she is not familiar with, but learns to use them like everyday times. She and Fire Lily goes to the Castle of the Two sisters to see some materials that can help her.

After some time walking they find the castle and go inside. When they find the ancient library, Sakura gasps with sparkles in her eyes to see there are so many ancient books from thousand years ago and she can't wait to get started with her research.

Sakura flies around the room with excitement and happily screams, "Oh my gosh! Look at all these ancient books! It's like a hidden gold mine of information!"

Fire Lily os glad that her owner is happy and decides to fly around the room with her. Then after their excitement they decide to land back on the ground. Fire Lily lands on Sakura's shoulder and looks happy.

Sakura cheerfully screams, "This place is perfect!"

Then with that Sakura grabs the first book with her magic and starts to read it. Fire Lily simply looks at the pages with her and can see what she is reading from her shoulder.

At Sweet Apple Acres:

Baked Apple and Aerial Ace are having a competition to see who is the most daring pony while Raspberry Pie is keeping score. Right now, they are balancing on 10 chairs while staring at each other. Raspberry makes it interesting while having bees all over them, luckily they're wearing bee protecting gear.

Aerial Ace stares at Baked Apple and says with determination, "I'm not gonna move. You move."

"Nope. There is no way I'm moving," Baked Apple answers with the same determined look in his eyes.

Those two has been going on for quite a while Raspberry is sitting down with his pet crocodile, Chompy, trying to see who who will win the challenge.

Just then a beekeeper named Worker Bee is here to get his bees back.

He is wonder what the boys are up to and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Aerial Ace and Baked Apple are competing to see who is the most daring Pony. This is the final test The Chair Balancing Bee Stare. Last pony to blink wins!" Raspberry explains while showing the beekeeper the details of the competition.

Worker Bee simply make a straight face and says, "I'm going to need my bees back."

Aerial Ace and Baked Apple hear what Worker Bee is and knows that it will be the end of their competition.

"But then we'll never find out who the most daring pony is," Aerial Ace replies sounding disappointed.

"Sorry about that," Worker Bee replies with a straight face.

He then whistle with his lips and his bees leave from Ace and Baked Apple's body. The boys know the challenge ends without a winner.

"So, what y'all want to do now?" Baked Apple asks sounding disappointed.

Then Raspberry says as he is looking at his notebook, "Don't worry guys I"ve been keeping score all day."

Raspberry reads his score board and double checking the score for the two athletes.

Raspberry turns to the boys and happily screams, "Congratulations! You're tie!"

"Tie?" Baked Apple says questionably.

"You can't tie for the most daring pony," Ace says sounding confused.

"I don't know. Numbers don't lie," Raspberry say.

Then Raspberry shows his score board which is a little weird. The score board has different kind of numbers and doodles on them.

Chompy grabs Raspberry by the tail as he is leaving.

Raspberry says, "I love to help keep score, but I promise my mom and dad watch the triplets while they are busy setting a big birthday party. See you all later."

Then Raspberry Pie hops away with a big smile on his face, leaving Ace and Baked Apple confused of their friends effort of keeping score.

Baked Apple turns to Aerial Ace and says,"Still we can't leave it a tie."

"You're right, we need a tiebreaker," Aerial Ace replies agreeing with Baked Apple.

The the two boys are trying to think of a tie breaker. Baked Apple looks to see the entrance of the Everfree Forest. The idea hits Baked Apple and has an idea on what their tiebreaker is.

Baked Apple turns to Aerial Ace with a determined time and says, "I think I know."

In the Everfree Forest:

Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden are also heading to the Castle of the Two Sisters as well. Dragon Ruby wants to do something and Eden is here to help her. Eden doesn't like going to the forest because of all the strange thing that happens. Eden also brings her pet rabbit cream with her.

Eden nervously asks, "Um...Ruby, Why are we going to the ancient castle? I know you have a reason why you want to come here, but I'm not sure if this is a good time. After all, it is... star spider season."

"Oh yes I do. In fact, it's one of the most important that I can't simply ignore," Ruby answers with pride.

Hearing how this is important to Ruby, Eden happily says, "Oh! Well, then I'm happy to help."

Then Eden asks, "So what are we doing?"

Ruby and Eden walk over the bridge and head toward the castle.

Ruby explains, "Well Eden, I heard rumors that the ancient castle of the two sisters are filled with the most elegant tapestries that are just laying in the castle walls."

"That… does sound important," Eden replies sounding a little scared and unsure.

Ruby proudly answers, "It is. Well, maybe it might not be the most important thing of my entire life, but it will be amazing to restore them to their former glory."

Then Ruby happily says, "Maybe I have an inspiration for a new line,"

"I guess so," Eden says sounding a bit uncertain about going in the castle.

Then the rabbit Cream jumps off of Eden's back and hops towards the castle.

Eden scaredly screams, "Cream!"

Cream goes inside the castle before Eden can stop her.

Eden scaredly says, "Come back!"

After the rabbit enters the castle, Eden and Ruby follows the bunny inside. Little did they know, a mysterious shadowy figure also enters the castle as well.

In the old castle:

Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden are in the castle halls. Eden is trying to look for her pet bunny. Dragon Ruby is looking at the old castle and is amazed by the beauty of the old castle, despite it being in ruined for thousand of years.

Ruby says with amazement, "My, even at it's old state there must be a lot of ancient fabric around here."

Eden notice her rabbit staring in front of one of the hallways

Eden sadly screams, "Cream!"

Eden runs towards her rabbit Cream and glad to see her rabbit is safe.

Eden wars her rabbit about the castle and says,"You need to be careful. There are so many things that can hurt you. You can trip over a stone, or or trip on loose stones!. Oh! You have to be careful."

As Eden is explaining about the castle. Dragon Ruby and Cream walks into the hallways. After Eden explaining about the dangers of the castle, Eden notice that Dragon Ruby and her rabbit Cream are gone.

Eden scaredly screams, "Wait for me!" and runs after them.

Aerial Ace and Baked Apple enter the castle as Dragon Ruby and Eden explore one of the hallways. They are going to do their final challenge for their competition.

Aerial Ace is not sure what Baked Apple has in mind for their competition and want to know why they are at the castle.

Ace asks, "I don't see what's so scary about the castle this is where our moms found the elements?"

Baked Apple decides to explain to Ace about the challenge he has in mind for the competition.

Baked Apple says, "Do you remember that old story Granny Smith used to tell us on Nightmare Night?"

"The one about the Ponies of Shadows?" Ace says sounding a bit questionable.

"That's the one," Baked Apple says.

"Awesome!" Ace says sounding very excited.

Ace is excited about the old stories Granny Smith used to tell when when they were little.

Ace looks at Baked Apple sounding unsure about the story and asks, "But what does The Pony of Shadows have anything to do with the contest?"

Baked Apple make a determined face and says."Simple. Who ever can stay in the castle the longest wins?"

"You're on!" Ace says with determination.

Then Ace cheerfully says, "Let's explore this castle?" then flies off in one of the hallways.

Baked Apple smile and rolls his eyes and decides to go after Ace and see about the competition they are doing.

On the second Floor of the castle:

Sakura and her phoenix Tiger Lily are heading back to the library and Sakura has some handles in her possession.

Sakura gladly says, "Glad we found these candle."

Fire Lily chirps with rely and glad to spend some time with her owner.

"Right girl. We need them so we can study through the night," Sakura adds with a smile.

They both continue their way to the library and she doesn't expect her friends to be here as well and for different reasons.

In one of the hall ways:

Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden are still searching the castle trying to find some ancient fabric for them to take back.

Dragon Ruby find one of the tapestries in one of the halls. This one seems to represent princess Luna and it's blue.

Ruby eyes shine with amazement and says"Oh my! This is ever so elegant."

"Well, it could use some restoration," Eden replies shyly.

Ruby turns to Eden and asks, "Eden, be a dear and grab the it from the hook?"

Eden flies up to the top of the tapestry and tries to take it down, but she doesn't have the strength.

"Maybe from below?!" Ruby screams from her low high.

Eden then goes behind the tapestry hoping to get it down, but she is having trouble lifting it. As Eden struggles under the fabric, Ruby hears a click from behind the tapestry and the whole wall spins to the other side taking Eden with it.

"Oh my!" Ruby says looking surprised and hoping Eden's okay.

In one of the hallways:

Baked Apple and Aerial Ace are exploring the castle and determined to win their little challenge. As they are exploring, They stop at one of the walls where the tapestry and Eden are and she is still trying to struggle under it.

Baked Apple thinks of something that he realized something that they haven't bring up.

Baked Apple turns to Ace and says, "You know Ace."

"What Baked Apple?" Ace replies questionably.

"I'm surprised that we never told Sakura about this," Baked Apple answers.

Ace looks at Baked Apple with confused look on his face and says, "We didn't?"

"I would have remember," Baked Apple replies.

"But would Sakura like it?" Ace asks feeling uncertain.

"You never know," Bake Apple replies shrugging one of his shoulders.

Then Ace says, "Well, either way, I may like that story, but I don't believe in ghosts."

Baked Apple looks up to where the tapestry is and looks very scared.

Baked Apple scaredly says, "Y-y-you might need to rethink your possession on that."

When Ace turns to see the tapestry moving on it's own, Ace and Baked Apple screams so loud.

After they scream, they are kind of paralyzed with fear and wants to run from this hallway.

"You see that, right?" Baked Apple asks sounding very scared.

Ace nods his head and scaredly screams, "Run for it!"

They both run as fast as they can and don't know that Eden is behind the fabric.

Eden activated a switch in the fabric and spins around to where Ruby and her rabbit, Cream, are. Eden flies out the fabric and lands on the ground. Hwe wing is a little bent so she is unable to fly.

Eden feels the pain and sadly says, "Ow! I think I hurt my wing."

Then her rabbit rubs her owner wings with her paw to confront it.

Ruby sadly says, "Oh Eden, I'm so sorry. That tapestry is to big. We should find a smaller one."

"Sounds okay," Eden replies sadly.

Then Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden leave the hall to find a different tapestry for Ruby to restore.

As they are looking, Ruby turns to Eden and asks, "Where did you disappear to?"

"What do you mean?" Eden asks sounding a bit confused.

"While you were struggling around the fabric the whole wall spun around. You must hav activate a secret switch or something," Ruby explains

Eden is surprised that she actually goes into a different part of the hallway without knowing it.

Eden surprisingly says, "Wow!"

Then Ruby says, guess there will be more of them around here, so we must be careful."

Eden nods her head agreeing Ruby.

However, as they are walking, both Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden falls through the floor into a secret room. Turns out, Cream accidentally activated another switch which activate a trap door. Then Creams leave hoping to find a way or find someone to help her the girls out.

Back to where Ace and Baked Apple are:

They are both running from the moving tapestry. They are now getting the idea that story is true and the castle is haunted.

Ace scaredly says, "Okay so maybe the castle is haunted."

"Well that the whole point of it. Only the bravest pony can stay in the castle without being scared off," Baked Apple replies.

Ace stops for a minute looking serious about winning the competition and says, "Well I'm not scared."

"Well, me neither." Baked Apple says with determination.

"So let's continue with the competition," Ace replies sounding excited.

"It's on!" Baked Apple says sounding very eager.

The boys give each other a hoof bump agreeing to the challenge.

Then Ace says, "There is no way this castle or ghost is going to scare me off."

"Me too!" Baked Apple says angrily.

Back in the old library:

Sakura is still looking for some information about the chest, but so far nothing. She has read lots of book and can't seem to find a thing.

Sakura sadly says, "Nothing yet."

Fire Lily the phoenix chirps and starts to yawn feeling very tired.

Sakura can tell her pet phoenix is starting to get tired.

Sakura pets her phoenix on the head and says, "I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Fire Lily chirps with reply. Just then Cream the rabbit hops on the chair and then hops on the table. When she hops on the table, the chair leans back and activate a secret switch.

Sakura surprisingly asks, "Cream! What are you doing here?"

Just as she is going to get the rabbit, The switch activated a secret room. Sakura becomes curious and she and the two pets looks inside the room.

Sakura is amazed to see the room and it seems like it hasn't been touched in forever. The rabbit and the phoenix goes inside and take a rest on one of the pillows. Sakura can see the pets are enjoying the room. Then Sakura notice a book on the stand and decides to take a look at it.

Sakura reads the title of the book and says, "The Journal of the Two Sisters?"

Sakura takes the book of the stands and decides to take a look at it.

As Sakura sit down, she says, "This must be Celestia and Luna's old journal."

Sakura opens the book to read the journal and thinks it might say something about the old castle.

In a dark staircase:

Baked Apple and Aerial Ace are still having their competition. They find an old stair case and decides to go down.

As Ace is flying down, he says, "Not scared Apple Bucker."

"I can't say that I have," Baked Apple replies feeting determine and frustrated.

"Me too," Ace says sounding determine.

After they make it down stairs. They see another hallway and are kind of scared. They see a lot of pony hooves on the wall holding a torch.

Ace scaredly says,"There's nothing to be scared of. They're just hall of pony hoofs."

Baked Apple replies by nodding his head. Then they both decide to walk inside the hall hoping they won't get scared by the creepy hooves on the wall.

In a dark room:

Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden are stuck inside a dark room and have no way out. Dragon Ruby is getting frustrated while Eden is getting scared.

Ruby says with frustration, "I'm starting to think the castle doesn't want me to restore it."

Dragon Ruby then use her horn to make a light and hopefully find a way out of the room.

Eden looks around the room and notice her bunny is gone. Eden sadly says, "Oh my, Cream. Cream. Ruby, have you see Cream?"

"I don't think she made the trip down with us," Ruby suggests.

Eden scaredly says, "Oh my! I got to find here. This castle is not safe for a bunny. For I know she can be stuck in a place where no way out."

"Just like we are right now," Ruby says with a straight face.

As Dragon Ruby is looking for a way out, she find a hole in the wall and hopefully she can find a switch to get them out.

In the Hall of Hooves:

Baked Apple and Aerial Ace are looking around to see if there anything to find here.

As Ace is looking at the end of the hall, he feels a hoof touching him on the neck and assume that is Baked Apple feeling scared.

With a smug on his face, Ace says, "Baked Apple. If you want to hold on to me, you need to ask."

"I'm here," Baked Apple sadly says.

Ace looks to see Baked Apple is behind him and starting to wonder who is touching him. Ace turns to see a different hoof is touching him on the neck. Ace and Baked Apple scream after seeing the hoof and runs away.

In the dark room:

Dragon Ruby screams with horrors to feel something and takes her hand back in the hold.

Eden scaredly asks, "W-what is it?"

"I felt something… Alive," Ruby replies with fear.

Eden gets excited and screams, "Cream!"

Eden also puts her hoof through the hole to see if she can feel her bunny. She then grabs hold of one of the hoofs and accidentally activate a switch that get them out of the room and into the hallway.

"At least we got out of there," Eden shyly replies.

Ruby is starting to get very annoyed with the castle and angrily says, "Well I think we should leave this place because this castle is disrespectful."

Ruby is about to leave, Eden stop her and scared says, "But we can't leave Cream. For I know she can be stuck high a tower without food, or water, or any friends at all!"

Dragon Ruby decides to go on and Eden follows her. What Eden doesn't know that her rabbit Cream is fine and with Sakura and her pet phoenix.

At the secret room:

Cream the rabbit and Fire Lily the phoenix are eating their food. Cream is eating carrots while Fire Lily is eating bird seed. Sakura is also having some of her snack as she is reading the journal and she is amazed by it.

Wow! This is so cool," Sakura says with amazement,

Then Sakura reads Princess Luna entry in the journal. The journal says, "I love to duck behind the paintings ab though the Hall of Hooves still gives me a bit of a fright, the trap door slide is my favorite."

"I wonder what the Hall of Hooves are? Sakura wonders.

Then she reads another one of Luna's entry. The entry says, "Soon the Organ to the Outside will be finished. I can hardly wait."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds cool," Sakura replies sounding amazed.

Then Sakura continues to read the journal.

As everyone are doing their own activities, at the bottom floor a mysterious pony in a cloak is playing an organ in a room.

Aerial Ace and Baked Apple run pass the room and stop to hear the organ.

Ace scaredly asks, "Did you hear that?"

"You mean the sound of a creepy pipe organ?" Baked Apple replies sounding worried and scared.

They both hear the organ again and runs away.

Sakura also hears something and thinks it might just be the castle falling apart. Then she continues to read the journal and she is amazed by it. She is able to learn more about what it's like when Celestia and Luna lived here.

In one of the allways:

Apple Eden and Dragon Ruby are looking around. Ruby is looking for more ancient fabric while Eden is looking for her rabbit.

Eden calls, "Cream? Cream?" as she is searching for her lost bunny.

"I'm sure we'll find her," Ruby replies not sounding reassuring.

Ruby see something that really catches her attention.

Eden looks under one of the of the curtains and says, "Cream?"

Then Eden hears Ruby screaming and decides to run towards her to see if she's okay.

After running to the room, Eden scaredly asks, "What's wrong, are you okay? Did you find Cream?"

Ruby happily screams, "They are perfect! They will be the very thing for me to restore!"

Eden looks to see that they are in a throne room and Ruby has her eyes on the blue tapestry and want to take them back with her.

Eden says "Oh! They're lovely Ruby, but I need to find Cream."

Eden decides to look for her rabbit while Ruby is using her magic to get the ancient fabric down. Ruby is having a bit of trouble lifting it.

At that time, Aerial Ace and Baked Apple are running as fast as they can in fear until they find themselves at a hall with ancient armor.

Baked Apple scaredly asks, "What is this place?"

"Looks like Armor," Ace scaredly answers.

Ace decide to touch the armor to see if it does something like coming to life. When Ace touch the armor it move a bit and then it stops.

"Looks spooky." Baked Apple replied sounding a bit curious.

Ace looks at it with a straight face and says, "Just armor."

"Right, it's not like they're gonna come to life or anything," Baked Apple says sounding determining, but also sound kind of scared.

"Right?" Ace replies sounding questionable and scared.

Ace and Baked Apple decides to explore the hall of armor and are kind of nervous about it.

Just then the pony playing the piano. That cause Baked Apple to fall through a secret door. When Ace turns around and see the armor he screams with fear. The pony plays another key and Ruby flips through the thone tearing a piece to the tapestry. When Eden turns to see Ruby is one she gasp with fear.

Baked Apple is sent to one of the balconies of the castle and screams when he sees the gargoyles. Ruby falls to the ancient garden and when she see the tapestry rip she screams with horrors.

Sakura and the pets are simply relaxing not knowing that her friends are in trouble.

Outside of the castle:

Ruby tries to get the leaves and twigs from her mane and now she can't stand the castle anymore.

Ruby angrily says, "That's it you spooky castle. I'm going to restore you and you will like it!"

Then she runs through the window and get back to the throne room.

In the Hall of Hooves:

Ace is trying to find Baked Apple and can't seem to find him in the hall and thinks he gone somewhere else.

Ace calls, "Baked Apple! Where are you?"

As Ace is looking for Bake Apple, he accidentally bump to the armor and it falls on him.

Ace screams and flies away from the hall and hopefully to find Baked Apple.

In the throne room:

Eden is getting very scared about being in the castle at night any mong.

Eden scaredly calls, "Ruby! Cream! Where are you?!"

Eden decides to touch the throne remembering seeing Ruby disappearing from their earlier. When she lightly touches it, the organ music comes out loudly and Eden screams with fear.

The music helps Baked Apple make his way back to the Hall of Armor. Baked Apple notice Aerial Ace is gone and wonder where he gone to.

Baked Apple calls, "Ace! Hello!" but Ace doesn't answer.

Baked Apple looks inside the hallway and calls out to Ace saying, "I guess if I don't find you, I'm assuming you've gone home, right?"

Then he decides to come down stairs to find Ace.

Dragon Ruby finds her way back to the castle and is very annoyed by the castle.

Ruby angrily says, "This is ridiculous."

Ruby looks around to see the spooky walls of the castle and the lighting strikes at the windows. Ruby starts to walk backward in fear.

Eden look around the castle walking backwards and scaredly whispers,"Ruby! Cream! Oh, I hope you two are together.

Aerial Ace flies around the castle and not liking on how it's going at all

"Haunted Castle. Creature statues. Strange armors," Ace saying sounding angry and annoyed by the castle.

Ace flies to a spot in the castle and angrily says, "Alright Castle! I'm ready for you!

Then the lighting strike and flies backwards.

Baked Apple hears the lighting too and walks backward hearing something might become out to get her.

Little did they know, the four friends are walking backward and Ace flying backwards towards each other. When their flanks touch each other, they all screams with horrors and starts to run all over the place.

Ace accidentally bumps into the tapestry and falls to the ground.

Ruby stops to see the tapestry falls on her and sacredly screams, "I just want to restore ancient art!'

The tapestry falls on Ruby and she starts to run around crying. The leaves falls on a small stone making bunny ears.

When Eden sees the shadow she scaredly says, "Cream?" thinking that the stone is her rabbit.

When Baked Apple bumps into the pillar in fear it falls on the stone looking bunny and Eden think the pillar crushed Cream.

Eden cries and screams,"Cream!"

Back at the secret room:

As Sakura is reading she hears Eden screaming.

Sakura looks around and can tell that is Eden screaming right now and says, "That was Eden screaming just now?"

Sakura is wondering if Eden is really inside the castle and says, "I better go check to see what is going on?"

With that Sakura decides to see what is going on Cream the rabbit and Fire Lily the Phoenix go after her to see what is going on.

When they get to the throne room, they see the other screaming, crying, and running around like crazy.

Sakura asks herself, "What got into them?"

Eden tries to get who she think is Cream out of the pillar by lifting up and scaredly says, "It's okay Cream, you're okay."

Then Baked Apple gets on the pillar and screams, "Ahh! Shadows everywhere!" and starts running around.

Baked Apple runs around the castle and Aerial Ace is flying like crazy screaming from the top of their lungs

Eden cries and screams, "Cream!" knowing her rabbit is crushed.

Sakura can't take this anymore and decides to put a stop to it.

Sakura angrily screams, "Alright everypony. Stop!" and use her magic to stop everyone in their tracks.

During them being freezed Baked Apple looks to where the staircase is and notice Sakura is up there.

Baked Apple surprisingly says, "Sakura?"

Eden want to move and scaredly says, "Must... save... Cream!"

"Eden. Cream is here with me," Sakura says as she is showing Cream in her arms.

"Oh!" Eden replies and blushes with embarrassment.

Baked Apple notice his cousin Eden and asks, "Cousin Eden? What are you doing here?"

"She's with me!" Ruby answers under the tapestry.

Sakura use stop casting her magic so her friends can move and use it to help move the tapestry off of Ruby.

"Thank you," Ruby replies appreciated to Sakura efforts.

Sakura give Eden to Creams and Eden hugs her bunny happily.

Sakura turns to her friends and asks, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ruby wants to find some tapestry to restore and I'm helping," EDen explains her and Ruby reasons.

"Ace and I are doing this most daring pony competition," Baked Apple explains his and Ace's reasons.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sakura?" Ace asks.

"I was hoping to find something about the chest from the Tree of Harmony so far no luck, but I also found a journal that used to belong to Celestia and Luna," Sakura answers while showing them the book.

"Sounds interesting," Eden replies still hugging her bunny.

Then Ace angrily screams, "Who cares! We need to get out of here before The Pony of Shadows find us!"

"The Pony of Shadows?" Sakura says sounding a bit confused.

Other then Baked Apple and Aerial Ace, Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden are surprised that they never mentioned the story before.

Baked Apple explains, "It was a legend that my Granny Smith told us when we were young. When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every last bit of her dark magic went with her. Granny Smith when night time is at the castle, that castle turns into a shadowy pony figure known as The Pony of Shadows."

Sakura is kind of interested in the story but know there usually no ghost. Then again she sometime forgets about ehr living in a world full of magical creatures now.

Sakura says, "Sounds cool, but I don't think it's real."

Just as thing are going on normally, they hear a strange organ noise and the 4 friends bundle together in fear.

Ace scaredly asks. "Then who is playing... that?"

"We're going to find out," Sakura says wanting to figure out what the noise is about.

Then Sakura goes off to find where the music is coming from. Her friends follow her wanting to figure out what the noise is coming from.

After some time listening to the noise carefully they find that the noise is coming from the room. When they look in the room they see a pony playing the pipe organ.

Everyone excluding Sakura whispered in fear. "The Pony of Shadows!"

Sakura decides to sneak up to the mysterious pony who he or she noticing. When she get close to the pony she grabs on to the cape and takes it off of the pony.

The pony turns and everyone sees Raspberry Pie.

Raspberry happily says, "Hey guys, did you know that I can play the organ? Because I didn't know it either!"

"Raspberry!" Everyone says with shock and can't believe it the the pipe organ player is Raspberry the whole time.

"Check it out!" Raspberry says and play the baseball song and play another song.

Ace asks with a shock. "You're the Pony of Shadows?!"

"The Pony of what?" Raspberry asks with a smile.

Baked Apple asks with confusion, "I thought you were looking after your brothers and sister?"

"I was, but then my mom and dad came home early and I decided to have some fun in the Everfree forest. As I was in the forest I found some flowers and decides to pick some for the girls, but then it starts to get so chilly that I had to wrap myself in the cloak to pick some more flowers. Then I saw Ace and Baked Apple, but they went inside the castle before I can asks where the girls are. I'm glad I get to have fun at your party." RAspberry explains while playing the song on the organ.

"What kind of party is that?" Ruby asks.

"Uh… The Everypony run around the castle while I play the organ party," Raspberry says pushing one of the keys making a spring pops out.

"Sillies," Raspberry replies happily.

Raspberry hop towards the girls and give each other them a bouquet of flowers.

"Here you go," Raspberry says giving the girls flowers.

"Oh! Thank you daring," Ruby replies gladly.

"Thank you Raspberry," Eden says happily.

Sakura simply laughs and says, "Raspberry is one interesting pony."

"Thank you," Raspberry replies and hops away.

Everyone look at Raspberry looking a bit confused at Raspberry methods.

In the secret room:

Everyone decide to come in the room to relax before heading back home.

As Ruby is sewing the fabric, Ruby says, "I swear this is going back where I found it, just as soon I reform it to it's former glory."

Eden snuggles her bunny and says, "Now don't go running off again. Oh, I can't believe how scared I was. Guess, I let my imagination get the better of me."

"I think we all did," Baked Apple replies agreeing with his cousin about the comment.

Then Raspberry says, "I've always let my imagination run away from me. Then it comes back with ice cream."

"I'm glad I was able to help you learn what's going on in the castle," Sakura says while reading the journal.

"I'm glad too," Ruby replies happily.

"Yeah. What weren't you scared?" Ace replies.

"Reading the princess' journals made thing less afraid because I knew what it's like when she and Luna lived here," Sakura answers while reading the journal.

Then Sakura close the book and says, "And even though I didn't find anything about the chest, I'm happy I get to help all of you."

Everyone one nods their heads agreeing with Sakura about her helping them deal with the mysterious castle.

Baked Apple says, "Well, at least I know what's our next entry in our journal."

"What's that?" Sakura asks,

"I'm glad that Granny Smith's story isn't true," Baked Apple replies with a smile.

"Me too," Ace says agreeing with Ace.

Then Raspberry jumps between Ace and Baked Apple and happily says, "Me three! Cause you both are still tied for most daring pony!"

After hearing that comment, Ace and Bake Apple look at each other with anger in their eyes and wants to win the challenge.

"Let's get home," Sakura says and leaving the room and going back home.

With that everyone decide to head back one and are glad there is no such thing as the ponies of shadows. They are also glad to get back home and get some sleep after the night they been through.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Tour of the Crystal Empire

On a nice day on the Friendship Express:

Sakura and her family are going to spend the week at the Crystal Empire with her aunt, uncle and cousins and to have a special birthday party. A few days ago Twilight got a little from her brother about Rose Crystal's Birthday is on the same day as Ame and Yuki, so he decides to have the kids birthday on the same day at the Crystal Empire. The letter says that it will be a good way to show Twilight and her family to the citizens of the empire and get to have some family time.

Everyone else is busy getting things for the part and won't be there until the party, which is the next day. Twilight and her family are going there now to do some family time.

Sakura and the twins are playing cards to pass the time while, Twilight is rocking the baby and he is sleeping peacefully. Of course they are very excited to go to the empire and can't wait to see what the empire is like.

Ame happily says "I can wait til we get to the Crystal Empire!"

"I know. I'm excited to see our cousin Rose Crystal," Yuki says happily.

"Don't forget Blue Quartz," Ame replies.

"And let's not forget Aunt Cadance and Shining Armor," Sakura happily.

Then as Ame is getting a card from the deck, he says with excitement, "Still, I can't believe that we're going to have the same birthday party as our cousin."

"I know. I can't wait!" Yuki says with excitement.

"I know you all are excited, but you all need to behave yourselves while we're here and listen to your aunt and uncle as well," Twilight said as she is rocking the baby who is still sleeping in his blanket.

"Yes mom," Sakura and the twins answers.

Sakura and her brother and sister continues playing a game of go fish. Ame and Yuki are curious about the empire and thinks Sakura might know something about it.

Then Yuki asks, "So Sakura, did you read anything about the empire?"

"Honestly, there wasn't much about the empire so I had to ask Princess Celestia and Luna about it during my lessons," Sakura answers feeling a bit skeptic about the details.

"What did they say?" Ame asks sounding curious.

"They told me that the empire is every beautiful and everything is crystal like, even the ponies. Princess Celestia even told me that the empire is protected by the Crystal Heart and it's powered by the love and unity of the citizens in the Empire in order to protect it from the freezing weather and anything else lurking in frozen north," Sakura explains, but still unsure about the information about the empire.

"Cool!" Ame and Yuki replies with amazement.

It was another hour or so until they reach the empire. At that time they play old maid and little Tsubasa wakes up from his nap.

Twilight looks at the window and can see the empire. Twilight happily, "Look! We're here."

Sakura and the twins look out the window to see the Crystal Empire. When they did, they can see the empire is so sparkly and crystaly. The train finally stops at the station after a long train trip.

When the train stops, Sakura and her family starts to get their suitcases and bags to take for their stay. As they exit the train, they can see their Aunt Cadance who is waiting at the station for them. Sakura is holding the baby and the twins are keeping close to her. Twilight see her sister-in-law and to her the best foalsitter ever again after a while since she's back in Equestria.

Twilight happily calls out, "Cadence!"

Twilight and Cadence gives each other a big hug and then they do their special dance and phrase.

Twilight and Cadence chant, "Sunshine. Sunshine. Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake."

After their phrase and dance, they simply laugh a bit and it's because they haven't done it in a while. Sakura and her siblings laugh a happily and are glad their mother is happy.

Then Cadence says, "It so good to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too," Twilight replies happily.

"You are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"I'm doing fine," Cadence answers happily.

Then Sakura still holding the baby and the twins come over to say hello to their aunt and are happy to spend some time with her and their cousins.

Sakura and the twins says, "Hi Aunt Cadence."

Then Cadence happily says, "Hi Sakura, Ame and Yuki. How are my nieces and nephews doing?"

"We're doing fine," Ame answers.

"And our baby brother is doing fine too," Sakura adds while showing Cadence the baby.

Cadence comes over to see Tsubasa. When Tsubasa see Cadence, he simply smile and try to reach out to her.

Twilight laughs and says , "I think Tsubasa wants you to hold him."

"Sure," Caden happily replies.

Cadence use her magic to levitate the baby from Sakura arms and into her hooves. Tsubasa is happy and trying to touch Cadence's face. Twilight and the others simply laughs happily.

Then Twilight notice that there are some ponies missing from Cadence's group.

Twilight asks, "Cadence, where's Shining Armor?"

Sakura and the Twins also notice that their uncle isn't here. In fact they also notice that Rose Crystal and baby Blue Quartz aren't here either

Yuki says, "Yeah, and where are Rose Crystal and Blue Quartz?"

"He's busy with some royal duties before the birthday party and is very busy, Blue Quartz is taking his nap, and Rose Crystal is getting her room ready." Cadence explains.

Yuki and Ame doesn't really understand it since they are too young to understand, but Twilight and Sakura understand that he has to make sure the Empire is doing well since he is the prince after all.

Then Sakura says, "Guess royal business comes first."

"Afraid so," Cadence replies calmly.

"But why is Rose Crystal getting her room ready?" Yuki asks curiously.

Cadence simply smiles and explains, "Well, Rose asked me if you and your brother and sister can stay in her room for the week."

"And you told her it's okay," Sakura guesses.

"Yes I did. Also, Tsubasa is going to stay in the nursery with Blue Quartz and having a crib for Tsubasa size made for him." Cadence adds happily.

Twilight is kind of surprised that Cadence is making sure that her family is settled in for the week and glad to be with them as well.

Twilight happily says, "Wow! Thanks Cadence."

"You're welcome," Cadence happily replies.

Then Cadence says, "Now, let's get to the palace so you all can settle in."

Cadence then starts to lead Twilight and her family to the Crystal Empire and to the Crystal Palace. As they travel through the empire, Sakura, her mother, and the twins are amazed to see the empire is crystaly. It's as if the whole empire is made out of pure crystal. They can even see the ponies looking so crystaly. As they pass the ponies, they can see how happy they are. Sakura remember that it wasn't always like this. She remember that Princess Celestia telling her what King Sombra did to the citizens of the empire, and how he was defeated twice and destroyed forever. She is glad that the empire and it's citizens are safe and happy now.

As they reach the palace, Yuki happily screams, "Look! There's a statue of Spike!"

Everyone turns to see Spike when he was a baby dragon. The statue of Spike is holding a crystal heart.

"Look more like a younger version of him," Sakura clarifies.

Then Cadence comes over to the statue and explains, "That is Spike from when the Empire returned, which happened 20 years ago,"

"Wow!" Twilight and her family says in amazement.

Then Twilight says, "So in a way, Spike is a celebrity."

"You can say that," Cadence replies happily.

Everyone simply laughs and continue to make their way to the castle. When they're at the castle. They notice a blue crystal heart spinning at the base of the castle.

Then Cadence says, "And that is the Crystal Heart."

"Wow!" Everyone replies in amazement to see the Crystal Heart.

"It's so pretty!" Yuki says with excitement.

"I know and it also helps to protect us from danger," Cadence adds.

Then Cadence says, "Now, let's go inside the castle and get you all settle in."

Cadence use her magic to make the doors open and help escort Sakura and her family inside the castle.

Sakura and her family are amazed to see that the palace is much bigger on the inside than the outside.

"It's big on the inside!" Twilight replies in amazement.

Cadence simply laughs a bit and yet so happy Twilight and her family get to visit them in the Crystal Empire. She is even more glad that after all these years, Twilight is feeling better and has children of her own.

Just then a cheerful voice says ,"Mommy!"

Cadence and the others turn to see Rose Crystal and she is carrying baby Blue Quartz on her back. Rose Crystal walks over to her mom and gives her a hug.

Cadence hugs her children happily and says, "Hi Rose. Hi Blue Quartz."

"So are they here?" Rose asks happily.

"We are," Sakura answers getting Rose's attention.

Rose comes up to her aunt and cousins and says, "Hi everyone, welcome to the Crystal Empire."

"Thank you Rose," Twilight replies.

Just then Sakura and her brothers and sister are with Blue Quartz and Rose Crystal. They are glad they get to be with each other for the week and can't wait to do stuff while they're here.

The Cadence comes to her daughter and asks, "Rose, why don't you show your cousins around the castle and help get their bags in their room."

"Okay mommy," Rose answers happily.

Rose then turns to her cousins and says, "I'll show you all to my room."

"Sure," Sakura and the twins reply.

"Can Blue Quartz and Tsubasa come with us," Yuki asks.

"Sure. As long as you keep an eye on them," Twilight answers.

"Yes mom," The kids reply.

Then they take the baby to the hallway so Rose can give them the tour. When they are gone, Cadence and Twilight are going to have a little chat in the throne room.

Twilight high Cadence and happily says, "It's very good to see you again."

"I'm glad too and I'm glad our children are getting along with each other," Cadence replies happily while hugging Twilight back.

"Yeah. I hope the citizens of the empire will like them too," Twilight replies feeling a bit calm and a bit worried.

Cadence put her hoof on Twilight and gives her a hug saying, "Don't worry, I announced them about you and your family's visit."

"Really?" Twilight surprisingly asks.

"Yes and they are very eager to meet you and your family," Cadence replies.

Twilight is kind of glad that the citizens of the empire wants to meet them. She hopes that her children will have new friends.

In the hallway:

Rose Crystal is showing her cousins around the palace. Sakura and the twins are amazed that their cousin has a big house and have a lot of room to play. After they put their things in their room, Rose continued her tour of the palace and they are like to see more of the empire later on.

Sakura asks, "So Rose, what kind of stuff you do in the Crystal Empire?"

"I do a lot of stuff. There's the Crystal Fair, pick berries, watch Ewes, and also go to the spa with my mom, Rose answers happily.

"Do you have sports?" Ame asks.

"We have sports here. One of them is jousting," Rose answers.

"Cool, but I don't think I can do that," Ame replies amazed and concern about jousting.

Sakura laughs a little and says "I don't think you'll be able to carry a big stick Ame."

"Don't worry Ame there's also a field to do hurdles, tacks, soccer, and other sports," Rose adds.

"Good," Ame replies very glad about the other sports the ponies do.

As they are looking around the castle, they start to hear someone arguing and sounding very upset.

Yuki asks, "What is that?"

"We must be near the meeting room. That's where my dad is," Rose answers.

"I wonder what's going on," Sakura replies sounding a bit curious.

"Let's see," Rose says.

At that point, Sakura her brothers and sister, along with her cousins are looking through the door to see what is going on. Shining Armor seems to be having a meeting with 8 crystal ponies. The ponies seems to be fighting about something. Sakura can tell that Shining Armor seems to be a bit tired and isn't sure about dealing with the ponies.

A purple crystal stallion angrily says, "I think we should continue to concentrate on the crystal berry production!"

"Why, that's foolish! We should try using apple as well. We did very well the past few years," A blue crystal mare says arguing with the other pony.

Then a green crystal stallion with glasses angrily says, "You two are always focusing on fruit! I'm here to discuss about the off key of the flugelhorns are!"

"But we really need to discuss something more important than fruits and flugelhorns," A dark purple mare replies.

Then the dark purple mare says, "Namely, the strange occurrences that continues throughout the castle, especially in my library,"

The blue mare sighs with annoyance and says, "Oh no. Not this again! Here we go…"

"Onix is right, though. I've been hearing strange voices and moans in the hallway," The light blue Stallion replies agreeing with the purple mare who they call Onix.

"It's true. We heard it too," The peach colored stallion with a red hat says.

"We also been hearing strange chain rattling every time we work," The peach color stallion with the green hat adds sounding scared.

Then Onix says, "And there's also the matter of the glowing eyes I've seen in the library, right before they vanished and all the books going missing every time they disappear!"

"That's nothing but a bunch of rubbish!" The Blue Mare yes.

"Then how do you explain about what's been going on in the castle," Onix adds angrily at the Blue Mare's face.

"I don't know, but you want to know something that is not rubbish," The Blue Mare says sounding annoyed,

"What's that?" Onix asks sounding frustrated.

The Blue Mare points to the door where Rose Crystal and the others are and says, "There are four strange pony like creatures along with the prince and princess behind the door, and they're also eavesdropping on us."

"Huh!" Everyone is the room replies sounding a bit confused and look to where the door is.

Rose Crystal and the other realized they have been found out and are not sure what to do in this situation. In fact, they realized they are kind of in trouble.

"Busted," The kids replies scaredly and quietly.

Just then Cadence voice comes out of nowhere and asks, "What are you kids doing?"

Sakura and the others turn around to see their mothers are behind them. When they are able to explain, they trip and fall behind them and causing the door to open. Tsubasa and Blue Quartz and save from the fall bay Sakura's magic and slowly levitates to the ground. Shining Armor and the other Crystal Ponies are a bit confused to see them here right now.

"Um… hi daddy," Rose nervously says while waving her hoof hello.

"Hi Rosy," Shining replies, waving to his daughter.

Then Rose Crystal, Sakura, and the twins laugh nervously and feel embarrassed for eavesdropping on the conversation. Just then baby Tsubasa and baby Blue Quartz starts to make their way to Shining Armor and are glad to see him to.

Sakura calls out, "Tsubasa, come back!"

"Blue Quartz, wait!" Roze replies calling her little brother.

But so far they won't listen. The manage to baby walk and crawl to Shining Armor and and reaching their arms or hooves to him. Everyone else, except for Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor are kind of confused about what is going on here.

Shining Armor is happy to he his son and nephew. He says, "Hey little guys," and decides to pick them up.

The comes over with a confused look on her face and asks, "Uh Prince Shining Armor who is this creature."

Then Onix comes over and happily says, "He sure is cute."

"This creature is a baby," Shining Armor answers.

Then he turns to where the others are and says, "And they're my nieces and nephews. They're my sister's children."

"You can say that again," Twilight says happily and coming towards her brother.

Shining Armor smile to hear his sister. He is also glad to see here again.

Shining Armor happily says, "Twily, you're here!"

Shining comes up to her and he and Twilight give each other a hug. When they finish hugging each other, Twilight grabs hold of her baby so it will make it easy for Shining.

Then Shining Armor says, "It so good to see you again."

"You too BBBFF," Twilight happily replies.

As thing are getting good for the family, Sakura is kind of confused about this so called mysterious being that the ponies been talking about.

Sakura comes up to her uncle and asks, "So what this about this creature you're talking about."

"Oh! They're talking about the strange things going on at the palace lately," Cadence explains.

"The way you guys are talking, you guys might need some help," Sakura says.

"Yeah! I say we go on a creature hunt," Ame adds excited to get some action."

But Twilight says, "Now kids, I don't want you looking for creature that might be dangerous.

"But Sakura was able to deal with the shadow monster and the vines," Yuki replies.

"That was Sakura, Yuki." Twilight clarifies.

"Right," Yuki replies sadly with disappointment.

"Yeah. Sakura has powerful magic and can fly. She also got great fighting skills. So Sakura is able to take care of herself," Ame adds.

The crystal ponies are kind of impressed that a girl at Sakura's age is able to deal with some dangerous creature.

Then Shining happily says, "Sounds like Sakura is pretty capable for taking care of herself."

Then the blue mare interrupts and says, "Um, your highness."

Shining turns to see the other ponies. He then remember that he has some work to do still.

"Right," Shining says sounding sheepish.

He then turns to Twilight and the others and says, "Listen I'm still need to handle with the meeting right now, but I'll be done by tomorrow."

"We understand," Twilight replies.

Twilight then hugs her brother and says, "I'll see you later.

"I'll see you all after I finish," Shining replies.

Everyone says their goodbyes and starts to leave the room with the babies.

"Bye daddy," Rose says as she is leaving the room.

Then Shining Armor says, "Bye Rose and make sure you help watch your brother and cousins."

"I will," Rose replies happily.

After Cadence takes Sakura and her family out of the room and to the hallway, Shining Armor continue the meeting with the ponies and they are arguing among themselves all over again.

Then the green stallion says, "Now, enough of these silly ghost stories we need to get to important matters, like the flugelhorns!"

Sakura is kind of distracted about this mysterious being that was hiding in the castle. The way the ponies made it sounds it almost like there is someone that's been snooping around the castle at night, but none of them actually have a good at the creature. She can also hear the ponies arguing about their needs and thinks being royal has to deal some problems.

"Sounds like royal duties can be a big pain," Sakura says.

"I know they can be hard, but we need to make sure the empire is working along smoothly and without problems," Cadence replies calmly

Sakura thinks about and remember that Celestia and Luna also has their share of responsibility as princesses.

Then Sakura says, "I guess you're right."

As they are making their way through the hall, Twilight looks at the window and says, "And it looks like it's going to get dark soon."

"Aww, but I want to show them the Crystal Empire," Rose says sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, we can show them the empire tomorrow," Cadence says reassuring her daughter.

"Okay," Rose replies feeling a bit better.

Then Cadence says, "Now I do believe it's time for dinner. I hope you love the food the crystal ponies make."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Sakura replies happily.

Ame laughs and says, "Yeah. You not only love cooking food, but you also love eating them."

Sakura looks at her brother feeling angry and embarrassed. She asks, "Why did you have to say that?"

"Because it's trues," Ame says with a smirk on his face.

Everyone starts to laugh a bit after hearing that. Sakura feels a bit embarrassed about it and then starts to laugh with everyone else. During dinner, Twilight and the kids love the food they have and it's something they never tried before. During the time, Sakura is still curious about the creature the ponies are talking about and want to know what is this creature and why it's stealing books from the library. She also wonders why it's was shadowing the palace. She think the creature has a reason why, but doesn't know what it/ She then decides to put this mystery aside for now and enjoy some time with her family and can't wait for the part and the tour for tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Ghost of the Crystal Palace

Later the day at night:

Sakura her siblings and cousin are in Rose's room listening to the story about Rose's Crystalling. Rose feels a bit embarrassed because her mother is retelling about Rose going out control with her flying and magic. The two babies are already sleeping in the nursery and now it's time for them to get some sleep. Right now they are in their pajamas and nicely snuggle in their bed and sleeping bags.

Cadence says, "After the Crystalling, we have a big party. Pinkie still manage to throw a great party."

"Wow! Did that really happened?" Ame asks.

"Yes. Yes it did," Cadence answers happily.

"Sounds like being an alicorn can be pretty hard," Sakura replies and also referring the comment to herself.

Cadence can understand why Sakura asked. In reality Princess Cadence used to be a pegasus before she became an alicorn herself. She can understand that changes can have some hardship in her life, but manage to get through it.

Then Cadence says, "I understand that having wings, magic, and strength is not very easy, but in do time we were able to handle the responsibilities of being an alicorn."

Sakura asks, "Do you think I'll have a responsibility someday?"

"Maybe so, you just need to know what it is," Cadence answers happily.

Then Twilight comes up to her kids and says, "Now I think that's enough stories for tonight, time for you all to sleep."

"And it's your special day as well," Cadence adds happily.

Then she tuck her daughter in for bed. Sakura and the twins also tucked into their sleeping bags for the night.

Rose yawn and says, "Good night mommy,"

"Night mom," Sakura and the twins reply with a smile.

"Good night our sweet children," Twilight says happily.

"We love," Cadence adds with a smile.

And with that, the kids starts to sleep as Twilight and Cadence leaves the room.

"Night, Cadence," Twilight replies.

"Goodnight, Twilight," Cadence says.

Then they both leave to go to their rooms in order to get some sleep for tomorrow's birthday party.

At a different part of the castle, later in the night:

Shining Armor and Onyx the librarian along with the other ponies are finished with their meeting for the night and the ponies already left to do their everynight work and some are going to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Shining Armor," Onix says as she's leaving the meeting room, but doesn't notice the mysterious shadow figure walking pass her.

In one of the restrooms:

The twin ponies are fixing one of the pipes for one of the sinks, until they smell a really bad odor coming from the hallway.

"Hey do you smell that?" the red hated pony asks.

"I do. It smells like a donkey (phew)," The green hated pony answers in disgust.

Then they hear a strange moaning sound coming from the hallway. When they turn around they can see a big shadowy figure walking down the hallway. They can tell that it's big, it's white, and hairy. They are so scared that they hug each other really tight unit the shadow figure is gone.

The pony with the red hat nervously asks, "Did you see that?"

"I did and it's huge," the pony with the green hat answers with fear.

Then the two ponies scream, "Aaaahhhh!"

Then two of the ponies in the hallway see white glowing eyes in the hallway and are too stiff to move. When the figure leave the two ponies screams and run away.

In Rose's bedroom:

Sakura, Rose, Yuki, and Ame are sleeping in bed, until Yuki wakes up feeling a little tired.

Yuki tiredly says, I need some water."

"Yuki want to go get some water, but she is to scared to go alone.

She then starts to shake her sister and says, "Sakura. Sakura, are you away."

Sakura groans as she is waking up and says, "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry sis, but I want to get a drink of water and… I don't want to go alone," Yuki answers sounding scared.

Sakura then starts to wake up a little more and feels more awake than she is.

"Sakura say, "Okay sis, but make sure you stay close to me,"

"Okay," Yuki says feeling glad to have a great sister.

Before they leave to go get something to drink, Sakura and Yuki hears ponies screaming, "Aaaahhhh!"

The screaming also wakes up Ame and Rose freaking them out.

Rose screams, "What in the world was that?!"

Sakura opens the door to the hallway to see what is going on. When she did she and the others can see ponies running away in a panic.

One of the ponies screams, "There's a monster in the castle,"

"And it's huge!" The other pony screams.

After running pass Rose's room. Sakura and the others are looking confused. They have no idea what is going on, but they knows that something really scared those ponies.

"What got into them?" Ame asks looking confused.

"They said something about a monster?" Yuki says questionably.

Then Rose says, "Okay, it's offical…"

"What's official?" Ame asks.

"There's definitely something in this castle and I think we should find out who or what it is," Rose explains.

"And I think I know how to lure it out," Sakura declares.

In the library:

Sakura, Yuki, Ame and Rose are at the entrance to the library and they set a trap in order to catch it. Sakura use a rope to tie one of her detective conan manga and leaves it on the floor. Ame and Rose are holding a big net and are waiting for the monster or whatever it is to come out and take the book.

Yuki turns to her sister and asks, "So, remind us why you tied your Detective Conan manga with a rope."

"And why do we have to hold the net?" Ame asks.

Sakura turns to her siblings and cousin to tell them about her plan.

Sakura explains, "Like in a lot of detective books and mangas I read, the culprit always return to the scene of the crime. I remember the librarian says that our mystery being like to take books. When he find a new book, he can't resist taking it."

Then Yuki happily says, "I get it! You're using your as bait."

"That's right. Then when the culprit takes the book tugging the rope. Yuki and I will try pull it and you two use the net to catch it," Sakura answers.

After Sakura complete explaining the others about her plan, something starts to tug on the rope and taking the book along with the rope.

"Sakura!" Yuki screams and grabs the rope with all her might.

"That thing is... too... strong," Sakura says as she try to pull on the rope.

Sakura turns to Ame and Rose to give them the signal to throw the rope at the monster.

Sakura screams, "Guys, throw the net!"

"On it!" Ame says.

Ame and Rose are flies out and are ready to throw the rope. Just then the rope snaps making Sakura and Yuki fall to the ground. When Rose and Ame comes out to get the monster they discover the monster is gone.

Ame confusedly asks, "Where did it go?"

When Sakura and Yuki get up and go in the library, they can see that the monster is gone and the strange thing is that the only way out of the library is the entrance where they are earlier.

"It's gone," Yuki says.

"Where did it go?" Rose asks.

Sakura and the kids look around to see if there's anything out of the ordinary or something that can be used to find out where the monster gone to.

As they search around, Yuki see something on the ground says says, "Look guys!"

"There's the rope the book was tied to,"

"And it's under the bookcase," Ame says as he shows the others where the rope leads.

Sakura looks at the rope closely and can see that rope is under the bookcase. She can also feel a sligh of air from where the rope is. Sakura is starting to get the idea on how the monster disappear so fast.

Sakura says, "That means… there's must be a secret passage behind the bookcase."

"But there has to be a switch, right," Ame says as he lean over on of the statues while flying in the air.

Just then the hoof where Ame is leaning from goes down making Ame says "Huh!"

When they turn they can see that Ame activated a secret switch and see the bookcase moving to the side of the room revealing a secret staircase.

Sakura happily says to her brother, "Good job Ame."

"You found it!" Yuki screams happily.

Ame blush a little while scratching his head and says, "I guess I did."

Sakura and the children decides to take a look at the secret passage that they discover. When they look inside they can see that it's dark.

They all say, "Woah!" with amazement.

Ame says, "It's a secret cave and there a stair case."

They can see that it also dark in there. Sakura knows what to do in this situation.

Sakura says, "Well girls, it looks like this is our job to light the way."

"Yeah!" Yuki and Rose says agreeing with Sakura.

All three of the girls light up their horns so they are able to see the inside of the cave better. When they light up their horns, Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and Rose make their way inside the cave and starts to walk down stair.

As they are walking down stairs, They can see that the staircase looks like it hasn't been used in years. Rose and the twins are a little scared about the ancient staircase.

Rose scaredly says, "This place looks very dark."

"And spooky," Yuki replies feeling a bit frighten.

Sakura can tell that the others are getting a little scared.

Sakura says, "Don't worry everyone, as long as we stay together, we have nothing to worry about."

The others smile and glad Sakura is being brave and helping them being brave as well

"This place must have been built when King Sombra ruled here," Sakura says to herself.

After a long time they are finally downstairs and are in an underground cavern which is under the castle. When they reach the entrance of the cover they can hear a strange growing sounding coming from the tunnel.

Yuki says"I hear growling noise coming from this tunnel."

"Whatever it is, I'm beginning to think this is no ghost we're dealing with," Sakura adds point to the tunnel.

"I agree," Rose replies.

Then the growing noises comes out again and it's really loud. Sakura and the others are a little nervous about going through the caverns, but they know they need to figure out what is going on.

Then Sakura says, "Let's follow the noise and figure out this mystery,"

"Right," The twins and Rose reply with agreement.

And with that, Sakura, and the others start to walk down the cavers in order to solve mystery of the the shadow figure in the castle.

Back in the palace:

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and Twilight are checking about all the screaming and anything else that is going on.

Shining Armor checks the hallway to hear about the screaming and about the strange figure that Onyx is talking about, but he found nothing,

Then he hears Cadence calling, "Shining Armor."

Shining Armor turns to see his wife heading toward him with a worried look on her face. Shining Armor knows that when she make that kind of face, he can tell that some has happened.

"Did you hear that scream?" Shining asks.

"I did and the ponies I talked to said they saw something that about a size of a gorilla," Cadence answers sounding a bit worried.

Shining is starting to think that Onyx and the other are right about someone being in the castle at night.

Just then they hear Twilight panicky screams, "Cadence! Shining Armor!"

Shining Armor and Cadence turns to see Twilight towards them looking scared and worried about something. When she reaches them, she looks very scared about something very important

Shining worriedly asks, "Twily? What's wrong?"

"The children are gone!" Twilight screams with fear.

Shining Armor and Cadence gasps with horror hearing that their daughter and Twilight's children are not in the room anymore and hearing that their missing is not good at all.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?" Shining scaredly asks.

Twilight scaredly explains, "I went to go check on them after hearing the scream, but when I look in Rose Crystal's room, they were gone. I checked the nursery and I'm glad the babies are okay, but Sakura, Rose, Ame, and Yuki are missing."

This is something they don't want to hear. First they have to deal with a mysterious shadow and not 4 children has disappeared from the room. They need to find them before something else does.

Shining hugs Twilight and says, "Don't worry Twily, I'll have the guards search the castle for them."

"In the meantime we should try to look for them as well as this mysterious figure," Cadence adds.

With that, Shining Armor leave to go inform the guards while Twilight and Cadence start searching for them. They all really hope that they are all safe and not in any kind of danger.

Back in the cave:

Sakura, Ame, Yuki and Rose are walking down the caverns to find the mysterious shadow creature. They've been walking for quite a while now and they don't know how long it will be until they reach the end.

Ame tiredly says, "This is going on forever."

"Yeah!" Yuki replies with agreement.

Just then Rose starts to shiver a bit and says, "I'm cold."

Ame can see that she is getting cold and tired after walking for a while.

Ame takes off his robe and says,"Here Rose, you can use my rob."

Then he puts it on Rose hoping it will keep her warm. Rose feel glad that she has some really good cousin.

Ame happily says, "Thank you Ame."

Ame glad that he is able to help. Sakura is proud of her brother for doing a good deed. Then they continue walking through the cavern to find the monster and hoping to figure out what is going on

Just then Ame see something on the ground that catches his attention.

Ame inform the others saying, "Hey guys, look at this."

"What is it? Yuki asks.

Sakura takes a closer look at the ground. When she looks at the ground, she can see that the ground look different and can see a rope attaching to something on the ground.

Sakura says, "It seems to be some kind of trigger."

"And there's a cage hanging up their," Ame says point to the cage hanging on the ceiling.

Sakura and the girls look up to see a big cage hanging from a rope which has also been connected to the floor.

Sakura says, "It looks like a monster trap, but why would a monster try to catch another monster."

"Maybe it's not the monster who set it up," Yuki suggests.

"I agree," Rose replies.

Sakura is starting to think about the trap that's been set up. From the looks of it the cage has been there for a long time.

Then Sakura turns to the others and say, "Let's keep moving and we need to watch our step."

Yuki, Ame, and Rose follow Sakura's lead and being careful on not triggering the trap. They then continue traveling through the cave. They also keep hearing the howling noise and from the looks of it it's getting louder with means they are getting closer.

Just then, the kids find themselves being in front of large horse statues with giant lances and they are facing down.

Ame says with amazement, "Wow! Those stone statues are huge."

They look at the statues to see that they are very old as well and think they are build a long time ago.

Rose asks, "Do you think these statues belong to King Sombra."

"I believe so," Sakura answers.

Ame takes a closer look at one of the statues to see one of them has gears in them. He blow on them to take a closer look at them.

Ame says,"I agree, These statues have gears in them. They might be for saluting him and…

"From the looks of it, I think someone turned it into…" Ame says as he throws a stone in front of the statues path.

Just then the statues raise their lances and they can see a net is attached to the lances.

Ame suspiciously says, "Another monster trap."

"Good catch, Ame!" Sakura says feeling proud of her brother.

Just then Sakura sees that the caverns are bigger at the other side.

She turns to the others and says, "I think there's a bigger caverns over there. Let's go."

Sakura starts to walk past the statues with Ame, Yuki, and Rose following them. When they get there they can see a giant maze and it looks like it goes on forever.

"A maze!" Yuki surprisingly says,

"I think King Sombra had it built here too," Rose says with suspicion.

Ame, Yuki, and Rose are starting to get worried about walking through the maze and getting lost. Sakura then has an idea on how to get through the maze

Sakura turns to the others and says, "Don't worry, I learned a spell that will help us get through the maze."

Sakura use her magic to create a magical path to lead them through the maze. Rose and the twins are amazed to see Sakura learning powerful magic.

"Yay sis!" Ame and Yuki cheer happily.

Sakura smile and are glad that she is able to help, but right now, they have a mystery to solve.

Sakura says, "Let's go!"

And so, Sakura starts to go through the maze with Ame, Yuki, and Rose following them. They know that once they get through the maze the mystery will be solved.

Meanwhile, in the castle throne room:

Twilight is waiting for Shining Armor and Cadence to return after she finished searching for them, but so far no luck at all. When Cadence and Shining Armor return, they can see that Twilight is very worried and see that the children are not there.

Twilight sadly asks, "Did you find them?"

"No." Shining sadly answers.

Twilight becomes more sad because they have no lead to where the children gone off to.

Cadence worriedly says, "Oh, where can they be?"

Just then few of the guard come to the room to give a report. One of the guards named Stardust comes over to Shining Armor to tell him their report.

Stardust says, "Your highness,"

"Yes Stardust," Shining replies.

"The guards and I found a secret passage in the library," Stardust explains.

"A secret passage?" Shining, Cadence, and Twilight says questionably.

"Yes. I used my scanner to confirm ath the children went down there," Stardust adds.

"They did!" Twilight says with a shock.

"We need to go down there!" Cadence adds sounding very worried.

"Right," Shining says.

But before they go off to the passage, Stardust says, "Sir, we also confirm that a creature of unknown was also at the library as well."

After hearing the addition to the report, they know that they need to do down there before something happens.

Then Shining Armor says, "We better go done there. Guards follow me."

With that Shining Armor and the guard leave to the secret passage to follow Sakura and the others. Twilight and Cadence follow them and want to see if their children are safe from harm.

Back under the castle:

Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and Rose are still following the magical train that Sakura creates with her magic. They follow the trail and are glad they are not getting lost.

Just then Rose thinks of something that's been other her since she enter the caverns.

Rose says, "Is it just me or does anyone beginning to thise these traps were set up for a reason."

Sakura turns to the others and says, "Yeah. I'm beginning to think King Sombra had them set up in order to catch something."

"But it looks like the monster was able to avoid being captured," Yuki replies remember that the traps aren't set off.

"I agree," Ame replies.

Then the kids all continues to follow the trail until they reach the end of the maze and they can see an entrance to a cave. They can hear howling and screaming from the cave and believe the monster is in there.

Sakura says, "This must be the monster's secret room."

Sakura give them the signal to stay quiet and take a close look inside the cave very carefully so they won't be seen.

When they look inside the cave they can see a big white creature with ice like horns. The creature has all these book around it and has a chain on it's ankle. They can also see that it's crying as well.

Yuki surprisingly says, "There it is."

Ame looks confused and says, "When I picture seeing the monster, I imagine it to be less sad or crying."

Sakura looks close at the creature and remember when she seen it before.

Sakura declares, "That's no monster. That a Crystal Bard,"

"Crystal Bard?" Ame, Yuki, and Rose asks sounding confused.

Sakura turns to the others and quietly explains, "I've read about them. They're supposed to be creature that can calm anything and anyone with their soft soothing voice, even the most savage of beast, but what's it doing here of all place?"

"I don't know, but it looks sad," Yuki says seeing the creature so sad.

"Poor guy," Rose replied sadly, feeling sorry for the creature.

Rose turns to the other and says, "I think we should help it."

"Yes, but first we need to talk to it and see what's wrong," Sakura replies.

Then she decides to go inside the cave to taking to what they find out is the Crystal Bard.

Sakura comes up the the Crystal Bard and calmly says, "Excuse me. Please don't cry. We don't want to hurt you, are you okay?"

Ame, Yuki, and Rose comes up to it hoping to help as well.

Yuki sadly asks, "Can you tell us what's wrong?

The Crystal Bard turns to see Sakura and the others and then he starts to cry.

The Crystal Bard cries as he explains, "Y-y-you… all made it… th-th-through all the t-t-trap a-a-and found m-m-me. P-p-please don't t-t-take me back to King Sombra!"

Sakura and the others are shocked to hear King Sombra's name. They realized that he doesn't know that has been gone for 20 years.

Sakura says with a shock, "King Sombra! He's been off the throne for thousand of years and 20 years ago he was defeated for good."

The Crystal Bard looks at them questionably and asks,"King Sombra is gone? Do you… you mean… I'm free?"

"What do you mean?" Ame asks sounding confused.

The Crystal Bard starts to cry again and decides to explain to them his story.

The Crystal Bard explains, "A-a-a long time ago, King Sombra captured me and took me away from my Crystal Bards have a really smooth voice that can calm even the most savage being. He treated me… like a pet. He kept me chained up and forced me to read to him. Luckily I love to read, but he… he was so mean."

"You mean he chained you and treated you like you're some kind of obedient pet," Yuki replies with a shock.

"Yes," The Crystal Bard answers still feeling sad.

"That's cruel," Sakura sadly replies.

Then Rose asks, "But what were you doing here?"

The Crystal Bard sadly continues his story, "One day, I discovered a secret passage under the castle and… ran away breaking my chain to hide away from him."

Sakura put her hand on the Bard to calm him down. Then Sakura sadly says, "I'm willing to bet it didn't take long for Sombra to discover you were gone…"

"And then, he had all theses traps set up to capture you," Rose sadly adds.

"Yes, but I was able to avoid it and I've been hiding them ever since," The Crystal Bard answers and continues to shed some tears.

"That's awful," Yuki replies feeling like she's going to cry herself.

Ame and Rose are also feeling like crying after hearing his story. They wonder how can somepony acted to terrible to another creature.

Sakura starts to cry and says, "You been hiding for a long time and you were all alone."

The Crystal bard sadly answers, "Yes. I'm sorry for taking all your book. I always return them... eventually."

Ame comes over to the Crystal bard still shedding some tears and says, "I'm so glad we found you and you can mostly thank Sakura for it."

"Don't worry we'll help you… um… I don't think we really introduce ourselves," Sakura replies realizing they forgot to ask for his name.

The Crystal Bard starts to smile and says, "Right. I'm Ice Shard."

"Hi Ice Shard, I'm Sakura," Sakura says as she introduce herself.

"I'm Ame," Ame replies.

"Yuki," Yuki says waving to him.

"Princess Rose Crystal," Rose adds.

Ice Shard starts to shed tears of joy and happily says, "It really nice to meet you all."

But then Ice Shard starts to feel sad and aks, "But… If King Sombra is gone and I don't need to hide anymore, what am I going to do now?"

"Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and Rose look at each other and starts to wonder what they should do to help their new friend.

Sakura happily says, "Don't worry, we'll help you."

The Name says, "And you need to return all these books."

"Okay," Ice Shard replies with a smile.

"And we can introduce you to our parents," Yuki says happily.

"And there's also one thing," Rose says.

"What is it?" Ice Shard asks.

Rose comes up to Ice shard and gives him a big hug.

Then Rose says, "Do you want to come to a birthday party, today is cousins and my birthday and I would love it if you come."

Ice Shard is start to cry happily that he is making good friend and is invited to go to their party.

He happily says, "T-t-thank you all so much."

"No problem," Rose happily says.

They they are having a good time with each others, they all hear Twilight voice calling"Sakura! Ame! Yuki!"

Everyone is surprised to hear the familiar voice, except for Ice Shard.

Ice Shard asks, "What that?"

"Rose!" hearing Cadence voice calls.

Sakura answers, "Who is more like… our moms."

Just then Shining Armor, the guard, Cadence, and Twilight comes in the cave to see them with Ice shard.

Cadence happily says,"There you are."

"We were looking everywhere for you," Twilight adds sounding worried.

"And who is this?" Shining asks pointing his hoof to Ice Shard.

Ice Shard starts to get nervous seeing the guard after what happened the last time he sees them.

Sakura nervously explains, "It's kind of a long story."

Ice Shard explain his story to Shining Armor and the other about what happened to him. After they hear his story they start out shed a little tears and feel sorry for him.

"And that what happened," Ice Shard says feeling like he's going to cry all over again.

Cadence comes up to him and sadly says, "Oh you poor thing. Don't worry we'll help you."

Ice Shard starts to smile at Cadence and says, "You will."

"Of course we will. All we need to is help you find a job." Twilight adds.

Then Shining Armor says, And you can start by putting the books back to the library."

Ice Shard says, "Okay."

Then Ice Shard remember something important. He goes to the pile of books and takes out a book and hands it over to Sakura.

Ice Shard says, "Here you go, Sakura. It the book that I took from the floor."

Sakura smile and says, "Thanks Ice shard."

"Then with that Ice Shard starts to gather the books in order to take them back to the library. Then Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and Rose decides to help him take them back. Shining Armor, Cadence and Twilight are proud that their children is able to help Ice Shard. They can see that this turns out to be an interesting night for them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A Triple Birthday Fun

After the night and the morning the next day, Everypony are at the birthday party and they are having a good time. Earlier in the morning, Twilight friends and their families have show up for the part and they are very excited to have some fun. Especially since, Pinkie and her family are hosting and setting up the party.

At the courtyard next to the crystal heart, Everyone is having a good time at the party so far and glad to be friends each other. Sakura and the other introduce Ice Shard to their friends. He was a little shy at first, but he is able to become friends with them and promise to send him letters every now and again.

Raspberry screams to Ame, Yuki, and Rose Crystal, "Happy Birthday!"

Ame Yuki, and Rose Crystal smile and are happy that Raspberry is wishing them a happy birthday, but for some reason he's been telling them that a few other times. They do think it's silly and fun with Raspberry around.

Yuki says, "Yes Raspberry I think we heard you five times already."

"I know. I just need to make sure because we're doing three birthdays on one day," Raspberry replies with a smile.

Sakura laughs and says, "I know Raspberry, but I don't think they need to hear you saying happy birthday a million times."

Raspberry shrugs with a smile and says, "You're right. I already do that with my brothers and sister."

Sakura and the others laugh with a smile. They know how funny Raspberry can be and are glad that he helps out by making it a great party.

Later on, Rose decides to introduce Ame and Yuki to her friends. There are five ponies that Rose is friends with.

The first one is a filly who name is Smoky Quartz. The filly has a gray color fur, a black mane and tail and the mane is a pony tail, and blue eyes and she doesn't have her cutie mark at the time.

The second one is a young colt who name is Hard Jade. The colt has a bright green fur, a dark mane and tail, blue eyes, and he has a jade with a mallet for a cutie mark.

The third one also a colt named Golden Arrow. He has a light blue coat, with a brown mane and tail, red eyes, and he has a golden bow and arrow for a cutie mark.

The fourth pony is a filly named Honey Bee. She has yellow fur, golden yellow mane, orange eyes, and has a honey bee with a comb for a cutie mark.

The last one is a young colt name Carrot Top. He has a light green fur with an orange mane and tail, light gray eyes, and has a bunch of carrots for a cutie mark.

Rose says, "Guys these are my cousins Ame and Yuki."

"Hello," the group of ponies replies happily.

Then Rose says, "And these are my friends, Smoky Quartz, Hard Jade, Golden Arrow, Honey Bee, and Carrot top."

"Hi," Ame and Yuki says with smiles on their faces.

Honey Bee says with amazement, "Wow! I never seen creature like you two before."

"Yeah. You both have pony features, but the other features are different," Golden Arrow adds.

"That's because we're half pony and half human," Yuki answers.

"My half pony is a pegasus," Ame answers.

"My half is a unicorn," Yuki replies.

Rose's friends are amazed to see that her cousins are very different, yet they are family. They are amazed that half of them are ponies while the other half is a creature they never see in Equestria before.

Just then Carrot Top notice something and asks, "Hey, I remember Rose telling us that you have two more siblings."

"You must man Tsubasa and Sakura," Ame replies.

Then Yuki says, "Our baby brother Tsubasa is an earth pony and our big sister is an alicorn."

EVeryone looks a bit surprised when they hear that Ame and Yuki's sister is an alicorn. They know that beside their Crystal Princess, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the only other ponies who are alicorns. They wonder who their sister is an alicorn herself.

Hard Jade surprisingly says, "Wait, so she has ears, wings, and a horn?"

"Yep," Yuki answers happily.

"And she's right over there," Ame adds. Then he point to where his sister is.

The others turns to see Sakura talking with her friends. They are surprised to see that she have wings and a horn, so she is an alicorn. They are wondering if she is a princess like the others or not.

Honey Bee surprisingly says, "She's so pretty."

"Yeah, she gets that a lot," Ame replies.

"Is your sister a princess?" Golden Arrow asks.

Ame and Yuki shake their heads saying, "No."

"But she is getting magic lessons from Princess Celestia," Yuki adds.

The young ponies are surprised to hear that their big sister is under the wing of Princess Celestia meaning that she is taking lessons from the princess.

"That's so cool," Carrot Top says with a smile.

Golden Arrow asks, "So what do you two like to do?"

"I like drawing, making clothes, and other art stuff," Yuki answers with a smile.

"I'm into sports," Ame replies.

"Speaking of sports do you want to play some hoofball," Hard Jade says holding his hoofball, but to Ame and Yuki it looks like a football.

Ame questionably says, "That a hoofball? That looks like a football to me."

"Football?" The young fillies and colts says curiously.

"Maybe they have the same rule just name differently,"

"Good point, we lived in a world different from Equestria," Yuki replies.

"We can show you how to play," Smoky Quartz says happily.

"Let's go!" Ame cheers happily.

With that the kids go to play hoofball. After explaining the rule of the game, hoofball is a lot like football, so Ame gets the hang of the game right away. Meanwhile, Sakura and her friends are talking to each other about their times.

"I'm glad we get to have so much fun," Raspberry says with excitement.

"Yeah," Baked Apple replies with a smile.

Ruby turns to Sakura and asks, "Sakura, have you went to the spa here?"

"Not yet," Sakura answers.

Then Ruby happily says, "Well, you must make time to go their and I'm sure Princess Cadence will be more than happy to take you there."

Sakura starts to think about and believe it might be a good idea for her to spend some extra time with her aunt.

Then Sakura says, "Maybe I'll ask her when she's not too busy."

Just then a few crystal shoulders come over to Shining Armor and the others with a giant box with a bright yellow ribbon on it, and a big tag on it. They used ropes to carry the box over to them.

One of the ponies comes over and says, "Your highness."

"Yes, Night Watch," Shining Armor says.

"Some of the guards and I found this mysterious present next to the rest of the presents and thought you should look at it," Night Watch explains.

Everyone comes over to see the giant present. They are wondering where it come from, who it belongs to, and sends it here?

Sakura flies up to the top of the present to find a tag on it. Sakura sees a not one the tag and decides to read it.

She questionably reads, "To Sakura, Ame, Yuki, Tsubasa, Rose Crystal, and Blue Quartz. From a special friend?"

"Who send us that big box?" Ame asks,

"Well since it's time to open up presents I guess we can open it first," Shining Armor suggests.

"Then let's open it," Pinkie declares.

Yuki then use her magic to bring the box over to them. Then Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and Rose grab each side of the ribbon and pull it with all their might. When the ribbon is removed, the box opens and balloons, streamers, and confetti starts to explode from the box. Everyone gasps with surprised look on their faces and are amazed to see the stuff that are exiting from the box.

Just then the balloon starts to act very strange. The balloons starts to float down and touch Ame, Yuki, and Rose. Something strange starts to happen, the birthday kids are being absorbed into the balloons until they are inside of them completely. Then two other balloons touch Tsubasa and Blue Quartz and are put in then as well. Then the five captives starts flying in a circle in the balloons.

Twilight worriedly screams,"Tsubasa!"

"Blue Quartz!" Cadence scaredly replies.

Sakura flies to her brothers sister, and cousins hoping to help them. The problem is that she is sensing a strange magic. Just then, A red snake tail comes out the box and head towards Sakura. Sakura tries to fly away from it, but it catches her by the foot. Then the tail starts to coil around her body until it reaches her chest. Sakura tries to free herself. but doesn't have the strength. Everypony in the part are starting to get scared and are not sure what to do.

Pinkie scaredly scaredly screams, "It's a horrible snake monster! Run for your lives!"

Everypony starts to run away except Sakura friends who are heading towards them in order to rescue their friend and her family.

"Hey!" Ace angrily screams.

The snake looks at then looking a bit confused.

Then Baked Apple angrily says, "Yeah you! You let go of our friends right now!"

The snake comes over to them with an evil look on his face. Ace and the other are about ready to take the snake on. Just then the snake starts to laugh at them and a familiar laugh at that.

The snake laughs and says, "You should see the look on your faces, priceless."

Everypony is shocked to hear the snake talk and realize something familiar about the snake.

Everyone shockley says, "Discord!"

Sakura who is still tied up look at the snake and can see that it's really is Discord.

As she struggles, Sakura says, "Discord, what is all this?"

"What in Equestria are you doing here?!" Rainbow angrily asks.

Then Applejack angrily asks, "And why are you pretending to be a snake and scaring everypony?"

"I just wanted to give everypony a scream at this birthday party," Discord says in protests.

"I don't think scaring them is a good way to get a scream in the party," Sakura replies while struggling in Discord's coils.

Discord laughs and says, "Come on everypony, It's fun to get a scare once in awhile. I must say you should see how surprised you are especially since I coiled my way to you."

"Discord I understand you're trying to have fun, but sometime you need to give time to see who is having fun with it," Sakura explains.

Discord realizes that Sakura makes a good point. Then again he is still learning about friendship and still needs to keep his magic under control.

Discord sadly says, "Oh! My bad."

"It's okay, but… can you let me go," Sakura says as she is struggling in his tail and coils.

"Sure," Discord replies.

Then he put Sakura and everypony else on the ground. He also cleans up the mess that he made and hopefully he doesn't cause to much trouble.

"But I just want to live up the part, so what do should I do now?" Discord asks.

Sakura start to think of an idea to let Discord do something for the part. She can tell that Discord like to have fun and use his magic to do so. Then Sakura has and idea and know just what to do. Sakura whispers to Discord about her idea and Discord enjoys the idea.

Later on:

Everyone is enjoying the party and without anything else going too crazy.

Ace happily says, "It's a good thing you convinced Discord to do magic for the kids."

Sakura laughs and says, "Are you kidding, what a ham."

"What does that mean?" Raspberry asks.

"It kind of means that someone is trying to get some attention," Sakura answers with a smile on her face.

The others look at where Discord and the children are and can see he is balancing on a rubber ball upside down, while spinning plates with is claw and paw, and juggling 10 apples with his tail. Everyone seems to really like it and Discord love that he get to act fun and crazy without anypony being upset with him

Eden happily says, "Make sense."

"Discord sure can be fun when he's not causing chaos all over Equestria," Raspberry replies while laughing.

"You can say that again," Ace says.

Then everyone starts to laugh happily and are glad Sakura is able to find a solution to Discord problem. On stage Discord finish with his act and poof himself in a magician costume. Everyone can tell that Discord is going to do something else for is act.

"And for my next trick," Discord says.

He then use his magic to conjure up a giant box and princess Luna head is sticking out from one and and her tail and back hooves are sticking out from the other side. Everyone are starting to get worried because he is going to do the act and Luna's is going be forced to do it.

Discord then conjure up a say and says, "I'm going to saw Princess Luna in half."

Before Discord can do his trick, Sakura comes on stage and firmly says, "Discord."

"What? I was seriously going to cut her in half just magical separate her body," Discord says sounding innocent.

Sakura isn't buying it and says, "Discord, I don't think Princess Luna will appreciate it. Especially since you didn't ask her first."

"Okay. I'll ask." Discord says with annoyance.

He then turns to turns to Princess Luna who is still in the box and asks, "Mind if I saw you in half?"

Princess Luna looks at Discord with a serious yet angry face and says, "No."

Discord scoffs with annoyance and mutters, "Oh, you're no fun."

Then then use his magic to send Princess Luna back to Canterlot. Discord is kind of angry that he has nopony to do his act with.

Discord whines, "So, who I'm going to saw in half now?"

Everyone in the audience is looking at each other and are not sure about doing the act. Then again if no one comes forward, he's just going to poof someone else into doing his crazy magic trick.

Ace gets up with a determined look on his face and answers, "Fine, I'll do it."

Everyone gasps and are looking at Ace with a shock. They're surprised that Ace is willing to be part of Discord's act and willing to be saw in half.

Sakura worriedly asks, "Ace, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, besides he's going to end up randomly picking somepony else if I don't," Ace firmly answers.

Sakura is about to protest, but changes her mind about it. She knows that if no one else volunteers, Discord will just get someone else to be part of his act.

Sakura says, "Okay Ace, but remember to be careful."

Ace nods his head and decides to head towards the stage to do his show. He is a little nervous about being part of the show, but remember that it won't be too bad with Sakura keeping an eye on Discord.

Then Ace mutters, "Here's go nothing."

Discord on the other hand is happy and says, "Goody I get a volunteer after all."

Discord then use his magic to help get Ace into the box and is about ready to perform his trick.

But then Rainbow comes up to Rainbow with a serious look on her face and says, "Okay Discord, I want you to make sure he is one piece after you're finish with your act… or else."

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I promise we will be find," Discord says giving his word.

Rainbow simply glares at Discord and leaves the stage. Then she returns to the others hoping Discord doesn't do anything weird with his act.

"Okay, now I will saw this pony in half," Discord announces.

Discord begin to saw the box in half and Ace is getting a little nervous about doing this idea.

After finish sawing the box, discord opens the box in half and days, "Tada!"

Everypony is surprised to see the trick actually works and Ace is chopped in half.

Then Discord says, "And now I will put this pony back together."

Discord close the boxes together and then he wave his fingers over the box and says, "Abracadabra!"

And by magic, Ace is whole again and can finally get out of the box without worrying about half of him going away. Rainbow sighs relieved that her son isn't sliced in half for long. Everyone actually cheered that Discord's trick is a success.

Sakura and the others hug Ace and are glad he become part of the act, but are also glad Discord hasn't separated him in half for very long. They know that today turns out to get a good party and can't wait for next years birthday party.

After the party:

Sakura, Ame, and Yuki are in their pajamas in Rose's room with her. They are all getting ready for bed and are glad to have a great party today. Right now they are already set for going to sleep for tonight, but before they do they are a bit excited from having a good time at the party earlier.

Yuki happily says, "That was the best birthday ever."

"I know and we get to spend a few more days in the crystal empire," Sakura replies.

"I can't wait to have some more fun at the empire with you guys," Rose Crystal says with excitement.

Then Ame happily says, "And Yuki and I can't wait to play with your friends, Rose."

Ame, Yuki, and Rose Crystal are happy that they get to have a lot of fun and spending time with each other. They can't wait to spend the rest of their time together.

Yuki turns to her older sister and asks, "So Sakura, what are you planning on doing while being in the empire."

"Well, I'm going to the spa with mom and Cadence. I'm also planning on learning more about the empire in the library," Sakura answers with a smile on her face.

Rose laughs and says, "Sounds like you love to read."

"I do. Reading can help you in many different ways like hearing stories, learning about places, and anything else books and reading can help you with in life," Sakura explains.

After finishing their discussion everyone in the room starts to yan. They can all tell that they are very tired from today and think it's about time for them to go to sleep for the night.

Sakura yawns and says, "I think it's time for all of us to get to sleep."

"Yeah and we're going to have some fun for the rest of the week," Rose adds feeling tired as well.

At that point, everyone get to where they will be sleeping for the night and they are so tired they feel they can sleep for a while. The also need the energy for their time at the empire and they can't way to face some fun.

"Goodnight everyone," Sakura says as she tuck herself in.

"Night," Ame, Yuki, and Rose says sounding tired and already in bed.

After saying goodnight to each other, Rose turns off her lamp and everyone in the room are now falling a sleep. They can't wait to see what the rest of their time at the empire will bring them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Secret Origin of the Shadow King

After the part and a few more days at the empire things are very quiet. Today is the last day at the empire before they are going to go back home. Her mother, aunt, and uncle, are having a meeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about the Grand Galloping Gala

Right now, Sakura is in the throne room reading the History of the Crystal Empire. She is very interested in the book and love to learn about the different places in Equestria. Sakura love to learn about the different place and culture from different location.

As Sakura reads the book, she happily says, "Wow! The Crystal Fair sounds so cool. I wish I could see it."

Sakura remember her aunt and uncle telling her and her brothers, sister, and mother about the Crystal Fair and the kind of fun the fair has. Sakura is almost at the end of the book and excited to see the ending. When Sakura turns the last page, she notices that there's a rip at the end of the book.

Sakura questionably says, "That's strange, why is there a page missing?"

Sakura is curious to know why the last page of the book is missing. She think it will be good to ask her aunt and uncle until they are finished with their meeting. Sakura grabs another book about the castle's structure and uniqueness.

After sometime reading, Sakura has reached a page with a picture of the throne in the throne room. Sakura is amazed to see the structure of the palace, the throne, and other features, but something about the throne strike her as odd.

Sakura looks at the throne and the picture of the throne in the book and notice something interesting and strange about it.

Sakura says in her thoughts, "The throne in the picture isn't the same as the real one. I wonder why?"

Sakura takes another look at the throne from the book and notice something that catches her eye. The real throne has this strange crystal on it while the one from the picture doesn't have it at all. She then starts to remember that King Sombra rule over the Empire before he was destroyed. Sakura starts to think that King Sombra placed that crystal there.

Sakura flies up to the crystal to have a better look at it. When she touches the crystal, she feels a powerful, yet dark magic with in the crystal. Sakura removes her hand and looks a bit shocked and scared but the crystal aura.

Sakura says to herself, "This crystal was created by King Sombra's magic."

Sakura is wonder why King Sombra placed this crystal and wonder why it's so powerful. Sakura thinks a little bit about this strange crystal, She then comes up with an idea, but it something she isn't going to like.

"I don't like using it, but this seems important," Sakura says to herself

Then Sakura starts to light up her horn, but the magic from her horn is oozing black and purple like magic. Her eyes turns eyes turn green and her pupils turns read. There's also purple mist coming from her eyes as she focused hard on the spell. She blast her magic at the crystal as hard as she can. The crystal then unleashes a dark shadow and uncover a secret stairway under the throne room.

Sakura is surprised that there is a secret room in the throne room, so she decides to investigate. Sakura use her magic to light up her horn because the underground staircase is very dark and a bit spooky. Sakura can tell that this place hasn't been used for a long time, not since her aunt, uncle, and Spike come down here 20 years ago.

Just as she is walking down stairs Sakura hears a strange tapping sound and it seems to be coming from behind her. Sakura turns around and see that no one is behind her. She assume that it might be the staircase since it's very old. Sakura continues walking down the stairs until she reach the bottom of the stairway.

When Sakura reaches the bottom floor, she sees a wooden door with a black gem over it. Sakura decides to open the door to see what's inside. She opens the door and sees a strange light.

When the light is gone, Sakura finds herself in a strange and dark place.

"What is this?" Sakura asks as she looks around the area.

Just then the shadow monster comes back. Sakura gasps with horrors to see the monster has come back. She tries to use her magic to zap the creature, but it isn't working. Just then the shadow used it's shadowy body wrap around Sakura. Sakura starts to get very scared and tries to get free, but can't get herself free.

As she struggle, Sakura screams, "Let go of me!"

The shadow monster starts to form into Sakura covering her until it reaches to her head.

Sakura screams with horrors, "Noooooooo!"

Sakura falls down off her feet and still in front of the door. Sakura's eyes are red and green. When she come back to her senses, her eyes come back to normal.

Sakura close the doors fast with fear and scaredly says in her thoughts, "This has to be Sombra's magic. A door that leads to someone's worst fears."

Sakura takes her time to calm herself down. She wonder how could someone make a door that can cause a lot of trouble if someone opens it. Sakura is finally calm down

Sakura is facing the door trying to think of a way to open the door without being freaked out again. Sakura is trying to think of an idea to open the door without being affected by the dark magic. She then starts to remember her lessons with Princess Celestia and showing how using light magic and dark magic can affect items and other spells.

Just then Sakura has an idea on how to get the door open. She light up her horn with pure white magic and hit the crystal on top of the door. After casting the spell, Sakura thinks it's time to open the door.

When she opens the door, she can see a room. She can see some books, a desk, and other stuff that are good for a magical unicorn. Sakura is kind of amazed about seeing the room and wonder if anyone knows this room is even here.

Sakura says to herself, "This must be Sombra's secret room. It will be great to have a room like this, but not with so much busts of myself."

Sakura looks around to see if there anything interesting or important for some information. Just then, Sakura notice a book on the desk and think this is something important.

Sakura curiously says, "I wonder if this book is King Sombra's journal. This might be able to tell me more about the empire."

Then Sakura says, "Okay you tyrant, let's see what secret you have."

She then use her magic to open the book to the first page. Sakura is excited yet a little skeptical to see what King Sombra might be hiding from everypony else.

Sakura starts to read the book, she says, "Sombra… It was the only word I could remember when they found me."

Sakura is kind of confused about that part and wonder who that young being is.

Then Sakura reads, "No matter what they asked, the only thing I would say to them was this one word. So they made it my name… Sombra!"

Sakura is shocked to see that the young colt that was found is King Sombra himself. She is starting to see that there is more to King Sombra than others know. Just then the journal starts to glow and launch a magical beam on Sakura horn. Sakura is so shocked by this that she is unable to do anything. Then next thing that she know, her body starts to glow black and purple, and her eyes are glowing white. What really happen is that the book cas cast a spell on Sakura and she is about to find out what that spell is.

Sakura ends up seeing s mall colt being brought to an orphanage by the crystal guards. Sakura can tell by the image that young colt is Sombra at a very young age, around the age as her brother, sister, and notice that he doesn't have red eyes and a red horn when he little, insted he has a normal horn and green eyes. Then Sakura notice a tan like mare walking toward Sombra with a smile. She believe that this mare is the head of the orphanage.

"Sombra? My name is Chestnut Falls. You're going to come live with me for a while, okay?" Chestnut Falls replies with a smile.

"Sombra?" the young colt says feeling clueless.

During the time, Sakura can see that Sombra was having a difficult time learning like he just starting to learn those details in the classroom. Next she is in Sombra's bedroom and Chestnut Fall is helping him do his homework.

Chestnut says, "Sound it out a little bit at a time,"

"Peg-uh-sus," Sombra says as he's trying to pronounce the word.

Chestnut proudly says, "That's right! Pegasus! You're doing so well Sombra!"

The next thing Sakura see she can see Sombra looking happy at the young ponies in the playground. Sombra starts to run towards the ponies hoping to play with him.

"Greetings, friends. Can Sombra play too?" Sombra asks as he run towards the little ponies.

Sakura starts to giggle a bit see Sombra happy. He kind of reminds him of her brother when he gets excited. She turns to see the other children to see what else is going on, but her face turns sad when she see the kids are not showing Sombra any kind smile. In fact, she can tell they seem annoyed by Sombra's presences.

"Why does he talk like that? I don't know why they keep him here, he's not even a crystal pony," A young colt says.

"I don't know what he is. He doesn't even have a his cutie mark," the young filly adds feeling annoyed.

Just then the young ponies starts to leave him which is making Sombra really sad. Sakura can see that we was a victim of bullies. In fact, Sakura remember was this one girl who used to pick on her for being different and smart. When she finally confront her, she finds out that she's jealous of Sakura for being smart and having a good heart towards others. Right now she decides to focus on Sombra's situation and see the kids leaving him like dust.

"Get away, Sombrero. We don't want anypony to see us with the weird pony," The filly says sticking her nose in the air.

"They might think we're weird like you," The colts says with an insulting tone.

They young ponies leave Sombra who is feeling sad. He sit in the playground all by himself feeling sad and lonely.

Sakura starts to feel sad for Sombra that he was made fun of when he was little and upset at the young ponies think he doesn't belong with them in the Crystal Empire. Just then Sakura notice a young filly coming towards Sombra. The filly has almost the same fur color as her mother, but has light blue mane and tail and matching eyes.

The filly walks to Sombra and says, "Don't let them bother you. They said I was weird too. If you want, you can be weird with me and we'll be weird together. Would that be okay?"

Sombra smile that the filly is giving a chance and wants to play with him.

In a cheerful tone, Sombra says, "Sombra will like that."

"Good, just don't talk too loud, my fairy friends don't like it when you do that," Hope replies.

"Oh… fairy friends?" Sombra says sounding confused.

"Yes, they're all around. Be careful not to step on them. They'll get grumpy," the filly adds with a smile.

"Oh… okay," Sombra says still feeling confused.

As the visions are being show to her, Sakura realize what the beam done to her. The spell caused her to see Sombra's past. At the time, Sakura see that the filly's name is Radiant Hope. See the visions of the past, Sakura can see that Sombra and Radiant Hope have become very close with each other. In fact, those two have become best friends.

While playing, Sombra is a princes being trapped in a tower while Hope is a knight trying to have him. Sakura is glad to them having a good time, but become saden when she hear the other children talking bad about them.

"Look at those weirdoes. They deserve each other," The filly says.

"All they do is play their stupid little games together. What Losers!" The other filly adds.

Then the fillies walk away looking annoyed and don't want anything to do with them. Sakura turns back to see the two young ponies having a good time.

Hope is holding a stick in her mouth as she say, "Good king... I mean Prince Sombra. I have come to save you from your tower!"

"Look out. Sir Lady Hope, the dragon is behind you!" Sombra says acting afraid.

Just then Sombra and Hope starts to run around the playground, running and laughing. Even though the other children excluded them, Sombra and Hope manage to make up their own game and have fun, just the two of them.

As they run, Hope happily screams, Run before the dragon gets you! He's right behind us!"

"Ha! Dragon could never defeat me! I'll take him on," Sombra says with pride.

Hope stop and fac Sombra behind her and says, "He eaten you now."

"No he didn't! I used my magic spell on him," Sombra says with protest.

"He didn't care. You're eaten." Hope says.

The next vision is when she sees Sombra and Hope collecting gems and put them in a dragon like jar, which looks alot like the piggy banks back at her home world.

"24, 25, 26!" Sombra says as she count the gems they collect.

"We're going to save enough to eat all the crystal corn!" Hope says with a smile.

After counting their gems they are saving, Hope is reading a book to Sombra about the Crystal Faire and the crystal heart.

"The Crystal Faire restores the spirit of love and unity to the crystal heart so we can protect it from harm," Hope says as she reads the book.

"Harm from what Hope?" Sombra asks.

"It doesn't say… just harmful stuff. I guess, dark spooky stuff," Hope answers.

Then Hope happily says, "And then the princess is there and the ponies all gathered round and the crystal heart glows with magic. It's the most beautiful thing in the world."

Sombra eyes sparkle amazed by the even of the Crystal Faire.

Sombra happily says, "Wow, Hope, I can't wait to see if? Do you think I'll be able to?"

"What, the crystal heart? We can go see it right now! It's always in its place at the base of the castle," Hope replies.

"Can we?" Sombra asks with a smile.

Then next thing Sakura see is Hope and Sombra going to see the crystal heart. Sombra and Hope are at the base of the castle to see the heart. Sakura can tell that the heart is doing something strange.

The crystal heart is showing the ponies a vision mostly a reflection of themselves. When Hope looks at the heart, she can see herself all grown up, about tall as Princess Luna. She is also wearing a golden crown and necklace. Hope looks like a princess in the reflection.

"Wow!" Hope says with amazement.

Sakura is shocked to see that Sombra reflection is very different and can see Sombra is scared of the reflection. The reflection is showing him all grown up as well, but has red eyes, with green eye lids, purple smoke coming out, and a sharp red curve horn on his forehead. Sakura can understand what this is it shows home when he became King Sombra.

"No!" Sombra screams with horrors.

Sombra steps back for the heart in fear, but bump into someone on the way. Sakura is surprised to see the original ruler of the empire before King Sombra took it over and thousand years later her aunt Princess Cadence took over along with her uncle. In fact, Sakura can tell that Princess Amore look a lot like her aunt, she even have part of the princess' name.

Sombra turns around to see the mare and surprisingly says, "Princess Amore!"

"You know, they say the crystal heart reflection has a magical properties. It reflects what in your heart," Princess Amore says.

Hope comes up to the princess with a smile and asks, "Do you mean what we see in the reflection will actually happen?"

"It might. I've believed we have the power to control our futures," Princess Amore answers.

"I hope so! I saw me as a princess!" Hope say with excitement.

Princess Amore smile and says, "Very interesting. What did you see Sombra?"

"Nothing," Sombra answers immediately.

"Nothing?" Princess Amore replies sounding suspicious.

"Just… some darkness, like my shadow or something," Sombra adds sounding a bit nervous.

Princess Amore simply look at Sombra and says, "Interesting. Well, what ever you saw, remember that you have the power to change it."

"But I really didn't see anything, princess, honest," Sombra says in a panic state.

"I believe you Sombra. You'd better get home now," Princess Amore firmly says.

Sombra and Hope leave the heat and the princess and are starting to head back home. Sakura can tell Sombra is bluffing about not seeing the reflection in the heart. Sakura looks at the princess to see her stairing at Sombra with worried look on her can tell she knows something about Sombra and she knows she's going to learn what it is soon enough.

After that, Sakura can see Sombra sleeping peacefully in bed. Sakura seems to be glad that Sombra is having a good friends by his side, but worried on how long he can keep his secret locked up.

Just then Hope slam the doors open barging into the room happily screaming, "It's time for the Crystal Faire!"

Sombra is so spooked by Hope's surprise that he falls off the bead and he is upside down. Sakura laughs a little seeing Hope so happy and excited about the fair.

Sombra scardly says, "Hope! You scared me!"

Sombra comes up to Hope and happily says, "It's the biggest day of the year, Sombra! A little extra excitement will do you some good."

Hope is able to sit right and glad he and his best friend are excited to go to the fair.

Hope rubs Sombra trying to get him to move and happily says, "Now get ready and let's get out there! Last year they ran out of flugelhorns! I'm already the pony without a cutie mark, I will not be the one pony without a flugelhorn."

Hope is very excited to go to the faire, sombra is too. Just then, Sombra starts to feel strange, he seems to be having trouble moving for some reason. It as if Sombra become paralyzed.

"Hope! Hope! Help!" Sombra scaredly screams.

Hope turns to Sombra with a worried look on her face and asks, "What is it, Sombra?"

Sombra scaredly answers, "Hope, I can't move my legs."

After the event, Chestnut look at Sombra to see if she can find something wrong, but so far nothing. Not even all the doctors of the empire can figure out Sombra's sickness. Then even moment of the day Sombra seems to be getting worse, like is having appendicitis or something.

Hope looks at the window and sadly says, "Oh, Sombra, I wish you could see it. It's so beautiful."

After the day, Sombra seems to be back to normal and is able to get some sleep. Hope sleeps after he rest in his bed.

"Next year Sombra," Hope says in her sleep.

Sakura think is strange that Sombra fallen ill of of the sudden and after the crystal faire and the say he is back to normal. During the time, Sakura can see that every day Sombra is having fun and being with his best friends, but when the Crystal Faire arrives he starts to get sick all over again. In fact Sakura is starting to think that Sombra sickness and the Crystal Faire are linked somehow.

The next think Sakura know, she see Hope and Sombra all grown up now. Sombra is getting worse by the minute. Just then Sakura and Hope see something that lead them scared and shocked. Sombra starts float in the air.

"Sombra! what's happening? Hope asks with a shock.

"I don't know. I'm not controlling it," Sombra says fearfully.

If that isn't a problem, Sakura and Hope can see that Sombra is starting to fall apart. Sakura and Hope are not sure what is going on and wonder why is Sombra disappearing.

"Sombra you're disappearing." Hope scaredly says while starting to shed tears.

Sombra eyes widen with horrors and screams, "I'm what? Help me, Hope! Help me!"

"I don't know what to do! Don't leave me Sombra!" Hope screams with fear and starting to shed tears and panicking.

"Save me, Hope!" Sombra screams.

Sakura is starting to get scared and wonder if there is a way to help him. Just then, Hope use her magic to contain Sombra and somehow her magic is starting to heal him. After the magical blast, Sombra is back to normal, and Hope has gained her cutie mark.

Sombra tiredly says, "Hope, you got your cutie mark."

Hope turns to her flank to see her cutie mark has appeared. Sakura can see her cutie mark is a golden caduceus. Over time, Sakura can see that everypony is starting to notice something special about her cutie mark. Hope seems to have a special talent for healing and other medical cared. Sombra is noticing this as well and he is starting to worried about it.

Just then Sakura see that Sombra is walking around the empire until he notice Hope running towards Sombra with excitement. Hope is holding an envelope with her ,bra and Sakura can see that it has the princess' royal seal on it.

Hope says with excitement, "Sombra! You'll never believe it! The most amazing thing has happened!"

Just then Sombra starts to feel very scared, upset, and very worriedly about something. Then Sombra starts to run pass Hope and run away from her.

Hope turns to Sombra as he run and worriedly asks, "Sombra? Sombra where are you going? I didn't even tell you the news!"

The visions are leading Sakura to where Sombra is going. Sombra leaves the empire and run through the harsh wind and snow. Just then he past out for a little while. Sakura is starts to worried about Sombra and think that Sombra is more than just a tyrant, in fact, Sombra seems to be someone who been suffering his whole life and something caused to snap. Form the look where the story is going she's going to find out.

Sombra wakes up to hear a voice calming him.

The female voice says, "Sombra, my dear what is wrong? Why have you come here to see me? Is your work done already?"

"Who?" Sombra asks looking confused.

Sombra gets up to see a red Crystal before him and wonder what the crystal is talking. Sakura is kind of confused that the crystal is talking, but decides to see what is going on.

"Don't you recognised your own mother when you see her? I'm the one that brought you into this world," The voice says.

Sombra starts to get confused and says,"I don't understand. The crystal guards found me out here"

"And haven't you ever wondered how you got here? Haven't you ever wondered why you are different than everyone else. Why you don't have one of those silly little cutie mark like other ponies," The female voice says from the crystal.

"Tell me please!" Sombra begs to the his mother in the red crystal.

The crystal explains, "The answer is so simple, Sombra. You're not like them because you're not one of them. You're not a creature of shining crystal. You're the opposite. A creature of shadow and smoke. You're the thing they hear. An Umbrum. A shadow pony."

"They're not afraid of me," Sombra protests.

"Oh they are. They just can't why. You see, we're the darkness they fight to keep at bay. We haunted their every nightmare. Until they created a weapon to keep us away," The red crystal adds.

Sombra eyes widen and figure out what been happening to him. Sakura is starting to understand what is going on and decides to listen in more.

"The Crystal Heart! That's why the crystal faire makes me sick., because it's supposed to protect them from me. But why? I can't do anything!" Sombra says sounding up set.

"Oh but you can. Your magic is very powerful, but your magic makes you vulnerable to the heart. So we locked it away until now..." The crystal says.

Just then the crystal unleash black magic on to Sombra's horn. Sakura is shocked to see the crystal is transforming Sombra. When the transformation is complete, Sombra has a red horn, red eyes, and green eye lids. Sakura is starting to understand how Sombra become who he is and figure there more to tell.

The red crystal says, "Go easy inew your powers are stronger than you have any way of knowing. You may not be able to control them at first."

Sombra unleashes his magic and create black crystals. Sakura can see that Sombra is learning to use is magic very well and quickly.

"That's it Sombra. Show them your power!" The red crystal says proudly at Sombra's fast learning.

Jus then Sombra transform himself into a shadowy figure just like the one from the reflection,

Sombra turns to the crystal and asks, "What do I do with this power? Why am I the only one with it?"

"You aren't. There is an army of Umbrum waiting below the city. We only wait for you to dig down and set us free, but first, you must destroy Amore's weapon," The red crystal informs Sombra.

"But if I destroy the crystal heart, I'll lose the only friend I have," Sombra says worriedly about losing his best friends.

"You no longer have a choice, Sombra. If you have not removed the heart by the next Crystal faire, it will destroy you," The crystal says warning Sombra about the heart.

Sakura realized that the crystal wants Sombra to do. She can also see that Sombra feels like he doesn't have a choice about the situation. The next thing Sakura see, she can see she is at the base of the castle where the crystal heart is.

Sakura turns to see Sombra wearing a black cloak, and a brown bag around his neck and he's heading towards the crystal heart. Sakura realized this is the moment when Sombra is going to take the heart.

When Sombra reaches the heart he stop for a minute to look at it.

Sombra tries to touch it and screams, "Ouch!"

Sombra can tell that he can't touch it. He use his teeth to grab the bag and scoop the crystal heart inside the bad. After taking the heart from his heart he is decides to leave. Sakura wish there is something she can do, but since she only seeing what happen in the past she can't do anything.

Just then a familiar mare comes over to Sombra and says, "Even now, it's not too late for you Sombra. You can return the heart and walk away."

Sakura and Sombra turn to see Princes Amore standing there. Sombra is shocked and wonder why the princess is here.

"Princess Amore! What are you doing here?" Sombra asks sounding upset.

"Sompony needed my help. So I came," Princess Amore answers calmly.

"I don't need your help!" Sombra protests in anger.

"They why did you believed I was talking about you?" Princess Amore asks sounding firm.

"You have no idea what I've been though, princess," Sombra says in anger.

"Then tell me, Sombra. Don't make a mistake you can't take back. You don't have to be one of those monsters," Princess Amore adds trying to reason with Sombra.

"One of those…?" Sombra is about to say something, but something stop him

"You knew what I was all along and you never told me. You knew why the Crystal Faire made me sick. You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Princess Amore answers with a serious look on her face.

"All those years of suffering. And you know why because you made it! You made it to hurt me!" Sombra says to Amore in anger and accusing her of wanting to hurt him

"Not you, Sombra. I saw that you had the potential to be better. I see it even now. You can choose-" princess Amroe tries to explain herself.

But Sombra angrily scream in protest, "Enough!"

He then use his magic to blast Princess Amre and turned into a dark crystal stature.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Sombra quietly says.

Sakura feels very scared and pale so see what has become of Sombra and is very scared to see Sombra this angry. It's almost like Sombra is tuning into a monster because he feels like an outcast and been feeling pain and suffering all his life.

Just then Sakura notice that Hope is standing behind Sombra and can see she is completely scared and looking pale. Sakura figure that she witnessed what Sombra has done to the princess.

Hope eyes widen with horror and quietly says with a shock, "Sombra, what have you done?

Hope run towards to the statue starts to feel scared and shedding a little tears.

Hope panicky says, "It's okay. I can fix this! Come on, princess, snap out of it. A little healing spell and we'll be right as rain."

"Everything is right, Hope. Everything is finally the way it was meant to be," Sombra says with an evil grin on his face.

Hope turns to Sombra and worriedly says, "Run away, Sombra. Get away from here before they come for you. They'll hurt you."

"You don't get it, Hope, we'll be the ones doing the hurting from now on. You and me, we're the powerful ones. We can rule as king and queen," Sombra says evilly.

Hope can tell that something is very wrong with Sombra. She never seen him act like this before.

Hope scaredly says, "Oh no. Sombra, what are you talking about."

"You remember, Hope, don't you? How they teased us? How they tormented us? How they made me writhe in pain?" Sombra says sounding very furious.

"Sombra…" Hope says sounding very scared.

Sombra put his hoof under Hope's chin and lift it up so she can look at him.

Sombra calmly says, "Now I've found my power and you're on your way to being a princess. I will bring them under my hoof. I will find my people and you can rule by my side."

Hope can see that Sombra has change so much and isn't acting like himself. Hope starts to shed a little tears and hoping to reason with him.

Hope sadly says, "But… this is Princess Amore's castle. We can restore her. We can bring her back. I can help you Sombra."

Sombra isn't say anything at first, but then Sakura and Hope notice that Sombra is making a vicious evil grin on his face.

Just then Sombra evilly says, "Restore her? Help me? You've got it all wrong, Hope. I don't need help anymore and as for Princess Amore, she's not the sthe sant you think she is. Inside she was…"

Just then Sombra use his magic to blast the statue and angrily says, "Broken!"

Witht that the statue of Princess Amore shatters into small pieces. Sakura and Hope are shocked with horror to see what Sombra has done. Sakura can see that the pieces are being scattered all over Equestria. Sakura is more upset that Sombra isn't going to turn back on his own intentions, not even Hope can stop him

"Restore that!" Sombra evilly says.

Hope is completely terrified that Sombra shattered Princess Amore statue. She tries to convince him to stop all of this but she couldn't stop him. Sombra is too consume by dark magic and wants to suse for his own gain. Hope starts to cry and run away from sombra as fast as she can.

Before she doesn, Hope sadly screams, "They were right about you! You are a monster!"

Sombra doesn't seem to care that Hope feels are hurt. All Sombra says is, "I'm just not a monster, Hope… I'm the King of all Monsters."

Sakura starts to feel scared and starts to shed tears. Sakura can see that Sombra and Hope's friendship has been completely shattered and there's nothing can be done to change it. Soon after that, Sombra has enslaved the empire and can see the ponies are very miscible with Sombra ruling with an iron hoof. That is, until Princess Celestia and Luna banished him to the arctic north and turned him into a shadow.

When the spell is finished showing Sakura the event, Sakura eyes turns back to normal and stop glowing, but she ends up dropping the journal from her hands and collapsed in an instant. The spell and what she just see is too much for her so she is completely passed out.

Just then hoff steps are coming for the stairs and familiar voices are coming from the outside of the door. The ponie are coming down stairs is her mother Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor. They are talking about Sakura and how she manage to find her way down here.

"I still can't understand how Sakura was able to find this place." Shining Armor says still kind surprised.

"She must have sensed that the crystal on the throne contained dark magic," Princess Cadence suggests.

"I'm quite impressed by your daughter Twilight," Luna replies.

"Yes. she is so much like you," Celestia adds."

"I know, but she also seems to have my abilities to get into trouble or do something she doesn't know too much about," Twilight says sounding worried.

Shining look at the the door and nervously says, "Yeah… I think this is something you should be worried about."

The others look to where the door is and are kind surprised to see a room is in there.

"That strange I didn't know there was a room here," Cadence says sounding suspicious.

Twilight looks inside the room to notice her daughter is laying on the ground in an unconscious state.

Twilight scaredly screams,"Sakura!"

Twilight runs to Sakura to see if she's okay.

Twilight scaredly holds her daughter and asks, "Sakura, sweetie, are you okay?"

Sakura regains consciousness and opens her eyes to see her mother is holding her.

"I'm okay mom. I just have a major headache," Sakura answers as she rubs her head.

"What happened? Princess Cadence asks.

"And what is this book here" Shining Armor asks while levitating the book.

Sakura quietly asserts, "That book is King Sombra;s journal. It cast this spell on me and I was able to see what was in Sombra's past."

eVeryone in the room are shocked about what Sakura is saying. They are more surprised that Sakura is able to find this place and Sombra's journal

"You saw Sombra's past?!" Luna asks with a shock.

Princess Celestia comes up to Sakura and asks, "Sakura, can you tell us what you saw?"

"Okay, but I don't know you're going to like it," Sakura sadly says.

Sakura explain to her about every the journal shows her. She even mentions about Sombra's only friends Radiant Hope and how his friendship with her is broken. In the end, they basically know the origin of King Sombra and some of the secrets he been keeping. After the event, Twilight takes her daughter to a different guest room to get some rest since the book used a lot of magic on her along with her own to get into the room. Everyone decided that it's for the best to leave the book in the room and seal it for now.

At night, Sakura already have her dinner and is laying down in bed after the incident. Just then Princess Celestia and her mother come in and hoping to take to Sakura about something.

"Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?" Twilight asks.

"I'm feeling much better now," Sakura answers with a smile.

Then Princess Celestia says, "I can see you have fully recovered from your little adventure for today."

"Yeah." Sakura sadly answers.

Princess Celestia can tell that Sakura feels a bit bad for making everyone worried about her.

Princess Celestia put her wing on Sakura and calmly says, "Sakura. I may be proud of you for discovering more about the empire, the king, and such, but I think in future you make sure you have somepony with you so you don't have to go through this little situation."

Sakura smile at Princess Celestia and answers, "Okay."

Twilight comes over to Sakura and says, "That's good, but you still shouldn't have gone into that staircase alone. We were worriedly when we could find them."

"I'm sorry mom," Sakura says feeling bad.

"It's okay sweetheart. We know you never meant for this to happen, but you accomplished a lot for today," Twilight says feeling a bit proud of her daughter.

Princess Celestia smile and says, "Yes, but it's late so it's time for bed."

"Okay," Sakura says.

But before Princess Celestia and Twilight can leave.

Sakura decides to ask Princess Celestia that's been bothering her.

Sakura asks,"Princess Celestia. What did happen to Hope? From I saw she was able to warn you and she became your student.

Princess Celestia turns to Sakura with a calm straight face and answers, "Perhaps we will discuss this in future okay."

"Okay," Sakura answers.

Princess Celestia and Twilight leave the room while Sakura is sitting in bed deep in thought about something. For some strange reason she feels bad for Sombra. Sombra has been suffering all his life and he only cause more pain to himself and wish there is something she can do to change it.

Sakura says to herself, "I can't help but feel bad for him. He never got to see the crystal faire with his best friend and he lost her too I wish there was a way to reunite them, but Sombra is destroyed and I have no clue what happened to Hope."

Sakura decides that she has enough thinking for the night and decides to get some sleep for the night. With that, she turns off the lamp, tuck herself in and go to sleep for the night.

After sometime, Sakura is fast asleep in her bed. Unknown to her, there is a strange shadow watching her in the shadows. The figure walk closer to her to take a look at Sakura. The shadow is King Sombra and he looks like a ghost, but his horn is real.

Sombra walk to where Sakura is sleeping at so he can look at her more closely. He never seen a creature like her before and she's been able to find his secret chamber and his journal. King Sombra can sense great magic within her, but know that he can't be snooping around to long.

Before he leaves, Sombra simply smile at her and says, "I can see that your princess see good in you, but one day you will become used to me, young Sakura."

"With that Sombra use his magic to turn himself into a shadow and leave back to the secret chamber under the castle. Someday Sombra will come back and might end up becoming whole again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Alicorn Flu

It's been a week since their time in the Crystal Empire and things are doing very well. Right now, Twilight, the twins are having blueberry pancakes for breakfast. Twilight is feeding the baby with his baby bottle. Ame and Yuki has already dress since they are going to play with their friends. Twilight is going out to lunch with her friends. Little Tsubasa is going to be with Twilight and going to have fun with his baby friends. Twilight starts to notice that her oldest daughter, Sakura, isn't here for breakfast, even though she already call her.

Yuki asks her mother, "Hm, I wonder where Sakura is?"

"I don't know. I called her for breakfast and she never answer," Twilight questionably says

Ame gets up and flies towards the stair to see if he can wake up his sister.

Ame screams, "Sakura! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming," Sakura answers in a tired tone.

Sakura walks downstairs wearing her light purple nightgown. When her mother sees Sakura, she starts to notice that her daughter is looking tired and pale.

Twilight asks, "Sakura, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. You look sick," Ame asks still flying in the air.

For some strange reason, Sakura doesn't seem to be responding like she can seem to hear what they are saying at all. This cause everyone in the room to grow concern seeing Sakura looking weak and tired. She is just standing next to the table not saying a word.

Yuki comes over and asks, "How long have you've been like this, sis?"

Sakura hears Yuki and turns to face her. Yuki is shocked to see that Sakura looking very sick and looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep either.

Sakura weakly says, "I've been like this since last night. My throat hurts, my nose is stuffy, and... I feel dizzy."

Before Sakura can say or do anything else, her vision is starting to get very blurry and she seems to be getting worse. The sickness she is experiencing is too much for her, so she collapses and faints on the kitchen floor.

Yuki scaredly screams, "Sakura!"

Twilight walks towards her daughter to see what is wrong with her. Twilight can tell that Sakura isn't very well at all. Twilight touches her head and feels that she is burning up.

Twilight sadly says, "She has a terrible fever."

Ame walks over to his mom and says, "I can fly to Doctor Stables and Nurse Red Heart, if you need to?"

"I think it's a good idea Ame, but please hurry," Twilight says.

"Yes mom," Ame replies.

With that, Ame leaves the house using his wings to fly to the Ponyville hospital to get Doctor Stables and Nurse Red Heart. Twilight and Yuki takes Sakura and Tsubasa to the living room and making sure Sakura is taken care of while Ame gets the doctor.

Some time later, Ame brings the doctor and the nurse to attend to Sakura who is now lying on the sofa. They examine her very carefully trying to see what is wrong with her. After some time they know what is wrong with her.

Twilight worriedly asks, "How is she?"

Doctor Stables turns to Twilight and answers, "Judging by the systems she's having, I say she has a serious case of the alicorn flu."

"Alicorn flu? What is the alicorn flu?" Yuki asks.

"It's an illness that only alicorn has and it only happens once in their entire lifetime," Doctor Stables explains.

"Guess it's best for her to get it now so she won't have to worry about it in the future," Ame says.

Doctor Stables and Nurse Red Heart nod their heads in reply. Twilight is kind of glad that the doctors are helping, but worried that Sakura is having a sickness that only alicorns can get.

Nurse Red Heart sadly says, "But there is a problem, we don't have any experience with alicron sickness."

Twilight and the twins are starting to feel concern that the doctor and the nurse can't do much for Sakura. They are wondering if there anything else they can do for her.

"Then how is Sakura going to get better?" Ame asks.

Doctor Stables turns to Twilight and says, "I know it's going to be difficult, but Sakura needs to be transferred to the hospital in Canterlot. I have a cousin who been studying as a doctor as well and she's been taught about sickness of alicorns."

Twilight is shocked to hear that she needs to go to Canterlot. She thinks it does make since, when she think about it. She used to live in Canterlot and the hospital has the best medical service.

"You mean Sakura has to go to Canterlot to get the treatment she needs," Ame asks.

"I'm afraid so," Nurse Red Heart sadly answers.

Twilight sadly asks, "So there's no other way?"

"Yes. They have more experience because the princesses lived in Canterlot and have better medications for them," Doctor Stables answers.

Twilight doesn't feel okay about her daughter being taken so far from home, but she knows that Sakura really needs some medical treatment.

Twilight asks, "Is the alicorn flu very serious."

"The flu is a serious matter, but not enough to be life threatening," Doctor Stables answers.

Twilight sighs in relief after hearing it. She is glad that she doesn't need to go through something like it again.

Twilight nods her head and says, "I understand. I'll have to send a letter to Princess Celestia so she can help provide a room at the hospital for Sakura."

"That sounds like a wise choice. After all, your daughter is the princess own student now and she consider you her good friend," Nurse Red Heart replies.

"Yeah." Twilight says.

Twilight leaves so she can send a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about Sakura's illness. She then

Twilight sadly says to herself, "Speaking of friends, I wonder her Sakura's and mine are going to react when they find out what happened to Sakura."

After some time of sending the letter, Princess Celestia teleports herself in no time flat. She then teleport Sakura who is wrap in a blanket to the Canterlot Hospital. After that, Twilight, the twins, and the baby leave to go see their friends and to explain to them what happen to Sakura.

When they reach Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight explains to everypony about the event that happened this morning and about what Sakura is going through.

When she explains to them about the situation, everypony shockley screams, "She's sick!"

"Yes. She's sick," Twilight repeats it.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"She has the alicorn flu. According to the doctor, she thinks it will be best for Sakura to be put in Canterlot Hospital for her treatment,"

"Have you…" Baked Apple is about to ask her a question.

Before he can ask, Twilight says, "Yes. I already sent a letter to the princess and she said it a very good idea to have her put in Canterlot Hospital so she can get treated properly,"

"Why she has to be put in Canterlot Hospital. Can't she stay in the hospital in Ponyville?" Aerial Ace asks.

Before Twilight can answer, Rarity says, "I think I know why, since the doctors in Canterlot had experiences with the princesses. They probably know more about illnesses from alicorns than any other clinic in Equestria. Not to mention, it's one of the best medical care in Equestria."

After Rarity explains, the others can see why Sakura needs to be taken there. Even though Ponyville has a good hospital, Canterlot seems to have more experiences with alicorns and have more medication.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Raspberry replies.

Eden asks, "Where's Sakura now?"

"Princess Celestia has already been taken to the doctor as soon she got my message," Twilight answers.

Just then Raspberry asks, "Won't Princess Celestia get sick?"

"I asked her about it and she said that since she and Luna already had the flu they can't get it again," Twilight explains.

Applejack says, "That's good to know."

"I hope Sakura will do okay," Fluttershy says sounding concern.

"I hope so to Fluttershy," Twilight replies.

The girls can tell that Twilight is very worried about her daughter. Little do they know, this kind of situation has happened to Sakura before and she isn't sure about telling her friends just yet.

Rarity can tell something is bothering her, she comes to Twilight and asks, " Twilight, are you… feeling alright?"

Twilight turns to Rarity and answers, "No. It's just… I remember the first time Sakura had to go to the hospital for a serious condition."

Everyone hear what Twilight saying and it really surprised them.

Dragon Ruby asks, "What happened?"

Twilight sighs in defeat and decides to explain to them about the story.

Twilight says, "It happened about ten years ago. Me, my husband, and Sakura were driving go out for dinner until we notice that she was experiencing sharp pain and screaming uncontrollably and then she passed out."

Twilight starts to shed tears and says, "When we both got to her, she can't seem to wake up, like she in a coma. My husband called the doctor to took her to the hospital. When we got there the doctor told us she had appendicitis."

"What's appendicitis?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight starts to shed more tears uncontrollably and says, "It happens to human. It's when the appendix become infested and causes pain. If Seiichiro hadn't got her to the hospital when our car broke down it would… it would..."

Twilight covers her face with hooves shedding tears and seems very scared about something. The girls are starts to see that something serious would have happened if her husband hasn't reach the hospital.

Applejack hugs Twilight and asks, "It would have what?"

Twilight then finds the courage to say it but in a scared tone, "It would have killed her?"

Everyone gasps with horror that a sickness that could be that life threatening. Then again there are sickness that are like that in Equestria.

Twilight looks at her friends, "I'm sorry for this, but when I learned she has an alicorn flu. I'm… I'm just afraid like what happened ten years ago would happen again."

Fluttershy comes over and says, "Oh Twilight, we have no idea you went through something that awful."

"It must have been terrible," Rarity says.

Yes. It was, but I'm glad Seiichiro was able to get her there in time," Twilight says.

Rainbow Dash asks, "How was the doctor was able to help her.

Twilight says and answers, "Well, the doctors has to put her in an operation and had to remove her appendix. I'm just glad the alicorn flu isn't life threatening."

"Oh my," Fluttershy replies.

Rainbow comes up to her and says, "I guess I understand why you are concern about being away from Sakura. You didn't want her to go through it alone, especially so far from home."

Twilight nods her head in reply. The friends can see that Sakura might be sick and scared from that experience and Twilight was scared this incident will happen again.

Ace comes up to Twilight and asks, "Do you think we can go visit her?"

Twilight answers, "It might a few days or so before we can visit her."

Just then Pinkie declares, "Well, when we do get to visit her, we will give her a lot of get well presents.

Twilight friends nod their heads and everyone thinks it will be a good idea to cheer Sakura up. Twilight is glad to have great friend and glad Sakura has good friends as well. With that, Twilight and the others are going to start making get well presents and go visit her at the Canterlot hospital.

At the Canterlot Hospital, a few days later:

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are at the Canterlot hospital to see Sakura's progress is doing. They both remember their time to have the Alicorn flu, so they know what Sakura is going through right now. When they got her to the hospital they gone right to work. They are able to get it so she isn't that sick, but Sakura has to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks. Checking on Sakura, two doctors and two nurses come out of the room Sakura is staying in and looks a bit calm and tired.

"How is she doing?" Princess Celestia asks in a calm tone.

"She doing really well. We manage to get the fever down after the past few days, but she still at 101 degrees," Doctor Cold Fever says.

"I see," Princess Celestia replies.

"We'll go get some medicine and then she can get some rest," The doctor says.

The doctors and the nurses leave to go get some things that Sakura might need while she is in the hospital. After they're gone, Princess Celestia and Princess Lula thinks it will be a good idea to see Sakura to see how she is doing, but there is something on their minds right now.

Princess Luna sighs and says,"I never thought she would be getting the alicorn flu this soon."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised that she and her sibling would be experiencing illnesses from Equestria as much as her home world in this Japan, she calls it, sooner or later," Princess Celestia replies.

"Yes, but it seems rather early for Sakura to receive this kind of illness. She and her family have only been here for a few months," Princess Luna says.

Princess Celestia walks towards the door of Sakura's room and says, "I know. I'll go check on Sakura to see how she is feeling."

"I'll come too," Princess Luna says, going with her sister to see their friend.

As they go to the door, Luna asks, "Have you sent the letter yet?"

"Yes. I did, they will be here in a while," Celestia answers.

When they go to Sakura's hospital room, they can see that Sakura is up, but her eyes are a bit droopy and her face is a bit red.

Princess Celestia walk towards Sakura with a calm smile, "Hello Sakura. How are you feeling?"

"I still don't feel too well," Sakura weakly answers.

"Are you able to eat anything?" Princess Luna asks.

"I don't think so," Sakura answers tiredly.

"Well, then I'll ask the doctor to get you something hot to eat and then you can take your medicine," Princess Celestia says.

"Okay," Sakura says.

"Until then, you should get some rest," Luna adds.

Sakura falls right to sleep while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna leave the room to ask the doctor to give Sakura something to drink so she can take her medicine. When they leave the room, they can see Twilight coming towards to where they are.

Princess Celestia says, "Hello Twilight, I take it you're here to see Sakura."

"Yes. I'm here to see how my daughter is doing," Twilight says.

"Well, you'd be happy to know that Sakura is in good recovery. She will be in the hospital for another two weeks," Luna replies.

"Thank you princess," Twilight replies.

Celestia asks, "But where are Ame, Yuki, and the baby?"

"I left them with Rarity while I go check up on her, but I'll bring them the next time I come to visit her," Twilight answers with a smile.

Then Celestia says, "That will be alright. Sakura is a little tired so she might not be able to talk to you right away."

"Yes Princess," Twilight says.

After the conversation, Twilight walks towards Sakura's room while the two sisters leave to go back to the castle for their royal work back at the castle. Twilight enters the room to see how Sakura is doing.

When she reaches Sakura's bed, she use her hoof to move her a bit and says, "Sakura, it's time to wake up."

Sakura turns to where the voice is coming from and opens her eyes. She can see her mother with a warm smile.

Sakura smile a little and says, "Hi mom, when did you get here?"

"I just arrived here," Twilight answers.

Sakura is glad to see her mother, but notice that her brothers and sister aren't with her.

Sakura asks, "Where's Ame, Yuki, and Tsubasa?"

"Oh, I left them with Rarity while I come visit you," Twilight answers.

Sakura starts to get this strange feeling like something doesn't seem right. She knows her mother better than anyone, so why she is getting a strange suspicion from her.

Sakura then asks, "So… what are your plans after your visit?"

"Well… after I finish, I'm going to get some groceries and then I'm going to visit your father at his work," Twilight answers giving a weak smile.

Sakura eyes widen when Twilight mention about her father. Now she knows that this pony in front of her is not her mother. Her mother lived in the other world for a long time and her father died before they lived in Equestria.

Sakura narrow her eyes and decides to confront her.

She says, "You're not my mom, aren't you."

At first, Twilight doesn't say anything, all she does is stare at Sakura for about a minute. Just then, Sakura sees that Twilight's eyes flashes a strange bluish green like eyes.

Twilight chuckles evilly and says, "So you've seen through my disguised… just like your mother did twenty years ago."

Just then Twilight, who is actually an imposter, uses her hor to drop the disguise and show Sakura her true form. Sakura is so shocked by what the pony is doing that she gets off the bed scared of what the pony is up to.

"What's going on?" Sakura horribly screams.

When the transformation is done, the pony who tries to impersonate Twilight is someone nopony has seen for years. Sakura is shock because she remember what her mother and friends told them about the creature and their ruler.

Sakura says with fear, "You… you're a changeling!"

"I'm not only a changeling, I'm their queen The name is Queen Chrysalis," The changeling queen clarifies.

Sakura gasps with fear and worries, especially since she been told a lot about them. The problem that Sakura is going to have is that the changeling queen has come here for something and she won't stop until she gets it.

Queen Chrysalis grins evilly and says, "It's nice to finally meet you… Sakura Hinata."

Outside the hospital:

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are walking to their chariots to go back to the castle. They know that they still have some work to do.

Just then a familiar voice catches their attention, "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turns to where the voice is coming from. To their surprise and shock, they see Twilight her children, along with her friends and family walking towards the hospital.

Princess Celestia surprisingly says, "Twilight!"

"Wh-what a surprise?" Luna says with a shock.

"Hi Princess, it's good to see you," Twilight replies.

"We came to see how Sakura doing," Fluttershy says.

As they are talking, everyone notice that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are shocked about something and think it will be a good idea to ask then why.

"Uh, are you feeling okay?" Twilight asks in concerns.

Princess Celestia calms herself down and says, "It's just… we just saw you heading to Sakura's room."

Twilight questionably says,"Huh?! There must be a mistake princess, my friends and I just got here on the balloons,"

Then Luna fearfully asks, "But if you're here, then who did we just saw?"

Everyone in the group are trying to figure out who is the pony that is pretending to be Twilight can be. Just then, Twilight remembers that something like this happen before, about twenty years ago.

Hoping her suspicions are wrong, she runs towards in the hospital at the speed of light.

Applejack screams while asking, "Twilight! Where are you going?"

Twilight turns her head around as she runs and screams, "I think Sakura's in trouble!"

"Trouble," Eden says with a shock.

Ace turns to his friends and says, "We better go see."

"The friends nod their heads agreeing to the idea and run after Sakura. Their parents and the princesses run after her. They are starting to get a bad feeling that Sakura is in danger. With her being sick, using her magic will be very hard on her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Confronted by the Changeling Queen

In the room Sakura is staying in, Sakura is completely shocked to be confronted by the changeling queen. The one who is responsible for her aunt being switched and her mother being sent to Japan. Sakura never expect to see the changeling queen or any changeling any time soon, so she has a surprisingly yet troubling encounter.

Sakura quietly says, "You're the changeling queen."

"Yes. That would be me," Chrysalis says with a smirk on her face.

Sakura tries to act brave and show a serious face and asks, "What are you doing here? Last I heard, my aunt Cadence and uncle Shining Armor sent you far across Equestria. "

Chrysalis laughs and says, "Yes that's true, but no far enough."

As she walks over towards Sakura she explains, "You see I heard from ponies about your mother returning to Equestria with hybrid children. But what's surprises me is that you are an alicorn."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sakura asks looking so serious.

"Easy. Equestria has more move in some places thanks to you and I want that love from you and your friends," Chrysalis answers as she light up her horn.

Sakura get angry after saying that statement and angrily says, "In your dreams!"

"We'll see about that," Chrysalis says.

With that Chrysalis starts to unleash magical beams at Sakura in the room. Sakura tries to use her magic, but too sick to do so. She needs to find a way to get out of the room and warn the others. Sakura has an idea and hope it works.

With a lot of her strength and magic she is able to launch a magical ball. Chrysalis hits it with a magical beam, but itunexpectiledy cause a strange event. When she hits it, it causes a fog in the room.

Sakura writes a small note on the counter and decides to get out of her. Sakura opens the window and use her wings to glide to the ground. When she reaches the ground, she runs away while she is still wearing her pajamas.

When the fog clears, Chrysalis can see that Sakura is gone and I'll tha tis there is a messy room and the window wide open.

Chrysalis make a smirk on her face and says, "That girl is clever than I thought."

She then use her magic to track Sakura and leave the room so she can find her.

In the city of Canterlot, Sakura is still running, but from the last attack makes her feel sick and makes it hard to use her magic.

As Sakura runs across the city, she thinks it will be a wise idea to warn the ponies about the changeling.

Sakura screams, "There's a changeling in the city! Everypony get indoors! A Changeling is in Canterlot! Get indoors!"

The ponies are kind of confused that Sakura mentions changeling. When the look up in the sky they can see Queen Chrysalis flying across the city. Everypony starts to run indoors and close and lock their doors. Everypony are now indoors and safe.

Chrysalis is still on presue of Sakura. Sakura knows that she's the one the changeling is after, but doesn't want anypony being put in danger.

Chrysalis laugh and sarcastically asks,"Didn't your mother tell you not to go out in your pjs?"

"Well, mother never told me about being chased by a changeling," Sakura replies looking annoyed.

"Really! Then I guess she should have mention this to you!" Chrysalis says.

Just then, Queen Chrysalis launches magical beams at Sakura. Luckley, Sakura is able to avoid them. For some strange reason, Sakura feels like she is able to run faster than she usually do. However, she can't run from the changeling forever, and her friends and family aren't here to help her.

Chrysalis says, "Sorry, but your family and friends can't help you."

"I need to get away from her, but I need to get her out of the city," Sakura says in her thoughts as she is trying to think of a way to get away from the changeling.

Sakura needs to find a way to get away from Chrysalis and to get her out of the city for that matter.

Just then Sakura has an idea, and says in her thoughts, "I may not be able to use my magic with the flu, but I can still fly."

She turns her head back at Chrysalis and says, "Let's see you can keep up while I'm in the air."

With that Sakura spreads her wing and starts to fly. It's good that Ace and Rainbow has been teaching her and her brother how to fly very fast. Chrysalis starts to fly after her, but she can't seem to get a good aim on her.

"Get back here you little brat," Chrysalis angrily says.

Chrysalis flies faster so she can catch up with Sakura. Sakura tries to fly as much as her wings can take her.

Back at the hospital:

Princess Celestia, Twilight, and all of Sakura's friends reach to Sakura room and see who this imposter is. When the open the door, they can see that the room is a complete mess and Sakura is nowhere to be found.

Ace surprisingly says, "Woah! What happened?!"

Twilight walks into the room as she worriedly says, "Something is definitely wrong."

"It looks like a hurricane went in here," Raspberry says.

Just then, Princess Celestia comes into the room with Ace and the others behind them. They are starting to worry about Sakura, since it turns out that Twilight the princess saw earlier is a fake.

Princess Celestia turns to Ace and the others and asks, "See if you all can find clues to see what happened? Maybe it will tell us what happened to Sakura.

Everyone nods their heads in reply agreeing to the idea. They clean the room as they search for clue or something that can tell us what happened and where Sakura is.

Raspberry sees something on the floor and informs,"Guys!"

The others can hear that Raspberry must have found something and thinks it will be a good leas

"Look what I found," Raspberry says holding a piece of paper.

Raspberry walks to Aerial Ace and give him the piece of paper that she find on the ground. Ace takes the letter so he can have a better look at it.

Ace says. "It's message from Sakura."

Everyone is glad that they find something that Sakura has leave behind and hopefully can tell what happen to her.

Ace starts to read the letter out loud and says, "It says, 'being chased by changeling queen. Help!'"

Baked Apple makes an angry look and says, "So that pony who personated Twilight was Queen Chrysalis."

"And she's after Sakura. We gotta help her." Eden says looking very worried.

Ace informs the others, "Let's go!"

With that, Ace, Baked Apple, Eden, Ruby, and Raspberry run out of the room to see if they can find Sakura. Princess Celestia and Twilight come running after them. As they run out of the hospital they can see Princess Luna and their parents walking to the hospital to see what's going on.

Raspberry happily says as he runs, "Hi Princess Luna, Queen Chrysalis is after Sakura so we're going after them. Bye."

After Raspberry and the others run off. The group of ponies think they haven't hear Raspberry right. For a minute there, they thinks they hear that Queen Chrysalis is after Sakura and the fact that she's here.

"Did he said Queen Chrysalis?" Rainbow asks looking confused.

Twilight comes over to where the other and sadly says, "I'm afraid so. She's the one who pretended to me me and… I'm afraid she's going after Sakura now."

Then Princess Celestia walks over to them and instructs, "Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Spike, and Fluttershy. You'll along with me and my sister will go on ahead."

She then turns to the others and says, "While the rest of you check on the ponies to see if they haven't been harm."

With that, they decide to start searching for Sakura and Queen Chrysalis. Before they can do anything, they see three unicorn guards heading towards them.

The guard in the middle says, "Your highness."

"Yes," Princess Celestia replies.

"We were just been informed that the changeling queen is in Canterlot and she's chasing your student," The guard informs.

Everypony is shocked that Chrysalis has chased Sakura to the city. And now are afraid if she has attacked anypony else.

"Did she attack anypony else?" Princess Luna asks.

"No princess. You student warn the ponies about the changeling and they are safely indoors," The guard on the left answers.

"Did you see where they went?" Princess Luna asks.

"The ponies told us they fly to a forest just outside of Canterlot," The third guard informs.

Celestia calmly says "Thank you. We'll go over there very quickly."

With that, The princesses and the others go to the forest to find Sakura and the others before Queen Chrysalis get's her hooves and magic on her.

Outside of Canterlot:

Sakura is able to play into the forest, but flying so song while being sick is making her grow weak and tired. She tries to hide herself in the trees or bushes so Chrysalis can't see her, but a pony-human hybrid will stick out like a sore thumb. As she hides, Chrysalis searches around the forest to find Sakura.

As Chrysalis look around, she playfully says, "Come out, come out, wherever you are?"

Sakura isn't going to let that changeling get her that easily. She knows from her mother's stories and her friends story that she feeds off of love and she isn't going to stop until she does.

As Sakura is going to sneak away, Chrysalis appears right in front of her and playfully says, "There you are."

Sakura is shocked to see the changeling queen right in front of her. She can tell that the changeling isn't so easy to lose.

Chrysalis starts to light up her horn and says, "Now, try not to struggle."

"Not a chance!" Sakura angrily screams.

She then uses her foot to kick Chrysalis in the face so she can get away. When Chrysalis is down, Sakura starts to run away from the changeling with much strength her body can carry her. The changeling head feels bang up, but she is able to fly after Sakura.

Sakura starts to cough hard and her head starts to feel hot.

Sakura says to herself, "I think I'm getting a little worse."

"You know, it's not very good to go outside while you're sick," Chrysalis sasy messing with Sakura.

"And who fault is that," Sakura mutters angrily to herself.

Sakura feels like she can't run anymore, but she needs to get away from the changeling queen before her love becomes dinner. The moment she put her hand on the tree, a magical beam lanches to her hand and it leave a strange green goo that looks like something for a cocoon.

Sakura tries to pull her hand away as she struggly says, "Wha-what is this stuff?"

As Sakura tries to get the stuff off, Chrysalis comes out of nowhere and starts to hold Sakura with her magic. She then position Sakura and put the same goo on her hands, feet and her horn so she can't get away.

Chrysalis laughs evilly and says, "As much as like to play cat and mouse, but it seems you lose."

"Let go of me!" Sakura angrily screams.

"Sorry can't do that," Chrysalis replies as she walk closer to Sakura.

Chrysalis laughs and says, "It's funny really, just like your mother, you were able to see through my disguise."

"Instead, you exposed yourself when you mention my father," Sakura angrily says.

"Well, that was my own mistake, but you allow yourself to be caught," Chrysalis replies looking annoyed.

After the conversation, Chrysalis uses her hoof to put it under Sakura's chin so she can face the queen and her doom.

Chrysalis smiles evilly and says, "Don't worry, having your love drain won't hurt… much.."

Chrysalis is going to cast her spell on Sakura so she can take her love. Sakura tries to struggle with all her might to get away but she can't break free.

Before Chrysalis has a chance to feed on Sakura's love, a familiar colt's voice calls out, "Not while we're around."

Chrysalis stop and look around to hear where the voice is coming from. Just then a powerful flame comes at her and it gets between Sakura and Chrysalis. The flames cause Chrysalis to fly in the air to avoid getting burned.

Sakura is shocked to see the flames and recognized the voice. Sakura turns to see where the fire comes from. And to her surprise, she sees her friends and Ruby ready to do other fire breath. Ace, Eden, Baked Apple, Ruby, and Raspberry run towards Sakura to see if they can help their friend.

Sakura surprisingly asks, "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"We were going to visit you and give you some get well presents and keep you company," Baked Apple says.

"Until we got your distress message," Raspberry adds.

"I'm glad you came. This sickness is affecting my magic and…" Sakura relies with a cough.

Then as she struggles, she says, "I'm stuck."

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get you out there," Ace says.

But before they can do anything the changeling queen hits the ground looking very angrily and says, "Not gonna happen."

"Guys! Look out!" Sakura scaredly screams.

The friends dodge the changeling queen's magic. They are able to make sure no one is hit and hopefully get a chance to blast her.

Ruby sighs with annoyance and says, "That changeling queen has some major issues."

Chrysalis can see that the 6 friends right now remind her of Twilight and her friends even though they're the children of them.

Chrysalis smile and scarcity says, "Aw isn't that sweet, the new generation of the Elements of Harmony."

Ace angrily says, "You better let our Sakura go or Dragon Ruby is going to burn you like a marshmallow."

"And I'm not afraid to use my fire on you, you brute," Ruby replies angrily ready to unleash her fire breath.

"I don't think so," Chrysalis replies with a smirk on her face.

Just then before the others can do anything, Chrysalis uses her magic to create a magical field trapping Sakura's friends.

Sakura gasps seeing that her friends are trapped. She tries to get out so she can help them but she can't budge.

Chrysalis make a smirk on her face. "Now that I have you all, I'm going to take you back to my hive. My changeling will be able to devour all of your love."

"And your friends are first! I'll save the alicorn girl for last," Chrysalis adds as she makes her way towards the others.

Sakura is shock that she is going to feed the love of her friends and won't stand for it. Sakura tries to use her magic that is being secure by the goo, but it seems to be coming off. Sakura care so much for her friends that it feels like the love of her friends is giving her strength

Just then Sakura opens her eyes that is glowing white and screams, "Leave my friends alone!"

Sakura then unleashes a strong powerful magic that can be seen for miles. The magica causes the goo securing Sakura to break free, and the force field around her friends to disappear. Chrysalis and Sakura's friends are shocked to see Sakura unleashing so much magic at once and it sends the changeling queen to the ground.

After the magical event, Sakura falls on the ground and can barely stand up.

Chrysalis, who is still shocked by the event asks, "How… how did you do that?!"

Her friends come running to where Sakura is and scaredly screams, "Sakura!"

When they reach Sakura, they can see that she is completely drained from using so much magic. She is heavily breathing and sweat is coming from her face.

Eden scaredly asks, "Are you okay?"

"Kind of. I'm sick and I used so much magic," Sakura answers

Chrysalis simply smiles and says,"Well, I never knew you posses so much magic. I want it."

"That chance bug face," Baked Apple says defending Sakura.

"Bug face, how rude. I should teach you kids some manners," Chrysalis says.

Just then Chrysalis flies up in the air and launches a magic energy ball from her horn. Sakura is so weak from earlier she can't perform any magic. Fear of her getting hurt, Ace and the others use themselves to cover Sakura as the ball is about to strike.

Before the ball can hit them, a magical field counteract the energy ball and makes it disappear. Chrysalis is shocked as she sees the spell coming out of nowhere. Sakura and her fiends looks to where they are and can see they are being protected by something.

"What?! Where did this protection spell come from?" Chrysalis angrily asks.

"That spell comes from the friendship these six share," A familiar voice says.

Just then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Sakura and her friends parents, are here to stop Chrysalis and help the children.

Chrysalis angrily growls, "Princess Celestia."

Sakura turns to where Princess Celestia is to see her mom with the princess. She is relieved that they make it in the nick of time.

Chrysalis smile about seeing her old enemies, especially Princess Celestia and Twilight.

She sarcastically says, "Hello Princess Celestia and it's so good to see you again Twilight."

"The feeling isn't so neutral," Twilight sasn as she narrow her eyes with a serious face.

"What are you doing here?" Princess Luna asks looking serious.

"I though it will be a good idea for me to meet your new student and to take the love from her of course," Chrysalis answers with a grin on her face.

"After the last time we had a problem with you, you are not welcome here," Princess Celestia says with anger.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "Yeah. The jig is up bug face. So you better leave or else."

Chrysalis can see that no one is going to let her by that easily and that her plan hasn't work very well.

Chrysalis says, "Fine I'll go, but I will be back."

She then light up her horn and says, "Remember what I said."

With the spell she casts, she disappeared without a trace. However, Sakura and everypony with them think it won't be the last to see the changeling queen.

"Why that little?!" Ace angrily screams.

But Sakura stops him and says, "Just let her go, Ace. She isn't worth it."

"If you say so," Ace says in defeat.

Eden hugs Sakura and worriedly asks, "Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I feel like I can sleep for a week," Sakura answers.

Just then Sakura instantly falls asleep in the ground. Twilight runs to her daughter and holds her so she can make her comfortable.

"She's tired alright." Ruby replies rubbing her head with her hoof.

"Let's get her to the hospital," Princess Celestia advise.

Everypony nod their heads agreeing to the suggestion. With that, everypony go to the hospital so Sakura can get some rest. Spike helps carry her. As she is being carry, Sakura hugs Spike and rub her head against his shoulder. Spike smile that Sakura is so much like Twilight and her magic seems to be more powerful and more connect to Sakura's heart.

Sometime after they arrive at the hospital, Sakura is still in the hospital bed, after it's been clean up. Skaur is sitting on the bed talking with her friends. Princess Celestia also explain that Sakura magic is connected to the love and friendship she has with her friends and that's wat protected her and her friends.

Sakura happily say, "I'm really glad you all came to the hospital. It was awful having to be sick, but I'm feeling better now that you're here."

"We are too," Eden says.

"We're glad you are feeling better," Rarity replies.

"Yeah and this is better than the last time you had to go to the hospital," Raspberry says with a smile on his face.

"What do you…" Sakura is about to ask until she remember the last time she has gone to the hospital.

Sakura turns to her mother and scaredly asks, "Mom! You didn't get too worried and told them about the appendix issue?"

Twilight looks at her daughter feeling guilty and answers, "I'm sorry dear, but I just got so worried when you got seriously ill."

"I know mom, but during that incident, you almost had a nervous breakdown," Sakura replies with concerns and give her mother a hug.

"I know darling," Twilight says while hugging her daughter.

Then she says, "But what's important that you're getting better."

"And we brought presents," Raspberry says cheerfully.

With that, each of Sakura's friends bring her get well cards and Ruby makes her a nice blanket so she can feel warm and comfy in the hospital. Sakura is glad to have great friends to be with and feels like they are family to her.

"Wow! Thank you guys." Sakura says.

"No problem. Just remember to get plenty of rest and drink and eat well," Ruby replies.

Sakura lies down as she says, "Yeah. To tell you the truth getting sick seems to be a lot better than getting attacked by a changeling queen with a bad attitude."

"At least you weren't experiencing pain in your stomach or getting your love," Ace replies.

"You can say that again," Raspberry says.

With that, everyone in the room start laughing and can see that it turn out to be a good day at the end. As long as Sakura have friends and family to support you, will do whatever it takes to help them too.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Camping Things Up

It's been a week since Sakura has gotten out of the hospital by the alicorn flu and things are going well. On a nice and sunny day, Sakura and her friends are at Splendor woods hoping to have fun and relaxation.

Right now, the friends are setting up their camping sight. Dragon Ruby and Apple Eden are setting up the fire. Baked Apple and Aerial Ace are setting up the tents. Sakura and Raspberry Pie are getting their supplies set up. They are glad that they are able to get some peace and quiet in the woods.

"It sure was a good idea to go camping," Sakura says.

"I know. My mom and I used to come here when we were little. You'll love it," Baked Apple replies with a smile.

Eden happily says, "I know. There are so many animals, plants, trees, and the quiet stream of water."

Sakura laughs and says, "I can see you love it here."

Eden blushes and says, "You can say that."

"I'm just glad we get to relax and not worry about something going crazy," Ace says while being on the hammock.

As they finish setting up their camping sight, they start to hear some rumbling noises coming from the woods. They are wondering what is making the noise, it sounds like an earthquake. They look to where the noise and hear it coming closer.

"What is that?" Baked Apple asks.

Aerial Ace flies in the air so he get a better look to where the noise. When he reach the top of the trees, he can see a big batch of smoke and it heading toward the camping site he and his friends are at.

Ace panicky screams, "Stampede!"

Then Sakura screams, "In coming!"

With that everyone moves out of the way so they won't get trampled by whatever is coming their way. When they are out of the way, they can see ponies running around the woods, setting up campsites, stand, and a lot of photography equipment. Sakura and her friends are up in the trees and starting to wonder what is going on with these ponies acting like there's a show going on.

Sakura asks "Where did all these tourist come from?"

"I have no idea," Baked Apple says.

Then Sakura says, "We're going down there so we can find out why?"

With that, Sakura, Apple Eden, and Aerial Ace help the others get down from the tree over their campsite. When they are back on the ground they decide to figure out what is going on.

Sakura then notice two ponies she knows from Ponyville, "Look! there's Lyra and Bon Bon."

When they see two ponies, who have been best friends in forever, they decide that they should go ask them to see what is going on here.

Sakura calls out, "Lyra! Bon Bon!"

The two mare turn to see Sakura and her friends and they seem very happy to see them.

Lyra happily says, "Hi Sakura! I'll bet you're here the same reason we are."

"And that reason will be?" Baked Apple asks.

"For the pigasus of course," Bon Bon replies happily.

Sakura and her friends look at the mare with confused look for what they are saying.

They questionably says, "The Pigasus?"

Lyra and Bon Bon look at the group of friends with a shocked looks. They are surprised by the fact that Sakura and her friends never hear about the so called pigasus before.

"You never heard of the pigasus before," Lyra shockley replies.

Sakura and her friends shake their head and say, "No."

"The pigasus is a pig that has wings like a pegasus and alicorn," Bon Bon explains.

"And we just heard that the pigasus is in Splendor Woods," Lya says with excitement.

Sakura and her friends are kind of confused that there is a pig that has wings. They are wonder where they get this idea from.

Baked Apple firmly, "Who in the hay gave y'all an idea like that?"

"Well looks my my old friends from Ponyville are here as well," A familiar voice calls out.

Sakura and the others turn to see who the voice is. To their shock, they are face to face with Nosy News. The last time they seen her, Nosy News almost got Apple Eden in big trouble. Eden simply hides behind her cousin so she would have to see her.

Sakura and her friend shockley says, "Nosy News!"

"That's me. Hope you don't mind me exploring the woods in a while," Nosy News says with pride.

Sakura narrow her eyes with anger and says, "Actually we do mind."

"Last time we saw you, you almost caused a riot and almost got Eden in trouble," Ace says with anger.

Nosy simply smile and says, "Don't worry, I'm here to find the pigasus not to deal with you again."

"You're after it too," Baked Apple says with annoyance.

"Of course I am. I have found actual proof that the pigasus exist," Nosy says.

She then shows Sakura and her friends a picture of a pigasus. The picture looks real, but after the incident back at Ponyville, they are not sure if they should believe her.

Nosy says, "Now if you excuse me, I have a pigaus to find."

And with that Nosy News walks away as to hoping to find the pigaus she is seeking. Sakura and her friends are not happy about seeing her again. They simply stare at her as she walk away hoping to find the pigasus she seeks.

Rudy suspiciously says, "She's up to something."

"I know," Sakura bluntly says.

They decide to ignore Nosy News with the other ponies here and try to enjoy their camping. However, every time they try to enjoy their vacation Nosy and the ponies are trying to search for the creature and are getting in the way with their other activities.

Late into the night, Sakura, Ruby, and Eden are sleeping in one tent while the boys sleep in the others. The only problem is because of the ponis out side they are having trouble getting to sleep

Sakura groaned with frustration and says, "I can't get any sleep. With all that racket outside,"

"I know. We need to get some sleep," Ruby replies while covering her ears with the pillow.

Sakura covers her ears with the pillow as she mutters, "So much for peace and quiet."

After a little while, Sakura and her friends are able to get some sleep late into the night. As the night is going on, two unidentified creature sneak into the girls tent and are able to get some sleep.

When the sun rises the next day, everypony start to search on the animal again. Sakura and her friends are still trying to get to sleep.

As Sakura is still sleeping, she starts to feel something rubbing against her back. She assume that is Apple Eden trying to wake her up.

Sakura tiredly says, "Eden, I'm tired. Go back to sleep."

She then feels the rubbing on her head again.

Sakura tiredly says, "Eden cut it out."

"I'm over here," Eden replies.

Sakura opens her eyes to see that Eden is in front of her. But now, she is starting to wonder who is scratching on her back.

Sakura questionably asks, "If you're here, then who is that behind me?"

Sakura turns around to see that there is something inside the tent with them. Sakura look to see two pigs with wings on their side sleeping together.

Sakura scaredly says, "What in the world?!"

After sometime later, Ace, Raspberry, and Baked Apple come inside the tent to see what is going on after hearing Sakura screams. Apple Eden and Dragon Ruby also freak out about see the two pigs with wings in their tent. The boys are such as shocked as they are to see the creature in their room.

Eden surprisingly says, "Nosy is right, the pigasus is real."

"I'll be. Looks like pigs can fly," Baked Apple replies with a surprised look.

"Yeah, but there's two of them," Sakura clarifies.

Sakura and their friends turns to see one of them is away while another one is sleeping peacefully. The pigasus who is awake walk towards Apple Eden and starts to rub it's head against her hoof with a smile on it's face.

Eden smile and says, "It seems to be friendly too."

"But why are they in our tent and not where it lives," Raspberry asks.

"With all those ponies out there trying to catch it, I wouldn't blame them if they want to hide somewhere," Sakura answers while looking outside for a minute.

Then Sakura close the tent and says, "We can't let them catch the pigai."

"Pigasi?" Baked Apple questionably says.

Before Sakura can say anything, Raspberry happily says, "You know like more than one. Like Pegasi means more than one pegasus."

Baked Apple arched his eyebrow with a confused look and says, "Right."

As they are trying to figure something out about the pigasi situation, the one who is awake is squealing like crazy. Eden starts to listen to the pigasus of what he is saying.

Eden eyes widen and shockley says."Oh dear!"

"What's he saying?" Sakura asks.

Eden turns to the others and say, "The male pigasus told me that his wife is due to have a litter of babies soon."

Sakura and the others gasp with a shock that one of them is a female and is going to have babies very soon.

Raspberry happily say, "Ooh! So they're going to be new parents soon. That's great. We need to throw them a Babyshower."

"Yeah. But with those ponies on their 'pig hunt', these two creatures need to find a quiet place to give birth and where their babies can grow up without so much noise," Sakura replies with concerns.

"How are we going to do that?" Ace asks.

"Well, I gotta admit, we have a tough challenge on our camping trip. We need to do something about it," Baked Apple says.

Ruby asks, "But how?"

Sakura and the friends try to figure a way to protect the pigasi without getting caught or find a way to keep them safe until the ponies are gone and the babies grow up a little.

Baked Apple has an idea and says, "We can take them to Sweet apple Acres. We have a farm they can live in and we have all the food they can eat."

"No Baked Apple! We can't!" Eden scaredly protests.

Then Eden says, "These are real pigasi that need to stay in their natural habitat! If we move them, then it might disrupt the ecosystem."

"She's right, it's not right to take them from their home," Sakura replies.

"But we have to protect them," Ruby says.

Then Raspberry says, "We need to do something."

Then Sakura suggests, "I'll have ask Princess Celestia to turn the forest into a nature preserve."

"That's a good idea, but it won't happen until we leave," Ruby replies.

"And we can't leave until the pigasi are safe," Eden says reminding the others.

"Maybe there's a way to get the ponies to leave the woods or distract them long enough to get them somewhere else in the woods," Sakura explains.

Ace sighs and says, "No problems, but we'll try."

With that, Sakura, Baked Apple, and Dragon Ruby go out of the tent to talk to the ponies about their hunt. When the reach to where the ponies are, they decide to have a talk with the ponies.

Nosy happily says, "Hello Sakura and friends. How may I help you?"

Sakura sighs and says, "Yeah about that, are you sure about this?"

"Why's that?" Nosy asks.

"What Sakura means, is that what will happen if the pigasus isn't real," Ruby replies.

Nosy then bluntly says, "I see you don't believe there's a pigasus do you."

Sakura says, "We're not saying that Nosy. I mean while will happen if you found out if the pigasus is real or not."

"We'll capture it and then it will be shown all over the world. And I, Nosy News will have the news of the century," Nosy says with pride.

Sakura and the other are starting to get concerned about it. They are worried if they do find the pigasus, they need to convince her to leave here.

"Listen Nosy, think of what you're saying. They might not even like to be away from their forest if you find the," Baked Apple explains.

Nosy is starting to get annoyed and says, "I see how it is, you're trying to ruin my plans like the last time. Well, I'm not going to let you do this again. I will find the pigasus and… "

Before Nosy can say anything, Ruby transform into her dragon form and angrily scream, "Listen Nosy, you don't seem to care if the pigasus get sick or the ecosystem get messed up. If I were a mythical creature I would be better if you ponies leave so I can live in peace!"

Just then Sakura starts to drag Ruby by the tail and says, "Come on Ruby, let's get back to the others.

Then Baked Apple says, "Yeah and like Ruby said, if the pigasus is really I would like to be left alone."

With that, Sakura, Baked Apple, and Dragon Ruby leave back to their camp so they can figure out their problem. However as they are leaving, Nosy knows is starting to get suspicious and think they know something she isn't aware of.

After the incident at the crowd of people, Sakura, Baked Apple, and Dragon Ruby come back at the tent. Eden and the others has done their best to help the pigasus and his wife and they are feeling better about being in the tent with peace and quiet.

"How did it go?" Eden asks.

"Awful!" Baked Apple angrily screams.

"It was terrible. Those ponies wouldn't listen to reason," Sakura adds looking annoyed.

"And i didn't make anything any better," Ruby says feeling embarrassed.

Then Baked Apple says with frustration, "And I can't bring myself to lie."

Sakura and the others can see that Baked Apple is starting to get very annoyed by this. Right now they need to find another way to get the pigasi to safely.

Then Baked Apple Angrily says, "I can't be able to lie even if it's for the great and good. Why do I have to he honesty?! Stubbornness or strength sounds a lot better."

As Baked Apple is getting frustrated, the male pigaus put his small foot on Baked Apple's hoof and shows a smile on his face and he is wearing Baked Apple's hat`. Baked Apple can see that the pigasus is smiling at hi,

Baked Apple smiles and says, "That's very sweet of you."

"I think he's trying to make you feel better," Eden replies with a calm smile.

Then Ruby says, "They both been so nice to each other. They must be very worried that their children won't be able to live peacefully."

Baked Apple put on his hat and says, "Don't worry, my friends and I will find a way to keep you both safe."

Then Sakura says, "We'll think of…"

But before she can say anything a familiar voice calls out, "Baked Apple. Sakura. Dragon Ruby. Are you in here?"

Everyone in the tent are shocked with horror to hear that it's Nosy News in front of their tent. They are starting get very worried about it, they are afraid that Nosy News might have hear what they are saying.

Baked Apple worriedly whispers, "It's Nosy again,"

"Do you think she heard us?" Sakura whispers back.

"I don't know," Baked Apple whispers back.

Then Eden worriedly says, "We can't let her get the pigasi, especially the one who is going to have babies soon."

"We got to do something," Ace says.

"Keep them quiet, I'll stall em," Baked Apple says.

"I'll come with you," Ace replies.

Me too," Ruby says.

As they are trying to find away to get the pigasi away from the crazy press of the news pony. Nosy News is trying to figure out what is going on here. She tries to hear the conversation, but is kind of having trouble what Sakura and her friends are saying.

Just then, Baked Apple, Aerial Ace, and Dragon Ruby exit the tent so they can confront with nosy News while Sakura, Apple Eden, and Raspberry Pie, hide the two pigasi in the tent.

Baked Apple nervously says, "Hi Nosy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you about our discussion from earlier. How do you know so much about rare creature and their needs," Nosy replies in remark.

"Because, we happen to have a friend and she and her mother are very good with animals and she's my aunt so I know much about animals as they are," Baked Apple explains.

As they are in the tent they are still concern about the pigai in the tent with them.

Sakura turns to Eden and says, "I didn't Baked Apple is an expert with animals."

"Yes. Baked Apple helped me and my mom with the animals sometime," Eden explains.

Just then Sakura feels something that is on her.

She turn to Eden and asks, "Did you feel something?"

"Like what?" Eden asks."

"Like something… scaley," Sakura replies.

As she looks around, she feels something on her lap. She then face her lap to see a snake that has red, black, and yellow strips in it's skin. Sakura starts to flinch as she sees the snake on the lap.

Outside of the tent, Baked Apple and the others are not sure how long they can stall them.

Nosy asks, "Is there something you're hiding?"

Baked Apple nervously says, "Well… I… you…"

Aerial Ace and Dragon Ruby can tell that Baked Apple is going to snap and not sure about stalling her without lying.

Baked Apple finally has it and screams, "All right, the thing is…"

Just then they hear a loud and horribly scream, "Aaahhh!?"

And with that, something flies out of the tent at top speed. The ponies including Baked apple and the others assume it's the pigasus making its getaway.

One of the ponies say, "There it goes!"

"It's the pigasus!" Nosy declares

"Catch it!" The other pony replies.

With that Nosy News leads the ponies to catch the pigasus. Baked Apple and the others are trying to get through the ponies and get them to stop their hunt.

Baked Apple panicky says, "You can't do this!"

"The pigasus belongs in it's natural habitat," Dragon Ruby screams.

"You have to stop!" Aerial Ace screams.

But so far, Nosy News and the other ponies are not listening to them. The ponies are too focus trying to get the creature that they don't seem to care about it's needs.

Just then they hear a thump up ahead and think the pigaus finally lands hard on the ground.

Nosy says, "Look there it is! This is it the news of the century."

As Nosy News and the other ponies are getting close to the pigasus they hears a strange noise that sounds like a groan.

Nosy happily says, "Here is the piga… Huh!"

Everypony including Nosy News stop in their tracks as in something's not right. When Ace and the others along with Eden and Raspberry go see the pigasus, they are shocked to see that the pigasus is actually Sakura inside her sleeping bag with her wings sticking out.

Ace and the others surprisingly say, "Sakura!"

"Ow! Is the snake gone now?" Sakura replies while rubbing her head.

"Snake? What happened?" Ace asks."

"I got freaked out when I saw a king sake on my lap in the tent!" Sakura explains sounding freaked out.

Ruby asks, "Sakura, are you scared of snake?"

"I have a bad experience one," Sakura mutters.

Before Baked Apple and the others can say anything, Nosy News walk over to Sakura with an angrily look on her face.

Nosy angrily asks, "What do you think you are doing? You're going to ruin everything."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks as she rubs her head.

"Don't you play dumb with me. I don't know what you or your friends are up to, but you're not ruining my scheme. This is my scoop!" Nosy says furiously.

As nosy is getting angry at Sakura and her friends, everypony else, including Ace, Baked Apple, and Ruby are starting to get confused on what Nosy news is saying.

"What do you mean by scheme?" Lyra asks."

"Did you put her up with the pigaus disguise," One of the ponies asks.

Nosy News hears what the pony says and angrily answer, "Of course not! I only faked the photograph!"

Everyone gasps and screams, "What?!"

Nosy News realizes her mistake and knows the truth about the picture that she has.

Nosy nervously says, "Um… what I… what I mean is?"

Just then Sakura angrily stomp towards Nosy and furiously yells, "You mean to tell me we went through all that trouble because of your lies!"

Nosy and everypony else are starting to get scared to see how angry Sakura is right now. Baked Apple and the others are kind of mad at Nosy about the photograph she has is a fake. Just then the male pigasus comes flying to where Sakura and the others are and he is in a hurry.

The pigasus comes towards Eden in panic state.

Eden worriedly asks, "What's wrong little guy?"

The pigasus start to squeal explaining everything that is going on back at the tent. Sakura and the others know that something is wrong and the pigasus needs help. The other ponies including Nosy are shocked to see that the pigasus is actually real.

One of the stallions say, "I don't believe it."

"It's the real pigasus!" The mare calls out.

"Wow! It's so cute up close," The other mare replies.

After the squealing of the pigasus, Eden is shocked to hear what the pigasus is saying to Eden.

Sakura asks, "What's he saying?"

"The other pigasus is about to have her babies," Eden answers sounding freaked out.

"What?!" Ruby shockley scream.

"Now!" Baked Apple says with a shock.

Just then Sakura knows that this is a serious matter.

Sakura informs, "Eden you need to get back to the tent with the pigasus and help out. You help your mother deliver animal babies before."

"Right," Eden replies.

With that, Eden flies back to the tent where the female pigasus is at. Sakura and the others come running after her.

As they are leaving Baked Apple turns to Nosy Nosy and angrily says, "We'll deal with you later."

After they all reach the tent, Eden helping the female pigasus with her delivery. Sakura has instructed Baked Apple, Raspberry Pie and Aerial Ace to stand guard of the tent so nopony will disturb them. Sakura and Dragon Ruby are helping Eden with the babies are are ready to be born. The male pigaus is with his mate hoping to make her feel better while giving birth.

The ponies who are outside are demanding to see the pigasus. They really want to see the creatures and nothing is going to make them change their minds.

"Come on we need to see them." The mare replies.

"Show us the two pigasus already," One of the colts demands.

Then another colt says, "Let us in."

"Sorry, but Sakura ordered us to stand guard while they help the two creatures," Baked Apple says as they are standing guard.

Just then Eden walks out of the tent and feeling a bit tired from what is going on in the tent. The ponies are anxious to see some results that is going on in there.

"Ace ask, "How is the female pigasus?

Eden simply smile and answers, "I be happy to tell that the two pigasus have 12 pigletsus."

Ace and Baked Apple happily say, "Really!"

"Yes. Eight boys and four girls," Eden informs.

Just then the male and female pigasus comes out with their babies following them and they are already walking. The little pigasi look like their parents, they have small wings and some of them are trying to fly.

Everypony happily says, "Aww!"

Everypony are happy to not only see the real pigasus,, but an entire family of them. Sakura and Dragon Ruby also come out of the tent and are happy to see the babies are welcomed to the world. In fact, the ponies now see that the ponies belong here and don't want to capture them anymore. Everypony starts to take some pictures of the pigasi, but make sure it doesn't bother them.

After some time in the early evening, everypony leave the woods after seeing the pigasai. Sakura, her friends, and the pigasus family are happily relaxing by the fire while Baked Apple plays music on his banjo.

Eden sighs happily and says, "Glad that Splendo Woods is quiet and peaceful again."

"I know. Once they found out about the fake photo and understand the pigasus family belongs here, the simply packed up," Baked Apple replies.

"And princess Celestia said this place will be a nature preserve for creature so there will be no more pigasus hunting," Sakura adds.

"It's too bad that Nosy isn't having a good time as much as we are," Ruby replies.

"Yeah. Like my mom always heard, when one person lies there always be a price to it," Baked Apple says.

Sakura turns to Baked Apple and says, "You can say that again."

As the sun set, the friends are glad to have the camp out they wanted, only they are having a family of pigasus with them. Turns out they have a wonderful camp out after all.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: First Day of School

On a sunny day, Twilight is walking with Ame, Yuki, and is carrying Tsubasa to the school. Today, it's Ame and Yuki's first day of school, and the twins are very excited. They also can't wait for them to go to the same school as their friends are. They hope that the school will be just as nice as their old school back in Japan. Twilight looks to see that Ame is having a lot of fun kicking his soccer ball around.

Twilight says in concern, "Ame, be careful while kicking the soccer ball around."

"I will. I'm just practicing my soccer tricks," Ame replies while kicking the ball.

"Ame, try not to show off again," Yuki replies.

"You worry too much sis. Only mom and sis can tell us," Ame remarks.

"Ame, be nice to you sister, and try not to get yourselves into trouble while at school," Twilight firmly replies.

"We won't," Ame and Yuki reply.

After some time walking down in Ponyville, they have arrived at the school so they can start on their first day. While the twins will be at school, Twilight is going to be with her friends and do some shopping. So after dropping the twins off, and saying their goodbyes, Ame and Yuki walk inside the school to start the day.

Ms. Cheerilee and all of the other students are already inside, ready to start the day. Also this will be the beginning of the new school year. When all the students have been seated down, it's time to begin the first day of class.

"Good morning students. My name is Ms. Cheerilee and I will be your teach for this year," Ms. Cheerilee says with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Cheerilee," The students reply with a smile.

"Now, since some of you are new to my class I would like to start off we introducing ourselves to the class," Ms. Cheerilee replies.

Then she says, "We'll be starting with our newest students. Ame and Yuki Hinata, will you all introduce yourselves to the class, and tell them a little bit about yourselves."

Ame and Yuki gets up from their seats so they can introduce themselves to the class.

Ame starts his introduction saying, "Hello, my name is Ame Hinata. I like playing different sports, especially soccer, playing video games, and like to read mysteries books."

Then Yuki says, "My name is Yuki Hinata. I like drawing including cloth idea. I also love snow, flowers, sea shells, and I love to read fun fantasy books."

"Very good students, now let's move on to the next of our students to introduce to the class," Ms. Cheerilee says with glee.

For the rest of the morning, all of the students introduce themselves to the class. Ame and Yuki are glad that their friends are in their class and they get to make new ones. However, there is one student who is not impressed by the twins. The student is a young earth colt who has white fur, orange eyes, and dark brown mane and tail. His cutie mark a red lighting bolt that is shooting out from a black cloud. He doesn't seek to like how they are getting the attention here.

Later that day, Ame, Yuki, and their friends are outside having their lunch, and then they're going to play a game of soccer. They are having a wonderful lunch, until someone comes over and interrupt their picnic. The pony is the same on that has been giving Ame and Yuki the uncomfortable look.

Yuki looks confused and says, "Um hello,"

"Red Lighting, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Prism asks looking annoyed.

"Nothing much, just want to say hello to the new freaks of the school," Red Lighting says with a smirk on his face.

Yuki looks a bit angry and angrily asks, "Hey what do you mean by freaks?!"

"I mean you and your twin brother, what kind of weird creatures are you. I can't tell if your a pony or something else," Red Lightning say with a smirk on his face.

"We humans for your information. You wouldn't know about them since they don't exist here and do an the world our family came from," Ame explains firmly.

"That's right," Yuki replies.

"Yeah. They're new to Equestria so try to be nice to them," Gentle Wind says.

"They also happen to be the niece and nephew of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor," Rainbow Prism says with anger.

"They also happen to be the children of Twilight Sparkle. Our mothers old friend, so you better treat them with respect," Silver Dragon adds.

"Whatever. If you ask me Equestria just ended up with two more freaks here," Red Lightning says with annoyance.

He then start to walk away and says, "I'll see you weirdos later."

After Red Lighting leave the group, Ame, Yuki, and their friends are showing annoyed and angry faces at him. Gentle Wind, Rainbow Prism, and Silver Dragon are familiar with this. Ame and Yuki don't know why that young colt is giving them a hard time and saying their freaks or something.

"What was that about?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah. Why was he being so rude to us?" Yuki asks in anger.

"That colt is Red Lighting. He's supposed to be the younger brother of Gold Brick. And their family are one of the richest ponies in Ponyville," Silver Dragon explains.

"Don't worry about Red Lightning, he uses to make fun of me and my brother for being different," Rainbow Prism replies.

Ame looks the others and says, "Yeah, but you don't used to live in another world where our kind don't exist here."

"You do got a point," Gentle Wind replies.

Then Ame grabs his ball and says, "Let's just ignore him and play some soccer."

"I'm in for a game," Silver Dragon says, happy to play a game of soccer.

After finishing their lunch, they start to go and play some soccer before lunch is over. As they play, Ame is doing very good at the game, so good that some of the student either watch him play or join him so they can play. Yuki is busy drawing some pictures with her note book she has brought with her and her friends love her drawing. However, Red Lighting and two of his friends are the only one who is not joining the crowd. He doesn't like how the twin are getting the attention. In fact, he doesn't seem to like Ame and Yuki at all.

After school is over, Ame and Yuki are at home and are happy to be greeted by their mother, baby brother, and older sister. After that, they decide to sit down in the living room to talk about their day in school. Ame and Yuki seem very chipper to talk to their mother and sister about their first day at school

"So how was your first day at school?" Twilight asks with a smile.

"Our first day was great!" Ame says happily.

"We get to play with our friends," Yuki replies.

"We had loads of fun with them, but this one student Red Light called us freaks," Ame says looking a bit concern about bringing up that detail

"He did!" Twilight asks with concern.

Yuki nods her head and says, "Yeah. I don't think he likes us very much."

"Well, the best thing to do is try to ignore him and not to think about it," Twilight replies.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Ame asks.

"Then tell Ms. Cheerilee about it. She'll be able to do something if he starts to bug you," Sakura suggests.

"Okay," the twins answers, agreeing with their sister's suggestion.

Then Ame asks, "So Sakura, how was your teaching with Princess Celestia?"

"It went good, but there were some spell that are bit of a struggle," Sakura answers.

"What kind of spell is that?" Yuki asks.

"One of them is to teleport myself to farther distance, transformation spells, and some of them involves dark magic," Sakura explains.

Yuki spin starts to shiver as she says, "How come I feel shivers when you mention dark magic."

"Because they can be evil, wrong, and dangerous," Ame answers.

Sakura hugs Yuki and says, "Don't worry Yuki, Princess Celestia wouldn't train me to use them if they're not safe and that I'm unable to control them.

Yuki think that Sakura has a point and says, "I guess you're right."

"Maybe we should start making some dinner," Twilight replies.

"Think that sounds like a good idea," Sakura answers.

"Yeah. I'm kind of hungry," Ame replies.

Agreeing to the idea, Sakura, and Yuki help their mother to make dinner, while Ame is busy babysitting and playing with Tsubasa. During the rest of the time, the family has been relaxing and having a quiet evening. Ame and Yuki have a good time at school, but don't appreciate Red Lighting making fun to them like that. They know that if he causes trouble, he'll be in trouble.

The next day, Ame and Yuki are at school and are at their lunch break. Rainbow Prism and Silver dragon has something they want to show Ame. It's also going to be something he is going to live. The twin young colts, is showing Ame a flier for a soccer tryout for after school today. Ame seems very excited about it, since he loves playing soccer more than anything.

Ame says with excitement. "I can't believe there's going to be a soccer tryout after school today."

"We know you will like it, since you love to play soccer and that you're so good at it…" Rainbow Prism says.

"We think you should tryout for the school soccer team," Silver Dragon adds.

Ame seems very excited that the school is having soccer tryouts. Yuki can see that her twin brother is very happy about the soccer tryouts and that he will be able to play soccer too.

Yuki smiles and says, "You should totally try out, Ame. I know you're going to be on the team with no problem."

Ame starts to think about the idea of trying out for the team. He loves soccer more than anything. He's also very good at it back at his home town. He's thinking maybe he should give the soccer team a try.

He turns to his friends and sister, and says, "Sounds very cool .I think I will like to try out."

Gentle Wind giggles a bit and says, "We knew you would like to tryout. I'm sure you'll be a great soccer player."

After they finish with their second day of school, Ame, Yuki, and their friends walk over to the soccer field so Ame can try out for the team, and the others can watch. Ame and Yuki are amazed to see how the soccer field looks. It kind of looks like the soccer field they have at home, only it's more greener and the goals looks a bit different.

"Wow, the soccer field looks very different from what we have at school!" Yuki says with amazement.

"Yeah. It more fresh and has a lot of grass than the one back at home," Ame replies.

Then Silver Dragon says, "So, should we start practicing before the coach comes?"

"That will be a good idea because it's a good way to kick the freaks flank," A familiar voice comes out.

Ame, Yuki, and the others turn to see where the voice is coming from. When they done that, they are shocked to see Red Lighting and his two friends, Space Cadet and Solar Energy are here too. They figure the reason they are here is either to try out for the team or to insult them some more.

"Red Lighting! What are you and your friends going here?" Silver Dragon asks in an annoyed one.

"We're here to tryout for the soccer team, but it seems that one of you freaks wants to tryout as well," Red Lighting answers.

"Now Red, there's nothing in the rules saying that Ame can't try out," Gentle Wind says waving a frustrated look on her face.

Then Yuki says, "Yeah. My brother was the best soccer player at my old school and he was captain on it too."

"Really now. Then let's see if freaky flyboy can prove it. Unless he's too afraid to take me on," Red Lighting says sounding confident.

Ame looks at Red Lighting with a serious look and says, "I'm not the one to back out of a challenge, and when I'm finished, you going to see what skills I really have for what you call a freak."

With that, Ame start to kick his ball of the soccer field so he can reach the goal, but Red Lighting and two of his friends are not going to making easy for him. In fact, the odds are Ame is going to have a difficult time since he's playing against three colts. However, Ame seems to be doing fine with the number of players he's again. Yuki and the others are watching the game from the benches, even though Ame is playing good, this game is a three against one.

"Hey, that's three against one!" Gentle wind says.

"Yeah. That's not fair!" Yuki replies in anger.

Silver Dragon gets off the benches and says, "Come on Prism, Ame needs some help."

"Right," Rainbow Prism agrees to the idea.

After the agreement, Rainbow Prism, and Silver Dragon run to the field so they can help Ame play the game. Ame sees that Silver Dragon is open, so he kicks the ball towards him. With that, Silver dragon is able to kick the ball to the goal. Ame, Rainbow Prism, and Silver give each other fist/hoof bumps.

Red lighting angrily asks, "Hey who says that you can be in the game?!"

"No one says it has to be three against one," Silver Dragon angrily replies.

"Besides, it wouldn't be right of us to let Ame play against you jerks by himself," Rainbow Prism adds.

"Fine, but you all are still going to lose," Space Cadet says.

"Yeah. We can take you three on," Solar Energy replies.

"Don't bet on it," Silver Dragon says.

At that, the two small teams start to play hard in the soccer game. From the looks of it, Ame has amazing soccer skill, and he manages to help his teammates as good as he can. With great soccer skills and good teamwork, Red Lighting and his team are trying their best to catch up to them. It's obvious that Ame has good potential to be a great soccer player and a good teammate.

As the game is going on, Rainbow Dash, Twilight who is carrying Tsubasa, Rarity, and Fluttershy arrive at the soccer field. When they reach the field, Rarity and Twilight can see that their sons are playing a game of soccer with Red Lighting and the other boys. They have no idea what is going on, but they are going to find out.

Twilight comes up to the girls and asks, "What's going on?"

"Yes. Why in Equestria are the boys doing with those colts," Rarity asks.

"Ame wants to try out for the soccer team, but Red Lighting and his friends what's to Ame to show them what he can do." Yuki explains.

"Silver and Prism decide to step in some wouldn't have to face those bullies alone," Gentle Wind adds.

Rarity is rather impressed by her sons action. She can understand that they have become good friends with Ame and feels that they are in this together. She feels very proud of them for doing that for Ame. As she and the others look at the soccer field, they can see that Ame and his team are playing very good, and are able to get pass the three bullies.

Rainbow Dash says with amazement, "Wow Twilight, your son is really good."

"I know. When we used to like in Okinawa, he was the captain of his soccer team," Twilight replies with a smile.

"He was?" Fluttershy surprisingly asks.

"He was, and he's also has good sportsmanship. In a way, he definitely someone you should of on a sport team. He does other sports, but soccer is his true passion," Twilight explains.

Rainbow and the others look at the soccer field and see that Twilight is right. Ame is not only a great soccer play, he's also have good meaning of being a good sport. Throughout the game, Ame has help Prism, and Silver, and has been teaching them the soccer moves as they play. Ame also show off some impressive moves like kicking the ball in a curve, hitting the ball on his head, and another soccer moves.

"I'd say he's definitely should be on the team," Rainbow Dash says looking impressed.

As the final minute of the clock, Ame knows that they have one more shot so they can win the game. Silver passes the ball to Prism. He kicks the ball until he is close to the goal, but is surrounded by the other team. Just then he kicks the ball hard and far. Ame knows there is only one way to get the ball to the goal to end the game. He jumps up and is able to kick the ball hard and it curves around Red Lighting and Space Cadet. The ball curves far enough to go into the goal. Ame falls with his back on the ground, but knows he accomplish kicking the ball to the goal.

After receiving the last goal, Ame and his team have won the soccer game. They give each other a fist-/hoof bump for their excellent teamwork and good play. Red Lightning and his friends are not happy that they lost, and they're really not happy that they lost to Ame and his friends.

Red Lighting come to them with an angry look and says, "Hey! I didn't say you three can beat me!"

"We won the game fair and square, and it shows that Ame not only got good skills but good sportsmanship," Silver Dragon says with a serious look.

"Who ask you?!" Red Lighting says with furry.

Before Red Lighting can do anything, a familiar raspy voice says, "Hey!"

The young boy and colts turn to see Rainbow Dash coming towards them. She doesn't look very happy about what she is seeing right now. When she reach them, she decides to give them a good lecture.

"That is not the way for you boys to behave. Ame and his team won the game fair and square." Rainbow Dash says.

Red Light acts like he isn't paying attention and says, "Whatever. I doubt the coach will le the two legged freak play on the team, even if he does play good against that."

"I doubt that because I'm the coach for the soccer team this year, until the real coach come," Rainbow announces.

The young colts are surprised to hear that Rainbow is helping coach the soccer team this year. Since she's a great athlete, she seems to be eligible to coach the soccer team.

Then Rainbow Dash says, "I seen all of you play and gotta admit, you all show great soccer skills, especially you Ame."

"Me? Ame questionably replies.

Rainbow Dash nods her head and says, "Yeah. You mother told me that you not only have great sports skills but you also have good sportsmanship. A good soccer player needs to be tough, determine, and always a good athlete for their tem. You showed that you got all of it."

Ame looks surprised and asks, "Does that mean I'm on the team."

"Of course you are, I've been waiting to see what cool moves you've got since I saw you kicking the ball around." Rainbow Dash answers.

After hearing it, Ame, his friends, and his sister cheer for his chance to play on the soccer team. Red Lighting and his friends aren't taking this well, so they decide to leave the soccer field. Ame is so excited that he didn't not something that appeared on his cheek. Just then, Rainbow Dash notice that, and decide to tell him before he starts to play.

"Now before you all start practice some more, there's' something you need to see," Rainbow Dash says.

"What is it?" Ame asks curiously.

Rainbow Dash chuckles for a bit and says, "Take a good look on your right cheek."

Everyone is a bit confused of what Rainbow Dash is talking about. When they look on Ame's right cheek and and are very surprised and shock to see what it is. Ame is looking a bit confused and wonder what he has that is making everyone surprised.

"What, do I have something on your face?" Ame asks looking confused."

Yuki breaks the silence and says, "Ame, you got your cutie mark.?

"Huh!" Ame says, looking surprised

Rarity levitate a mirror so Ame can see what is on his face. He is very shocked to see that he definitely has a cutie mark now. His cutie mark is a soccer ball that looks like it's making a curve kick, around the ball and curve, there are raindrops on it, which represent his name.

Ame surprisingly says, "Wow, my cutie mark looks so cool."

"And that shows you will always be a soccer player," Rainbow Dash says.

With that, Yuki, and the other star to cheer happy that Ame finally has his cutie mark, and knows what his special talent is. Yuki feels very happy that now her brother has his cutie mark, along with her sister and mother. Yuki can't wait to see what her special talent is. Twilight feels very proud of her son for earning his mark. Who knows what else her children will be experiencing in Equestria. And how much her children will grow like living in a world filled with magic. She just need to wait and see what else is going on in her children's lives.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Generous Fashion Part 1

On the Friendship Express, Sakura and all of her friends are very excited to be heading to the city of Manehattan. Their fashionable dragon/pony friend, Dragon Ruby is going to enter a fashion week contest. She's been coming up with different designs for some time, and she believes she is ready for the big time. The other are very excited about going to the city especially Sakura, since she has never been to Manhattan before. The train has just make it's stop at the Manehattan station, and the gang are very excited.

We're finally here!" Raspberry cheers while throwing confetti all over the place.

"Welcome to Manhattan Sakura," Ruby adds happily.

Sakura smiles and says, "This place looks great. It kind of reminds me of Tokyo,"

"Is it as crowded has it?" Eden asks.

"In a way, but then again, this place look a lot like Manhattan in New York" Sakura answers.

"What's New York? Baked Apple asks.

"It's state in the United States. It's across the sea from Japan," Sakura explains.

"But how are you able to get there if you can't fly?" Ace asks.

Then Sakura explains, "In my home world we used a machine called a plane or a ship to help us get where we want to go, since cars can't travel on the water. To put it simple in my home we use technology and hand to help bounding and survive, while you do have some similarities, but you also use magic to survive as well."

The others are kind of amazed to hear that Sakura's home world is different, but somewhat similar to Equestria. Even though there are two different worlds, there's going to be something they have in common with each other.

Then Ruby says, "Now that we're here, let's get to the hotel while I go to theater where Fashion Week is being held.

"That's true," Eden replies.

After going to the hotel and getting Ruby's gear ready. Ruby is already here for the competition. She is very excited. While Ruby is busy doing the competition, the others are showing Sakura the city of Manehattan. Right now, Dragon Ruby is with the other contests hearing an earth pony mare named Prime, the information of the rules of the show.

Prime informs, "Everyone will be showing me and all of the ponies your fines outfits as possible. I have the list of order on the board. Whoever the winner is will have their outfits presented by the greats fashion designers for all to see. The rest will go home early. So sad."

Then she announces, "Dismissed!"

With that, everypony begin to work on their clothes. Since Ruby has her done in advance, but still need to add a few touches, she decide to continue her work. Just then a unicorn with golden lock hair, and tan fur, with brown eyes, and her cutie mark is a a white fabric with spun gold thread.

She comes over to Ruby and says, "Hello, I can't help but notice, but are you the daughter of Rarity."

"Yes. I am," Ruby answer as she walk over to the room and have the dresses out of the bags.

Spun gold says in amazement, "My, those dresses look very nice. Where did you get them?"

"My mother and I made these fabric, but I came up with the design plan," Ruby answers.

Spun Gold looks at Ruby and says, "Do you think you can spare some of that fabric, I need them for the outfit."

"I'm sure that your design will be good, maybe better. But yes, you can borrow them," Ruby says as she give Spun Gold some of her fabric.

"Thank you Ruby, you are too kind," Spun gold says feeling glad.

Spun Gold then leaves to take the fabric, while Ruby takes her time to complete the design. It has taken her late into the night, but she manages to finish them.

The next day, Ruby takes her design outfits to the contest, and she is very excited. However she is in for a terrible shock. When she look on stage she can see Prime clapping for Spun Gold's clothesline. However, when she look to see the design, she is shocked to see that the clothes Spun Gold has looks exactly like her.

Ruby goes to confront her while leaving the stage and angrily says, "You've stole my fabric."

"Oh Ruby, I didn't stole them, you gave them to me remember," Spun Gold says not giving a care.

"You said you wanted them for the finishing touches and stuff," Ruby says.

"And I did," Spun Gold says.

Ruby looks at the outfit and asks, "But how were you able to finish them in short amount of time."

"Oh, I didn't do it. It was Stardut. The sweet thing has taken all night to do them," Spun Gold says.

The pony Stardust is an earth pony. She has dark blue skin, light pink eyes, her mane is black and sparkles like stars. Her cutie mark is a fabric of stardust, and with needles making a star.

"I had to make sure that you wouldn't…" Stardust is about reply to the conversation.

"But has been interrupted by Spun Gold as she says, "You are not supposed to speak."

Ruby is starting to get upset and asks, "How could I let this happen?"

"Well darling, it's everypony for herself in the city of Manehattan. Now way that a simple hybrid from Ponyville can ever understand that," Spun Gold says with a smirk on her face.

"I'll tell you one thing, you are not a real designer id you steal other ponies design and have someone else sew them for you!" Ruby spats out and Spun Gold.

She then leaves the theater in tears. She is upset that ended up allowing someone to get the better of her. Stardust sees the tears and sadness from her eyes, and doesn't know what to do about it.

Ruby goes back into the hotel room and collapses on the bed with tears. She feels that her generous nature is ruined, diminished, destroyed. She is completely heartbroken that she has trust someone and has taken advantage of her. At the same time, Sakura and the others come back to the room with smiles on their faces.

"Wow, Manehattan is amazing. I haven't have this much fun since my program in America," Sakura says with excitement.

"Glad you like it, because these two weeks are not over yet," Baked Apple says.

At that time, Sakura and the others are very excited to spend their time at Manehattan. However their enjoyment has been cut short, when Sakura notices Ruby lying on the bed, crying and looks upset about something. The others notice this too, and are wonder what is the matter. So they decide to ask her what's wrong.

"Ruby, what's the matter?" Sakura asks looking concerned.

"Yeah. you look really upset," Raspberry adds with a worried look.

"I won't be able to be in the fashion week," Ruby says through the pillow.

"How come? Raspberry asks.

Then Apple Eden says, "The bellhop brought all the clothes and fabric you need for the show, didn't he?"

"And then Spun Gold stole them!" Ruby screams sounding upset.

"What?!" The others say with a shock in horror.

"I've met one of the contestants named Spun Gold, and I let her used my special one of the kind fabric! She then used them to copy my entire design! And now it looks like I'm the one who copied them! She took advantage of my generosity, and now it's been ruined!" Ruby says while trying breath and shedding tears.

She then collapsed on the bed crying. Sakura sits on the bed hoping to comfort her, but it's not working very well. The others feel very bad for Ruby, but are mad at this Spun Gold for stealing her design and making them her own.

Ace shows a serious look as he heads to the door, and says, "I'll be back."

Ruby looks at Ace still shedding tears and questionably says, "What?"

"Where are you going?" Baked Apple asks.

"To teach that no good Spun Gold a lesson for stealing Ruby's design and making her cry," Ace announces in furry.

"Ace you don't need to do that," Ruby says while wiping the tears.

"She deserves it," Ace angrily says.

"Yeah she does, but if you start picking a fight, Ruby will have more trouble than it's worth," Sakura explains firmly.

"Besides, violence never solves anything," Baked Apple adds.

"Fine," Ace mutters while crossing his forearms.

"But what can we do?" Ruby asks.

"We're going to help you make new clothes for the fashion show," Sakura answers.

Then Baked Apple says, "Darn tootin, all you need is an idea and fabrice, and you'll be in business."

Ruby feels that there is nothing she can do so she can be in the contest. With her feeling doubt about herself, she doesn't seem to be andy hope.

Just then Ruby notice something on the ground and asks, "What's this, Sakura?"

Sakura picks up the book from the ground and says, "It's my pokemon book. It has all the pokemon from the series in my home world."

Ruby look into the pokemon book. She seems to be interested in the pokemon. As she look through the pages, she can feel that a vision of new designs for outfits is filling up her mind. She then knows what to do for the new design for the show.

"You're right. I can do this. In fact, this new line I just come up with will be grand. Maybe even better than the last. I might still have a chance," Ruby says feeling like her she has her fashion spirit again.

She then turns to Sakura and asks, "Sakura, can I use your book, these pokemon will become my new line?"

"Of course you can," Sakura answers with a smile.

"But I'm going to need your help to put this all together," Ruby announces.

"Let's do this!" Raspberry cheers with excitement.

Agreeing to the idea, they decide to help Ruby with the fashion week. With no time to spare they begin to come up with the design. Since Sakura knows about the so call pokemon more than they do, she explain them to Ruby. With that, Ruby decides which pokemon to use for her design.

Later in the night, Sakura and the others are still working on making the clothes and using sewing machine, and thread and needs to get the work done. Ruby is busy buying some more material and accessories to use for the clothes. She is also taking the time to study the pokemon book Sakura has and know which pokemon will be good for clothes. Ruby walks back to with the last of the items to and see the clothes are going well, and see the boys are doing better than expected. The boys can see that sewing is a lot harder than it looks.

"Fashion is a lot harder than it looks," Ace says, while working on the machine.

"Guess that's why sewing are left to mares and fillies," Baked Apple adds, feeling tired.

"You know that we girls are in the same room, right," Sakura says with a straight face.

Ruby puts the basket of fabric on the table, and informs Sakura, "Sakura, I need you to pin these fabric to the patterns."

"On it," Sakura says.

Raspberry stomach starts to growl and says, "I could use something to eat right now."

"Ruby already order something from the hotel," Sakura says to Raspberry.

Just then, the door starts to knock, like it's the signal that food is here. Ruby open the door to see the delivery made with two boxes of pizza.

"Delivery," The stallion says.

"Thank you," Ruby says while using her magic.

She then closes the door behind her and then passes the slice of pizza to herself and the others. Ruby sits down and starts to sew the fabric on the machine and eating her slice of pizza.

Baked Apple eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Whoa Ruby, you're eating and sewing at the same time!"

"Course I am, we don't have much time," Ruby says panicky with pizza in her mouth.

"Yeah, but it's not healthy to eat and work at the same time," Baked Apple replies.

"He's right, you could get sick," Eden says.

"I know that! I just need to get this whole design done for the show tomorrow!" Ruby spats out, sounding very upset.

"Calm down Ruby, we're going to get this done before tomorrow," Sakura says.

"Well, sorry that I am unable to learn the ways of Manehattan. We are going to work all night to get the outfits done. If you all don't want to help then be my guess. It's everypony for herself in this town!" Ruby says with rage.

Sakura grabs Ruby on the shoulder and firmly says, "Ruby, you have to get a hold of yourself! I know you're stressed about what Spun Gold didn, but you need to control yourself. We're going to get these outfits done, and we're going to do it no matter what. I don't know where you got that idea from, but that is not the way for you to act, so relax."

Ruby is not really taking this easy. However seeing Sakura's eyes, Ruby can see that she is very serious about it. Sakura can see that Ruby is letting the stress get the better of her, and think it will be best for her not to worry about this anymore.

"Maybe you should get some rest for the night and try not to worry about it," Sakura calmly says.

Ruby signs in defeat and says, "If you insist Sakura, but I'll be up bright and early tomorrow."

"Deal," Sakura replies, agreeing to the suggestion.

Ruby goes to the other room, and closes the door behind her. As she's going to be heading off to bed, Sakura and the others are wondering if Ruby will feel better once the week is over. Mostly importantly will Ruby will ever be the same after this. They are very worried about her right now.

"I think this whole incident is getting the best of her," Baked Apple says feeling upset about seeing Ruby like this.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once this whole thing is over, Ruby will be her old self again," Sakura says, reassuring the others.

"And when the contest is over, I'm going to give that fashion stealer a good punch in the face for messing with Ruby like that," Ace says while showing the others punching one hoof with the other.

"I heard that, and you will not do such an act, Aerial Ace!" Ruby loudly says through the door.

Ace grumbled with annoyance, "Aw horse apples!"

The other singly giggles that even not around, Ruby still manage to make sure Ace doesn't do something rash. So through the rest of the night, Sakura and the others continue to make the pokemon clothes design, and hopefully Ruby will return to her old self after the contest is over.

The next day, early in the morning, Sakura and the others has just stitch and put the finishing touches on the last outfit. They are feeling very tired. Since they don't stay up very late, it's hard it stay way. However, they know that this is for Ruby's chance to be in the show, even though she acted hard earlier in the night.

"There last one," Sakura tired says.

Just then, Ruby grabs the outfit in a frantic state and panicky says, "Finally!"

Ruby also has the other outfits with her and runs out of the door. Since the contest will be starting very soon. However, she has left the room without saying a thank you and before she can have anything to eat.

Sakura calls out, "Um, your welcome!"

"And good luck!" Raspberry calls out.

Ace lies on the bed and says, "Hope she'll let this whole fashion week behind her once it's finished."

"Me too. I don't like seeing Ruby so stressed," Apple Eden sadly replies.

Sakura feels the same way too. Even though Ruby has been behaving really bad to her and the others, they can understand the stress she's been through. Sakura wishes there is a way to help Ruby calm down. Sure having her turn in early for the night is the only thing she can think of for now, but still wish there's another way to help.

Later that day, the fashion contest is going on. Prime is presenting Spun Gold's line, the one she has stolen from Dragon Ruby. Spun Gold seems to be proud of it, even though it's isn't really her work.

"Let's give another round of applause for Spun Gold and her lovely pieces," Prime announces.

Everyone starts to applause for Spun Gold. After the presentation. Spun Gold and her assistant, Stardust, walk off stage and pass Dragon Ruby. Ruby is still not happy for what Spun Gold has done.

"Try to top that Unless you want to use the copied ones," Spun Gold says with a smirk on her face.

Then Spun Gold and Stardust leave Dragon Ruby. Ruby is still pretty mad at her.

She she angrily says in frustration, and in her thoughts, "Maybe I should have let Aerial Ace punch her in the face, but it wouldn't be proper for a colt to punch a mare."

On stage, Prim announces, "And now for Dragon Ruby brand new, and I mean very new. Poke-sheek."

The curtains open to reveal one of the models. The dress the mare is wearing is a dress is primary green on the top with long sleeve, and the bottom is green and yellow and almost look like leaves. She is also wearing two bright red flow hair clips. She is also wearing a small necklace that looks is a light orange with nine spikes on it. The design is based on Bellossom

Everypony is liking the design that is being presented. The next mare is wearing a pink top and white bottom like dress, on the bottom and sleeves of the dress there are white frills. And on the chest of the dress is an oval gem shaped like an egg and covered by a pink base. This one represent Blissey.

Three more comes out, and they also represent pokemon from Sakura's book. One looks like a Beautifully, one looks like a Lopunny, and the other two looks like Plusle and Minun.

Ruby starts to smile seeing how everypony are liking the clothes and happily says, "They're liking it. I think I may just won this thing. Oh, I can't celebrate with my friends and…"

But just then Ruby notices that Sakura and the others are not at the seats that are reserved for them. She then start to see what has happened. The worst part is, Ruby believes that this is hurt fault why her friends are not here.

"My friends! They didn't come. What have I done?!" Ruby says feeling so ashamed of herself.

Ruby can only think about what she has put the other through. She ended up carrying too much for winning the prize for Fashion week that she ends up treating her friends terrible. She has no clue what to do now. Now that she believes that they don't want to be friends with her anymore.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Generous Fashion Part 2

The contest is still going on, and everypony in the audience are excited to see Ruby's design. Ruby however is feeling very terrible right now. She hadn't been nice to her friends that very night, and feels that she drove them away.

Prime comes over to Ruby and with a smile, she says, "Ruby, they all adore you. Aren't you going to tell them about your fabulous pieces."

Ruby is too distracted that her friends are not here to see the show. Just then, as she is looking at the audience, a strange purple light shine at the railing. She then realizes that what she needs to do.

Ruby says, "I have to go."

With that Ruby runs on stage hoping to find her friends and make up for what she has done.

Prime is shock and calls out, "Come back at once!"

Ruby jumps off the stage and leaves the theater. Hoping to find her friends before it's too late.

Prime comes on stage with a shock, and calls out, "This is unheard of!"

As fast as her feet can take her, she is able to make it to the hotel. She is really hoping that they are still in their room. She feels really bad for the trouble she put them. She is determine to do whatever it takes to make it up to them. Ruby then reaches her hotel room, and uses the key to unlock it.

Ruby bursts open the door and howlers, "Guys, are you in here?!"

Ruby becomes surprised to see that Sakura and the others are still in the room, fast asleep. Ruby figures it must have been from all the late night working they have done for her. She look to see the fabric, thread, and pizza boxes scattered in the hotel. Some of her friends are sleeping on the floor.

In tears, Ruby says in her thoughts, "Oh thank Celestia, they're still here. They worked so hard on my behalf, and I repaid them with unkindness and made them so tired. What have I done?!"

Ruby feels that she is unable to forgive herself for what she put Sakura and the others through. She then has an idea. She decides to do what it takes to make it up to them. First, she is going to clean up the hotel. Then she needs to do something very special for them. She also think it will be a good idea to go out somewhere for the day, after they wake up.

Ruby uses her magic to take her friends to the other room, since it's not the one that is dirty. After tucking them in the beds and the couch, she begins to clean up the room. It may be hard work, but it will be worth to earn her friendship again.

As she cleans up the room, Ruby notices Sakura's pokemon book on the ground. She picks it up to see what other stuff the book has. She is very interested to see some of the characters, and the nice outfits. Just then, one of the characters outfits has catches her eye. She sees a female character named Serena in a very nice dress for what is called a Pokemon Showcase. She loves the dress and think it will be perfect for Sakura. Of course with some alteration and change of color Ruby believes it will be perfect.

After a few hours, the room has been cleaned up, and no longer a mess. Just then the door knocks on the door. Ruby opens the door to see the bellhop.

The bellhop says, "How do you do mam?"

"I'm doing fine. What can I do you for today?" Ruby asks politely.

"I was just told by a mare named Spun Gold. She wanted me to tell you that you lost the Competition," The bellhop answers.

Ruby looks a bit shock and quietly says, "I… I lost."

She does feel disappointed that she has lost the competition, but then again, there are most important things that is on her mind.

Ruby looks up and says, "To be honest, I don't even care. Right now, I just want to be with my friends for the rest of my time at Manehattan. Thank you for delivering the message."

"No problem, have a good day," The bellhop says.

"You too," Ruby replies.

After talking to the bellhop, she gives him a small gem, and closes the door. After she closed the door, she decides to start on plans to make up with her friends, and to have a special night out. With that, she start to make the others special outfits from the pokemon book, and her new inspired line. After some time, and buying new fabric and other material, she is able to finish it until late in the afternoon. She then wrapped them up and put them on the side of one of the beds so they can be ready for the surprise for the night.

Just then, the door for the adjoining room open, and Sakura along with the others walk inside. They feel refresh after the sleep they been in. they then notice the hotel room is nice and spotless and Ruby is in the room as well.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Ace asks.

"Yeah. What about the show?" Baked Apple addly asks.

"The show has been long over, and I left to find you guys, when I found out you weren't them," Ruby explains.

Sakura looks at the time and see that it's late afternoon. They realizes that they have missed the show and to see Ruby's clothes line.

"Aw man, we're so sorry Ruby," Sakura says feeling bad.

"We were so tired," Eden adds.

Then Raspberry asks, "So did you win?"

"Sadly no. the bellhop said that Spun Gold told me that I lost the contest," Ruby answers while shaking her head.

The others are shocked to hear that Ruby lost the show. They do feel bad for her, because she has worked so hard to make it this far. At the same time, they also feel bad for not being able to be there for her.

Sakura comes up to Ruby and sadly says, "We're so sorry Ruby, we know how much the show meant to you."

"Don't be, I don't even care. I'm just happy you're all still here after how I treated you. Taking advantage of your friendship the way I did, how could you all see it past it," Ruby explains feeling bad for how she acted towards them.

"Yeah. You were pretty rotten," Baked Apple says with a smug on his face.

Ace surprisingly says, "Wow Baked Apple, I know your thing is honesty just like your mom, but come on!"

Sakura smiles and says, "Last night we may not have seen you at your best, but we know you and we'll never let something like that change how we feel about you."

Sakura and the others give Ruby a hug, letting her know that they are still her friend.

Ruby starts to shed tears of joy and says, "Oh thank you. You really are the best of friends a pony hybrid could ever have."

She then smile and says, "To be honest while you all were sleeping, I've decided to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I cleaned up the room, made you all new outfits, and I got us reservations to Pony Galettes."

"Really! My Aunt Sunflower and Babs told me it's almost impossible to get a reservation there!" Baked Apple says with amazement.

"Don't worry about it, I'd made sure everything is under control," Ruby says sounding confident.

Then Ruby levitates the boxes and pass them to each of her friends. Sakura and the others are kind of curious to see what Ruby has in there.

"Like I said, I really want to make it up to you, so I decided to make each of you outfits from the new line. Of course I had to borrow your book again," Ruby explains.

"It's no trouble Ruby, but what exactly did you made," Sakura says.

"You'll see," Ruby says with a wink from her eye.

Sometime later, Sakura and the others open their presents, and they are very surprised. Ruby made them brand new clothes for their night out. Aerial Ace, and the boys are wearing suits, but they look a bit different. The girls are very beautiful and set off their personality. Ruby even made one for herself too. Sakura and the others can tell that these clothes based off of the pokemon from Sakura's book

Aerial Ace's suit is a dark blue suit jacket, with dark red tips at the end, with a white button up shirt, and wearing a red tie. He still manages to keep his favorite goggles on his head, even though, Ruby think's it a little much. His suit represent Swellow, the swallow pokemon.

Baked Apple's suit is

Raspberry Pies has a white suit jacket, with a pink button up shirt under it. He's also wearing white gloves, with pink cuff on the his front hooves, and dark blue shoes on the back. His clothes looks like Mr. Mime, the barrier pokemon.

Apple Eden's dress is a light gray dress with a lighter gray belt on the back of the dress is a small pair of wings, that is pink, magenta, and light pink, with a little bit of light teal and black, She is also wearing a matching hair clip. The dress Ruby made represent, Vivillon, the scale pokemon in a meadow pattern.

Sakura is very stunned to see her dress. The dress Ruby made looks a lot like the dress Serena wears in the series during her performances, only there are a few small changes in the design. There is a white collar with a purple ribbon. The dress is light purple, and a dark purple skirt, with black laces, and with black mary janes and tights. It also has a black choker with a pink cherry blossom on it, and a magenta bead like hair band with a light purple ribbon. The earrings matches the beaded hairband.

"Oh Ruby, these are beautiful," Sakura says with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't believe you were able to have time to make them," Baked Apple says amazed at the clothes.

"When you do a good job as I do, you are able to get the job done in not time," Ruby says with confidence.

"I think these outfits are lovely," Eden replies.

Ruby smiles and says, "It's the least I can do for my best friends in the world."

"And you are a great friend," Sakura says.

With that, they all give each other a group hug. Ruby can tell that her friends are the best and it turns out that what she did will never tear them apart. After some time getting dressed, and for the girls putting a little bit of makeup, they are fully ready for their night out to down. They leave the room, lock the door behind them, and start to head out. Rudy also made on for herself, and from the looks of it, it looks like of like a braixen, except she doesn't carry a stick with her.

Sakura asks, "So how exactly do we get there?"

"Don't you fret, I know Manehattan from the back of my head." Baked Apple answers.

"I know where it too. My mother actually to me there the last time I was here," Ruby replies.

"Sounds good to me," Sakura smiles.

Just then, Baked Apple uses his hoof to make a loud whistling sound and calls out," Taxi!"

With that a taxi wagon stops in front of the hotel. The wagon is enough to fit about eight ponies, and it's being pulled by three very strong stallions. The boys escort the girl into the wagon. Then the boys sit next to the girls.

"Where too?" The stallion asks.

Baked Apple answers, Pony Galettes please."

With that the stallions pull the wagon taking Sakura and the others to their destination. They are very excited to go have their grand time at dinner and wonder what else will be in store for the night. However, as they leave, Spun Gold and her assistant, Stardust, has been standing outside the hotel the whole time. Spun Gold seems stratifies while Stardust is feeling sad, feeling guilty about something.

"Will not what I expected, but it seems to be the only way to keep that dragon mare away from Prim and the Competition," Spun Gold says with a smug on her face.

She then turns to Stardust with a serious look and says, "We wouldn't want her to find out the truth would we."

Stardust isn't answering to Spun Gold's reply. In fact, she is starting to feel very bad about it. She then remember what she has seen in the lobby before Ruby and the others left the hotel. She can hear talking on how Ruby doesn't care for the contest, and has made these special formal clothes for them, and for being a good friend. She is starting to think what Spun Gold has done is wrong, even more for what she has done in the past.

Sometime later, Ruby, Sakura, and the others are enjoying a wonderful dinner at the Ponu Galettes. They are glad that they get to have some fun and excitement for the night. Ruby and the others are even happier that Sakura is having a wonderful time in Manehattan, after everything that has happened. Ruby does hope that all of her efforts will be worth it, and it is, seeing her friends with smiles on their faces. The place has ponies having their dinner while seeing performers on stage doing their talent and other shows.

Ace asks, "So Sakura, what do you think?"

"I think the place is nice, and the food taste good too," Sakura answers.

Baked Apple turns to Ruby and asks, "So Ruby, how did you managed to get a reservation here in a short amount of time."

Ruby blushes as she explains, "To be honest, it was not easy doing so, but when I heard they are kind of low on performers, I'd agree to be singing on stage while you all have a wonderful time."

"You mean you agreed to work tonight for us," Sakura replies.

"Yes," Ruby answers.

Sakura and the others are kind of shocked to hear how Ruby managed to get a reservation here. Ruby decided to perform on stage in front of the audience while having dinner. They are amazed that Ruby can do that for them, but feel that she doesn't have to do it alone.

Sakura has an idea, and says, "You know Ruby, maybe some of us can go on stage with you. I know I'm in."

"I would like to be on it too," Eden says with a shy smile.

"And I know just the music," Raspberry says.

He then turns to Sakura and asks, "Sakura you know some of the songs from the cds of our home world, do you think we can use them?

"Sure, and I know which song and performance we should do," Sakura answers.

For the rest of their time with dinner, Sakura, and the others discuss on how to help Ruby with the performance she needs to do. In fact, Sakura and Eden will be joining her, while Ace and the others help out with the preparations. The dresses they wear will be prefect for it. They also know the performance they're going to put on will drive the audience crazy with excitement.

After the whole preparation, they have everything they need for their show. Since their dresses are elegant and are presentable, they are perfect to wear. Sakura and the girls are on stage, and are about ready to star. Raspberry puts the cd in the player and music starts to play through the speaker.

Then Sakura calls out, "Alright Ruby, now!"

With that, Ruby uses her magic and fire break to create a ball, and uses it to create a circle. While that is happened, Eden runs around Sakura while she is spinning on one leg.

When Ruby completes the circle with herself and the girls inside, Sakura stops spinning and says, "Alright now it's time for a fairy wind."

As Sakura uses her magic to create a pink wind carrying the fire in the air. The lyrics comes out of the speakers.

Mirai no watashi ni wa donna iro ga niau

(What color suits the future me?)

Karafurni kimete issho ni tabeyo

(Let's choose a colorful palette and eat together)

Sakura flies up in the air with her fist glowing, as she says, "Alright now stone edge!"

Wan tsuu surii

(One, two, three)

Yozora no nagareboshi negai wo sagasu kedo

(There's a shooting star in the night sky, so I try thinking of a wish,)

Mayotteru uchi ni dokoka e kieteku no

(But while I contemplate, it disappears off somewhere)

When she smashes her fist on the stage it causes the flame with the wind to stop and stones comes out from the ground, Then the stones shatters creating small shimmer, sparkle, and yellow round floating spears in the air. Everyone is feeling like smiling, and are excited. To see the show. Even the boys are impressed.

Demo ne yatto mitsuketa n da

(Yet you see, I finally thought of one;)

Hontou no watashi ga mune ni tsumujikaze wo okosu

(The true me stirs up a whirlwind inside my chest)

Next off the girls then start to dance in their own way on the stage.

DoriDoriDoriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!

(DreDreDream Power! DreamDream Power!)

Watashi-tachi = kiseki no chikara

(We = the strength of a miracle)

Doriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!

(Dream Power! DreamDream Power!)

Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no

(It began the moment I started dreaming)

Egao dette namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon!

(Smiling faces and tears are decoration for tomorrow!)

Sankyu! Kimi to futari

(Thank you! The two of us,)

Just then Sakura informs Ruby, Alright Ruby you know what to do!"

"On it!" Ruby replies.

Kitai hazure na mainichi datte

(Each day in my life had been a disappointment)

Just then Sakura creates a dark pulse, while Ruby uses her fire breath. Then they both uses their magic to create a bubbles.

Jiyuudo hyakupaa de nurikaete ikeru n da

(But I'll repaint them with 100 degree of freedom)

With a little fun, Eden kicks the ball a little bit, and then launches it into air.

Hiroi kono sekai de kimi to meguriaeta

(Now that I've been lucky enough to meet you here in this wide world)

Then Sakura uses her magic to blast the bubbles and and explosion with firework spread across the stage. Everyone are astonied by this event.

Kotoba yori mota tsuyoku musubarete iru

(The two of us are closer than words can describe)

Just then Prime and Stardust walk into the room to see Ruby, and two of her friends on stage. They seen the firework display and it's is extraordinary. They are very impressed to see the outfit they are wearing, the display in their performance. But what really touches Stardust, is the friendship and bond Ruby has with her friends. She shows that she is doing the right thing.

Hitori yori futari

(It's better to be two than one)

After the verse of the song, the music is starting and the girls start to dance with each other. Ruby is also using the fireball and her horn to dance with. Sakura dances with her feet, while Eden dances in the air. Everypony can tell that they are different but the performance is wonderful.

Sakura turns to the girls and says, "Alright girls, ready for the grand finale."

Ruby and Eden nod their heads agreeing that it's time. With that, Ruby uses her ball to create half of the circle. She then passes the ball to Sakura to create the other half. They know that the final part of the performance is on.

DoriDoriDoriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!

(DreDreDream Power! DreamDream Power!)

Sakura then uses her magic to create a stone edge. Then she starts to climb on it.

Watashi-tachi = kiseki no chikara

(We = the strength of a miracle)

Doriimu Pawaa! DoriDori Pawaa!

Dream Power! DreamDream Power!

Sakura then jumps off the top rock and uses her magic to create a fair wind, with Eden and Ruby inside.

Yume mita toki kara hajimaru no

(It began the moment I started dreaming)

As the fairy wind is taking place. Ruby and Eden is actually being lifted up in the air. Then Sakura joins in all the fun.

Egao dette namida datte ashita ni dekoreeshon!

(Smiling faces and tears are decoration for tomorrow!)

Just then Eden starts to spin around the inside part of the wind, Sakura uses the dark pulse, while Ruby uses her dragon breath.

Sankyu! Kimi to futari

(Thank you! The two of us,)

Susume! Atarashii "daisuki" wo oikakete

(We'll move forward! We'll chose after a new "love")

Just then the powers has turned into a blooming flower. Then it explodes and creates a sparkles all over the room. At the bottom middle Sakura, and the girls are doing a little dance step.

When the song is done, the girls, raise their hand and hooves up and shout, "Finish!"

With that, everypony in the room start to cheer and scream like crazy. Sakura, Eden, and Ruby can see that everypony love their performance, and the music they put on. It's just about the best performance, they have ever seen.

Just then Ruby hears a familiar voice shouting, "Wonderful! Simply Wonderful!"

Ruby is surprised to see that Prime, the director and one of the judges for the Fashion Week contest is here. Since she;'s here Ruby thinks it will be a good time to talk to her

Ruby walks up to her and says, "Oh, hello Prime, how are you doing?"

"Fine actually, now that I was able to find you," Prime answers.

"Listen Prim, I'm sorry for what happened during the contest, I had to find my friends after…" Ruby tries to explain.

But Prime says, "It's alright, a little someone want's to tell you something, and she was able to help me find you."

The pony walks beside Prime so Ruby and the others can see her. Sakura and the others walk up with Ruby hoping to know what is going on. Ruby is shocked to see who the pony is.

"Stardust!" Ruby says with her eyes wide open.

Stardust walks up to her and from the looks of it, she seems to want to tell her something. She presents a trophy from her saddle bag to Ruby. Ruby is a bit confused.

"This is the first place trophy for Fashion Week…" Ruby says, observing the trophy.

Ruby is shocked to see the trophy and shockley says, "With my name on it! But I thought I lost!"

"You didn't. You won," Stardust says and gives the trophy to Ruby.

Ruby takes the trophy and questionably says, "I don't understand?"

"Spun Gold was hoping that if you didn't claim your prize, the judges will consider a forfeit and first place will go to her, so she lied to make you go away and… I lied too," Stardust explains.

She then looks down and shamefully says, "I'm so so sorry."

Ruby simply smiles and says, "It's okay."

Then Ruby asks, "So what made you decide to do the right thing?"

Stardust explains her actions, "Trust me, it wasn't easy standing up to Spun Gold the way I did. I worked for her for so long that I really start to believe that it's everypony for herself in this town. Until I saw how generous you are with your friends, and how generous they were with you. It made me start believe, that there's much better for me out there, so I… I told Prime what Spun Gold did to you, and other designers, and how she made me sew her clothes for, and I… I quit."

She then brings out a small box wrapped with a ribbon and says, "I brought you something to say thanks."

Ruby then uses her magic to take the present. Ruby can see that she really touches Stardust for just being herself. Doing that is able to give the courage to do the right thing, and tell everypony the truth of what Spun Gold has done.

She looks at Stardust and says, "I suppose you'll need a job now you are no longer with Spun Gold."

Stardust nods her head in reply. Ruby can see that Stardust will need a job now. Ruby has an idea.

Ruby says. "You know, my mother is having a store open here in Manehattan very soon, and I would like to know if you can work there. That way you can share your design with others and my mother can give you the credit that you deserve."

Stardust smiles to hear it, and is very pleased. With that, Ruby feels that her generosity has not only been restored, but helped Stardust make the right choice. During the rest of their time in the city, Sakura, Ruby, and the others, along with Stardust has been having a grand time checking out the sight, clothes, and other. Ruby also has her chance to show her design to everypony in Manehattan, and thanks to Stardust, everypony know that the one Spun Gold used for the show actually belong to Ruby. Ruby feels glad to have won the contest, but is more gla her friends are here with her.

After a great two weeks at Manehattan, Ruby is at home relaxing, and is going to write the journal the princess gave to her. She levitates the journal to her desk and brings out her quill that has ink on it, and is going to write.

Ruby starts to write in the journal as she says in her thoughts, "Manehattan is simply grand. It is a magnificent city, and we all made sure Sakura had a wonderful time there. What I learned is when there are ponies who will take advantage of your generosity, you should never cause it to abandoned your generous spirit. Nothing is much worse than taking advantage of the giving nature of your friends."

After writing the entry in the journal. She then opens the present Star dust has gave to her back in Manehattan. It's a spool of rainbow threat.

She smiles at it and says to herself, "Thank you Stardust."

With That, she levitates the thread to the others and leaves to go do more clothes design and fashion ideas. Little does she know, the spool of rainbow thread shimmer purple, and it's next to another six spool of thread, each of them having the same skin color as her friends. She knows that it's a gift to remember of the time at Manehattan, and it's each other an important lesson about friendship.

DreamDream or DoriDori by Shōko Nakagawa, and Performances done by Serena and her pokemon: Pokemon XY and Pokemon XY&Z


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Deep in a Centaur's Eye

In Canterlot, Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and baby Tsubasa are having a relaxing time in the Canterlot Garden. Sakura is simply keeping an eyes on Tsubasa and Blue Quartz while playing with his toys, while Ame, Rose Crystal, and Yuki play a little soccer. Of course, keeping an eye on the little boy has become a challenge since he started walking a few weeks ago. But Sakura has managed to make sure he stays out of trouble.

At the doors, Twilight, Princess, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor are watching the kids having a wonderful time. Twilight, and Shining Armor and Cadence are glad that their children are getting along very well. They can see that they are close as they can be.

Princess Celestia says, "I'm glad the children are having a wonderful time at the garden."

"I have to agree, it's very wonderful to have us gather here as a family," Luna replies with a smile.

"Yes. I'm also glad that I'm able to help you with the royal banquet for tonight," Twilight adds with a smile.

"I agree. It's going to be a well deserved banquet for all the reality around Equestria," Celestia says with a calm smile.

"Which we should probably get ready for, before the guests arrives," Shining Armor says.

Luna says, "You're right."

Agreeing to the idea, The princesses, Twilight, and Shining Armor walk back into the castle to get ready for the Royal Banquet for tonight. Of course they do have some of the royal guards watching the children while they play. The preparation has been going on all afternoon, and it's already late in the evening.

In the entrance to the ballroom, There are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight along with her children, and Shining Armor and his family are waiting to welcome the royalty who will be coming for tonight. Sakura and her sibling are wearing casual and yet formal clothes for the occasion. Sakura and Yuki are wearing simply white long sleeve dresses and Sakura's dress has pink cherry blossom, and Yuki's dress has light blue snowflakes and wearing matching black slip on shoes. Ame is wearing white button up shirt with a blue vest, gray shorts, and red shoes. Tsubasa is wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and small green shoes. They are wondering what kind of royalties they will meet for the evening.

Just then carriages are arrives and each royalty exist the carriage to enter the castle. As each royal family walks in, the princesses great them and then they make their way to the other room. Sakura can tell that some of them are looking at her and her family because they are very different. All of the sudden, Sakura notice something or someone is catching her attention.

Sakura can see that a family of centaur are entering the room. She is very surprised, Sakura had never seen a centaur before, until now that is. However, the young centaur is who she's curious about. He has bright red skin on top and short shaggy dark gray on the bottom, black hair and tail, yellow eyes, horns that at the side of his head, and he is wearing gray like armor on his body, with buckles. From the looks of it, that male centaur is a little bit older than she is. Sakura starts to blush for some reason seeing the boy coming towards her. She doesn't know what it means or what to do about it.

She snaps into reality when Princess Celestia says, "King Thor, and Queen Misty, it's very nice to see you both again."

"It is a pleasure to see you too princess," The centaur named King Thor says.

Then Queen Misty says, "You also remember my son, Prince Alain, right."

"Yes. It's very nice to see you again Princess Alain," Princess Celestia greets with a smile.

"Yeah. It's a pleasure to see you," Prince Alain answers, sounding a bit emotionless or just cold.

Princess Celestia simply smiles and says, "Well, I hope you and your parents will have a wonderful evening with us."

"Yeah," Alain mutters with his arms crossed.

Sakura seems a bit confused about the young centaur's behavior. From the looks of it, it seems that he doesn't want to be here. Ame and Yuki seems to be more interested on getting to know the guests who are coming the party more. Sakura then smile to see that the party's getting started, and there will be a lot of new faces to meet.

Sometime later, everyone in the dining room having dinner, talking to each other, and seem to be having a wonderful time. Sakura and her family are having a good time too, but Sakura also seem to be distracted as well. She is having trouble keeping her mind away from that boy. There is something different about him that she is having trouble describing it.

Sakura says in her thoughts, "Why can't I shake this feeling? There is something different about that boy, but I can't put my finger on it."

Twilight notices her daughter deep in her thoughts, and asks, "Sakura, is there something wrong?"

Sakura looks at her mother and answers, "It's nothing. I think I'm going to go outside for some air."

"Alright, but don't stay outside for too long," Twilight says.

"I won't," Sakura replies.

Sakura gets up off of her seat and start to head the doors leading to the balcony outside. She is still feeling a bit on edge about the boy she had seen at the castle earlier that night. At the same time, she can tell that the boy seems to have something else on his home, besides being a bit stubborn.

Just then, she can hear someone opening and closing the door, meaning someone is coming out of the room too. Sakura turns around to see who is exiting the room. To her surprise, the one has come out of the castle is the young centaur prince, Prince Alain. Sakura feels a bit surprised and and a bit nervous to be alone with him.

Sakura nervously says while curtseying in respect, "Um, hello Prince Alain."

"Hey," Alain mutters.

Sakura is not sure what to do now. Alain does seem like he wants to talk about anything to anyone else. She then decides to ask some question and try to start a conversation.

Sakura walks up to him and asks, "So, how are you enjoying your evening?"

"It's fine, I guess," Alain answers as he walk pass her.

He then put his arms on the railing, as he look up the sky. Sakura can tell that the prince doesn't seem very interested in talking to her or anyone else for that matter. Sakur then comes to the railing and is standing next to him.

She looks up to the sky with a smile and says, "The night sky sure is nice,"

"Yeah," Alain answers quietly.

Sakura can see that look and says, "You don't seem you want to be here,"

Alain shakes his head and says, "This isn't exactly my idea of fine, but my parents think that I'd spent too much time inside reading my books and study magic."

"You study magic," Sakura says looking a bit amazed.

"Yes. I'm actually one of the rare few of centaurs that are able to use magic. My parents are supported about it, but think there is more to it than just studying," Alain explains.

After hearing that statement, Sakura starts laughing, but Alain is looking a bit confused about it. He has no clue what she is laughing about, but is annoyed by it.

"I don't see what is so funny about," Alain says while glaring at Sakura.

Sakura stops laughing and says, "No… I'm not laughing at you it's just, you kind of remind me of my mother when she was around our age."

"Huh!" Alain replies, arching his eyebrow and looking confused.

Sakura turns to Alain and explains, "My mother used to be Princess Celestia's student and she told me she spent all of her time studying and working on her magic, and never want to make any friends. What you said is something my mom would say. But she explained to me that magic can only take you so far, and the friendship she made was able to help her magic more,"

"Really," Alain replies, seems a bit interested.

Sakura nods her head, and says, "Yes. Now I'm princess Celestia's student and I'm not only studying magic, but I'm studying everything that is Equestria."

"I guess," Alain replies.

Then Alain says, "You know there's something been bugging me since I saw you."

"What's that?" Sakura questionably asks.

"Why do you look like that? You don't look like a pony, but yet, you seem to have some features of of, including wings and a horn on your forehead," Alain explains while talking Sakura's horn with his hand.

Sakura starts to blush a bit and answers, "Would you believe me if I told you I'm half human, half pony?"

"Human?" Alain questionably replies.

"Yeah. I… used to live in a different world before living in Equestria, that's where my father lived," Sakura explains.

She becomes sad and adds, "Sadly though my father died last year before we came to live here."

"I'm sorry," Alain says, feeling sorry for Sakura.

"It's okay. I sometimes wish dad was here with us, but I know he is still watching us from heaven," Sakura replies while looking at the night sky with the moon and the stars.

Alain start to look up in the sky too. For some strange reason, he never feel this way before. Then again, this is avery long time since he does something with someone else.

Alain calmly says, "I… It's been a long time…"

Sakura looks at Alain with a confused look and asks, "Since what?"

"Since, I've been around and talking to others," Alain finishes his sentence.

"Really, you never been around others since you studied magic," Sakura says.

"Yeah. I guess, I never been around before. I used to be very shy, and I don't talk to others very much," Alain explains.

Sakura looks a little sad and says, "So you've always been alone,"

"Yeah," Alain sadly answers.

Sakura can see that Alain seems to always by himself. While living in Okinawa she used to be shy too. But her mother was able to help her. In the end she ended up with a lot of friends. Since she moved to Equestria she ends up with more friends than she had before. So she can kind of understand how Alain felt.

Then Sakura says, "I'll tell you what, for now on, I'll be your friend."

Alain looks at Sakura with a surprised look and quietly asks, "You… you will?!"

Sakura nods her head with a smile and answers, "Sure I will. Even though we both lived in different towns, I'm sure there is a way for us to stay in touch."

"That's would be fine, but I lived in a kingdom outside of Equestria," Alain says.

"Where do you live?" Sakura asks.

"Tambelon," Alain answers.

"Tambelon?" Sakura questionably replies.

"It used to belong to an evil ram sorcerer name Grogar. But a hundred years ago, my great great grandfather was able to overthrow him with his best friend who became a royal adviser when he ruled," Alain says explaining his family history.

Sakura says with amazement, "Wow, that sounds very cool. I remember my mother told me Equestria got it's start when 6 ponies became friend and learned to live together after settling their difference. That's also the same day as a holiday called Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Yeah. I remember hearing something about that. However there are some story that are not so pleasant to tell," Alain replies looking a bit serious.

"Like what?" Sakura asks with concern.

"I don't think this is something I should be telling you much about. That is something Princess Celestia should be telling you. All I can tell you is that over a thousand years ago, there was a centaur who had the same magic as I do, but he used his for evil," Alain says looking very serious.

"I'm guessing that centaur found his way to Equestria and tried to take it over," Sakura says with concern.

"Yeah. Like I said, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this story," Alain replies.

Sakura calmly answers, "I understand."

Before they can continue their conversation, the doors open and cause the two to become surprised. They turn to see Princess Celestia, Sakura's family and Alain's parents. They figure they must have been out longer than they should have been.

Princess Celestia says, "There you two are, we've been looking for you."

Queen Misty comes over to her son and worriedly says, "Alain you almost had us worried."

"You know you shouldn't have gone off on your own, especially without letting us know where you're going," King Thor says firmly.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to Sakura," Alain apologizes.

"Sakura?" The king and queen questionably reply.

Princess Celestia walks over to Sakura and says, He means my new student that I'm training."

Queen Misty smiles and compliments, "I remember seeing her earlier. I'd must say she's beautiful."

"Thank you," Sakura replies.

"Well, what matters is that the children are safe and we don't have to sent out anything severe for it," King Thor says.

"Sakura did told me she was going to be here for a few minutes, but they must have been for like over a half hour," Twilight replies.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess I lost track of time," Sakura apologizes.

"That's okay Sakura. But I can see you were having a good conversation with Prince Alain," Twilight replies with a smile on her face.

Sakura smiles back and says, "Yeah. I guess we did.

Sometime later, all of the guest are in their carriages heading back to their home kingdoms. Twilight and her family will be staying at the Canterlot Castle tonight. At this moment, Sakura's brothers, sister, and mother are already asleep in their rooms, except her. She begins to look outside from the balcony to see the stars. She can't get her conversation with alain from her mind.

Sakura says in her thought in a calm tone, "I wonder how Alain is doing?We sure to have a good talk for the night, and he seems to be happy while doing so. I hope we get to see each other again someday."

With that, Sakura walks back into the room and closed the door. She then lies down on the bed and falls asleep right way. She is glad to have met someone like alain even though it was a bit difficult to get through to. She does hope Alain will come back for a visit and maybe someday she'll be able to go visit him at his home land.

At the city of Tambelon at the castle. Alain is looking out of the window seeing the sky, moon, and stars, just like he had done with Sakura this very night. He think that Sakura is able to get through to him somehow, and was able to accept him as a friend.

Alain says in his thoughts, "Sakura, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget you. I do wish we'll become good friends someday."

After that Alain closed the doors to his window and make sure it's locked. Then Alain uses his magic to tuck himself in and start to drift off to sleep. Alain seems to become quite fond of Sakura. He does hope he'll be able to see her someday, and get to talk to her again very soon.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Vampire Fruit Bat Problem

On an early morning, Baked Apple is waiting for the right moment for something. With a determined look, and staring at the apple trees in the orchard, he is ready for something special. Just then the sun starts to rise up into the sky.

When Baked Apple sees the sun coming up, he rises his front hoof in excitement, and shouts, "Now it's time for some apple buckin! Yeeha!"

With that, he starts to run to the orchard and is going to start bucking the apples from the trees so they can come down. He then uses his back hooves to hit the fist trees and the trees are coming down from the tree. But when the apples land on the ground, they ends up looking like mushed apples.

"What in the hay is this all about?!" Baked Apple questionably explains.

Baked Apple hears a strange noise coming from the trees. When she turns around she can see them flying all over the place. The causes Baked Apple to be completely scared to see what are inside the tree.

Baked Apple horribly says, "Oh no. they're back!"

Later that morning, Baked Apple has called an important meeting for her friends. When they arrive, they can see Baked Apple in a frantic state like he've seen a monster or something. Sakura and the others are trying their best to calm him down.

"Baked Apple calm down. How are we supposed to help you is you don't settle down and calmly explain to us what's happening at Sweet Apple Acres?" Sakura replies calmly.

Baked Apple calms himself down and says, "Sorry Sakura, just lost my head in a tizzy there."

"Maybe some tea could settle your nerves," Ruby says while using her magic to pass Baked Apple a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Baked Apple replies, as he drinks the tea. Then he sits down on the floor.

Sakura sits next to Baked Apple and says, "Now tell us what happened from the beginning."

"I was up bright and early to do some apple bucking for the season since fall it's already here we need to make sure we gather up the apples before winter," Baked Apple explains.

"Yes," Sakura says while nodding her head.

Then Baked Apple says, "But when I first bucked one of the trees, the apples that fallen looked mushed, like there are no juice in it."

"And," Ace replies.

"And then… when I looked up in the trees… I'd discovered… they're back!" Baked Apple scaredly answers.

"Who?" Everyone on the room asks.

"The Vampire Fruit Bats!" Applejack scaredly shouts.

Everyone in the room gasp to hear the situation. However Sakura is looking a bit confused after hearing the name of the problem.

"Vampire Fruit Bats, what are they?" Sakura questionably says.

Bake Apple looks at Sakura and says, "That's right, you never met them before. Vampire fruit bats are like normal fruit bats, but they suck any kind of fruit in their paths without stopping. If we don't do something, they'll end up destroying the whole orchard,"

Sakura shows a surprised expression and says, "That's awful, I'm surprised you didn't get bitten by them"

"Don't worry, those bats don't bother ponies, just go for apple and other kinds of fruit. We need to stop them before they suck Sweet Apple Acres dry," Baked Apple replies.

Eden comes over to the conversation and calmly says, "Cousin, I know you are upset, but maybe I can talk to them. I'm sure once I've explains to them they'll leave us alone."

Ace and the others excluding Baked Apple are looking a bit confused about hearing it. They know she can talk to animals, but not sure about these kinds of bats.

"Eden, have you ever talk to vampire fruit bats before?" Ruby asks.

"Well, maybe a little, but it's worth a try," Eden says while her cheeks are blushing.

Sometime later, Eden and the others are at the orchard where the bats are. The others are waiting for a little until Eden is finished talking to them. When she finishes talking to the bats, she flies back to the others and are going to give them the news.

"What did they say?" Baked Apple asks.

"Well, they said they understand the acres are important to the family, but it's the best and they need to get food for their families, so they don't really want to leave right now," Eden explains, and sounds like bad news.

Everyone frown because of the new they just received from the bats and Eden's translation.

"Well that didn't work," Ace bluntly says.

Then Sakura asks, "Anyone got a back up plan for this?"

The others try to think of a way to get the fruit bats to leave the orchard or at least get them to stop eating the apples.

Just then Eden has an idea and suggests, "Well, we could make a special section for the bats, but we'll have to make one far away from the farm."

"That'll take too long! We need to deal with them now!" Baked Apple shouts not approved of the idea.

Then Sakura says, "Well, I did remember seeing something in the library that can help."

Agreeing to the idea, Sakura and her friends head back to the library to see the book about the solution. After looking for a few minutes, Sakura has found the book that will help. However, Sakura remember that sometimes spells can lead to trouble, so she need to be careful with spells, especially this one.

Sakura hold out the book and explains, "Okay guys, there's good news and bad news, The good news is that there is a spell that can make sure the vampire fruit bats won't be drinking the juice from the apples."

"And the bad news?" Raspberry asks.

"In order for the spell to work, we need to be sure the bats are at their full attention while I cast the spell," Sakura answers.

"But how are we going to get them still long enough?" Ruby asks.

"Well… I might have an idea," Sakura says as she scratches her chin while looking at Eden

She turns to Eden and asks, "Eden, can I ask you a small question?"

"Um, of course, what is it?" Eden says looking a bit confused.

"Are you able to do it on animals, like how your mother does?" Sakura asks think of the idea some more.

"It?" Eden questionably replies.

Sakura and the others are looking at her. Eden is kind of confused when Sakura means 'it'. She also wonder what is this something that her mom can do that she might do. Just then she remember a special move that her mom has done to her animals at certain occasion and back when she was younger.

Eden eyes widen and shockley says, "You mean… the stare!"

"That's the one," Sakura declares.

But Eden scaredly says, "But, um, I couldn't, I wouldn't, I don't really have a control over it when it happens, it just happened. I'm just good with my animals just like mom. I was surprised when I inherited it from her."

"Don't worry, the spell won't hurt the bats, and you don't need to stare at them for that long," Sakura says reassurance.

She then turns to Baked Apple and asks, "But Baked Apple, are you one hundred percent sure you want to go through this? There can be some consequences, and sometimes messing with the laws of nature can cause some problems."

"But if we don't then the bats are going to devour all the apples," Baked Apple saying trying to pressure the idea.

"But it doesn't seem right to make them not do the one thing that make the vampire fruit bats, vampire fruit bats!" Eden scaredly says.

However at this very moment, Baked Apple and Apple Eden start to argue with each other. They both want to help save the orchard but have different opinions on doing it. The others try to get either one of them to agree with the other, but that is not working so well.

Sakura can't take the arguing anymore and angrily shouts, "Quiet!"

The voice Sakura makes causes the whole house to shake, and the gang stop arguing. In fact, they end up feeling a bit scared for Sakura's screaming the way she does it. Sakura shockley covers her mouth, hearing her shout is a lot louder than her original shout.

Sakura takes a deep breath and suggests, "Why don't we do this, we'll makes the bats not drink the juice until the harvest is over, then we'll change them back. Sounds fair."

"Okay," Everypony else reply.

"Then let's go before the bats cause anymore trouble," Sakura declares.

With that, they all hurry up to the orchard to stop the bats from attacking it. Luckily they haven't caused too much trouble yet. However, they have one small problem now.

"Forget it! I'm not going to get anywhere near these bats!" Ruby firmly says.

"Come on Ruby, they're just a bunch of bats," Ace says with annoyance.

"And we're going to need your help to round them up," Eden adds.

"But they're icky, and scary looking. They're going to ruin my mane," Ruby says in disgust.

"Come on Ruby, the sooner we deal with this the soon we can clean up this mess and go home, and then we can party," Raspberry says with a smile on his face.

Ruby sighs in defeat and says, "Alright, but I'm going to the spa after this."

"Deal," Baked Apple says.

At that moment, Bake Apple, Aerial Ace, Dragon Ruby, and Raspberry Pie goes after the bats while Apple Eden and Sakura are waiting for them to make sure they are at one location. The case has been going okay, but Ruby doesn't seem to enjoy it.

"Chasing bats are fun," Raspberry says with a smile and chasing the bats with the net.

"Doesn't seem like it for them," Eden sadly replies.

"Don't worry, they think it's fun alright," Raspberry says running pass Eden and Sakura.

Raspberry is right, the younger vampire fruit bats seem to be having fun playing chase with Raspberry. But Ruby is not having fun at all.

Ruby swing the net around and says in disgust, "Eew!"

One lands on her hair and scaredly screams, "Disgusting!"

Ruby so does not like to be chasing bats for a life experience. After some time later, they manage to get all the bats into one tree. So now, it's going to be Eden and Sakura's turn to do their work

"That's all of them," Baked Apple says.

Sakura turned to Eden and asks, "Ready Eden?"

"I'll try," Eden nervously answers.

Eden flies up in the air to the bats. The bats notice Eden is in front of them. When the bats have their attention at Eden, Eden begins to do the stare at the bats. When the bats are facing Eden's stare, Sakura uses her magic to cast the spell. The spell takes effects on the bats and it seems to be working. After a few minutes, Sakura stops casting the spell, but notice that Eden is still doing her stare.

Sakura flies up to Eden and says, "Eden, you can stop now."

Eden stops the stare, and then brings out an apple that she has earlier. When she presents them to the bats, one of them simply whacks it away from Eden hoof. Since the bat doesn't want the apple, it can only be one thing.

Baked Apple happily shouts, "We did it!"

"The spell worked," Raspberry cheerfully exclaims.

"Alright, cider season is back on!" Ace screams with excitement.

Ruby laughs a bit and says, "Ace, maybe you should worry about the cider season later, like around November."

"Now let's get this clean up for apple buckin day tomorrow," Baked Apple adds.

Agreeing to the idea, they decide to start cleaning the apples. As they walk away Sakura notice that Eden is not with them. She decides to walk over to see what she is doing, or if she's doing okay.

Sakura calls out, "Eden? Are you okay?"

But Eden isn't answering. Sakura decides to come closer. She then decides to tap her so she can get her attention.

"Eden?" Sakura calls out again.

As soon as Sakura taps Eden on the shoulder, Eden suddenly bits Sakura on the hand.

Sakura painfully screams, "Ow!"

Then Sakura screams, "Eden, stop! It hurts!"

Sakura manages to put her hand away from Eden, but she ends up with teeth mark. She looks at Eden with a shocked and confused look. This is not like Eden at all, and yet she attacked her after being frighted. Somehow Eden snaps out of it.

Eden looks at Sakura's hand and scaredly says, "Did I… oh Sakura, I'm so sorry. I… I… don't know what gotten into me."

"It's alright. I just didn't know ponies can bit that hard," Sakura says calmly as she rubs her hand.

"But… I… I don't know how it happened," Eden shamefully says.

Sakura calmly says, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's just clean up and then we can all head back to your place, okay."

"Okay," Eden says still feeling bad of what she has done.

With that Eden and Sakura walk back to the others to help with the cleaning. Of course, when the others seen Sakura's hand, they ask what happened. Sakura explains that Eden bit her by accident and is very sorry for what happened. Eden feels very bad. They know it's an accident, but are not sure why Eden bit her, they know it's not Eden's nature to do something like that. They decide to ignore it, and continue getting the orchard clean for tomorrow.

The next day, Baked Apple is up bright and early again, and is ready to do some apple bucking. When the sun comes up, Baked Apple start his day gathering up the apples, and hit one of the trees. But when he does it, the apples comes out the same results.

"What in tarnation?!" Baked Apple questionably says with a shock.

Baked Apple gather his friend again to tell them what happened. Sakura sd the others are confused about the spell that's been cast yesterday. They figure there must have been something wrong with it.

"The spell didn't work," Sakura says looking confused.

"Looks like we need another plan," Baked Apple adds.

Ace flies ahead and says, "Let's go find them."

But Raspberry says, "But we don't need to, because' they're over here."

They turn to where Raspberry is facing and can see the vampire fruit bats. From the looks of it, they don't seem to be feeding on the apples at all. Ace holds an apple in front of them, but the bat knocks it off of Ace's hoof. They can see that something is strange is going on here.

"It seems the spell work on them after all," Eden says.

"But if it wasn't the bats that ate all of the apples," Rudy scaredly says.

"Who is?" Sakura adds feeling concern about the situation.

She turns to Eden and asks, "Eden, you're our animal expert. Do you know any animal that are capable of this?"

"No. I'm afraid I don't," Eden sadly answers.

Sakura thinks about the situation and says, "Well it looks like the best way to figure out is to catch the culprit in the act."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Baked Apple asks.

"A stake out," Sakura answers.

Later that night, after getting permission from their parents, Sakura and the others are at the orchard at night with some flashlights. They decide to go find whoever is doing it, and will be coming at night.

"Maybe this is not a good idea guys. I don't know about you, but I… feel… a bit hungry," Eden scaredly says she she start to stare at the apple.

For some reason Eden is having a strange sensation of eating et. she then snaps back to reality and is still scared of going out at dark.

Ruby shows a reassuring smile and says, "Don't worry, Eden we're all here so there's nothing to be scared of."

Then Sakura announces, "Alright, we should split up. Eden and I will go to the west side, Baked Apple and Ace, you go to the eat. Ruby and Raspberry go south. If one of us see something, make sure you give us the signal and we'll walk to your location."

With that, they all go with their partner in opposite direction. The orchard is very big that it will be very hard to find anypony else in here. As they walk in opposite direction, Sakura and Eden are looking at their end, but Eden is still very scared of being here.

"I think this is a bad idea. A really bad idea," Eden scaredly says.

Just then Eden notices the apple on the tree and starts to drool over it. Sakura notice Eden is not tagging along with her so she comes back to see if she's okay.

When she reaches Eden, Sakura asks, "Eden, what's wrong?"

When Sakura asks, Eden says in a strange tone, "That apple… it looks so juicy… and sweet."

Sakura looks at the apples that are hanging in the trees. For some strange reason she is getting a strange urge to have some herself.

She says in an unexpected tone, "You have to admit… it taste really good. In fact, it's delicious."

As they both decide they want some apples to eat, their eyes have turn red, and teeth are starting to grow sharp and pointy. Then the desire of apples begins to grown and grown, and then their wings start to change.

At a different part of the orchard Raspberry and Ruby are looking around for any clues. Just then, they hear slurping noises coming from the top of the trees.

Ruby scaredly hugs Raspberry and asks, "Wha-what was that?"

Raspberry shines his flashlight with his mane to see a few apples has been sucked dried and have teeth marks on it. They can tell it's a clue. However, they are wonder where they come from.

Raspberry announces, "Suspicious! It's pony signal time."

Before Ruby and Raspberry can signal the others, a strange shadowy figure flies past them. Then another figure flies pass them from behind. They are starting to think something is in the orchard after all.

Ruby scaredly asks, "Did… did you see that, or am I imagining it."

"Nope," Raspberry.

"We better go find the others," Ruby scaredly replies.

Agreeing to the idea, they decide to find everypony else before the figures come back. At anothe rpart of the orchard, Aerial Ace is still looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just then, he noticed Baked' Apple silhouette of his cutie mark in the sky, making he has found something. He rushes over to see what he finds in his are.

Ace asks seeing Baked Apple completely shocked, "Baked Apple, did you find something?"

Ace feels something hit him on the head, and then look to see what's up in the tree. When Ruby returns she can see they have indeed found something. Two strange figures in the tree, and they are both very big.

Raspberry who is up in the tree with his flashlight shouts, "Suspicious!"

When the figures open their wings, the figures are revealed to be Apple Eden and Sakura. They both end up with glowing red eyes, sharp front teeths, their wings have changed to bat wings. Their hairs are a little messy as well. Everypony excluding Raspberry asks with horror to see who are eating the apple from the orchard, but are more shocked to find it's been Sakura and Eden doing it the whole time. They are in huge trouble now, their friends have become vampire fruit bats.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Two Mutated Bats

Shock in horrors, Baked Apple, Dragon Ruby, and Aerial Ace are seeing that Sakura and Apple Eden are now vampire fruit bat like beings. They have no clue how this happen to their friends or if there is a way to fix them. Up in the tree. Eden uses her tongue to grab hold of an apple while Sakura uses her hand to grab on, and they both use their teeth to such the juice out of them, and throws it into the ground.

Raspberry who is still hang upside in the tree, questionably asks the bat girls, "Eden? Sakura? Is that you? Why do you two look like that?"

However, Eden replies in a screech and a hiss, causing Raspberry to fall down from the tree. Raspberry hits his head on the ground, and gets up to see that they are not themselves anymore.

"That's not Sakura and Apple Eden! That Apple Bat and Saku-Bat!" Ruby says with horrors,

"We need to get them down from there!" Baked Apple says in concern.

"Sakura, Eden, please come down, and, um, do stop being vampire bats," Ruby asks politely.

But the idea doesn't work at all. All Sakura and Eden do is hiss at them and eat more apples from the tree. Ace decides to fly up there and try to get them down himself.

Once is at their viewpoint he says, "Girls! It's me, Aerial Ace! Why don't you two cut the bat act and come down from there?!"

But that doesn't work either. Sakura screeches loudly and uses her wings to push Ace away.

Being pushed back, Ace reacts,"Woah!"

Once he knows his idea has not work, he flies back down to the others.

Then he calmly suggests, "Maybe we should let them come down when they're ready."

Just then, Both their vampire bat friends start to fly around them. It's like they are circling around them, and it's starting to shred them. Mostly the whole event is scaring raspberry.

That leads Raspberry to scream in fear, "Vampire bats on the loose! Run for your lives!"

Raspberry then starts to move his back hooves very fast and digging a big hole in the ground. He then continues to dig with his front hooves. He is simply trying to get away from the vampire fruit bats who are his two friends.

"Raspberry calm down. See, they're back in their… branch," Ace says looking back at Sakura and Eden hanging upside down.

"They're just buying their time. Waiting for the right moment to pounce!" Raspberry says freaking out.

But Baked Apple says, "Raspberry, bats don't eat ponies, not even vampire bats,"

"Maybe vampire ponies and half ponies, eat other ponies!" Raspberry exclaims not buying it at all.

Then he scaredly says, "I'm not taking any chances."

With using his front bang of his curly hair, he digs a deeper hole, mostly a tunnel in the ground. The others are confused by Raspberry's methods, but are more confused about the becoming of Sakura and Eden,

"How did this happened? That what I don't understand?" Ruby scaredly asks.

"I don't know, but we need to do something about this," Baked Apple answers looking very worried.

He then turns to Ace and informs him, "Ace, you need to get our mothers and fast, especially Sakura's mom."

"Got it, Twilight will know what to do, and we need help to catch them," Ace says as he salute to the directions.

Ace looks up in behind them with a gasps, and shouts, "Hit the deck!"

Everypony turns to see Sakura and Eden in their vampire appearance flying towards them. They manage to duck and not get hit by them, but are seeing the girls are flying away, and fast.

"Follow those bats!" Raspberry informs.

Then Ruby scaredly says, "Please hurry, Ace!"

"Don't need to tell me twice! I'm on it!" Ace says.

With that, Ace flies back to Ponyville to get their moms, while Baked Apple, Dragon Ruby, and Raspberry Pie run after their vampire fruit bat friends. They haven't realize that Sakura and Eden are behind them, and the transformation is getting worse. Both of Sakura and Eden's ears have turn to bat like ears.

Sometime later, Baked Apple, Raspberry Pie, and Dragon Ruby are at another part of the orchard, and are devastated. They can seem to find Sakura or Eden anywhere. They fear that they both disappeared without a trace. With them up in the air, there is no way of know where they'll come out next.

"I can't believe we lost them," Ruby says with concern.

"Sakura! Eden! Where are you?!" Baked Apple worriedly calls out.

As they try to look around, Sakura and Eden are still up in the trees. Just then, screeching noise surrounds the area, and the others turn to see the two bat who are their friends heading right towards them.

Baked Apple shockley calls out, "Look out!"

The three run away as the two vampire bats swarm around the area. Raspberry trips and falls to the ground. He almost gets collison by Sakura, but she grabs the apple and sucks it dry. Then Sakura and Eden use their bat like wings to fly in the air and head towards the others. Then they both fly way into the orchard, and without any way where they are going.

"They're gone again," Raspberry says.

"Those two are moving fast," Baked Apple adds.

Just then they hear Ace's voice calling out, "Guys, I got them!"

Baked Apple and the others turn to see Ace flying with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, with Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Big Mac running towards them. They also want to know everything that has happened and caused them to become vampire fruit bats. And that's what the other do, they explain to them everything that has happen, well almost everything. After that, the grown up ponies are very worried and unsure about the situation.

"So that's what happened," Applejack says.

"Yes, but we still don't know how it happened," Ruby adds.

Twilight scratches her chin as she suspiciously thinks, "I think it was the spell was the cause of it."

"And how you figure that?" Applejack asks.

With that Twilight uses her magic to create a diagram of what has happened the other day. She then ups a light purple human silhouette for Sakura, a light pink silhouette for Eden, and a black bat silhouette for the vampire bats. The pictures move as she explain the event of yesterday.

With that she explains, "Okay, this is Sakura, these are the bats, and this is Eden doing her stare. The spell was supposed to go onto the bats like this, but somehow the spell must have backfired. It took the desire to be vampire fruit bats, and transferred that desire into Eden."

"But how did the desire get into Sakura, she was the one who casted the spell?" Rarity asks.

Ruby gaps in realization and answers, "When Eden bit Sakura the other day!"

"What?!" Fluttershy shrieks in a fright.

Raspberry nervously says, "Eden bit Sakura on the hand after getting startled, the desire must have travel into her when they both make contact."

"That make sense, but how are we going to fix them?" Spike asks.

"Luckily I've read the book, and the spell can be reversible, they just need to do the same thing like the bats did," Raspberry says.

Sadly Ace says, "Won't be easy, they're gone now."

"No they're not, cause here they come!" Raspberry says point to where he's looking at.

They can see the two bat that are their friends heading towards them.

Pinkie shouts, "In coming!"

Everypony manages to get away from the bat's direction, but they keep circling around them. The two bats keep screeching, hissing, and sucking up apples and throwing the shibble ones to the ground. They can tell, they've been sucking a lot of juice. They also know the situation is only getting worse.

"If they keep this up, the whole crop will be gone in no time," Rainbow Dash says.

Baked Apple sighs with guilt and says, "That's the least of my worries. I just want my friend and cousin back."

"We're never going to get them back unless we catch them so I can reverse the spell," Twilight replies.

Hearing Twilight's statement, they all follow Twilight so they can catch Sakura and Eden. Luckily it hasn't been very long. They can see them on the ground, and are wrapped up in their wings.

Twilight whispers, "There they are."

Looking at the group, Sakura nd Eden fly away at top speed. When they all look up in the sky, they can see the two bat girls are out of their sight.

"There they go!" Applejack says.

"We need to do something," Fluttershy worriedly says.

"Yeah! Not only the crop will be gone, but Eden and Sakura will continue to act like bats forever!" Pinkie panices.

"It's all my fault," Baked Apple says.

"Baked Apple, this isn't your fault. You never knew this was going to happen," Ruby says.

"But it is. I never listen to Eden's suggestion about building the sanctuary because I though it will take too long. I also didn't listen to Sakura when she said there will be consequences to doing this," Baked Apple says, explaining his mistakes.

He then sighs and add, "I guess, I was too worried about the orchard that I tried to find a fast way to solve the problem, but instead, I caused my friend and even my own cousin to behave like vampire fruit bats."

Everypony can tell that Baked Apple feels terrible about this. H was trying to save the orchard, but it ends up costing his friend and cousin to become bats, and the orchard, Sakura and Eden, are in danger.

Applejack comforts her son and says, "Son, I know that you felt bad about your mistake, but sometime we learn things from our mistake so we can correct them. Eden and Sakura understand about the importance to us and Ponyville. But you can't just feel bad about your mistakes. Sometimes, you need to fix the problem even if you caused it. Besides, I'm sure Eden and Sakura doesn't want you to feel bad about."

Baked Apple smiles after hearing her mom's advice and says, "You're right mom, but how are we going to catch them? They're flying too fast. And even if we did catch them, how are we going to get them to hold still enough to do the spell."

"Oh, if only we have Apple Eden to use the stare on the Apple Bat and Saku-Bat," Raspberry sadly says.

Just then Baked Apple smiles and says, "That's it!"

He then turns to his mom and asks, "Mom, remember the private orchard for the giant apples you grew for the Appleloosa State Fair next week?"

"Yeah, why? Applejack questionably asks.

"Do you think we can use one of them? I have an idea and I think this will work," Baked Apple asks.

Applejack smiles and says, "If it means getting my friends' kids back to normal, then son, lead the way."

After gathering up everything they need, Baked Apple, Twilight, and Applejack, have bring one of the giant apples from Applejack's special orchard. At the same time, everyone else has bring over their own surprise for Sakura and Eden, and hope the idea work.

"Got everything?" Baked Apple asks.

"Yep," Raspberry and Pinkie say with a smile.

Then Rarity says, "We sure did."

"Alright everypony, time to get our friends back. At your stations!" Baked Apple comans the others to start with the plan, and confident it will work.

On que, everyone go to their position to get everything ready for their plan. Baked Apple, Aerial Ace, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack stay with the giant apple so they use it. Baked Apple grabs a knife in his mouth and ready to do their thing.

Then with the knife in his mouth, he says, "Sure glad you have a lot of perfect, giant, juicy apples."

"Thanks, I glad too," Applejack says with pride.

Seeing that everything is ready, Baked Apple uses the knife to slice the apple. When that happens, some of the juice comes out, and Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace use their wings to spread the apple sent to the air.

Flying in the air, Sakura and Eden who are still vampire fruit bats are flying around looking for more apples to eat. Just then, the apple sent catches their attention. With their instinct kicking in, they both fly off to the source of the smell. Flying towards the source, Baked Apple and the others can see the two bats heading right towards them.

"They're coming," Applejack whispers.

When the bats come in close contact, Baked Apple and Applejack kick the apple in the way and put their second part of their plan in motion. The next thing Sakura and Eden know, they are standing in front of a large mirror, with Ruby and Rarity holding it. They try to get away, but ends up being cornered by another large mirror Spike is holding. They try another direction, but ends up being surrounded by mirrors. They both end up staring at the state and their own reflection. One of the mirrors open to see that Fluttershy is there for the final part of the plan. Fluttershy open her eyes, and do her stare causing Eden and Sakura to stare at her back and completely still.

Knowing that the plan has worked, Twilight uses her magic to create the counter spell to reverse it. The spell surrounds them in a blue stream, and the transformation is taking place. Both their ears, teeth, and wings are changing back to normal. With the flash of the light, and bats silhouettes leaves the body, Sakura and Eden are back to normal and are unconscious on the ground. Just then, Sakura and Eden open up their eyes, and are starting to wake and stand up.

Eden quietly asks, "Wha- what happened?"

"W-why does my head hurt?" Sakura groans as she rubs her head.

Everyone start to cheer to see that the plan has worked, and Sakura and Eden are back to their normal selves. Sakura and Eden sits down on the ground, feeling a bit dizzy and confused to the event. In fact, they don't seem to remember a thing.

Baked Apple hugs Sakura and Eden as he says with relief, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"But, what happened?" Eden asks.

"Yeah. I can't seem to remember anything," Sakura adds.

Raspberry jumps in front them and shortly answers, "You both turned into vampire ponies!"

Eden gasps and asks, "Did we tried to eat ponies?"

"Of course not," Raspberry answers.

"So then we weren't vampires," Eden nervously replies.

"Yes you were," Raspberry says.

"But we didn't tried to eat ponies," Eden asks looking scared.

"Yes," Raspberry answers.

"We did!" Eden scaredly replies.

"No!" Raspberry replies.

"I'm confused," Eden replies looking unsure.

"So am I," Sakura says looking confused.

Then Ruby says, Me too… and I was there."

The next day, Sakura, Baked Apple, Apple Eden, and the others are finishing putting up a fence and sigh for a special area for the vampire bats. Ever since they explain to Sakura and Eden of the night, they both are shocked and uncertain about this. They can't remember what happened, but after the explanation, it does make since. As they finish building the sanctuary, they have a conversation.

Sakura says, "I can't believe Eden and I turned into vampire fruit bats."

"Yeah. you two were flying all over the place and eating apples," Raspberry replies.

"No wonder my stomach feels full last night," Sakura says while holding her stomach.

"So does mine," Eden says.

Just then Ace says, "There, the sign is finished."

"And we just finished the fence too," Baked Apple says.

Then Baked Apple sadly apologizes, "Girls, I'm sorry about this whole mess I got you two into."

"That's alright. I'm just glad that everything turned out alright," Sakura says with a smile.

Then Eden happily says"She's right. Thanks to us and the vampire fruit bats, we were able to gather enough seeds for new apple trees for upcoming spring time"

"And that means more cider, right?" Ace asks with excitement.

Eden nods her head with a smile and answers, "Yes, that exactly what it means, and for other apple recipes too."

After having the sanctuary build, and having their lunch, Sakura and her friends are at her house, in her bedroom for relaxation. They are also filling out their entry to the journal about the event and what they have learned.

After writing the entry, Sakura closes the book and says, "There, the entry has been filled,"

"Glad we all learned something from that night," Ace says.

Baked Apple says, "Yeah. I've learned that some time short term solution can cause some trouble and that sometimes doing a solution with hard work will help everypony."

"And I've learned that you need to speak up what you think and not care what other ponies think. Sometimes, it's okay to tell even your best of friends, no," Eden adds.

"Sakura laughs and says, "I agree. I also learned that sometimes spells can backfire if your not careful or do anything that might affect something."

"Yep. Sounds to me like we all have a good lesson that we've learned," Raspberry says with a smile.

Ruby yawns a bit and says, "I do admit, I do feel rather tired from that late night bat chase."

"Me too, and I was giving you the chase," Eden adds with a yawn.

"Now that we all got that problem out of the way, how about we celebrate our stronger friendship with… a nice nap," Baked Apple replies with a yawn.

Sakura yawns and says, "Yeah. I'm tired myself."

Sakura and her friends feel so tired from their late night bat problem, that they decide to have a good nap in Sakura's room. As they all fallen asleep, a family of four vampire fruit bats are in front of the Sakura's window in the tree. They are enjoying a nice large apple, after having their fill, they leave back to the orchard, and leave the core behind. For some reason they are drawn to Sakura and Eden, since they have been bats that night, but are glad to see them back to normal.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Nightmare Night Fun

As the sun is going down, and the moon is rising, everypony who are outside are getting ready for a very special holiday, Nightmare night. It's a fun tile to go out at night and have some excitement, like having candy, playing games, and dressing up in costumes. In the Hinata household, Twilight, is helping Yuki get her costume on, while Ame is watching his baby brother who already have their costumes on. The kids are very excited to go Nightmare Nighting in Ponyville, even though it's similar to Halloween back in Japan. Twilight is dressed in her old Starswirl the Bearded Costume, Yuki is dressed as Hinaichigo from Rozen Maiden, Ame is dressed as Shogunyan from Yo-kai Watch, and Tsubasa is dressed as Sonic the Hedgehog. Sakura's costume is a special surprise and is making sure everything is ready for it.

Twilight uses her magic to adjust the wig for Yuki, but Yuki is struggling on having it on her head,

Twilight firmly says,"Yuki, hold still."

"I can't help it. It's been awhile since I wore my Hinaichigo costume," Yuki whines a little.

"I know sweetie, and you look very cute in it," Twilight says as she finishes adjusting the wig.

Yuki looks in the mirror to see her costume. She is wearing a pink overcoat with a red ribbon on the front and another on on the back, a white, puffy underdress, short ringleted, red ballet-like slippers with red ribbons that criss-cross over her legs, and white tights. She has blonde wig with a pink bow, surrounded by white ruffles on her head.

Ame is wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and matching pants. Over the clothes, he is wearing a turquoise samurai hat with a big gold crescent moon on the center on his head and cat ears outer turquoise and inner part gold, a matching samurai armor suit, an orange sphere attached to a collar, and an orange rope that holds his sword. He also wearing a pair plastic gold tail flames. Ame is proud of it, and he looked like a warrior in it.

"I'm excited to be wearing my Shogunyan costume too," Ame says with excitement.

He turns to Tsubasa and says, "And Tsubasa looks great in his Sonic costume."

Tsubasa is simply playing with his toys wearing a Sonic jump suit costume for children. He has started a few weeks ago and sometimes hard to watch him from getting into trouble. Twilight uses her magic to levitate Tsubasa in the baby buggie, and is going to leave to the festival. Just then there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Twilight says.

She walks over to the door and uses her magic to open it. She sees younger fillies and cold in their Nightmare Night costumes.

The young ponies chant, "Nightmare night, what a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!"

"Hello everypony, I love all of your costumes," Twilight complements with glee.

Twilight then passes each of the little ponies a piece of candy. Just then Raspberry, Pinkie, Cheese, and the triplets comes in front of the group wearing clown costumes.

Pinkie demands, "Enough waiting, time is candy!"

"Pinkie, aren't you Cheese and Raspberry are a little old for this," Twilight replies looking confused.

"No pony is too old for free candy. Besides, we're helping our babies with their Nightmare Nighting," Cheese Sandwich says with glee.

Twilight giggles while rolling her eyes, and passes each of them a candy. She then invites thim in. the young fillies are actually with Twilight friends and with the rest of their family. She is glad they are here to have some fun. It's been a long time since they're together. In fact, all of Sakura, Yuki and Ame's friends are here. Ruby is dressed as a merpony and her brothers are dragons. Baked Apple is dressed as a scarecrow, Eden and her little sister, Gentle wind are dressed as monarch butterflies, Ace is dressed as a pilot.

Ace notices Ame, Yuki, and Tsubasa's costume and says, "Wow guys, you go create costumes!"

"Thanks," Ame and Yuki reply with a smile.

Ruby looks around the room and asks, "Where is Sakura anyway?"

"Yeah. We want to take her out for Nightmare Night," Ace adds.

"Right here," Sakura calls out.

Everypony look at the staircase where Sakura voice is coming from. Twilight and the twins laugh because of Sakura's little surprise. When everypony else look at Sakura, the gaps with a surprisingly shock. Sakura is wearing a sleeveless gray button up shirt, with blue green laces on the bottom and where the sleeves are, a blue green tie with black clips on the bottom, a black skirt with blue green laces on the bottom, two removable sleeves with blue green laces on opposite ends, and black boots. She is wearing a light blush green color wig that has two long pigtails with two back bands with a red strip on it, a headset on her head, and she is holding a leek.

"Sweet Celestia, that is a gorgeous outfit you have on Sakura!" Ruby exclaims in excitement.

"Thanks," Sakura says with a smile.

"What in Equestria name are you supposed to be?!" Ace asks with a shock.

"I'm Miku Hatsune, the most famous holographic popstar in all of Japan mostly in the world," Sakura answers as she walks down stairs.

"Wow, you look amazing," Baked Apple says with amazement.

Sakura laughs and says, "Thanks. Now is everyone ready to go have fun at Nightmare Night."

"Yeah!" Everyone in the house cheers in excitement.

After leaving the house, Sakura, her family, and her friends along with their families are at the Nightmare Night Festival. Sakura, and her brother and sister are amazed to see the festival and it's decoration and stands. There are ponies dressed in different costumes, and some are at food and game stands, some ponies are going Nightmare Nighting with the little ones. To Sakura, and her siblings, it's almost like Halloween in their home world.

"Wow, this place looks amazing," Yuki says in amazement.

"It reminds me of some of the festivals back at home," Sakura adds with a smile.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ruby asks.

The others try to think about what to do first. Since this is Sakura and her siblings first Nightmare Night, they want to do something fun and exciting. There are so much to do for the festival including Nightmare Nighting.

Then Raspberry suggests, "Let go bob for apples. I can go for one right about now."

"Raspberry, are you always hungry?" Sakura asks looking skeptic at Raspberry's appetite.

"Oh I'm never too full for apples, or caramel apples, or apple pie, or apple cobbler, or apple fritters," Raspberry says with a grin on his face. He then zooms away.

Sakura laughs and says, "Oh Raspberry."

Then the others start to laugh. After they finish laughing , they follow Raspberry to the Apple Bobbing stand. When the come to the stand, they can see somepony very familiar to them. They can see Applejack dressed as a cowgirl. She even has a rope to go with it.

Applejack sees the group and happily says, "Howdy y'all, so what do you think of the Nightmare Night Festival?"

"I think it looks great. In a way, Nightmare Night is kind of like halloween," Sakura says.

"Sounds interesting," Ace says.

Raspberry takes an apple from the barrel with his teeth, and asks, "Does that means you have your own kind of holidays and stories too?"

"Yep. There is this one story I've been hearing with I was a little girl, but I shouldn't tell you, it could be very scary for you," Sakura answers looking unsure to tell the story.

But Ace says, "Come on Sakura, how scary can it be?"

"Scary enough to see a ghost in a restroom stall on the third floor," Sakura bluntly answers.

"A what?!" Everyone shouts, looking confused and some are starting to get scared.

"A ghost. The ghost of Hanako-san," Sakura repeats herself.

"Eden gulps nervously, hugs Baked Apple, and scaredly says, "A-a-a g-g-g-ghost!"

"Yeah. It's something that's goes around Japan, and one of my old friends believe she actually saw her."

"Oh my!" Ruby gasps.

Baked Apple gulps and nervously asks, "What's the legend about?"

"Hanako was either died during an air raid during World War II or was killed by someone. Legend has it, she haunts the third bathroom stall on the third floor at the school. Also if you knock three times before asking these exact words, 'are you there, Hanako-san' and you hear her call out 'I'm here,' you will see a young girl wearing a red skirt in the restroom."

"Wow, that is a creepy story, Sakura," Raspberry replies.

"Yeah. My friend, Hana tried it and believe she actually saw her, but doesn't have any proof," Sakura answers.

"So it's like a urban legend," Ruby asks.

Sakura nods her head and says, "Yep. There are a lot of legends and stories I can tell, but I'll save it for another time. Some of them might be too scary for you guys to handle."

"Ha! There isn't a story I can't handle because I'm not scared of anything," Ace says with pride and confidence.

Just then thunder clashes in the sky. It makes Ace yelp and hides behind Ruby. Sakura, Ame, and Yuki are getting a bit scared, while the others are scared, but know what this mean. It means a certain someone is coming over for a special visit,

As the thunder clashes and the dark clouds circle around the festival, a loud voice echos the sky and announces, "Citizens of Ponyville! I have come once again for your festival, and to welcome our newcomers to this holiday! Let us welcome our new guest to the Nightmare Night Festival!"

As the echoes ends, a chariot being pulled by two ponies with bat wings and blue armor comes into the scene in midair, carrying a pony in the carriage. The pony flies down to the ground, and is wearing a cloak on the pony covering her face. When she lands, she takes off the hood to reveal her face. Sakura and the twins are surprised to see that the pony is none other than Princess Luna.

Princess Luna walks up to the group of friends and says, "Greeting everypony, I can see you are enjoying yourself, especially those who are having their first Nightmare Night."

Sakura relaxes herself and says, "Um hi Princess Luna. Boy, you sure gave us a scare."

"Yeah. I never seen any kind of performance the way you did," Ame adds.

Then Yuki says, "Yeah, you made it look really real."

"Thank you children. I must say, you all are wearing very different costumes I have never seen before," Princess Luna replies.

"Yeah. We're wearing costumes from our favorite anime shows back from home," Yuki explains with a smile.

Princess Luna giggles a bit and says, "Well I can you all look very wonderful in your outfits. I especially like Ame's costume, he almost look like a warrior."

"Yeah. I'm Shogunyan and he's a cat warrior," Ame answers.

"Well I have to admit, that is a very unique costume you have. All of your costumes are very interesting tonight," Princess Luna replies.

"Thank you Princess Luna," The group of friends say with a smile.

Then Twilight asks, "So would like to join us for tonight."

"Thank you Twilight, and that is one of the main reasons why I came," Princess Luna says with glee.

"So what do you want to do next?" Baked Apple asks.

Then Luna suggests, "How about the pumpkin catapult and then we'll go to the spider web toss."

"What's the pumpkin catapult," Ame asks.

"And the spider web toss," Yuki adds.

"They're fun games in the NightMare Night Festival. I'll take you to the pumpkin catapult," Princess Luna explains.

With that, Princess Luna starts to take Sakura, her friends and family to the pumpkin catapult. However, before she can, she feeling her mane being tugged. She look doing to see Tsubasa playing with the bottom part of her mane. From the looks of it, Tsubasa seems to like the feeling of the night princess' mane.

Princess Luna giggles and says, "And a good evening to you little one."

Princess Luna levetates the baby and holds him with her hooves. Baby Tsubasa simply laughs and puts a smile on his face, and then he continues to play with Princess Luna's mane. Twilight feel a bit nervous about the baby playing with the princess' hair, but seeing the smile on both the princess and the baby's face, she decides to let it slide. After that Princess Luna leads the group to the game section where there is a catapult and with a hill of pumpkins next to it. Lyra and Bon Bon are both in charge of the game and glad to see the group of friends and Princess Luna here as well.

Lyra says, "Hi everyone, how are you enjoying Nightmare Night."

"We're just about to play some games," Sakura answers.

"So how do you play?" Yuki asks.

Lyra levitates pumpkin as she explains, "The pumpkin catapult is one of the most popular games at Nightmare Night. You first pick up a pumpkin and put it on the catapult."

"You then laugh the pumpkin into the air and try to land it on the target, the close to the center the more candy you get," Bon Bon adds. Then jumps on the other end of the catapult causing the pumpkin to get launched into the air and land a few inches closed to the center.

Sakura and the others are starting to get very excited about playing the game. Ame picks the pumpkin, and Yuki launches it and it hits the target straight into the middle. Then everyone else take their turn, and they all won candy at the end. After having fun with the game and get candy, Princess Luna takes them to the spider web toss. They all take turns playing it, some of them miss, but they still have fun playing the game. In fact, everyone continue to have fun until late into the night.

After Nightmare Night is over, Sakura, Ame, Yuki, and her friend have a little Nightmare Night sleepover at their house. Of course they have to get their sleeping bag, toothbrushes, extra blankets, and put their costumes away. In Sakura, Ame, and Yuki's case, they also need their pajamas as well before leaving too. After that, everyone is at Eden's house, havinga good time, reading calm stories, and hot chocolate because of the cold weather. After all the fun they have, everyone have gone to sleep for the night. They have a great time and have great dreams of the fun they have and what they want to do in the future, with Princess Luna watching of their dreams.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: A Less Chaotic Visit

Early one morning, Princess Celestia is using her magic to raise the sun to begin the day while Luna lowers the moon. In the Hinata's house, everyone is still sleeping, except for little Tsubasa who is starting to get up. When he opens his eyes, she stands on his little feet and look around. Then he make baby noises, and playing around with his toys in his crib, and someone hears his call. A flash a light appears in the room, and disappear right after. When it's gone, Discord appears in the room with a smile on his face.

Discord cheerfully says, "Good morning little guy."

Tsubasa smiles and giggles at the sight of Discord. He then holds the bars of his crib and jumps. Discord laughs see the baby playing with a smile on his face.

"I see you want to come out and play. Then playing we shall," Discord says with a grin on his face.

He then lifts Tsubasa out of his crib with his paw and claw and then he puts him down on the floor. Discord then uses his magic to bring out the baby's toys, and pillows from the chest and closet. He then uses his magic to bring some of Tsubasa's toys to life, and they start to play with the baby. Discord smiles to see that the baby is having so much fun with his chaotic magic. Then again, Tsubasa is so young that he doesn't know that it's chaotic magic at all.

Just then Discord hears a familiar voice saying, "Discord, is that you?"

Discord and little Tsubasa turn to see Tsubasa holding the door knob. She is still wearing her light pink nightgown, bright purple slippers, and white socks. Her hair is in a braid, that looks a bit messy.

Discord smiles and says, "Good morning Sakura, and how are you doing on this fine day?

"What are you doing here, and playing with Tsubasa this early in the morning?" Sakura asks looking confused.

"Well, I was at home on my thinking tree, that's where I do all my really deep thinking. I was there and I said to myself, 'Discord, Sakura says that she is your friend, but she doesn't write much and she never pops in for a visit… '" Discord explains with a grin.

Sakura looks a bit confused, and says, "Discord, we only became friends a few month ago, and I have no idea where you live."

"You do have a point, I should try to get you to visit sometime," Discord mutters to himself.

Sakura crosses her arms with a firm look and says, "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well, I thought it will be a good idea to spend the day with you and your family," Discord says, while using his paw to scratch under Sakura's chin.

"Is that a fact?" Sakura asks with a suspicious look and narrow her eyes.

She then slowly pushes Discord's paw away from her, and decide to pick up her baby brother. When she does that, Tsubasa still has his stuffed bear and start to play with it.

Discord flies in front of her and says, "Come on Sakura, what's wrong with wanting to spend a whole day with my new buddies?"

"Maybe because the last time you came to Ponyville, you kind of tricked my friends into taking you on a tour of Ponyville. Not to mention about your little event at the Crystal Empire," Sakura calmly explains.

"What exactly are you saying?" Discord asks.

"Maybe there's way for you to have a good time without using your magic to alter anything into something crazy," Sakura answers with a calm smile, holding the baby.

Hearing that, Discord starts to laugh hard and loud. The laugh cause Twilight, Ame, and Yuki to walk into the room wearing their pajamas, to see what is going on. They are surprised to see Discord hear this early in the morning, laughing and has fall to the ground.

Twilight turns to Sakura and says, "Sakura, why is Discord is here and laughing on the floor."

Sakura sighs a bit and says, "Discord decided to pop in for a visit and to hang out with us for today, and the reason why he is laughing because I told him that he could try not to do any chaotic powers to have fun and started laughing, but I'm serious about it."

Hearing this, Discord looks at Sakura with a confused look and says, "You not joking about it, are you?"

"Nope. Sometimes it's good to try doing things without using magic," Sakura answers.

"No magic! I'm Discord the master of chaos and disharmony, and using magic to alter stuff is what I do, that's like not being able to have chocolate milk on a summer day!" Discord says looking and sounding upset.

Twilight comes into the conversation and says, "Discord, you need to calm down. What my daughter is trying to say is that are some point that you don't need to rely on magic to do things. When i used to live in the other world, I had to go through twenty years without magic. I learned that sometimes, you can do many things that don't require using wings and magic."

Discord sighs and says, "I guess you're right, but I love using my magic."

"You don't have to stop using it completely, just don't use it to mischief or anything crazy," Sakura says.

"Okay, so where do you want me to start… not using magic?" Discord says sounding a by sarcastic.

Sakura is starting to think of an idea on how Discord can help out and hang out with them without using a lot of his magic and mischief. Luckily her mother, Twilight has an idea in mind for him. Sometime later, Twilight and Sakura has made some eggs, hashbrowns, bowl of berries, and some apple juice. Discord's job is to make sure little Tsubasa eats his breakfast, which is smashed apples and a bottle of milk, and without using any of his magic. It's a good thing Tsubasa is not a picky eater, and enjoys his favorite food to eat.

Discord chuckles a bit and says, "This little guy sure love his food."

"He sure does," Yuki replies with a smile.

Then Ame asks, "So what's going on today?"

"Well, I need to go to the store to get some groceries for dinner, and some more baby food, so you, your brother, and sisters will be spending time with Discord today," Twilight answers.

"Okay," The young kids reply.

After they finish having their breakfast, Twilight gets the cart and saddlebag so she can go to the market to get some groceries. During the time, Sakura thinks it will be a good idea to go out for a picnic, so she, Ame, and Yuki make some lunch, while Discord play with Tsubasa and his toys. When everything is ready, Twilight goes to the market while Sakura and the others go to the park to have some fun together. Since the weather is starting to feel a bit cold, they dress in some clothes that will keep them warm. When they reach the park, there are some ponies still walking around, and having a good time. They can see that the green leaves have become autum colored, and are ready to fall off soon.

After setting the blanket down, Sakura smiles and says, "It maybe fall, but it sure is a nice day to go on a picnic."

"It sure is," Ame says.

He turn turns to Discord and asks, "Hey Discord, do you want to play some badminton with me."

"Sure," Discord replies.

"But first we need to put it up," Ame adds.

"No problem," Discord replies, and is read to use his magic.

But Yuki stops him and says, "Don't worry Discord, you don't need to use your magic. We can do it ourselves."

Ame and Yuki take the badminton set out of the box, and start to set it up. Watching them set the court up without magic, Discord can understand the kind of like Sakura and her family has been through. He then start to understand what Sakura means by trying to do things without magic. Sakura and her family have lived in a world without magic until they moved to Equestria, so they had to learn how to use their new abilities, but still able to do things without them. So he decides to help them with the court without using his magic, which gets the job done faster.

"Yay, we finish with the court!" Yuki cheers.

"We should probably do two people playing at a time, since someone needs to keep an eye on Tsubasa. So Ame, why don't you and Discord play first, while Yuki and I take care of Tsubasa and get lunch ready," Sakura suggests with a smile.

Agreeing to the idea, Ame and Discord start to play their game while Yuki and Sakura take care of the baby and get lunch ready. Some time later, Yuki and Ame play. After that, Discord and Sakura play a set. For late in the morning until at noon, Sakura, Ame, Yuki, little Tsubasa, and even Discord are enjoying themselves, and having fun. After they finish playing, the sun is high in the sky, and it's already noon, so it's time for them to eat. They have some peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, cookies, and some blueberry muffins.

As they have their lunch, they start to notice a strange cloud in the sky, but the sky is clear and sunny today. They wonder why is there a black cloud in the middle of noon on a sunny day. There's something wrong. Ponies who are at the park is noticing the dark cloud as well, and are starting to get very worried.

"There's something strange about that cloud," Sakura looks at it suspicious.

They then notice that the dark cloud is getting closer and closer. Suddenly Sakura is getting a bad feeling about the cloud, and knows what it is.

Ame notices this too and asks, "Is that…"

Then the cloud is the shadow creature that's been after Sakura from before.

Sakura shockley screams, "No way!"

"It's that shadow creature again, hide!"Yuki screams in fear.

"I thought my friends and I got rid of that thing," Sakura says looking serious.

Then Sakura grabs Tsubasa and screams, "Everypony run!"

Hearing that, everypony panics and run away, Sakura holding Tsubasa, Discord, and the twin run away as well. Luckily they have a hiding spot behind some bushes, but it might not last long, so Sakura has a plan, but it will be dangerous.

Yuki nervously asks, "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah, there's no way we could out run it," Ame adds.

But Sakura says, "You guys can outrun it, but I won't"

"What do you mean?" Discord asks.

Sakura passes Tsubasa to Discord and says, "Discord, take my brothers and sister back to Ponyville, while I lore the shadow creature from hear.

Hearing this Discord scaredly says, but in a quiet tone," What?! Are you crazy, that shadow creature or whatever it is will catch you for sure?"

"I know, but I'm the one it's after, and I don't want anypony to be put in danger. I know that you can watch them while I take care of this shadow" Sakura explains.

Discord can see that Sakura really means it, but still thinks it's nuts. Just then, Discord has a plan, and know it will work.

Discord turns to Sakura and says, "Maybe you can let it chase after you, but I think I know how to get rid of it."

"What's that?" Ame asks.

"Huddle up and I'll explain," Discord quietly says.

Sakura and the twins get close to Discord, and he whispers his plan to them. After hearing the plan, it may sound crazy, and it may require using a little chaos and magic, but it seems to be the best idea. They then set their plan in motion.

At the park, the shadow creature is still looking for Sakura and hoping to abduct her. It searches but can't find her, but then…

"Hey you black cloud, I'm over here!" Someone calls out.

The shadow creature turns to see Sakura, so it charges at her. Sakura cans see the cloud is getting closer to her.

When the cloud is at short range, Sakura shouts, "Now!"

With that, Discord uses his magic to shine large flashlights at the shadow blinding it, and making it weaker. When the shadow gets weaker, it'= becomes smaller. When it smalls enough, Ame catches it in a jar and seal it up tight.

"It worked!" Ame says.

Yuki cheers while holding Tsubasa, "We caught it!"

"But what are we supposed to do with it?" Discord asks.

"We need to send this to Princess Celestia and see if she can figure out who this magic belongs to," Sakura suggests.

With that, Sakura and the others pack up their picnic and head back home for the day, and to get the shadow to the princess immediately. At the same cave, the mysterious creature's crystal show it's master what has happened to his new shadow. He can see that Sakura has a new allie at her side, and he's a bigger threat, but his scary yellow eyes are focused on Sakura. Her friendship and magic is more powerful than before, but it's not time to claim her yet. The crystal ball is showing him Sakura and the others walking back home with his shadow creation trapped inside.

The creature says, "Well, it seemssss that sssstupid draconequus, had helped her. No matter, I have a much better creature to keep an eye on."

Just, then The creature who walks on two legs, changes into one long body, and it's scaly. He continues to watch Sakura who is walking home with Discord and her siblings. He still wants Sakura because she's the key to his ultimate plan.

"Ssssoon enough Sakura, you will become mine, and you will help me with my ultimate plan," The mysterious creature evilly says, with a hiss.

Sometime later, Sakura, Discord, the baby, and the twins have made it home, so has Twilight. Sakura and the others explain to to them about the shadow has comeback and with help from Discord, they are able to capture it. With quick writing and packaging, Discord uses his magic to teleport the jar with the shadow creature inside to the princesses. Twilight is glad that they aren't hurt, and are able to catch something that can help them with their mystery. In the end it turned out to be a fun day, with a bit of chaos of course.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Junior Fashionista

On a cloudy day, the weather is starting to get colder, and the ponies are starting to get things ready for winter. In Twilight's house, She is sitting on her rocking chair relaxing and trying to get baby Tsubasa to take a nap. They are simply, having a relaxing afternoon. That is until Twilight can see the time and can see that Yuki should be home from school soon, since Sakura is at the library for magic practice, and Ame is at soccer practice. She then hears the door opening and closing, and see Yuki coming in the living room.

Yuki smiles and says, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Hi Yuki, how was school today?" Twilight asks.

"It was great," Yuki answers with a smile on her face.

Twilight giggles and says, "I assume Ame's at soccer practice."

"Yes," Yuki answers.

She then takes a paper and says, "Take a look what Ms. Cheerilee told us in class. Look mommy."

Twilight levitates the paper towards her and start to read it. The poster shows young ponies wearing fashionable clothes.

She reads the paper and says, "The Canterlot Young Fashion Designer's Contest."

"It's when young ponies design their own unique clothes, and they get to wear what they deign to," Yuki says.

"Sounds interesting," Twilight replies.

"Can I enter it, please?" Yuki begs.

Twilight nods her head and answers, "Of course you can."

"Yay!" Yuki cheers.

Twilight giggles hearing her daughter cheers.

She then says, "And you should ask Rarity, I'm sure she can get all the things you need for the contest."

Sometime later, Yuki has present the poster to Rarity, and she is very interested in it. Yuki has been coming to Rarity for advice tips, and practically her apprentice for some time now. She needs excited to hear that Yuki wants to enter the contest, and believes she is ready to bring her work into Equestria.

Rarity says with amazement, "Wow, you want to enter the contest."

"Yes," Yuki answers.

"Well, I'll be happy to give you all the stuff you need for your clothes," Rarity says showing Yuki the supplies.

Then Rarity asks, "Do you know what you're going to make?"

"I don't know yet, but I like your help in going over the rules," Yuki answers looking unsure.

"Good idea, darling," Rarity agrees.

Rarity holds the paper in front of her and starts to read the rules to Yuki,"According to the rules, you're supposed to come up with your own unique winter wear, and it could be anything you desire. The contest will take place in three weeks from today, and must be here three days before the contest starts, but it says the most important thing for this contest it do a clothes that represent who you are, and you are able to use your magic if necessary."

"Something that represent who I am?" Yuki says looking confused.

Rarity gives the paper back to Yuki and says, "Sounds to me you have a lot to think about."

"You're right," Yuki replies.

Yuki starts to think about what are thing that will make her winter wear matches her personality. She tries to come up with multiple ideas for the design, but doesn't feel they either match her personality or might not be good enough to enter in the contest. One night, Twilight walks over to the twins room, and can see the lights are still on. She can only guess who is up at this hour.

Twilight knocks on the door, and say, "Yuki."

"Come in," Yuki calmly calls out.

Twilight opens the door to see Yuki still up with a trash can full of paper and her desk is a mess. Twilight can tell she's been doing this for a while now, and is having trouble

Twilight comes over to Yuki and says, "Sweetie, you've been working on this for three days."

"I know, but I can't really think of a good winter wear that represent who I am," Yuki sadly answers.

"Well, that depends what are the things that make you, you in winter," Twilight replies.

Yuki starts to think about it and says, "Winter is my favorite holiday, we get to play in the snow, have hot chocolate along with cookies and vegetable dumplings, and I get to wear my favorite kimono that me and Aunt Hana made during the new years party. I especially love to put snowflakes, snow drops, and anything with winter snow on it."

Twilight giggles a bit and says, "Sounds to me that's a lot that makes you, you, and no one else."

Yuki starts to think about the ideas she had, and also some of the times she wear very nice and fashionable clothes while living in Japan. Her favorite is to wear some of their traditional kimonos and clothes in winter.

Yuki has an idea dn exclaims, "That's it!"

With that, Yuki has come up with the perfect winter wear that will be unique and represent her personality. For the past two weeks, Yuki has been sewing up her costume very carefully, and making sure the costume has every last detail to her sketch. She has a little help from Rarity and Ruby, but Yuki is the one to take charge with her outfit. Two weeks has passed, and Twilight, Sakura, Ame, and little Tsubasa are with Yuki so they can help her enter the contest. Rarity, Ruby, Silver, and Prism have come along as well. Yuki is excited yet nervous about being in the show including having to wait in line with the other ponies.

"Wow, I never know young ponies like to become designers," Yuki says.

"Don't worry darling, you've been working on these clothes for weeks, I'm sure you'll do a great job," Twilight calmly replies.

Yuki becomes sadly and asks, "But… what if I don't win?"

"Win or lose, you'll do a great job," Twilight answers.

"Thanks mom," Yuki says hugging her mom.

The pony in front of them has just finish registering for the contest, and now it's Yuki's turn to sing up.

Sakura says, "We're next."

Twilight helps Yuki register for the competition, and give the people her sketch for the competition. After finishing registering,Yuki is ready to compete.

However a young girl's voice says sounding rude, "You must be kidding."

"What?" Yuki says looking at who is talking to her.

Yuki and her family look to see who is talking to her. The young pony has light gold fur, maple orange and red striped mane and tail, and brown eyes. Her cutie mark is autumn leaves with a gold chain on it. Twilight and the others are not liking how she is acting towards them, especially Yuki.

"Don't tell me you're entering the contest," The young filly says being completely rude and over confident.

"Why shouldn't she?" Ame asks looking a bit upset at the pony.

"Because, this is for ponies only, and no two legged weirdos with pony ears are allowed to compete," The young filly.

"What, what makes you think that?" Silver says looking angry.

"Yeah. There's nothing in the rules saying she can't," Prism replies.

"There shouldn't have to make a rule saying that the two legged freak can't compete," The young filly remarks.

This makes the others more upset with her, and are not liking it.

"Now Autumn, there is nothing in the rules saying that this young girl can't enter, the contest is for everypony, even a griffon entered the contest," One of the ponies on the table says.

The young pony name Autumn sighs with annoyance and say, "Fine."

With that, the young filly leaves the scene. Yuki is starting to feel more nervous and scared about facing her in the contest.

"Thank you sir," Twilight replies.

The stallion on the table says, "Sorry about that, my daughter is just very determine to be in the contest. She had made a great outfit, and well, she's a bit over confident."

"That's okay," Twilight replies.

Two days later, the young ponies who are going to be at the show the next day are at a dinner party in the grand ballroom at Princess Celestia's castle. Yuki feels excited about being in the competition tomorrow, but is nervous about being on stage. As they walk, they encounter Princess Celestia.

Twilight bows and says, "Good even, Princess Celestia."

"Good evening Twilight and I see the children with you," Princess Celestia replies.

"Yes, Yuki is going to enter a young fashion contest tomorrow," Twilight answers.

Princess Celestia smiles and says, "That sounds very exciting, I wish you luck, Yuki."

"Thank you princess," Yuki shyly replies.

Later on at the party, Ame and Yuki are talking about the contest as they are going to get some drinks. Ame help them get himself and his sister something to drink, but haven't been able to have a moment of peace because someone bumps into him.

"Hey!" Yuki exclaims.

Ame turns around and angrily says, "You did that on purpose!"

"What's wrong, crying over spilt punch," The young filly says.

Ame and Yuki are shocked to see that it's the same pony who said Yuki can't compete in the show, Autumn. This time she is with two other ponies, and from the looks of it, they are not friendly.

Yuki becomes up set and says, "What is your problem?"

Autumn comes close to Yuki with a angrily look and says, "Listen freak show, you shouldn't be in this contest, and even if you did, there is no way you can sew as good as I can. This isn't a place for you."

"Leave my sister alone!" Ame angrily exclaims.

Hearing Ame getting made kind of scared the three ponies, but are not going to take this lightly.

Autumn turns to her friends and says, "Come on girls, we're done here."

With that the three young fillies walk away. Yuki feeling a bit lost in her confident, and is hurt by what Autumn is saying to her.

Ame turns to Yuki and says, "Don't listen to her Yuki, she's only trying to make you lose your confidence."

But Yuki is feeling a bit upset about being a part of the contest if ponies, including Autumn not liking her clothes style. Later in the event everyone is already asleep, everyone except Yuki. In fact, Yuki is crying in her bed, and is trying hard not to wake anyone up, but her mom hears Yuki crying.

Twilight comes over to Yuki and asks, "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I… I don't know if I want to enter anymore," Yuki answers feeling upset.

"How come?" Twilight asks looking a bit worried for Yuki.

Yuki hugs her mom as her mom hugs her back, and Yuki continues to cry.

Then Yuki says, "Remember the pony we saw yesterday, Autumn."

Twilight nods her head in reply, and is getting a bad feeling about it.

"She said that I can't sew or do anything and that I shouldn't be in the contest because I'm a freak show," Yuki says in tears.

Twilight hugs her daughter as she says, "Yuki, you're not a freak, and of course you can sew. Your Aunt Hana and Rarity taught you everything you know about sewing and fashion design, and don't listen on what that filly said. Ponies like that probably want to make sure they win by bringing others down."

"But what if I lose," Yuki sadly asks.

Twilight smiles back and says, "Sweetie, I don't care if you win, I just wanted you to be happy with what you do in your life, and if being a designer is what you want then I'm going to support it. Remember what Rarity says"

"That the outfit represent the one who design it, and to make clothes that represent the pony you make it for," Yuki replies.

"Exactly," Twilight remarks.

Yuki smiles and says, "Thanks mom."

With a hug and kiss Yuki feels much better and decide to continue to be in the contest. Yuki just has to remember that this is something she wants and is not going to let anything stand in her way. The next day, today is the day of the young fashion contest, and everypony are taking their seats while the contestants are in the dressing room behind the stage. Twilight and the others are taking their seats so they can see Yuki's outfit.

"I can't wait to see sis," Ame says with excitement.

"I know," The twin ponies reply.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "I hope Yuki feels better."

"Don't worry mom, you talked to her and I think she's going to be fine," Sakura replies.

"She's right, Yuki's outfit is exquisite and I'm sure shel'll get an award from the judges," Rarity says.

Twilight smiles and is hoping Yuki will do great even if she doesn't win.

Just then a familiar mare's voice calls out, "Twilight."

"Ame, Sakura, over here," A familiar stallion's voice calls out.

Twilight and the others turn to see her parents sitting at some of the seats. They decide to sit with them, and ask why they are here to day.

"Hi grandma," Sakura replies.

Then Ame says, "Hey grandpa!"

Twilight hugs her parents with a smile and asks, "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Princess Celestia told us Yuki is going to be in the contest, so we should we should see her, and cheer her on," Twilight Velvet explains.

"That's nice," Twilight says with a smile

"I can't wait to see what kind of outfit she comes up with," Nightlight says with statement.

"Me too," Twilight Velvet replies.

"I promise you all are going to love it," Rarity says with pride.

"Yes, Yuki had worked hard on her outfit and I'm sure the judges will love them," Ruby adds.

With that the lights has turned off, meaning that the show is about to start. With that, the light has turn on at the stage, revealing a pony a unicorn stallion. He has light tan skin, gray short mane, tail, and a mustache. He is wearing a blue suit shirt with a white button shirt unterit and a tie, and wearing a match tio hat with a red ribbon on it

The stallion holding the microphone announces, "Hello everypony and welcome to the Canterlot Young Fashion Designer Contest. I am your host, Loud Voice, and today we will see young designers wear their unique outfits. Our three judges, Prime, Photo Finish, and Hoity Toity will be our judges. They will judge present prizes to a winner, an award for uniqueness, and an award for accessories. Are you all ready to see a fashion show?"

Everypony starts to cheer and wanting the show to start.

Loud Voice loudly announces, "Then let's start with our first designers."

The show has started and each of the young ponies are showing the audience and judges their work .Some of them are interesting, some cutie, some unusual, but the judges are keeping track on what they think the ponies outfits, and griffon's outfit are to them. Sometime later, they are the last few of the designers, and Yuki hasn't appear yet.

"Next up number 24, Autumn!" Loud Voice announces.

The curtains up to see autumn wearing a lovely dress. The dress is white with accessories that looks like icicles and white trims on the bottom.. She then uses her magic to make the dress glamorous, and the icicles makes music, and making the trims dance around. The judges are impressed by the outfit. After she finishes everypony clap and cheer for them. Twilight and the others can tell this is one pony Yuki might have trouble beating. Autumn leave the stage and see Yuki waiting for her turn.

With over confidence, Autumn boastful remarks, "Try and beat that."

Yuki does hear it, but not want to listen to her.

In her thoughts she calmly says to herself, "Just stay calm and don't listen what she says."

She then hears the host, Loud Voice, saying, "And finally number 25, Yuki Hinata."

Hearing that it's hurt turn, Yuki says in her thought with glee, "I don't need to worry, as long as I stay to what I know, I'll be fine."

The curtains open to reveal Yuki is about to take the stage. Yuki is wearing a white kimono that has snowflakes and snow hills on the bottom. She has a light blue ribbon and wrap around her, and her only accessory is a snowflake hair pin with a light blue hair band braided her extended hair. The judges and host can see her clothes are simple, and is light design.

Loud Voice says, "Coming after Autumn, Yuki, seems rather a bit plain."

"True, but simplicity can be very strong and effective," Prime says.

"I have to admit the outfit is different than any of the others I've seen," Photo Finished replies.

"Very unique," Hoity Toity adds.

With that Yuki takes the stage and uses her magic to create snow falling from the sky. She thens tar to face some of the japanese dance with a fan that is light blue and with white snowflakes on it. Everypony are liking her dance as the snow falls upon her.

With a smile, Yuki says in her thoughts, "The clothes and accessories are not what's important what is important that I use them to express myself, I'm Yuki Hinata, I am the snow."

The three judges take a close look at Yuki and her clothes. The way she is doing it, it's like she is in the actually snow herself, and is dancing in the cool breeze. The judges and the audience are loving it.

"That is fantastic," Hoity Toity says while clapping his hooves.

"It almost like she's in… no a part of the snow," Photo Finish complements.

"It's beautiful," Prime replies.

After Yuki finishes with her dance, she makes the snow fall to the ground and make sure the snow is cleaned off from the stage. Everyone start cheering and clapping for her.

"Everypony, Yuki Hinata!" Loud Voice announces.

"Yuki was smashing, and yet her clothes are so simple, but sometimes simplicity is best," Rarity says, feeling proud of Yuki.

"Yuki like to be simple, that's just how she is, and the kimono is also a part of her," Twilight adds with a smile.

After a few minutes for the judges to make their decision, they decide which of the three designers that should be moving on.

Loud voice hold the microphone and announces, "After the results, we have choose the three finals, the first one is number 15, Dream Vision."

The pony Dream Vision has come forward. The young filly is wearing a lovely blue coat with white hat and gloves. She also adds some unique accessories.

Then Loud Voice announces,"Next finals is number 24, Autumn!"

Autumn walks on the stage with a confident look on her face.

Lastly Loud Voice announces, "And lastly number 25, Yuki Hinata!"

Yuki blushes and walk on the stage with the three finalist on the show. Everypony are clapping and cheering for the three young ponies who will be moving on to the finals. Twilight and her group and happy for Yuki that she is in the finals of the show.

"We'll take a five minute break, and then we will do the award announcement," Loud Voice announces.

Back in the dressing room, Yuki so glad to be in the finals but feeling a bit nervous.

Yuki says in her thoughts, "Great now I'm more nervous."

Of course when ever she wins or lose, she'll end up receiving something from all of her hard work.

However a familiar voice says, "You might as well drop out now. There's no way you're going to win with that simple and weird outfit."

Yuki turns to see Autumn in her elegant dress. Yuki has just about had it with Autumn, and is not going to let this down anymore.

Yuki faces Autumn and firmly says, "Listen Autumn, what your saying is not going to bother me anymore."

Autumn is shocked to see Yuki is not being intimidated like the list time.

"I don't care about winning this contest, I only care about following my dream to be a designer. If I don't win in this one, then I'm going to work harder to fulfil my dream, and nothing you say is going to change that way," Yuki firmly explains about her dream.

Autumn can see the courage and desire in her eyes, but still think Yuki doesn't have what it takes to beat her.

With a smirk on her face, Autumn says, "We'll see about that."

Sometime later, Yuki, Autumn, and Dream Vision are on stage since they are the finalist and are about to receive their award. Yuki feels a bit nervous about it, but know that she can try harder to be a great designer.

"For the award for the unique outfit is Dream Vision," Loud Voice announces.

Dream Vision to receive her reward. Yuki clap for Dream Vision's reward.

With over confidence, Autumn says with pride, "Of course we all know who the winner is,"

"And now, Hoity Toity will present our big winner," Loud Voice says.

Hoity Toity comes up and says, "Thank you, and the winner of The Canterlot Young Fashion Designer's Contest is…"

Autumn and Yuki are waiting for the winner announcement. Of course Autumn is feeling confident what she'll win, but Yuki is nervous about the results, but it doesn't matter if she wins or lose, but as long as she does her best.

"The beautiful and unique work of Yuki Hinata," Hoity toity announces.

Yuki eyes widen hearing the results and shyly says with surprised look, "I… I won!"

Autumn hear this and shockley exclaims, "Not me!"

Everypony, especially Yuki's family and fiends are clapping and cheering for Yuk since she is the winner of the contest.

.However sounding upset, Autumn exclaims, But I'm supposed to win, this doesn't make one bit of since at all!"

"Aw, but the accessories award is perfect for you. After all it was only your clothes and accessories that stood out. You see, Autumn, you've completely forgot to show off your personality and unique qualities," Photo Finished explains.

Prime walks over to Yuki and says, "I really love the way you represent your winter wear, and these clothes are very unique, and it shows things that represent your personality in the winter snow."

"Thank you, I guess in a way that how my name is," Yuki says looking very shy.

"And why's that?" Hoity Toity asks.

Yuki feels more embarrassed and answers, "You see my name Yuki actually means snow, and I love to be in the wintery snow everytime it comes."

As Yuki's answers her question, a glow appears on her cheek.

Loud Voice skiles and says, "Wow, you name means snow and love to be in it too."

"Yes, and now, you have more to celebrate," Prime adds.

Yuki looks a bit confused and asks, "What do you mean?"

Photo Finish show Yuki a mirror so she can see. Yuki is shocked to see that a three white snowflakes in different size along with a spool with light blue thread, attached to a silver needle.

Yuki smiles and says, "My… my cutie mark!"

Loud Voice hold the microphone and says, "Everypony let's give another round of applause for Yuki Hinata."

Everypony in the audience cheer for Yuki for not only winning the contest, but she also receives her cutie mark at the same day. The judges give Yuki a small silver tiara, a gold trophy, and a bouquet of poinsettias for the prize. Yuki feels this is the best day of her life. After the contest, Everypony comes over to congratulate Yuki for her win and earning her cutie mark. Rarity is very proud of her apprentice win and gaining her makr.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so proud of you. You not only won the contest but you've earned your cutie mark as well," Rarity says with a smile.

"That's my twin sister!" Ame says happily,

"You were amazing," Prism adds.

"You rule, Yuki!" Silver replies.

Twilight hugs Yuki and says, "We're all so proud of you."

"Thank you," Yuki replies.

The Ame says, "I'm just glad you didn't let what Autumn said get to you,"

"Yeah. I even stood up to her saying that I'm only interested in doing my best," Yuki replies while blushing.

"That's good," Ame remakes with glee.

Night Light has an idea and says, "How about we go back to our house and celebrate?"

Agreeing to the idea, everyone goes to the house to celebrate Yuki's win, and head back to Ponyville in the morning. When they reach the house, they throw a little party for Yuki. Yuki feels glad about winning the prize and earning her cutie mark .She feels that her dream of being a designer is beginning, and winning the contest and earning her cutie mark is a start.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Snow More Jokes

Time has gone by and it's already winter in Equestria. Snow on the ground and falling from the sky, ponies are working doing special shopping for food and supplies for the winter, and their vacation trips. In the town hall, everypony in Ponyville are having an important meeting discussion with Mayor Mare about the winter events that will be happening for a few weeks. Sakura and her family are here with her friends and their families. Everypony are wondering what the meeting is about.

Mayor comes on the stage on stage, "Hello everypony, now I understand that winter has already come, but I have received some, um, bad now."

Everypony start to discuss about what this bad news could be, and some are growing to worry.

The mayor says through the microphone, "Now everypony calm down, it's nothing too serious. I have just received news from Cloudsdale Weather Factory that there's been an over amount of snow, so in a few from today a snow storm will be hitting Ponyville. So all of you will make sure you stay indoors, gather what ever supplies you need, and say warm. Hope you have a good day, and be prepared."

After the meeting, Sakura, her friends, and family are in Sugarcube Corner having some hot chocolate, hot apple cider, and some warm cookies, and s'mores. All of their parents are discussing about the storm that will be coming in a few days, and what they can do to prepare for when it happens. At the same time, Sakura and her friends are talking about the storm and other activities and events that will be happening during the time.

"Wow, I can't believe there will be a harsh snowstorm coming," Ruby says.

Eden shivers, feeling scared of the storm and says, "I don't like storms very much."

"Don't worry Eden, we all been informed about the storm, so long as we're prepared for when it does arrive, it won't be so scary," Baked Apple says with a reassuring smile.

Then Sakura adds, "I remember a snow storm arrived while I was on vacation with my family, it was kind of scary, but we stayed in doors and stayed warm."

"That's good," Eden replies, feeling a bit better.

Then Raspberry says, "And who knows maybe we can all have a sleepover during the storm."

"Not to burst your bubble Raspberry, but I don't think all of our families are able to fit in one house," Sakura confirms.

Raspberry thinks about it, and imagines all of the families and friends in one house. The shows them all getting squished and not enough space for everyone to fit.

Raspberry blushes, and nervously says, "Right, nevermind."

However, their discussion has come to a terrible end when they suddenly end up being covered in a blanket of snow. Sakura and her friends stick their heads out to figure out where the snow is coming from or who let them in. they then hear laughing and turn to see somepony is laughing while rolling on the floor. The pony is a earth pony stallion, his name is Joker. Joker has a vanilla skin, bright green hair, and lemon yellow eyes. His cutie mark is a joker playing card, with pink whoopee cushion next to it. Sakura and her friends can see they have been pranked, but excluding Raspberry, everyone else doesn't like it at all.

Ruby angrily says, "Joker, would you mind stop with the pranks?!"

"Why not, pranks can be very fun?" Raspberry asks.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be funny," Joker replies.

"Not for everyone. There are some who like to enjoy pranks, and those who done. Joker, you don't seem to stop and think that, or bother to see which prank will fit with the ponies he is pranking," Sakura explains.

"And being covered in cold snow it's just mean, and we're already cold enough already," Baked Apple says in a firm tone.

Joker doesn't seem to care and says, "Aw, you guys are no fun?"

Joker leaves with an annoyed look on his face, leaving Sakura and her friends covered in snow. The only one who also think it's fun getting covered in Snow is Raspberry Pie, and it's because he like practical jokes and pranks.

For the past two days, everypony are preparing for the snowstorm. However, Raspberry and Joker have been on a pranking spree of late, and ponies are not liking it at all, especially when they're serious about the snow storm coming around. On a snowy day, Sakura and her family are having hot waffles and syrup for breakfast. However, Sakura is also feeling a bit distracted at the moment, and her mother is the first to notice.

Twilight comes over to her daughter and asks, "Sakura, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm just a little worried about…" Sakura explains looking concern.

But her mother guesses, "Raspberry and Jokers' pranks."

"Yes. Those two have been pranking ponies like crazy and they can't seem to stop. I know Joker is one of Raspberry's good friends, but he's becoming a bad influence on him," Sakura explains looking a bit upset, and trying to eat her breakfast.

"Did you try talking to him?" Twilight asks

Sakura sighs sadly and says, "I tried the other day."

Sakura can remember what happened yesterday. Sakura remembers Raspberry and Joker are in the park even though it is cold. Sakura believes it's about time to talk to the two pranksters about their out of control pranks.

Sakura comes up to the two pranksters and says with a firm look, "I thought I'd find you two here."

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing?" Raspberry asks with a smile.

"Fine, but I really need to talk to you,"Sakura answers.

"Can it wait a minute, Raspberry and I are trying to come up with new awesome pranks," Jokers says, showing the blueprints to his plans.

"That's what I need to talk to you two about. I think it's about time you two stop this," Sakura says not looking happy about it.

"What?!" The two pranksters ask with a shock.

Then Sakura firmly explains,"Nopony are liking your pranks at all, and with the snow storm coming, now is not the time to be fooling around."

"Aw come on, everypony needs to learn to lighten up. We've been having a blast, and we'll be ready for the storm," Joker says, who act like he's not listen.

"I know you like to have fun, but there's a time for work and I time for play. Right now, we need to work before the storm comes in," Sakura explains.

Raspberry turns to Joker with a concern look and says, "Um Joker, I kind of have to agree with Sakura."

"Huh!" Joker replies looking confused.

Then Rasberry says, "Maybe it will be a good time to stop with the pranks, and go on with the storm preparing, "

But Joker rolls his eyes, and says, "Come on, I thought you love pranks."

"I do, but maybe it will be a good time to prepare for the storm," Raspberry answers.

Joker yawns in boredom and says, "Boring, I'm going home. I got some cool pranks to do and it will be hilarious."

With that, Joker leaves the scene and is going home for the day to prepare for his pranks.

As he leaves, Joker calls out to Raspberry, and says, "Make sure you meet me tomorrow."

When Joker is gone, Sakura and Raspberry look at each other with worried look. Joker hasn't listen to them at all. Raspberry feels like he has a lot of thinking to do.

"Bye Sakura, I… got some thinking to do," Raspberry says looking unsure about the pranks.

Raspberry gets up and decide to head back home. Sakura does the same, but looks back to see Raspberry looking very sad, which worries Sakura. After explaining everything to her mom, Sakura shows a worried look on her face.

"And that's what happened," Sakura sadly says.

Twilight starts to think about this and says, "Sounds to me that Raspberry is starting to realizes where is true focus should be."

"I guess, I hope I can talk to him," Sakura sad replies.

Sakura continues to eat her breakfast, and the rest of her family is enjoying their breakfast. After they finish eating, Sakura and Ame help their mother with preparing for the storm, while Yuki keeps little Tsubasa entertained. Just then, yuki hears the door knocking.

Sakura walks towards the door, and calls out, "I'll get it!"

After talking to whoever is at the door, Sakura close the door and go to the living room with a letter in her hand. Yuki walks over to Sakura to see what the letter is. She sees Sakura opening the letter and start reading it.

Yuki asks, "What is it?"

"It's from Princess Celestia," Sakura answers.

"What's it say?" Yuki asks.

Sakura shows the letter to Yuki, and says, "According to the letter that Princess Celestia needed me in Canterlot right away."

"I wonder why?" Yuki asks.

"I don't know, but I have to go there," Sakura says.

With that, Sakura grabs her jacket and boots, and is going to head outside to go to Canterlot right away. She opens the door and is about to leave.

Before she goes, Sakura calls out, "Mom, Princess Celestia needs me at Canterlot, so I'm heading there right now."

"Okay, make sure you're safe," Twilight says.

"Okay," Sakura replies.

Sakura walks out and is heading towards the train station to get to Canterlot. However, the train is closed because of a lot of snow on the track.

"How am I going to get to Canterlot now?" Sakura asks herself.

Just then Sakura has an idea, and says, "I know I'll fly there."

With that, Sakura spreads her wings and start to fly to Canterlot. Even though her wings are getting a little cold, Sakura knows she needs to get over there and see the princess right away. Back at Twilight's house, Twilight and the twins have just finished preparing for the storm. Just then there's another knock on the door. Twilight opens the door to see Raspberry Pie.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Hello Raspberry how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, so is Sakura home?" Raspberry replies as he walk into the house.

"No, she's not. Princess Celestia send Sakura a letter to go to Canterlot immediately," Twilight answers. Then closes the door behind her.

Raspberry arched his right eyebrow, and questionably says, "That's weird, there's no mail coming today."

"Huh?" Twilight replies, looking confused.

Then Twilight asks, "Then where did the letter come from?"

Raspberry and Twilight are trying to figure out this mysterious letter. Plus, if Spike sends the letter, Spike would be here or something. Then somepony knocks on the door the third time.

Twilight turns to Raspberry and asks, "Can you give me a minute?"

Raspberry nods his head and leave to the living room to see the twins and the baby playing together. Raspberry can hear the conversation, and from the sounds of it, it's rather bad. Twilight comes back with a worried look on her face.

Raspberry walks over to Twilight and asks, "So who was at the door?"

"That was some of the pegasus from the weather factory. Apparently the snowstorm is going to be showing up at Ponyville in a few hours, and because of it all mailing and train stations are closed," Twilight explains.

Raspberry realize this is serious, since the letter is not fromt eh princess, Sakura can be in danger in the storm.

"But that still doesn't tell us where the letter came from," Yuki replies.

Then Ame says," And if we don't get Sakura back, she'll get caught in the storm."

Raspberry is starting to think of how the letter Sakura has come from. From the sounds of it, it seems someone is playing a rotten trick on her, and it's going to put her endanger if they don't do something.

Raspberry has an idea as he narrow his eyes, and firmly says, "I think I know who sent Sakura that letter."

With that, Raspberry leaves the house in order to find Joker, and he knows where he can find him at this time, which is not long at all. Raspberry find Joker at the joke store, and he seems to be snickering under his hooves for some reason, but Raspberry can see what he is laughing about.

Raspberry comes over to him with a serious look, and says, "Joker."

Joker stops laughing to see Raspberry, but not noticing the serious look on his face. He then sits himself up so he can talk to him.

"Hey Raspberry, what's going on?" Joker asks with a smile.

"Did you did any pranks today that I should know about?" Raspberry firmly asks.

"I did actually, I sent Sakura a letter so she will think it came from Princess Celestia," Joker answers, and then he starts laughing.

Raspberry eye wide, and screams with horrors, "You did what?!"

"Yes. I can't wait to see the looks on her face whens he comes over to Canterlot looking so clueless," Joker says while laughing and lying down in the snow.

"You think this is funny?" Raspberry angrily says, trying not to let it show.

"No, it's hysterical!" Joker remarks with glee.

Raspberry is not very pleased with Joker at all. Just then something in him is making him realize that this is what Sakura is talking about. A joke is fun, but Joker's prank on Sakura is not fun at all. As he look at his pranker fiend, Raspberry eyes show a bright blue glow, and makes him realizes that the jokes he's doing with him is not funny at all, and it ends up going too far.

"Well what you did is not funny at all," Raspberry sternly says.

Joker stops laughing to look at Raspberry with a confused look. Joker can see Raspberry is looking very serious about this.

Joker asks looking confused, "What did you say?"

"I said your joke on Sakura is not funny at all," Raspberry repeats himself.

"Come on Rasp, of course it's funny," Joker says, not taking the situation seriously.

"No it's not, Sakura is flying to Canterlot not knowing the storm will be coming ahead of schedule," Raspberry explains, looking very furious at Joker.

Joker is not buying it as he rolls his eyes and says, "Alright, now you're just pulling my hoof."

"You don't get it, not at all! My friend is in trouble all because of your pranks, In fact, I've noticed that your pranks are starting to get really mean. A pranks and joke is only funny when everypony is laughing, not the one who is laughing, and not that involves tricking, or making ponies feeling bad. What you did to Sakura is going to get her caught in the storm if we don't do something now, " Raspberry says being so angry.

He then begins to walk away as he says, "Now if you excuse me, I need to get some help."

Raspberry leaves the joke store to go get some help. As Raspberry leaves, Joker is starting to feel bad about it, and his prank is going to cause a lot of trouble. He then runs into the joke store so he can get something. Raspberry manages to get to Ace's house and is able to tell him what happened and Sakura is in trouble. Ace want to go, but Rainbow volunteers since she's faster.

Sometime later, Raspberry, the others along with their families, are waiting for Raspberry to be back with Sakura. However, with the storm approaching very soon, the others are worried that Rainbow might run out of time.

Ruby looks out the window and worriedly says, "Rainbow Dash is still gone,"

"Don't worry, my mom is fast and I'm sure she'll find her in time," Ace says with confident.

Then Eden sadly says, "I just can't believe Joker went too far with his jokes and ended up putting sompony in danger."

"And Sakura is heading straight to trouble," Raspberry says feeling guilty about the whole thing.

Ruby shows Raspberry a reassuring smile, and says, "Rainbow will find her and have her back before the storm comes.,"

"I know, I just wish I realized it sooner what Joker is up to," Raspberry replies feeling bad.

"It's not your fault," Eden says with a concern look.

"I let my love of pranks and jokes get in the way, even though I've noticed Joker's jokes are getting mean and hurtful. I just wish I can make it up to everypony," Raspberry says looking a bit glum, and his hair is going to deflate.

Hower a familar voice says, "Actually, I'm the one who need to make up to everypony."

Raspberry and the others look to see Joker standing behind them, and with a box on his back

"Joker?" Raspberry says looking confused.

Joker comes over to them and says, "Just hear me out."

"Well," Raspberry says while crossing his hoof with a firm look on his face.

Joker sighs and says, "You were right, my pranks were mean and out of control, I just didn't think of it sooner. You were also right about the storm, and I'm really sorry for putting Sakura endanger like that."

Raspberry look at Joker and he can tell how sorry he really is.

Raspberry comes over with a smile and says, "It's okay, but you still need to apologize to Sakura for sending her the fake letter and on that wild goose chase."

"Right," Joker replies.

Joker then presents the box to Raspberry and says, "Here, I got you this."

Raspberry takes the box and is curious on what can be inside.

"Consider this as a reminder of helping me see what real laughter is about," Joker adds.

Raspberry opens a box to see a horn inside. He press it and it make a loud noise.

Raspberry smiles and says, "Wow, a horn. Thanks Joker."

"You're welcome," Joker says with a smile.

Raspberry and Joker are glad they are able to still be friends. The others are glad to see the two have learn their lesson, Now all they have to do is wait until Sakura comes back. Just then, the doors open and everyone can see Rainbow Dash and Sakura are back. Everypony are and run towards them.

Raspberry runs and jumps into Sakura's arms with a smile, and says, "Sakura, you're back!"

"I can't believe you two made it," Baked Apple replies.

"Well I wouldn't be if Rainbow hadn't found me, it gave me time to fly back," Sakura says with a smile.

Sakura blushes a bit and says, "I can't believe I was fooled like that."

"Actually Sakura, you and Raspberry were right about everything. After this, I promised to never do mean or hurtful pranks again," Joker says, feeling sorry about it.

Sakura laughs and says, "That we can agree on."

"And to show there's no hard feelings, let's shake on it," Sakura says, holding her hand out to Joker.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," Joker replies with a smile.

Joker and Sakura puts their hands so they can shake on it, but then Joker feels like his hoof and his whole body has a shock. He then let's go of Sakura's hand, and everypony else around them start laughing. Joker look to see on Sakura's hand is a joy buzzer, meaning that he's been pranked. Joker then starts laughing too and enjoy that prank.

The next day, the storm is hitting Ponyville really hard. Luckily everypony including Raspberry and Joker are prepared for the storm. In Raspberry's room, he is writing the journal he and the others share and writing in the journal.

As Raspberry writes, he says in his thoughts, "Hard to believe the storm is coming in fast, and the past few days have been crazy and hard. What I learn is that pranks can be fun when everyone has a good time, but I got a taste to see what it's like when they don't. Sometimes making your friends laugh and enjoy your pranks is a lot better than making ponies bad and you're the only one laughing."

After finishing putting his journal down next to the horn, he start to hear his brothers and sister crying, so his big brother instinct tells him to cheer them up. After Raspberry leaves the room, the horn he receives from Joker creates a blue shine, from the squeaky end to the hole of the horn. Raspberry learn an important lesson and glad that the situation has been set right before it's too late.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Hearth's Warming Eve Preparations

It's been weeks since the snowstorm and everypony around Equestria are getting ready for Hearth's Warming Eve which is in a week. In Sakrua's house, her little brother and siter are staring at the window seeing the snow gently falling to the ground. It's been snowing days, and there's more than enough snow to do whatever activities they can do in the snow. The twins can't wait to start playing in the snow and with their friends.

"Wow, look at all that snow!" Yuki cheers.

"There's enough snow to build a fort! Wait, to have an epic snowball fight, or how about sledding!" Ame exclaims in excitement.

Yuki giggles, and says, "Ame, try not to get excited before going into the snow."

"Right," Ame agrees.

The two then look out the window to see the snow falling, and can't wait to start playing in it. Since they're out of school until winter break is over, they have all the time to have fun.

Just then, they hear their mom calling, "Kids, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" The twins call back.

With that, the twins run over to the dining room so they can have some breakfast. Today, they are having eggs, with some fried potatoes, small bowls of fruit, and glasses of apple juice. The kids are eating their breakfast. Twilight is feeding the baby's baby food. Sakura is eating, but she is reading stacked of paper stapled together as she eats.

Ame asks, "Hey mom, after we're done eating, can we play in the snow?"

"Sure, but before we do, we need to make sure the house is tidy, and we need to bring out our snow gear from the attic," Twilight answers.

"Yes mom," The twins reply.

Then Yuki asks, "So mom, are we going to celebrate Hearth's Warming Eve like we did for Nightmare Night?"

"Of course we are, and we're going to Canterlot for special family time," Twilight answers with a smile.

The twins continue to eat their breakfast and want to play in the snow as soon as possible. However, Twilight is noticing Sakura is not eating much. In fact, Sakura is focusing on reading the papers she has on the table.

"Sakura, put the script down and eat," Twilight says.

Sakura turns to her mom and says, "Sorry mom, I'm just very excited that I'm going to be Clover the Clever for the pageant, just like you did for Hearth's Warming Eve years ago."

"I know, and I'm very proud of you to get the part, but you must eat before you continue with your practice," Twilight replies.

"Okay. Besides, my friends and I are going to practice later today," Sakura says, putting the script down, and continue to eat her breakfast.

Then Twilight says, "Don't forget, Rarity wants you at the boutique today to try out your costume."

"I remember," Sakura replies.

With that, the family continue to finish their breakfast until they are finish. After that, Twilight takes the winter clothes from the attic while Sakura and the twins tidy up the house before going outside. After finishing with the cleaning and getting their winter gear on, they all leave the house and go have some fun in the snow. Ame and Yuki are playing with their friends just outside of city hall. Sakura and her friends are at Carousel Boutique trying out their costumes for the pageant.

Sakura looks at her costume, and says, "I have to admit some of the clothes that ponies wore in the old day remind me of some of the clothes people used to wear."

"You're right about that, but check out my cool armor," Ace says with pride.

"Be careful Ace, Ruby worked hard on that costume and armor and we don't want them ruined before the shout," Rarity says working on Sakura's outfit.

Eden shivers nervously, "I don't know if I can do this. I… I don't want everypony looking at me."

"But Eden you've practiced so much with us, and you've done a great job so far," Sakura says with a smile.

"But Sakura, what about when I go on stage, how do I practice for that?" Eden asks with concern.

Sakura thinks about it as she explains, "Well Eden there are something you can't practice. All you have to do is take your courage and do your best. I'm sure you'll do great."

Then Ruby says working on her own costume, "Besides All of us will be there for you if you feeling nervous or get stuck."

"Thank you," Eden replies with a shy smile.

As they are trying out their outfits, Raspberry asks, "By the way, do you guys know if windigos are real or not?"

"Of course they're not real. Everypony knows they're just an old pony's tail," Ace answers.

Sakura thinks about it as she questionably says, "Well, I don't know about that?"

"What made you say that?" Baked Apple asks looking over his costume.

"Well, I remember that when I stumbled into Starswirl's secret chamber. I remember reading one of his journals. He wrote that windigos are very real and is that his own student Clover the Clever along with Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane, Private Pansy, Chancellor Puddinghead, and Smart Cookie were able to put their differences side and stop the windigos from freezing everythings. He was very proud of her. According to his journal, ever since Hearth's Warming Eve got it's start, the windigos were never seen again," Sakura explains.

Everypony in the room are kind of stunned by Sakura's story. Then again, Twilight mentions this to Rarity when this first happened. Ace and the others are kind of amazed to know that the story are more true, and so does the windows that almost destroyed everything in Equestria for all the ponies.

Ace says, "I have to admit, I never expected windigos to be real."

"Granny told me that they're real. They just never been seen for a thousand years," Baked Apple confirms.

"I know," ace replies.

Eden still shivers a bit and quietly says, "I hope we don't ever run into them. They sounds so scary."

"Don't worry Eden, if those winter spirits dare show their faces around here again, the six of us will take care of it with the magic of friendship," Ace says with confidence.

Sakura sighs with annoyance, and says, "Oh Ace, you're always hit first and ask questions later."

"You got that right, "Ace says with a pouted look on his face.

"But there's nothing to worry about now. The windigos are gone for good, and we have a holiday to celebrate and a pageant to put on," Rarity says.

Rarity finishes the finishing touches on Sakura's costume, as she proudly says, "There, your costume is finished."

After the costume is finished that Sakura is wearing, she takes a look on the stand where the three mirrors are. The costume for Clover the Clever is a brown cloak along with a hood. It's tied by a small rope. Under the cloak, is a light ivory dress with a purple fabric corset. She does like the outfit, but it seems like something that has been worn in the medieval times from her home world, and it seems to be the same here.

"I think it looks nice Rarity," Sakura complements.

"Thank you," Rarity replies.

After some hard work and fabric, Rarity and Ruby finish with all the outfits for the pageant. They then start with practicing for the play. There have been a few errors, mostly from Eden because of her stage fright, and Raspberry for his funny business. Of course, Sakura makes sure that the practice section is going well. After an hour of practice, Raspberry treat their friends for some hot chocolate at Sugarcube Corner. Right now, they are talking on what their plans for the holidays.

Ruby says, "Still even though it will be the holidays my mother still have to help out with the winter outfits in Canterlot."

"Guess having a job of a fashion designer is never done," Raspberry says with a smile.

"I suppose you're right," Ruby replies.

Sakura says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you and your mom can get the designs done. Let's not forget my sister is helping you."

"I really appreciate your sister's help, but there are some designer or other stuff in designing she's not fully ready for," Ruby replies.

"That's understandable," Sakura answers.

Then Eden asks, "So what are we all doing after the Hearth's Warming Pageant in Canterlot."

"Well, I'm going to my grandparents house after the pageant," Sakura answers.

"Yeah, my family are going to Cloudsdale. My grandparents are having a big party back at their house," Ace answers.

"All the Apple Family and some of my mother's family are going to be at Ponyville for a special family reunion on the same day as Hearth's Warming," Eden answers.

"My family are going to have lots of fun with my brothers and sister! I can't wait for us to have some fun in the snow!" Raspberry shouts with excitement.

Sakura laughs a bit and says, "Raspberry, you have fun everywhere you go."

"Oh, that's right."

With that the friends start laughing among themselves with smiles on their faces. When the day is done. Sakura gone back to her room so she can relax and do some reading. She then look at a photo album she has of her family, and her time in Equestria. She glad she gets to have a wonderful time with them, and her friends. Sometimes, she does miss her home in the other world on Earth, but is aware that she has to wait for another twenty years. Until then, she'll have more adventures along with making new memories with her friends and family.

Back in Canterlot, Princess Celestia is busy with her paperwork in the throne room while her sister Princess Luna is helping out with the preparations for the Hearth's Warming Pageant. Once Princess Celestia is finished with her paper work, Rave, her royal adviser takes the papers so they can be delivered to where they need to go. Princess Celestia head back to her royal chamber so she can take a break and watch the snow falling from the sky. Just then a large glowing ball enters the room. Princess Celestia recognized the ball anywhere

Princess Celestia smiles, and says, "Hello mother, it's very nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Celestia, how are you and your sister doing?" The glowing ball with a kind mare's voice asks.

"We're doing fine mother, how are you and father doing?" Celestia answers with a smile.

"We're both doing fine, and we're glad that you and your sister are doing fine," Celestia's mother replies with a happy tone.

Then the orb says, "Now, I understand that you have some special pony hybrids in Equestria, and one that has the wings and horn of an alicorn."

"Yes. Sakura and her brothers and sister are doing fine living in Equestria. Of course, they do wish their father could be there with them," Caelestia says, but saden at that last part.

"That is understandable," Celestia mother replies with a sad tone.

Then she says, "Still your father and I think it's time for us to meet them."

This news makes Celestia stare at the ball with a shocked look on her face.

Celestia manages to say still stunned, "You… you both want to meet them."

Then a stallion's voice says, "We understand that you're a bit skeptic about it, but we think it will be a good idea to meet the family, and see how they are doing. Plus, I was able to see that your student had been having trouble with a shadow like creature as of late."

Celestia sighs rather sadly, then she says, "Yes father, but Sakura and her friends were able to stop it the first time, but it keeps coming. We don't know who is behind this or why is the creature after Sakura after failing to get Twilight."

At first the glowing ball isn't saying anything, but from the looks of it, there must be some kind of trouble. To Celestia, her mother and father know about evil creatures or anyone use dark magic as well as she does.

Then Celestia's father says sounding a bit upset, "I'm afraid this is a mystery to us as well to why, but the way you talked about the shadow creature reminds us of someone we haven't seen in a long time."

"Who is it?!" Celestia asks in a frantic state, wanting to know about the situation.

Celestia's mother says, "Now dear, you haven't seen him and he's already making you upset."

"I'm sorry darling, but it seems that he is up to his old tricks again, after five hundred years of his banishment," Celestia father replies.

"What old tricks?" Celestia asks.

Celestia father says from the orb, "Well let's just say if we did not put a stop to him, we might have found the power to take over Equestria."

Celestia starts to become very worried for her subjects, but mostly Sakura. If there's a villain that her parents know is on the loose causing trouble. Then there's a possibility that he might try to take over Equestria. Only this time, they don't have the elements of harmony to help protect them this time.

Celestia asks, "Is there anything we can do to stop him?"

"That might not be easy," Celestia's mother answers.

"His dark magic is very powerful, and he won't give up without a fight," Celestia's father adds.

Then Celestia's mother says, "We'll just have to wait until he makes his next move."

Celestia sighs with a concern look and says, "I understand."

For the rest of the conversation, Celestia's parents explain to them about meeting Twilight and her children. They're planning on showing up for Hearth's Warming day later in the morning. They also explain to them that she can tell Twilight what will be going on, but not to bring it up to Sakura and her siblings. After the conversation, the glowing ball leaves the room and heading back to wherever Celestia's parents are. Princess Celestia has mixed feeling about this. Worried for Sakura safety, along with her and her family meeting her family, and happy to see her parents since the last time they've been to the house. She going to tell Twilight who will be coming to Canterlot in a few days, and wants to make it private until the whole thing is over.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Holiday Time in Canterlot

A few days later, Sakura and their friends, along with their families are on the train to Canterlot for the Hearth's Warming Pageant, and other kinds of fun before going their separate ways for their own holidays. Sakura also has her baby phoenix Fire Lily with her. Since she's too young to fly south, Sakura decides to make sure she stays warm and take her to Canterlot with her. Eden is sitting next to Sakura seeing the baby too, Ruby and her mom are double checking the costumes for the pageant. Everypony else are talking among themselves while the ride is going to Canterlot Station.

Ace groans with annoyance, and asks, "How long is this going to take?"

"Very soon Ace," Twilight answers.

"But that what you said twenty minutes ago," Ace whines.

"Who cares how long it will take, I just can't wait until we get to Canterlot!" Raspberry shouts in excitement.

"I'm so excited, I feel like shouting," Eden says with glee.

Then Eden quietly shouts, "Woo, whoo!"

Sakura looks at Eden with a skeptic look, and asks, "Was that a shout?!"

"That how I usually do it," Eden says, while blushing.

"And your mom," Ace remarks.

Hear that causes Sakura to laugh a bit. The others are confused and wonder why she's laughing, Eden starts to feel embarrassed.

Eden nervously asks, "Um Sakura, are you laughing because of me.

"Sorry Eden… but that shout of yours was adorable," Sakura says as her laugh changes to a little giggle.

Eden blushes hearing what Sakura says.

She makes a small smile with blushing cheeks, and says, "Um, thank you."

The others then start to giggle seeing the even that is going on. Ruby has finished making adjustments, and making sure her outfit is good. She's wearing a red coat with white fluffy trims on the collar, and the end, a black belt, and a red hat with a white trim and ball on opposite side.

Rudy asks herself as she looks in the mirror, "I do hope I have the right outfit for the occasion/"

"Ruby, you look like Santa Hooves wearing that," Baked Apple remarks.

Yuki look at Baked Apple, and asks, "You mean you have your own version of Santa Claus?"

"Yes, I guess you can say we do," Ruby answers adjusting her hat.

"Besides, some people wear clothes similar to his for the holidays, so I think it's great. Sometimes people like to wear red, green, white, and light blue for the season," Sakura adds with a smile.

"Sounds like good colors to wear for Hearth's Warming Eve too," Rarity agrees.

Raspberry goes to the window to see the view, and happily screams, "Look, we're here!"

Everyone look out of the window to see what Raspberry is seeing. They can see covered in snow, the city of Canterlot, and they're going to be at the station very soon.

"Canterlot!" Pinkie happily cheers.

Everyone are excited that they're going to be at Canterlot for the pageant and for the celebration. When they reach the station and get off the train, The large group start to make their way to Canterlot Castle to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They are very excited for the show, and are astonished to see the beauty the snow is kaming in the city.

Yuki looks around with a smile, as eh says, "Wow, even in Equestria the winter snow makes everything like a winter wonderland."

"You can say that again," Silver Dragon says with glee.

Raspberry raise up his hoof, and calls out, "I'd call for a game I spy!"

"I'm gamed," Ace agree.

All the kids can agree to play a little game of I spy while they head towards the castle.

Sakura sees something, and says, "I spied an eight foot candy cane, with two ponies have their tongues sticked to it."

Sakura can tell that the two ponies are in trouble and have their tongues stick on the giant candy can. Wanting to help, Sakura goes over to them to give them a hand.

Sakura says, "Here let me help."

Sakura then uses her magic to make the candy can a little warm, but not too hot. The two small ponies are able to feel their tongues coming off, and in no time, their tongues are free.

Then both look at Sakura, and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sakura says with glee.

Sakura then head back to the others and are going to continue to play their games. Twilight can't be any proud of her daughter for her kind heart, and intelligence. Sakura and the other kids continue to play their game.

"I spy somepony making a snow pony," Gentle Wind says with a smile.

They all look to see a pegasus mare putting a top hat on a pony made of snow with a broom for a tail, and rocks for eyes.

Then Raspberry happily shouts, "I spy somepony buying and eating a gingerbread house!"

Raspberry then runs off to the closest store. After that he runs out holding a gingerbread house, and take a big bit out of it.

With food in his mouth, Raspberry muffles, "And that's me!"

Just then everyone start laughing seeing him with a mouth full of gingerbread and other sweets on the house. The adults can tell one thing for sure, Raspberry is definitely Pinkie's son because she has done the same thing a long time ago. After that, they continued to walk around Canterlot until they reach Canterlot Castle, where they'll be staying until the pageant is over. Right now, everyone are in the throne room and are greeted by Princess Celestia. They all bow to her in respect, and are glad to see her again.

"It's nice of you to let us stay in the castle for the pageant, princess," Twilight says with a smile.

"I'm pleased to have you all here. I'm sure you all are excited to be taking part in the pageant this time around," Princess Celestia says with glee.

"We sure are," Sakura and her friends answer with a smile.

Princess Celestia and the parents giggle a bit at the kids reaction.

Then Applejack says, "Come on y'all, it's best if we get to our rooms before we have some grub."

"I believe the proper word is dinner, Applejack," Rarity corrects Applejack's sentence.

With that, everyone start to make their way to the rooms they'll be staying in so they can settle in before dinner.

However, Twilight hears Princess Celestia asking, "Twilight, may I speak to you in private."

Twilight turns to face the princess, and says, "Okay."

Twilight separates from the group and follow Princess Celestia to her bedchamber so they can talk in private. Twilight is amazed to see the room hasn't changed since the last time she's been there, but right now it's not the time to think of old memories. Princess Celestia has something to discuss with her about, and it might be very important.

Twilight asks, "So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Well…" Princess tries to begin her sentence, but is still having trouble finding the words.

Twilight shows a concern look, and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Princess Celestia shows a calm and confident smile, as she say, "You see, last night I received a orb message from my parents, and they're going to be here for Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Really, the king and queen are coming here! You must be pretty excited, and I'll bet Princess Luna is too." Twilight says sounding excited about the news.

Then Princess Celestia adds, "Yes, we're both very excited to see them after their last visit. However, my parents are very interested on meeting you and your family on Hearth's Warming Day,"

Twilight gasps in shock about the news, she then exclaims, "The king and queen, wants to meet us!"

Princess Celestia nods her head, and says, "Yes, I'm rather shocked by it myself, but they are very pleased meet you, especially your children."

"Wow, but why?" Twilight asks, feeling shocked and yet honored at the same time.

"They just like to meet them and welcome them to Equestria. Plus they know about your troubles with the shadow creature and think they have a lead on who behind this," Princess Celestia answers.

Twilight gasps and asks with a scared look on her face, "They do?"

"Yes, but they're not sure about it completely, but what they do believe is that it might be an enemy that they knew from their travels. Right now, they suggested we wait for him to make his next move," Princess Celestia explains calm and yet a firm tone.

Twilight is starting to get very worried about what Princess Celestia is telling her. If her parents, the king and queen do know who is doing this, then she needs to know too. However, Princess Celestia is right, Twilight needs to wait to see if there any sign or magical trouble that the one responsible may cause. She agrees to Princess Celestia terms, but there is something that she's worried about.

"Do you think I should tell the others about this or my children?" Twilight asks, still feeling concern.

"I'm afraid you can't tell them about my parents arrival, especially about the situation with the enemy that might be among us. I want you to keep this to yourself until the time is right. However, you can tell them about you and your children meeting my parents after your meeting with them, but I think it's best to leave the part about the unknown enemy out of the conversation," Princess Celestia explains with a firm look.

"You're right, I don't want to worry to them about any of this right now," Twilight sadly agrees.

Princess Celestia nods her head in reply. After their discussion, Twilight goes back to her room so she can rest before dinner. Twilight lies down on the bed and see Sakura and the twins have already put their clothes and other things in the draws. Tsubasa is in his portable playpen/bed playing with his toys and stuffed animals. Ame is playing with his kendama, while Yuki is making origami ponies. Sakura is the only one who is not in the room, mostly because she's with her friends practicing for the pageant. Twilight sigh and know she can't tell any of her friends and her own family about what awaits them on Hearth's Warming Day.

Meanwhile at the castle ballroom, Sakura and her friends are having a break after their practice for the pageant, which is coming up very soon. Baked Apple brings some apple pie with vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce, and milk for a snack break. The six friends are very excited about the pageant and the holiday right after that.

Raspberry smiles after taking a bite of the pie, and says, "This is the best apple pie I've ever tasted."

"Thanks Raspberry. My mom and I decided to add some cinnamon in the pie, and it's Eden's idea to put some caramel sauce on the ice cream." Baked Apple says with glee.

"I'd say it'sa good combination to me," Sakura complements.

"I say, it taste exquisite. A good mixture of hot and cold," Ruby agrees.

"Yeah. I'd say you and Eden make quite a team," Ace adds eating his pie.

Eden blushes hearing the compliment, and says, "Thank you."

"Aw couse, there's no need to be bashful about it. You're as much a chef as I am, and you and I make a great team," Baked Apple replies with glee.

Eden blushes even more hearing the compliment she is receiving from her cousin. As they continue having their snack, Princess Celestia comes into the room to see how Sakura and the others are doing. Of course, she can see the six friends talking, laughing, and having fun.

Sakura waves her hand, and says, "Hello Princess Celestia."

"Hell Sakura and friends, how are you all doing?" Princess Celestia asks.

"We're doing fine princess," Eden answers with a quiet smile.

"We're just taking a snack break," Raspberry adds.

"I can see, and how is your practice for the pageant?" Princess Celestia asks.

"We're doing very well," Ruby answers.

"But Eden is still feeling a little nervous about going on stage," Ace adds.

Sakura glares at Ace, and asks, "Why you have to mention that?"

"It's true," Ace complains.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it. Eden is working hard to not feel scared about being on stage," Baked Apple firmly adds.

Eden calmly says, "Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I'm still a bit nervous, but I'm glad you all are going to be on stage with me."

"I'm happy that you all are doing fine, and that you all are going to be in the pageant," Princess Celestia replies with a smile.

"Thank you Princess Celestia," Sakura and her friends reply.

With that, Princess Celestia decide to leave to see how everything for the pageant, and checking on Princess Luna, her little sister.

Before Princess Celestia leaves, she turns to Sakura, and says, "By the way Sakura, we're going to have a few guests joining us on the holidays."

"Really, and who will that be?" Sakura asks.

"Let's just say you hadn't seen him or his parents since the royal summit," Princess Celestia replies with a grin on her face.

Sakura blushes knowing the answer, and asks, "Wait, you mean, Alain is coming?

"Yes, and his parents will be here as well, so I hope can make them feel right at home," Princess Celestia replies.

"Um sure," Sakura agrees, with blushing cheeks.

Princess Celestia giggle a bit at Sakura reaction, and decide to leave to check on her sister. When Princess Celestia is gone, Ruby and the others can see the look on Sakura's face. They also remember Sakura telling them about Alain being a prince she has met, and how they talk for a long time at the summit. They all start to giggle with smiles on their faces.

Sakura turns to her friends, hearing them giggle, and asks with a confused look, "What?"

"Ooh, looks like somepony has a crush on the prince," Baked Apple remarks.

Sakura blushes like crazy, and exclaims, "No, no I don't!"

Ruby sees the blushes, and happily says, "Oh, she does! She absolutely does!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't even know him too well. I mean, he's a nice boy to talk with, but um…" Sakura says trying to protest, and still blushing.

Can't take it anymore, Sakura turns to her friends, and admits, "Okay, so I've developed a crush on Alain."

"I knew it!" Raspberry shouts with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura bluntly replies.

"So what with the secrecy?" Ace asks.

"Yes, I lady do ask about why you want to keep this a secret from us?" Ruby adds.

Sakura blushes a bit as she explains, "Well to be honest, I never really have much on a crush on any boys back at my old school, and sometimes too focus on my studies to go out with anyone. Let's not forget about me being an A+ student, a bit athletic, and always too helpful, some of the kids at school kind of made fun of me, as well as get jealous about some of the boys who do have a crush on me for being pretty, smart, and athletic. Why would anyone want to fall in love with me for just being me?"

Ruby comes over to Sakura with sparkles in her eyes as she explains, "Sakura, you're practically a girl any other would be dream on being. Smart athletic, beautiful, and kind hearted. There's always somepony for you out there as long as you're true to yourself, and not to act very picky."

"Picky?" Sakura questionably replies.

"Ruby, I don't think Sakura is picky about anything," Baked Apple replies.

"But still, I'll be Sakura would find her very special somepony someday," Eden replies with a smile.

Then Ruby says, "And who knows, maybe Alain will be your very special somepony."

"I don't know about that," Sakura says, looking skeptic about it.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure you and Alain will have some time to talk as soon as he gets here," Rarity says with a smile.

Sakura smiles and says, "Okay."

After their talk, Sakura and their friends finish their snack, and continue to practice their parts for another two hours, and Sakura is also practicing her magic for the big flaming pink heart scene. Sometime later, Sakura, and their friends are at the large table with their family and the princesses. They all talk and chat about the holidays and about the activities from the past, including from when Twilight and her friends' past.

Long after they have dinner it's late at night and close to midnight. Everyone are sleeping and can't wait to have some more excitement for the holiday. That is, everyone, except Sakura. She's out on the balcony think about what she and her friends has talked about. She wonder if she really does like Alain and wonder if he is the one. Mostly, she wonders if Alain likes her. After clearing the thoughts from her head, she goes back to bed, not knowing that her mom also has something in her mind as well. For tonight, both the mother and daughter have some situation in their minds.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The Hearth's Warming Pageant Part 1

A few days later, the night of the Canterlot Hearth's Warming Pageant is here. Everypony from near and far have come to the Canterlot Theater to see the pageant. Twilight along with her children and her friends' families are here to see the show and their children as well. Even Twilight's parents, and Shining Armor along with his family are here to see the show. At the back of the stage, Sakura and her friends are getting their costumes on, and are excited and yet anxious about the show and the time is getting closer.

Sakura helps Eden out with her helmet as she says, "Wow, I can't believe the pageant is here, I can't wait to perform the play. I remember mom telling me the story, but now I get to acted out."

"I'm glad you're excited about it, but I'm still a little nervous about everypony looking at me," Eden says still feeling unsure.

"Oh darling, there's nothing for you to worry about. We all a bit anxious about being in the show, but we're all the stars of the show. Embrace it!" Ruby says with pride, putting on her makeup.

Eden smiles, and says, "Oh, okay."

"Aw, there's nothing to get worried about cous, we're going to have a rootin tootin of a time in the pageant," Baked Apple says with pride as he puts on his costume.

Then Raspberry who already has his costume on, happily says, "Yeah. I can't wait to do the pageant and then we can party."

The six friends start laughing and are glad to get a good laugh out of it. However their fun is cut short when the window swings open bringing the cold air and snow into the room. The friends become spooked to hear the window opens hard and the snow and cold wind coming into the room.

Ruby turns to Ace and asks, "Ace, be a dear and close the window, and make sure it's secure."

"On it," Ace says, agreeing to the task.

Ace closes the window, and with Sakura and Baked Apple's help, they make sure that the windows is locked tight so the cold can't come in. Ace joins the others to help his friends with their costumes. After everypony has their costumes on, they wait to for the show to go on.

Just then, the director comes over and announces, "Alright everypony to your places, the first scene will begin in a moment! All ponies to your places!"

Hearing the announcement, Aerial Ace, Dragon Ruby, and Raspberry Pie join some of the other ponies because their parts is going to be on very soon. Sakura then uses her magic to change herself into her pony form. Then she tags along with the others and wait for their turn to make the scene. Back to where the audience is, everypony are excited and they can't wait to see the show. Just then, a earth pony stallion named Pear Tree walks on the stage. He is wearing a purple medieval outfit with a matching hat with a white feather on top of it

When the light shines on Pear Tree, he begins to narrate the story, "Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart... by hatred."

Everypony gasp in hearing the ending statement.

"I know. Can you believe it?" Pear Tree replies.

Then he addly narrates, "During this frightful age, each of the three tribes… the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies… cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare.

The curtain opens to reveal three different groups of three ponies dressed on how the ponies look a long time ago. They look at each other in anger and look away in a huff. Then the curtain closes again.

"In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies. The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night," Pear Tree says, explaining the story.

As he narrates, one of the pegasi, shake one of the fake clouds making fake snow fall from the sky. They then float down to the two earth ponies. They demand some food. Even though they have anger in their eyes, the two earth ponies give them food to eat. The two unicorns come along and demands the same thing, so the earth ponies give them the food. The female unicorn on stage uses her magic, that triggers a device to take the fake sun away and replaces it with a fake moon.

Pear Tree walks to the edge of the stage as he explains, "And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace."

The fake scene then transform into the real event that has taken place thousands of years ago. The night sky over the land has become a snowing and begins to freeze over the land.

"The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land, The Earth ponies were freezing. The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry. And the unicorns were freezing and hungry. Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm," Pear Tree narrates.

As the narration takes place, the earth ponies try their best to farm their land, but there's too much snow. The pegasi try to do their hardest to control the weather, but the wintery winds are too strong and it's causing their wings to freeze. Even the unicorns can't stop the harsh cold and winds from get everywhere in the kingdom.

"Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became, and so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard," Pear Tree says.

The ponies from the tribes continue to argue and fight over food and survival, until the situation becomes too big for them to handle. So they all gather in a large building so they can talk about what to do with the sudden Blizzard. The three tribes continue to argue and talk among themselves about the blizzard and what to do with it.

Pear Tree narrates, "Each tribe sent their leaders, daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum.

The trumpets blow the trumpet to announce the leader has arrived. The door open to reveal Dragon Ruby, wearing a large silver crown with purple gems, along with a purple robe with white frills.

"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane," Pear Tree adds, as the trumpets blow again

The doors opens and the ponies see Aerial Ace wearing a black gladiator outfit with gold trims, a bronze lighting bolt on the chest, and a black helmet.

Then two kazoos blowes, as Pear Tree says, "And lastly...leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead."

The doors open and Raspberry pie enters the room as he blows confetti from his mouth. He is wearing a brown shirt with white sleeves and a yellow collar, and brown pants, and is wearing a hat that looks like a bowl of pudding. Backstage, Sakura in her pony form rolls her eyes with a smile knowing that this is something that both Raspberry and his mom could come up with. Back on the stage, the three ponies acting as the leavers sit at a table in the middle of the table.

Pear Tree explains the story, "Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster."

However, when the three look at each other, they start fighting and arguing among themselves.

Ace angrily says, "All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!"

"Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are!" Raspberry yells back.

He then realizes as he says with a smile, "Oh, wait. You're right. It's us."

Then he exclaims shivering, "Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it snow like crazy!"

"For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow!" Ace says with frustration.

He then glares at Ruby and says, "It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!"

"How dare you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph!" Ruby replies with a shock.

"Hmph!" the unicorns in the stands agree,

"Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas," Raspberry says with annoyance and flops his head on the table.

"What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas," Ace remarks.

Ruby and Ace glare at each other.

Ruby furiously says, "Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!"

Ace gets on the table looking at Ruby in the eye as he angrily says, "You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!"

"I beg your pardon?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" Ruby furiously says, feeling insulted, and accidentally put her crown on upside down.

She then start to make her leave back to her castle.

Just then, Ace gets in front of her, and angrily says, "Well, I'm leaving first!"

"No, I'm first!" Raspberry voices comes up loudly.

Seeing Raspberry in front of the door, Ruby and Ace jump at him and are trying to leave first. As they struggle through the door, they seems to be driving themselves apart even more.

"And the blizzard raged on," Pear Tree adds to the story.

As the ponies from the three tribes argue among themselves, there are strange light blue horse like spirits outside, and they are in the thick clouds, ice, and snow.

"So the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped, and the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds, and basically complain," Pear Tree narrates the story.

In the story, at the land of the pegasi, Ace who is Commander Hurricane returns to his home in the cloud, while some of the pony soldiers are trying their best to ignore the harsh weather. Apple Eden who is Private Pansy is trying her best to cover herself, and see the commander flying back home to the land of the clouds. She is wearing a black and gray armor and helmet as well, but a different shape than Ace's helmet.

Ace stands in front of the building and shouts, "Atten-tion!"

Eden hears this and salute to Ace. Of course, she falls from one cloud, and ends up on another one fill of snow. She gets up still giving a salute, a little dizzy from the fall.

Well? Aren't you curious about how it went?" Ace asks in frustration.

"Oh! Commander Hurricane, sir! How did it go, sir?" EDen frantically asks.

"Horribly! Those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed? We have got to break ranks with those weak foals!" Ace furiously yells, making Eden a bit startled and fallen on the snow down the stairs.

Back at the unicorn castle, Dragon Ruby as Princess Platinum is back home to the castle her family owns. However, the journey is so cold, that it's been almost impossible for her to get home without getting frostbites.

"Clover the Clever! I need you!" Ruby says as she dramatically falls to the floor.

Sakura comes over to them in her pony form with a small blanket, and use it to cover her up.

She then asks, "Yes, your Majesty. Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted?"

Ruby walks away as she angrily says"Those other tribes are impossible! I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures,"

She then sits on a pillow as Sakura brings her a bucket of hot water.

Then Ruby says, The unicorns are noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of them!"

Her anger is well known as she puts her front legs in the water, splashing Sakura in the face, and the winter snow continues to grow. Inside an earth pony's house, there is Baked Apple wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with a light brown vest, and a light large hat with a white feather on it. He is waiting for Raspberry to walk through the door. Instead, he falls from the chimney and into the fire place.

Baked Apple looks behind him, and asks, "Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor?"

"Maybe for you, Smart Cookie, but I am a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Raspberry explains as he gets up.

He then has his head in the chimney and says, Which means… I can also think inside the chimney."

He then asks with his head still in the chimney, "Can you think inside a chimney?"

"Uh…" Baked Apple tries to answer but is rather confused.

"I didn't think so," Raspberry remarks walking past him with ashes on his face.

"Ugh," Baked Apple replies while looking in the opposite direction.

He then stops in his track, and the ashes falls off from his face.

Raspberry grins and happily shouts, "Oh my gosh. Hold on to your hooves! I am just about to be brilliant!"

"That'd be a first," Baked Apple mutters.

"I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone!" Raspberry answers with a chipper on his face.

"Aw, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around? Shoot... I really thought we could get through to 'em if we… " Baked Apple relies feeling disappointed.

Then Raspberry gets into Baked Apple face, and happily says, "Don't worry about them. We're the ones with all the food, right?"

"Actually, we're all out," Baked Apple Bluntly replies.

"Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong?" Raspberry says with a smile and pride as he opens the door.

Just then, a huge blanket of snow falls on top of him. Baked Apple in front of the pile is not very amused on seeing it.

Then Baked Apple mutters, "Where should I start?"

Raspberry comes out of the snow, "The point is…"

"We must find a new land!" The three leaders declare.

Later on in the play. Aerial Ace and Apple Eden who are playing their parts, are flying through the freezing winter force. In this case, Aerial Ace is flying fast, while Eden is flying very slow. Ace flies back so Eden can catch up.

"C'mon, Private Pansy, let's get a move on! Hup-one, hup-two!" Ace loudly says.

Just then the thunder clashes scare Eden making her jump into Ace's hooves, much to his little annoyance.

Ace lets go of her as he says, "Get a hold of yourself, Private! We cannot let anything distract us from the mission at hand, to find…"

"...and if necessary, to conquer a new land!" Ace adds pushing Eden through the cold weather.

"Conquer, sir?" Eden asks,

"You never know where enemies might be lurking," Ace answers analyzing the area.

"I don't see any enemies, Commander. Just... snow," Eden replies.

Ace notice a strange creature up ahead, and reacts, "A-ha! What's that?!"

With that, Ace starts to fight whatever the creature is, but in reality, it's a big black cloud shaped just like a crocodile. Eden sees the cloud behind her, yels and jumps right back on to Ace's hooves and arms, holding him tight.

"Okay. This is getting old," Ace bluntly replies.

After the little distraction, Ace and Eden as their characters continue to travel through the windy sky to find a new land. Back on the ground in a forest covered in snow, Sakura and Ruby who are playing their parts, walk through the forest to find a new land to live.

"Oh, this is simply taking forever. My hooves are killing me! How long have we been walking for?" Ruby complains, feeling the pain in her hooves.

"About five minutes, your highness," Sakura bluntly answers, as she show her the castle is not very far.

"Oh, I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard. But it'll all be worth it, don't you agree?" Ruby asks still rather tired from the long which isn't a very long walk.

"I actually think that the three tribes could've tried harder…" Sakura explains her opinion.

But then Ruby shouts, "Stoooooop!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asks.

"That is what's wrong!" Ruby scaredly screams, pointing to what is the matter.

Sakura looks to see what is the matter. She look to see the two are in front of a small stream. To Sakura, it doesn't seem like a problem at all.

Sakura starts to walk on the rocks crossing the river, as she says, "Your Highness, it's just a stream. We can cross it easily."

"I refuse to get my gown wet. I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a bedraggled Earth pony, or worse yet a rough-and-tumble Pegasus. I, for one, have no intention of stooping down to their level," Ruby says, passionately refuse to cross the river.

She then smiles at Sakura and says, "On the other hoof, I have no trouble watching you stoop down."

Sakura turns to Ruby with an annoyed look on her face, as she says, "Don't even think about it."

"Then how do you suppose I get across. This is the only way," Ruby whines.

Sakura rolls her eyes and can see she has no choice in this matter. Pony or not, she doesn't want to be treated like a show horse back in her home world.. In this case, she kind of has too. Ruby agrees that Sakura will give her a ride, and doesn't have to have a rope tied around it.

Ruby sits on Sakura as she says, "And do watch the gown, darling. It's worth more than all of the books in your library."

Sakura then walks across the stream with Ruby on her back. Sakura may need to be a horse for the play, but she doesn't want to wear a rope or a strap on her muzzle.

At a different part of the land, where there are gems, rocks, and not much snow, Baked Apple and Raspberry pie as their characters, are trying to find a new place to live. However, they mostly seem to be going around in circles, mostly because Raspberry has the map up to his face, and it's upside down.

Raspberry smiles and says, "Yes, yes. This is definitely the right direction."

"It feels like we're going in circles," Baked Apple says.

"But that's impossible! Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map wrong?" Raspberry asks with a shocked.

Baked Apple shakes his head, and says, "Absolutely not, your chancellorness. It's just that there are holes in the map, and…"

"Of course! How else could I see where I was going?" Raspberry explains, as he walks towards the end of a cliff.

"Yeah, uh…" Baked Apple tries to reply, but having trouble coming up with an answer.

"Or talk? I need to be able to talk! I mean, how would we survive if I just suddenly shut up?" Raspberry adds walking back to where they are walking around.

"Heaven forbid that should happen, your chancellorship. Heh. It's just that... the map is also upside down," Baked Apple explains, lifting the map from Raspberry's face.

"I got a newsflash for you, Cookie. The Earth is round. There is no up or down," Raspberry whispers to Baked Apple in remark as he walks away..

"You're right! It's such a relief to me that you're in charge of this map…" Baked Apple says.

"Relief?" Raspberry questionably replies.

He then walks back to Baked Apple, and says, You don't need relief! If anypony needs relief around here, it's me! I'm a chancellor! I'm a bigs hot! You're just my, um... my, uh…"

Raspberry can't seem to remember what Baked Apple is supposed to be.

So Baked Apple bluntly answers, "Secretary."

"Whatever," Raspberry says with annoyance.

He then passes the map to Baked Apple, walks away as he says, "You take the map, while I enjoy some relief."

"Yes, Chancellor Puddinghead," Baked Apple says with annoyance, as Raspberry falls off of a cliff.

Luckily Raspberry climbs back to the land while Baked Apple is reading the map. However, this is not the end of the play, and soon the whole moral of the play and the discovery of a new land will come.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The Hearth's Warming Pageant Part 2

On the stage, Pear Tree narrates to the audience, "And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way, but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land. Nopony had ever seen paradise before."

The curtains open to the next act of the store. It is Equestria before it has been discovered, over thousands of years ago. The new land is beautiful nice grassland, clear sky, and a few large mountains. Ace and Eden are at the now land, and they can see how wonderful it is. Ace starts to jump on the clouds with a smile on his face.

"This is the new land we've been searching for!" Ace shouts in excitement.

"What a view... I can see my future house from here," Eden agrees with astonishment.

"I proclaim this new land to be... Pegasopolis!" Ace declares putting the Pegasi flag on the cloud.

On the ground, Sakura and Ruby are at the side of one of the mountain. They both agree that the new land is beautiful, and a great place to live. However, Ruby is rather distracted by something else that is beautiful, and that something is gems.

"I've never seen such jewels! This ruby is dazzling. This whole land is dazzling. I'm double dazzled!" Ruby says inspecting the gems in a pile.

Sakura looks around with a smile and says."The gems are nice, but I think this land is beautiful,"

"I think we have found our new home," Ruby says, sitting down next to the gems.

"I agree your highness," Sakura replies happily.

"In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land Unicornia!" Ruby declares, putting the unicorn flag in place while Sakura shows a smile on her face.

At another part of the newland, Baked Apple and Raspberry look around to see the grasslands, and how there is a lot of space to start planting food and building their homes.

Raspberry takes a deep breath, and happily says, "The air!

"The trees! Raspberry adds, sitting on the tree.

He then lands on the dirt, and happily adds, "The dirt!"

"This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world!" Raspberry shouts in excitement.

"And fertile, too. Perfect for growing food," Baked Apple agrees, feeling the dirt is perfect to start a food orchard.

"In the name of the Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this new place... uh…" Raspberry says, trying to think of the name for the new land.

He then has an idea, and declares, "Dirtville!"

"How about… Earth?"Baked Apple suggests.

"Earth! Congratulations to me for thinking of it," Raspberry says with excitement.

He then puts his hat on the ground, and then lifts it up. When that happens, the earth pony flag on the ground, know that they have found their new home.

"We found our new home!" The three leaders declare.

The three leaders pause to hear this, and look to see that they all have found the same land. It leads to a little bit of confusion, but soon to a lot of tension in the area.

"Well, what are the odds of that," Sakura bluntly replies.

"You can say that again," Baked Apple agrees.

Raspberry turns to Baked Apple, "You don't need to agree with her, even though it is true."

Ace says to the two leaders, "I planted my flag first!"

"Did not!" Ruby disagrees.

"Did too!" Ace protests.

"I planted mine earlier than first," Raspberry replies with a smile.

"All of you riffraff are trespassing in Unicornia!"

"The name is Pegasopolis!" Ace angrily protests.

"Earth!" Raspberry declares.

Then Ace furiously shouts, "Pegasopolis!"

"Unicornia!" Ruby angrily proclaims.

Ace flies up to Ruby with a glare and says, "I say we fight for the land. May the best pony win!"

Ruby gasps, and says, "That's barbaric."

"We're not going to fight," Sakura agrees.

Ruby turns to Sakura and demands, "Clover the Clever, throw that brute into the dungeon!"

"What dungeon?" Sakura bluntly asks.

Ruby thinks about it, and says, "You're right, we don't have one yet."

Then Sakura walks over the other two leaders as she says, "Look, perhaps if we all calmed down…"

"I agree. Let's all calm down," Baked Apple agrees to the idea.

"I vote for calm," Eden agrees, quietly.

Ace turns to Eden and harshly says, "I'll have you court-martialed for insubordination, Private! We settle this on the battlefield!"

Before anything can happen, Ace ends up getting hit with a snowball. Sakura and Ruby start laughing, along with Eden who is trying her best not to. Just then, Eden, Sakura, and Ruby ends up getting snowballs in their faces, making Ace laugh too.

Ruby whips the snow on her face, and angrily screams, "Who dares throw a snowball at royalty?!"

"That's no mystery Princess Platinum,"Baked Apple says, pointing to the source of the snowballs.

They look to see Raspberry having another snowball in his hoof.

Ruby narrow her eyes, and bluntly says, "Should have known."

Just then, Raspberry realize something is off, and asks with a confused look, "Wait a minute, where'd all this snow come from anyway?"

"Oh no. Not again," Ace replies, looking shocked.

The six can see that the snow and harsh wind have come to this land too, and doesn't know where, when, why and how the weather come here all of the sudden. They are not aware that the three spirits from before, are circling around them, and it seems they are creating the cold weather that will freeze anything in their path.

Back in the real world, everypony are enjoying the story, and can't wait until the best part of the pageant.

"And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow and hard feelings. Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintry! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of…" PEar Tree says, narrating the story.

Then Pear Tree bluntly says, "You know the rest."

The ponies laugh after hearing that part.

"Everypony was forced to seek shelter. They searched high and low, but the only shelter for miles was a cold and desolate cave. And, of course, the three tribes had to share it, and nopony was too happy about that," Pear Tree adds to the story.

The story continues when the six friends are in the only shelter they can find. A dark cave that is surrounded by rock and stalagmite. However, they all have to share the cave until the weather pass. The three leaders glare at each other, while the three accompanying them are worried on how this is going to turn out.

"Please, Commander Hothead," Ruby politely says.

"It's Commander Hurricane," Ace angrily replies.

Then Ruby politely says, sounding displeased, "Please, Commander, could you just stand back and give me my royal space?"

"You mean like this, your highness?" Ace says with an annoyed tone, stepping his foot in front of her.

"Indeed not! You see this invisible line?" Ruby protests.

"Private, outline our territory for everypony to see? Ace orders.

Eden does what Ace directs. However, Eden is making the line rather small and doing it slowly.

Ace helps Eden, as he make a straight line, " See this real, non-invisible line? No unicorns or Earth ponies are allowed to cross it! This is the sovereign territory of Pegasopolis!"

Finishing it, Ace has divided himself and Eden from Ruby and the others. However, Ruby and Raspberry are not satisfied with his decision.

"Clover the Clever?" Ruby politely asks.

Then Raspberry says, "Uh... Smart Cookie!"

"I know, I know." Baked Apple bluntly replies.

"You don't need to tell us," Sakura adds.

With that, Sakura and Baked Apple join Eden in making visible lines so no one can cross over each other's space. The three are not very pleased on how the three leaders are behaving, and how the situation is only getting worse. Eden reaches a rock, and decides to circle around it, since she can't go through it.

Ace comes over and angrily shouts, "What are you doing? Don't go around the rock, go over it! I'm not giving up an inch of territory to the enemy!"

"That rock is clearly on the Unicornia side of the cave, and it belongs to us!" Ruby protest in anger.

She then whispers to Sakura, "Who knows? there could be jewels inside."

"I claim this rock for Pegasopolis!" Ace declares moving the rock to his side of the line.

Ruby becomes angry and shouts, "Unhand that rock this instant, you scoundrel!"

Just then Raspberry comes over and happily says, "Oh, look, you found my rock. I've been looking for it everywhere."

Raspberry then picks up the rock, and zooms back to his side of the cave.

This makes Ace confused, and asks with annoyance, "Hey! You invaded our territory!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Raspberry sings to that statement.

Ace becomes furious and angrily shouts, "That's the last straw!"

Ace steps into Raspberry's side to receive the rock, but Ruby wants it too.

"Give me my rock!" Ruby demands.

With that, the three leaders start to chase each other trying to get the rock to their side, ignoring the invisible line. The other three are starting to get very bugged by all this arguing and fighting. What everypony are not aware is that the cold wind, ice and the clouds have enter the cave.

Sakura becomes aware of this and exclaims, "Look, everypony! The entrance!"

The three leaders continue to argue not noticing this, until it's too late. Everypony are shocked to see that the ice has covered the entrance completely, meaning they are going to be trapped here forever.

"Great. Now there's no way out! We're trapped!" Ace angrily shouts.

"You two deserve this horrible fate. You've done nothing but argue and fight with each other!" Ruby angrily remarks.

"You've been fighting too, your Highness," Ace remarks.

Then Raspberry shouts, "Yeah! Worse! I haven't been fighting nearly as much as you!"

However, what the three leaders don't know is that the snow and ice are coming closer to them, and the ice begin to freeze them.

"How ridiculous! A unicorn never stoops to fighting!" Ruby angrily protests.

"That's just 'cause you wimpy unicorns know you'd never win! Earth ponies are numbskulls!" Ace angrily shouts his last words before being frozen.

"Pegasi are brutes!" Ruby and girly screams, before she's covered in ice.

"Unicorns are snobs!" Raspberry furiously explains before, becoming an ice sculpture.

The three ponies who are left are in shocked to see that the ice has frozen the three leaders. Becoming scared, they end up meeting in the middle of the cave. Sakura, Baked Apple, and Apple Eden sigh in relief because the arguing has stopped at last, and don't have to deal with it. Just then, they hear a loud screech and scream in horrors. They gather around in fear, look up in the cave to see what's up there. They are all shocked to see three pale blue horses moving around in the circle.

Eden asks as she studders, "W-W-What is that... thing?"

"They must be... windigos!" Sakura answers in fear.

"Windigos?" Baked Apple and Apple Eden asks, feeling more scared.

Then Sakura explains to the two ponies, "My mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught me about them. They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become!"

Baked Apple realizes this, and sadly says, "Then... this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too."

"And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts... all because we were foolish enough to hate," Sakura adds, seeing the cold getting closer to freezing them over.

The three fear that this will be the last time they'll see sun light and it's all because of their hatred and distrust of one another.

Just then, Eden breaks her silence, and says, "Well, I don't hate you…"

Sakura and Baked Apple are shocked to hear what Apple Eden in her part is saying.

"I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys," Eden adds looking at the frozen commander.

Sakura and Baked Apple smiles and start laughing making Eden smiles back at them. The windigos hear this causes their eyes to glow, and then they circle around even faster making the cold move quickly. As this happen, the ice and snow start to freeze the three ponies' bodies.

As that happens, Eden smiles as she says, "Actually, I don't really hate her, I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike him."

The three then start laughing as the coldness freeze their bodies even more.

"Well, I don't hate you guys either," Baked Apple says.

"Nor do I," Sakura agrees.

This makes the windows screech and make the process go faster, and faster.

Then Baked Apple says, "No matter what our differences, we're all ponies."

The three new becoming friends smile and huddle their heads together as the ice and snow covers them up, until it reaches to Sakura's horn. Before the snow can cover it, Sakura's horn begins to light up. The light and magic from Sakura's horn glows so bright and strong, that it breaks the prison she and the other two ponies, and Sakura float sin the air with her eyes glowing white and the magic goes on. The light glows flaming hot pink hitting the windigos. Eden and Baked Apple watched in shocked as they see the windigos being pushed back and disappear into thin air. The remaining magic turn itself into a flaming heart showing different shades of light pink to hot pink. Sakura sits down after the mysterious magic has been cased making her dizzy and her eyes are back to normal. Sakura looks up to see the magic heart over her, it's the most amazing thing she has seen.

Eden comes up to Sakura and asks with astonishment, "What was that?"

"I didn't know unicorns could do that," Baked Apple replies in a shock.

"I didn't either. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Sakura says still shocked about the event that has taken place.

She then smiles at the two friends as she says, "But I know it couldn't have been just me. It came from all three of us, joined together, in friendship."

Pear Tree narrates, "All through the night, the three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we all still sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw, and it even began to melt their hearts,"

As Pear Tree narrates the story, Sakura, Baked Apple and Apple Eden, talk laugh, and sing together as their friendship began to grow. As that happens, the ice and snow begins to melt. Then it reaches Ace, Ruby, and Raspberry too. The three ponies are happy and the other three told them what has happened. Just as they are getting acquainted, the hear cracking noises. They look to see the ice wall has melted. The all go outside to see the land is saved, the sun is out, and the snow is melting away.

As the six friends put their new flag up, Pear Tree narrates, "The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land…"

When the six friends raise the flag up, they all happily announces, "Equestria!"

After the announcement, the curtains close, and everypony start to cheer in excitement. The curtain opens again to see the six friends, Sakura changes her back to her human form. With that, the six friends, along with Pear Tree take a bow. As that happens the bells ring, and confetti and streamers explode from the back of the stage, and on to the audience. They all then sing the Hearth's Warming song.

Choir:

The fire of friendship lives in our hearts

As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart

Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few

Laughter and singing will see us through

(will see us through)

We are a circle of pony friends

A circle of friends we'll be to the very end

When the song is over, everypony cheer and all wish each other a great Hearth's Warming. Sakura and her friends feel honored that they are playing very important parts. Sakura smiles and sees her family cheering for them, and glad to see her cousins are here as well. She thinks this is going to be the best and first Hearth's Warming Eve ever.

After the pageant, Sakura and her friends, are out of their costumes, and are getting ready to head back to their families. They are very happy that they are able to be a part of the play, and now that it's finish, they can go be with their families. They make sure to have their winter clothes on so they can go with their families.

"That was an amazing play," Sakura says with a smile.

"Yeah, how does it feel for you to experience it?" Ace asks with glee.

"I think it's great," Sakura answers, happily.

Then Ruby says, "I'd say we should be honored that the princesses chose us to be the main characters in the pageant."

"I have to agree, maybe she thinks we symbolized what friendship is all about," Sakura agrees.

The six friends give each other a group hug, and are glad that their friendship is just as powerful. However, they end up with a powerful blow of cold wind. They stop their hug, and turn to see the window is open again, and the cold air and snow are entering the room.

Ruby turns to Ace and angrily asks, "Ace, I thought you closed the window?"

"I… I did," Ace answers looking confused.

Sakura walks over to the window as she says, "Let's get it closed."

Sakura along with Ace, and Eden go over to the window so they can close the window. Before they can close it, they hear a loud shrieking sound coming from outside. They look outside the window to see what the noise it. They gasp in complete shocked to see what they are seeing.

Sakura shockley, replies, "Oh my gosh!"

"What that was what I think it was?" Ace asks, looking stunned.

"Yes, I think it is," Eden answers looking shocked.

Ruby and the others come to the window to see what is going on. Just then, the thing the three are seeing is right up to them. The thing, is a little horse, with a long wintery mane, and no legs. The six friends are in shock to see what they are seeing… it's a small windigo, probably around three or four years old.

"It's just a little windigo," Ruby says looking stunned.

"A baby windigo, but what's it doing here?" Sakura asks.

Just then, the little window comes into the room and starts to drag Sakura by the shirt. Bringing her to a different location in the room, the little windigo starts to circle around Sakura like it's happy.

"I think it wants to play?" Raspberry suggests.

Sakura shivers, and explains, "Oh, it's cold!"

Just then the little windigo starts to play around the others, and is playing with the others' wings, horns, and wings. Of course, they end up getting a little chill from the little guy.

Eden looks out the window to see something else, and says, "Look, there's it's mama."

The others look out of the window to see an adult windigo, and it seems to be calling out to it's baby. Hearing the call, the baby hurries up to it's mother and they give each other a hug. They are soon gone after that. Sakura and the others are completely shocked to what they have seen.

Ace turn to the others, and says looking confused,"Okay, that was weird."

"Let us never speak of this," Ruby replies.

"I agree, it's best to keep this just between us, but I think we should at least let Princess Celestia and Princess Luna know about this," Sakura suggests.

The five nod their heads agreeing to the idea, that after they talk to the princesses about this, they are never going to speak of this to anypony else. They then decide to take their leave to be with their families. Outside, the windigo baby and it's mother are still outside looking at the six friends. From some strange reason, the adult windog wonders if the six friends remind her of the other six from along time ago. They soon decide to leave and not come back anytime soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: A Hearth's Warming Royal Meeting

The next day, Sakura and her brothers and sister are sleeping in the guest room, and the sun is starting to rise from Celestia's magic. When the sun rises, the light goes inside the room, and shines on to Sakura's face. The brightness of the sun is making Sakura unable to sleep any longer. She opens her eyes, and lets out a yawn. She sits up and rubs her eyes. She she is starting to fully wake up, Sakura remembers what day it is.

Sakura turns to the twins, and quietly says, "Ame, Yuki, it's time to wake up."

The twin begin to wake up, but are feeling tired too. They both rub their eyes and are starting to fully wake up.

Yuki yawns, and says, "Good morning."

"Morning sis," Ame replies, tiredly.

Then Yuki asks, "Is Tsubasa yet?"

"I think he's still sleeping with mom in her room," Sakura answers.

Ame gets out of bed, and says, "Let's see if we can wake them up."

Yuki and Sakura agree if they can walk up their mom and baby brother. They put their slippers on and walk to the room. They open the door quietly so they won't have to wake them up before heading to the bead. However, they can see that Tsubasa is already awake. He is simply sitting on the bed playing with his Daring Do doll. He smiles happily as Sakura and the twins walk towards the bed,

"Good morning Tsubasa," Sakura happily says, sitting next to the baby.

The baby simply giggles and shows a smile on his face. Ame and Yuki decide to play with him for a little while. Just then, their mother sits up from her sleep and lets out a yawn.

While rubbing her eyes, Twilight says, "Well, I can see there's no need to wake you kids up, including the baby."

"Sorry about coming in mom, but we want you to come with us for Hearth's Warming day," Yuki replies.

"And we want to take Tsubasa with us," Ame adds.

Twilight giggles and says, "Well it is Hearth's Warming, so it will be a time to get up and have some breakfast, and then we can get on with opening the presents with the rest of the family."

"Yay!" The twins cheer.

With that, the twin run out of the room with smiles on their faces so they can go and get dressed. Sakura rolls her eyes with a smile, and remember how she behaves at that age. She picks up Tsubasa, and hold on to him as she and her mother walk out of the room. Twilight stays behind as Sakura and the others walk head with smiles on her faces. She's still a little concern about her family's meeting with two rulers of Equestria.

Sometime later, Twilight and the kids, along with her brother and his family, his parents, and the two princesses are at the table eating. They are having a wonderful time with their breakfast, and there are a lot of things for them to eat. However, Sakura can see that Princess Luna has bags in his eyes, and looks rather drowsy.

Sakura turns to Princess Luna and asks, "Um Princess Luna, are you feeling okay."

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," Princess Luna replies with a smile, follow by a small yawn.

Sakura rubs her head with a concern look, and asks, "Well, you look rather tired, did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"I wouldn't say getting enough sleep is the problem. As princess of the night it is my duty to go into ponies dream and drive off any bad dreams that will come across," Princess Luna explains.

"You actually go into ponies dreams?" Ame asks, looking curious.

"Indeed she does," Princess Celestia answers.

Ame and Yuki are very interested to hear that Princess Luna can go into ponies dream, and wonder if she does it to them as well.

Princess Celestia turns to Twilight and says, "Twilight."

"Yes princess," Twilight replies.

"After we're finish with breakfast, I would like you and the children come with me to my royal chamber," Princess Celestia says.

"Of course," Twilight replies.

Twilight is becoming a bit nervous about this. She knows that she and her children are going to meet the two rulers of Equestria. After they finish eating, Twilight, Sakura, the twins, and the baby are with Princess Celestia in her royal chamber. The kids are kind of curious about all of them going with the princess. The twins want to be with Rose and Blue Quartz, so they can open their presents and play with them, but knowing the princess wants them here.

Sakura turns to Princess Celestia and asks, "Princess Celestia why do you want all of us to come with you to your room?"

"Yeah why?" Ame adds.

"I actually have two very special ponies who really want meet all of you," Princess Celestia answers with a smile.

The three kids look at each other with confused look on their faces. They start to wonder who are these special guest are, and why do they want to meet them, including their mother and baby brother. Just then, two bright yellow lights hover into the room and let out a bright shine into the room, blinding everyone in the room. When the light clears away, they are surprised to see two more alicorns have enter the room.

The first alicorn is male, which is surprisingly because Sakura has never seen a male alicorn before. He has light blue coat, white with light blue streaks in his little curly mane and tail. Hi cutie mark is a shining silver sword with a crescent moon next to it. He is wearing a gold crown, shoes, and a necklace with his cutie mark on it. The other alicorn is female, and she has the exact fur color as Princess Celestia. The mare has pastel pink hair that is shimmering and looks like mist, and her cutie mark is a sun in a shape of a heart and has white angel wings on it. She is wearing silver shoes, crown, and a necklace with a blue gem in the middle.

Sakura and the others are wondering who they are and why are they facing them. Princess Celestia is the only one who is smiling while Twilight is still feeling a bit insecure about seeing the two alicorns, mostly because Sakura and the kids are meeting them.

Princess Celestia walks over to them, and introduces the two groups to each other. "Everypony, this is my mother, Angel Wings. And my father, Moon Sword."

Sakura and the twins are shocked to hear what Princess Celestia is saying. These two alicorns are her parents, and king and queen of all of Equestria. The kids along with their mother show their respect to the rulers and bow down to them.

Moon Sword says, "Please, there is no need to be formal with us."

"We are very pleased to meet you all," Angel Wings replies.

Sakura looks at the alicorns and says, "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's really nice, but why do you want to meet us?" Yuki asks.

"Celestia told us about your mother ended up in another world, and on how all four of you young one are very special pony hybrids, especially you, Sakura," Moon Sword explains, and then looks at Sakura with a smile.

"Um me, your majesty?" Sakura questionably replies.

The two rulers nods their heads with a smile on their faces.

Angel Wings says, "Yes. When our daughters told us about you, we were a bit surprised to hear that another alicorn like you existed."

"Celestia also told us about your magic and potential. However, we both can sense a different feeling coming from your magic. My wife and I think your magic is special, and part of it is because your part human." Moon Sword explains.

"There for your Equestrian magic is not only powerful, but a different and unique for of magic, and that goes the same for your brothers and sister. Sadly however, someone knows about it as well," Angel Wings adds.

Twilight, Sakra, and the twins are shocked to hear what the two rulers are explaining to them. Not only Sakura's magic and the twins' Equestrian magic are different and special, but someone else is aware of that face.

Ame comes over, and asks, "Does the shadow creature had anything to do with all this?"

"I'm afraid it does Ame, and my parents also wanted to warn you about this before he gets the chance," Princess Celestia explains.

"He?" Sakura and Twilight questionably replies.

Moon Sword and Angel Wings use their magic to create a life size image some a creature. The creature looks like a giant sized cobra, that has a long neck, and a very long tail about 20 feet. His scales is dark purple with black, and silver pattern around his hood and tail. He is carrying a trident in his right claw. Seeing the image is fighting to Sakura and the twins, especially to their mother who has a fear with snakes.

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asks.

"He's scary," Yuki replies, shaking and covering her eyes.

"That creature is a serpentine from another land. His name is Naga. He was an evil sorcerer with tremendous black magic and hypnotic powers within his Ago, my wife and I fought him, and had him exiled from Equestria. Sadly, it seemed that his imprisonment wasn't enough to keep his magic from getting out," Moon Sword explains.

Then Angel Wings explains, "We figures that the shadow creature that been attacking you was one of Naga's magic, and you can probably guess what it means."

"So this Naga was the one who was after me and my mom this whole time?" Sakura asks.

The three rulers nod their heads answering Sakura's question.

Then Ame asks, "If this Nagawas after mom, then why is he trying to get Sakura."

"I think it's because of her magic," Twilight answers.

Sakura and the twins look at their mother with a shocked look on her face.

"What do you mean, mom?" Yuki asks.

"Princess Celestia have told me that Sakura's magic is powerful. At first the shadow was after me, but found a more powerful magic. Princess Celestia also told me that her parents know about it, and wanted to tell you about it themselves. I'm sorry for not telling all of this sooner," Twilight explains.

Sakura feeling stunned, and asks, "So this snake, Naga… wants me, but… but why? Why me out of all ponies… or people in my case."

"Because he sensed that your magic is powerful and different from how Equestria magic is. He wanted you and your magic from whatever plan he can benefit from, but my parents and I won't allow that to happen," Princess Celestia firmly explains.

Sakura and Twilight are very concern about this snake creature. What's worse is that there isn't much of a clue where he is or will make another shadow creature to make his appear. There is one thing that they really want to know.

"How are we going to find him?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. I want to give him a Rainbow Rocket Punch, Rainbow Dash taught me. That will teach him to mess with us," Ame says doing air punches and kicks while in the air.

"I don't think it's that simple Twilight," Princess Celestia answers.

"Why not?" Sakura asks.

"For one, we don't know his exact whereabouts, and if we do anything rash we could end up being under his control if we try anything," Angel Wings explains.

Sakura understand this, and says, "So we'll just have to wait until he make an appearance. Until then we need to come up with a plan of action."

"Correct Sakura," Princess Celestia replies.

Then Angel Wings says with a smile, "But until then, my husband and I would like to get to know you, and about your lives in the other world."

"We have heard of Meddle Brook's portal, but nopony have enter the other world before, and e sure like to know about it," Moon Sword adds.

Twilight, Sakura, and the twins explain to the royal couple how their lives is like living in Okinawa Japan. They talk about the school, the city, and trips they used to go with their father, and see their other relatives there. Sadly, they also mention of their father's death, and how hard it's been for them. They also tell them about their new life in Equestria, and how happy they are to have great friends, Hearing the story, the king and queen can tell that Twilight has made a life living in the other world, and how her kids are able to make a home in Equestria. What they are not aware of is that the shadow has been spying on the whole conversation, and the enemy is not far behind.

Later in the morning, Sakura, the twins, and Rose Crystal are at the Hearth's Warming Tree opening their presents, while the parents are helping the babies open theirs. Sakura and the twins end with some new clothes, books, toys, and other stuff. Blue Quartz and Tsubasa have new baby toys and baby books for them. After they finish their presents, the kind spend the rest of their fun playing in the snow, building snowmen or snow ponies, snow forts, playing snowballs, and making snow flakes. After their long day of fun, they have their dinner with hot chocolate inside next to the fire. They sure have a wonderful Hearth's Warming and they are able to spend it with their family.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: A Tryout for the Games

Months have passed since winter, and winter wrap up has come an one On a sunny day, at Rainbow Falls, Sakura, Apple Eden, and Aerial Ace are practicing for a Junior Aerial Relay Race for the Equestria Games. Sakura and her new friends have been practicing for weeks, and been training really hard. The qualifying rounds for the relay race is in two days, and Sakura and her friends, mostly Ace are super excited about it.

Right now, Ace is flying through the obstacle course and is doing a fantastic job. When he reaches the finish line through the cloud. Baked Apple stops the time on the stop watch.

Looking at the watch, Baked Apple says with amazement, "Wow Ace, you guys are doing a lot better with your timing!"

"How much did we got on our timing?" Ace asks as he, Sakura, and Eden fly to the ground.

"You got 20 seconds faster than your original timing, which is 40 seconds faster than the required timing for the tryouts," Baked Apple answers, holding the stopwatch.

"Alright!" Ace cheers in pride.

Then Ace says with excitement, "It sure was awesome of Princess Celestia to help you be part of the tryouts Sakura."

"I'm so excited to be a part of your team. I hadn't been in a competition like this since the school sports festival at my school, but it seems more like the olympics. Plus this actually give me a good opportunity to practice my flying skills." Sakura says.

"That's right, your world had different kinds of games too," Ruby replies, using her magic to pass the three racers water.

The three takes the bottle and start to drink it.

"Yeah. There are races, but none of them involve in flying," Sakura answers.

"Is that's why you're wearing these strange sports uniform," Ruby asks, looking curious at the clothes Sakura is wearing.

She is wearing a white shirt with red laces on the end of the short sleeve and the collar. She is also wearing red shorts, and white tennis shoes.

"Yeah. These are my school sports uniform from school, My school wears them during P.E and sports festivals," Sakura answers.

Ruby observes the uniform firmly says says, "I don't think burgundy red is really your color, darling. You should stick to lavender, violet, or purple, or perhaps pink like your cutie mark."

The others star laughing soon as they hear that.

Then Eden cheers, "I think we're doing great on the practice run! Woah hoo!"

"Yeah! I think we're going to make it through the tryouts in no time," Ace says with confidence.

"Try not to get overconfident Ace. You know that some of the younger Wonderbolts from Cloudsdale are competing in this event too, and the tryouts are two days away," Sakura says as she walks past Ace with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Ace replies while rolling his eyes with an annoyed look.

Sakura and the others star laughing a bit, and Ace starts laughing along with them.

Just then, Derpy flies over, and happily says, "Delivery for Sakura!"

Sakura and the others turn around to see Derpy in her mailing uniform, and holding a brown package.

"Hi Derpy, how are you doing?" Sakura asks with a smiles

"Same old thing, delivering mail. I also got a package for you," Derpy answers, presenting a package to Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura says taking the package from her.

"You're welcome," Derpy replies, tapping her hat.

She then flies away with more mail to deliver. Sakura and her friends look at the package and wonder what it is and who the package is from.

Raspberry jumps on Sakura's head, and asks, "So who's it from?"

"Hmm, there's no name on it, just that it's delivered to me," Sakura answers looking skeptic.

"So let's open it," Ace says with eagerness.

Sakura places the box on the ground as she skits down. Ace and the others sit around the box and are eager to see what's inside. Sakura uses her utility knife to slice the tape so she can open it. When she opens it, they see a giant cake of ten layers escalating up out of the box with pink frosting and yellow roses on it. In fact, everypony can see it. Just then, fireworks and a marching band, mostly instruments play it. When the marching music's over, instruments disappears, but the cake is still there.

"What was that?" Ace asks looking confused.

"Oh not a what, but a who, dear," A familiar voice says.

Hearing the voice from the cake, Sakura and her friends can tell who's behind this, but grow concern about it.

"Oh no, that sounds like!" Ace says, freaking out.

Just then, "Ta da!"

"Discord!" Sakura and her friends, shockley explain.

Now that Discord has revealed himself in front of everyone, Sakura and her friends are wondering why he's even here.

Baked Apple steps forward, and firmly asks, "What in tarnation are you even doing here?!"

"What?! Is it a crime to cheer for my favorite group of ponies?" Discord asks, acting like he's being arrested.

"Well no, but um…" Eden replies shyly.

But Sakura asks, "Why did you mail yourself?

"Just my own fun way of traveling," Discord answers.

"Okay," Sakura says, looking a bit confused.

"Besides, I thought it will be nice for me to make a little living by selling healthy snacks to all the ponies who are trying out for the Equestria Games," Discord adds with glee.

With a snap of his lion paw, he dresses like a salesman, and has a stand behind him. On the stands there are many different fruits, vegetables, water bottle, different kind of juice bottles, fruit, vegetable salads bowls, and grains like muffins, bagels, and other bread stuff.

"Healthy Snacks! Get your healthy snacks here! I got all kind of fruit, vegetables, and nice cool water and juice, and different healthy grains and wheat! All you need to be healthy for the Equestria Games tryouts!" Discord loudly announces.

Hearing that, ponies star to get in line to buy some snack and drinks. Sakura and her friends start laughing after seeing the event.

Sakura stops giggling, and says, "Well, it looks like Discord is bring up a crowd."

"Who ever thought Discord could make a great sales pony," Baked Apple says, sounding impressed.

"But um, is he even allowed to have a stand here without a permanent?" Eden asks with concern.

"I don't know," Ruby replies.

"Usually we're supposed to, but then again, Discord has someway to get around these kind of rules," Sakura says.

Then Baked Apple suggests, "Maybe it will be a good idea to get Discord a permanent before he gets himself into trouble."

Sakura and the others nod their heads and agree to let Discord know before they get into trouble. Baked Apple And Apple Eden are able to talk to Discord and help him get a legal permit so he can do his stand and selling healthy snack. The next day Sakura, Aerial Ace, and Apple Eden decide to continue practicing for the relay the next day. Eden flies across the course as fast as her wings can take her with a gold horseshoe in her hoof. She reaches the next part and passes it to Sakura, and Sakura flies faster. Since Sakura is an alicorn she needs to make sure she doesn't go too fast. She then passes the horseshoe to Ace and flies fast. The three are doing great with practice.

After their practice, Sakura, Ace, and Eden are having their drinks while Baked Apple and the others bring them some snacks. The three racers are feeling a little tired, and are able to get energy from the healthy food and drinks they're having.

"Gota admit, we make pretty good timing," Ace says with pride.

"I agree. We've been working very hard with our speed and agility, but we shouldn't get over confident. The tryouts are tomorrow," Sakura says.

Ace scoffs it a bit and says, "I know, but I'm sure we'll be a shoo in for the relay. I'm also sure that we're going to win it as well."

Eden looks a bit concern, and says, "Um, maybe we should wait until we know for sure we're going to make it through the try outs."

"I agree with Eden, we still need to practice, and in Ace's case... not get overconfident with his racing skills," Sakura says, firmly staring at Ace.

"Great, I'm being worldly attacked by my friends and teammates," Ace says with sarcasm.

"Aw, isn't Ace getting a little cranky wanky," Raspberry says, ruffling his mane and squishing his face.

Ace breaks himself from Raspberry's grip, and shouts, "Cut that out, Raspberry!"

Sakura and the others start laughing and think it's very funny. Ace fixes his mane and glares at his friends for laughing. Seeing his friends laughing, Ace can't help but to laugh along with them. The friends continue to laugh until they hear someone else laughing along with them. Sakura and friends stop laughing and turn around to see Discord along with them.

"What are you laughing at?" Ace asks, glaring at him

"Just that my dear buddies are having a wonderful time together," Discord answers, hugging the six friends.

Sakura and the gang feels a bit squished by Discord's way of a bear hug, and hearing Discord laugh like this. They then start laughing themselves. As the seven friends are having their laugh, they aren't aware that something is watching them from a distance and the Rainbow Falls' forest. The shadow that is watching them is showing off it's bright glowing yellow eyes, and lets out a hissing sound. Back to the group of friends, Sakura hears the hissing noise and turns over the forest with a surprised yet suspicious look. she is shocked to see the glowing yellow eyes coming from the woods, and hear there is trouble. Sakura teleports herself out of the grip, and decides to check it out. Discord lets the others go and they land on the ground to see Sakura us running off

"Sakura darling, where are you going?" Ruby asks, frantically, as she and the others run after her.

Sakura is not hearing the other screaming out to her as they chase her. Sakura runs into the woods to find the source of the hissing. She find herself at a clear open area in the woods and look around for the hissing source, but so far nothing. Ruby and the others run towards her with worried looks.

"Sakura, darling, why did you run off like that?" Ruby asks with concern.

"Yeah, it's almost like you seen a monster that you need to fight against," Ace says, holding up his hooves like he's punching something.

Eden becomes scared, and nervously stutters, "a-a-a-a-a... m-m-m-onster-r-r-r-r-r!"

"Now, now, I don't think this has anything to do with a monster..." Baked Apple says, reassuring Eden.

He then turns to Sakura, and asks, "Right Sakura."

Sakura turn to the others and explains, "To be honest, I don't know what I heard. I heard this strange hissing sound and notices some strange bright yellow eyes coming from the woods."

The others start to becomes concern on what Sakura has seen in the woods, and don't know what to make of it.

Discord asks, "Did you know what it looks like?"

"I didn't get a good look at it, but I did saw something in the woods, but it's gone now," Sakura answers, showing a serious look on her face.

Then Sakura calmly says with a smile, "But let's not worry about it anymore. Let's get back to the flying relay track and get into a little more practice before tomorrow."

"I agree. I'm sure what ever creature you saw is long gone by now, so we shouldn't be too worried about it," Baked Apple says.

"Yeah, but if that thing dares to show it's face again and tries to attack us, then we give' em the boot," Ace says with determination to fight.

Sakura, the gang, and Discord head back to the relay track to do their routine. Sakura, Ace, and Eden get into more practice, while Discord, and the others help them train. While everypony are going through training for the tryouts, the same creature continues to spy on the ponies from the distance, mostly on Sakura. The creature has been seeing her and her two friends practice and training for the games, and is waiting until the time is right to strike.

The last day of training has come and gone, and the ponies are ready for the tryouts for the flying relay. So far, Cloudsdale, The Griffon Kingdom or Griffon Stone, Manehattan, and Las Pegasus have qualified for the games. Now it's Ponyville's turn to tryout for the flying relay. Sakura is waiting at the starting line holding the gold horseshoe in her hand, while Apple Eden and Aerial Ace wait at their position for their time on the raley.

The pony at the starting line says, "Alright racers, get ready to race."

Sakura get in position by putting her right leg back and she goes into a lunge, and places her hands on the ground like she is ready to run, but she's ready to fly. Just then, the pegasus at the starting line blows the horn, and Sakura begins to fly through the course. When that happens, the ponies at the finish line set the timer for Ponyville's team. Sakura flies across the hoops and obstacles as fast as possible, but is also making sure it's not too fast for the alicorn wings.

After flying through the course, Sakura passes the horseshoe to Apple Eden, and she starts flying through the course too. Eden may not be fast, but makes up for it for her strong wings from working at the farm and using her wings to help out. Baked Apple and the others, including Discord cheer for Eden to go as fast as she can, and give her confidence.

Eden reaches the last part of the relay and passes the horseshoe to Ace. Ace goes fast as he never flies before. He flies through the hoops, and through a waterfall. The color of his make is taking up behind him, and he is excited about going fast. Ace then makes the last fast speed as the take heads on to the finish line on the cloud ring. Ace flies through the ring, and the pony stops the timer. When the judge looks at the time, he can see that the Ponyville team has 30 seconds to spare on the timmer.

The judge announces, "Ponyville qualifies!"

Hearing that, Sakura, Ace, and Eden give each other a big hug with excitement because they know that they're going to be in the games. Sometime later, Sakura and her friends have received their qualification medals, and they need it to let them know that they're in the games. After receiving their medals, Discord gather Sakura and her friend around, and he has a camera in front of them.

Discord happily cheers, "Alright everypony, say 'Equestria Games, here we come!'"

"Equestria Games, here we come!" Sakura and her friends repeat it with excitement, and Discord takes the picture.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich through Sakura, Aerial Ace, and Apple Eden a congratulatory party for qualifying for the flight raley in the Equestria Games, and invites the families to join in. Everyone have cakes, ice cream, drinks, and other kind of treats and goodies. They also play different kind of games and having a great time.

Sakura however, is having fun at the party, but leaves the room because she has something going on in her mind. She can't stop thinking on who she has seen at Rainbow Falls, and is very worried about it, like she has seen the colored eyes before. Remembering the hissing sound is making her feel like something going up her spine.

"I still shake this feeling I sensed at the relay field. I heard hissing sounds and seen glowing yellow eyes in the woods, but disappear when I got to close. I wonder who that was?" Sakura asks herself, deep in her own thoughts.

Just then Sakura realizes something that makes her feel cold, and worried says in her thoughts, "Could that have been Naga that I saw? If so... then what was he doing at Rainbow Falls, and why he didn't do anything when I was alone?""

Sakura thinks about her theory and wonder if the mysterious creature is the infamous Naga that the king and queen have warned her about during Hearth's Warming. Sakura decides to not let the others know so she won't worry them. She then goes back inside so she can enjoy the party with her friends. She soon forgot about what happened for a while, and hope the king and queen, along with the princesses can figure this out before anypony gets her. That is something that Sakura doesn't want to happen, especially for her friends and family.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: The Princess and the Apple Part 1

On a sunny morning, Apple Eden is outside helping her animal friends with their house cleaning. She loves taking care of her animal friends with her mother, and playing with the. When she is not taking care of her animals, she helps her father and the apple family at Sweet Apple Acres gather the apples, and make apple products.

Eden finishes cleaning and happily says, "It sure is a nice day and it's a good day to do some cleaning, right everyone."

All of the critters talk in their animal language with glee

"Oh, I'm so glad," Eden happily says,

Just then, Eden hears mother's voice calling out, "Eden!"

Eden turns around to see Fluttershy calling Eden from the cottage. Eden runs over in front of her mother to see what she needs.

"Yes mother?" Eden asks.

"Your father and Applejack wants you to help out with the apples today," Fluttershy says.

Eden nods her head and answers, "Okay."

Eden realizes that the animals still need help with the cleaning and asks, "But what about the animals?"

"I'll help with that," Fluttershy says with a giggle.

"Okay," Eden replies.

Apple Eden puts some of the cleaning gear away and puts on her favorite bandana, and make her way to the farm to help with the apple bucking.

Eden turns back and says, "See you later."

"Bye bye," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Eden then spreads her wings, and flies across Ponyville to get to Sweet Apple Acres. She then start to think that it's a very nice day, and think that she can have some fun with her friends later.

She then hears a familiar stallion's voice calling out, "Hey Eden!"

Apple Eden turns to see Aerial Ace is up in one of the clouds.

Apple Eden flies up to Ace and happily asks, "Oh, good morning Ace, how the weather?"

"The weather's fine. I was hoping that you, me, and Sakura practice for the games," Ace says with glee.

"I love to practice, but I'm needed at Sweet Apple Acres," Eden says.

Ace starts to feel a bit disappointed about Eden won't be able to practice right now, but she knows that it's apple picking season. He and his family loves the apple's apple product, especially his dad, loving apple pie.

Then Ace suggests, "How about after?"

"We'll see," Eden says with a smile.

"Great, see you later!" Ace says with excitement.

He then zooms away so he can do his own practice session. Eden giggles seeing her friend all excited, and continue to make her way to the farm to help out.

At a different part of Equestria, there is a village called Mareathor. There is houses, and other buildings. There is also a large castle that is made of stone, and some jewels. Sadly, the ponies of the village are unhappy because of the hard work and misery their ruler is forcing them to do.

A young light orange stallion gather up some of the pumpkins as he tiredly ays, "This is tiring father. That rotten Lefty Shield and his knight have been making us work day and night, and been stealing from us,"

I know my son, but we must, but as long as Lefty Shield and his guards hold our young queen cative, we must do what he says," The elder gray stallion says.

Just then, they both hear a deep stallion voice, angrily shouts, "Out of our way patients!"

"It's Lefty Shield!" The young orange stallion exclaims in shock.

The two ponies move out of the way to see soldiers running past the. The large and muscular unicorn stallion in front is named Lefty Shield. He ha slight blue fur, orange mane and tail, he is wearing a gold, knight uniform. He is also carrying a spear and shield with his magic.

"Faster knights, faster!" Lefty Shield orders the rest of the knights.

"Yes, Lefty," A white unicorn pony wearing a blue hat says. The stallion's name is Warlock.

"I wonder why he's in a hurry?!" The old gray stallion questionably asks.

"Something must have happened, but what?" The young orange stallion asks.

Just then a purple stallion wearing a straw hat runs over, and happily announces, "The young queen has just escaped from the castle!"

"She's free!" The young stallion surprisingly says in excitement.

"Hurry, we must find our young queen before Lefty does!" The old gray stallion says.

"Long live our queen!" The purple stallion happily announces.

At the edge of town, the pony Lefty Shield along with the rest of the soldiers are looking for the young queen the ponies speak of earlier. Lefty is determine to capture her.

"I must recapture the queen, Basil. With her leadership the peasants will overthrow me," Lefty Shield angrily says.

"I'll look through the fields," Warlock says, running to the fields.

While the two ponies with the solidres are going their separate ways, a mysterious pegasus mare is running to a different direction. When she manages to escape the ponies and out of the fields. The pegasus mare looks exactly like Apple Eden, from the hair to her eye colors. The only differences is that her cutie mark has a golden apple with a red robin wearing a small crown on it. The mare has injured her wing, so she has no choice but to run away from the soldiers until she can find help.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Eden along with her family are bucking the tries and seeing them fall in the barrels. It's feels like a nice day to do some old fashion hard work, and not worrying about any trouble.

"There sure are a lot of apple to pick today," Eden says, as she sees the apples falling into her baskets.

"And lots of trees to buck too," Baked Apple agrees, hitting the tree with his hind legs.

Then he happily says, "I think this is turning out to be the best apple buck season,"

"I agree," Apple Eden replies.

Seeing her baskets are full, she fly over to see her Aunt Apple Bloom and her dad are sorting out the apples to see which are good, and which are bad and have worms inside.

Eden flies over, and happily says, "Aunt Apple Bloom, daddy, got two more baskets of apples,"

"Thanks, just empty it right there," Apple Bloom says, pointing to the large barrel full of apples.

Eden flies over to the barrel and pours the apples inside. Eden loves helping out around the farm. Applejack comes over to see how everything is going. Looking at the many trees that are empty of apples, Applejack decides that ti will be a good time to call it a day.

"I think we got enough apples, so we can call it a day," Applejack says.

Baked Apple walks over with the two large buckets of apples on his back, and calls out, "Got the last ones ma!"

"Thanks," Applejack says.

After getting the apples they need, they clean up the supplies and put them back in the barn. They also put the barrels of apples inside the apple storage under their land. Eden looks at the sun to see she has some more time before she can head home for the day.

She turns to Applejack, and asks, "Aunt Applejack, I'm going to check on the fruit bats and vampire fruit bats at their sanctuaries."

"Alright Eden, but come straight back. It's starting to get dark," Applejack answers.

Eden then makes a quick flight to the far east side of the orchard to check on the vampire fruit bats. When she arrives, she can see all the adult bats are gathering apples for their little ones. She is glad that the sanctuaries are very helpful for the bats, and her family gets more apple trees from the fruits that are dropped on the ground.

"Hello vampire fruit bats, how are you all doing?" Eden asks with glee.

The vampire fruit bats screech and talk in their language, and they seem happy.

"Glad to see you're doing fine, and the apple harvest has been successful," Eden replies with a smile.

Then Eden says, "I hope you all are have a pleasant event. I need to check on the other fruit bats and see if they're going good."

Eden the means walking through the orchard so she can see the other bats. She then starts to have this scared feeling that somepony is spying on her, and is not sure where. Eden looks around to see that nopony is here. Before she continues on her way, Eden somehow gets hit with some kind of magic, and falls to the ground, and her bandana falls off.

Back at the bard, Baked Apple and the rest of the Apple Family are wondering where Eden is. They are starting to get worried about her whereabouts, and the sun is already setting so it's making them more worried.

"Where is she? She should have been back by now," Baked Apple says with concern.

"Maybe she already went home," Apple Bloom suggests.

Baked Apple and the others are thinking about that suggestion, but they think that Eden usually lets them know when she's leaving or going out somewhere. Just then, everypony else look to see Fluttershy flying towards them with a worried look on her face.

Applejack walks over, and asks, "Fluttershy, what brings you here?"

"Applejack, have you seen Eden?" Fluttershy asks with concern.

"You mean she didn't went home," Caramel says, getting a bad feeling.

"Not at all," Fluttershy answers, worriedly.

This is very serious now, Eden is not at the barn, and is not at home. They begin to wonder if something happened.

"This ain't good," Baked Apple replies, looking very worried.

Sometime later, Applejack and Fluttershy have call an emergency meeting, Sakura and the others are with them while the children and babies stay with the Cakes for a while. Baked Apple explain to everypony what happened and are shocked about it.

"Eden has disappeared!" Ruby says, dramatically.

"Yes, and none of us had seen her. What if something terrible happened?" Fluttershy adds with worry.

Twilight comes over to reassure Fluttershy, and says, "Don't worry Fluttershy, we'll find her."

Fluttershy puts on a small smile, knowing that with her friends, and her daughter's friends are here, Eden with be found in no time. Everypony decide to check out the two bat sanctuaries since that where Eden is heading to. Everypony look around and see Eden's hoof prints. Sakura and her friends follow the hoofprints to see a bandana on the floor.

Ruby gasps in shock as she lifts the bandana and says, "This is Eden's bandana. I know that fabric anywhere!"

Sakura and the others take a closer look at the bandana and can see the blue flowers on the band and. They gasp to see that this is Eden's favorite bandana.

"Eden never goes anywhere without her bandana," Baked Apple says becoming very worried.

"Look guys, more hoofprints!" Raspberry calls out, a few feet away from the others.

Sakura and the others run over to see Eden's hoof prints, but they notice somepony else has been with her.

Ace says, "That's Eden's, and somepony else's."

"And I'm detectiving that magic has been used here, and it seems to be coming from the other hoof prints. I'd say the other prints came from a unicorn," Sakura adds using her magic to help pick up on anything.

Raspberry becomes scared and worriedly asks, "Do you think you ever made the print… has Eden?"

Ruby gasps and horribly screams in fear, "That means Eden's been foal-napped!"

Sakura and the others gasp hearing this. They know now, that the situation is very serious.

"Then we must find her," Baked Apple says with a determined look.

Sakura turn to ruby and says, "Ruby, I need you to go back and our parents and tell them what happened. The rest of us will try to find Eden, and see where her abductor has taken her."

"Of course darling," Ruby answers.

Ruby runs back to the barn to tell the parents of this terrible discovere, while Sakura and the others leave to go find Eden and her foal-napper. Sakura and the others follow the abductor's hoofprints, and from the looks of it, more ponies are involved in the abduction. The hoof prints lead the friends at a small house, and can see that the lights are on, meaning that somepony is home.

"Maybe somepony at that cabin would know?" Baked Apple suggests.

The friends walk over to the house to see if anypony really is home. Sakura knocks on the door, but the door has broken off. Everyone gasp to see that the inside of the house has been wrecked.

"What happened?" Sakura asks.

"The place looks like it's been hit by a tornado," Ace says.

Then Sakura says, "Let's see if anypony is home, and figure out what happened."

Sakura and the boys walk in the house to see if anypony is here, but can see lots of furniture and other items are broken and knocked over.

Just then, they hear a stallions voice angrily calling out, "Bandits! Haven't you done enough!"

Sakura and the boys look to see that a brown stallion with black mane and pink highlights in his mane and tail running towards them. They also see that the pony's hind legs is in a wheelchair. The stallion is very angry and is running towards them about to charge. Sakura then uses her magic to stop him, and is able to get him to stop charging at them.

Baked Apple walks over and calmly says, "Easy fella, we're no bandits."

"He's right, we're trying to search for our friend," Ace adds with concern.

"She has light pink fur, long braided orange mane, and has a zap apple and a blue jay for a cutie mark," Raspberry says, describing Eden, and shows a picture of her.

The disable stallion looks at the photo, and tries his hardest to think of who he has witnessed when his home is attacked..

"Well, I didn't see a cutie mark, but did saw a pony by that description," the disable pony answers, rubbing his hoof under his chin.

Hearing this, Baked Apple gets up to the stallion's face and panicky asks, "You did, where is she?!"

"Baked Apple, calm down," Ace says, dragging Baked Apple by the tail with his teeth.

Sakura kneels down to the stallion's level, and asks, "Can you tell us what happened?"

The stallion nods his head, and explains, "Yes, these strange stallions have your friend hostage, and barged in here demanding food. Just then, angry peasants arrive and grabbed your friend and escape. They put up a good fight, but with the knights on their tails."

Sakura, Aerial Ace, and Baked Apple are wondering about the testimony. It seems that whoever has taken Eden is attacked by another group of ponies, and Eden is taken somewhere else.

Just then, Raspberry calls out, "Look Sakura, is this a clue?"

Sakura walks over to see Raspberry has found a silver shield on the ground. On the front of the shield, is a picture of a silver robin with a apple next to it.

Sakura recognized this, and says, "This shield has the seal of Marathor."

"How do you know that?" Ace asks.

"I remember Princess Celestia introduced me to some soldiers from the city of Marathor who have the exact seal on their shields. They lived across the valley from Ponyville." Sakura explains.

The disable stallion remember something, and testifies, "I remember the two group of ponies mentioning Mareathor and something about having their young queen with them."

"Young queen!" Sakura and the boys exclaim.

The friends have become more worried for Eden. Not only she has been abducted, but she's been taken from another group of ponies, and is taken to Mareathor. What's more, was they talking about Eden when they mention their young queen.

Baked Apple asks with concern, "But why would the ponies of Marathor want with Eden?"

"We better find out," Sakura says with a serious tone, looking at the shield.

After finding the shield and some clues about Eden's abduction, Sakura, their friends, and their mothers, rush over to Canterlot to talk about the situation with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They might be the only one who might be able to help them. The group are in the throne room with the princesses as they explain the terrible situation Eden is being forced into to.

"So you see Princess Celestia, the ponies must have taken Eden to Mareathor. And for some reason, they have this idea that Eden is this young queen," Sakura explains.

"That surely was strange," Princess Celestia says, turning to Luna.

Luna turns to her sister, and says, "I agree sister, I thought the young queen passed on five years ago."

"The queen died? Then who took possession of the throne?" Sakura asks with a shock.

"Lefty Shield, he's the captain of the royal guards," Princess Celestia answers.

Sakura and the others are becoming suspicious about all this. The dead queen, the ponies abducting Eden, and two different groups of ponies after the young queen who supposed to have died. This is no coincidence.

Sakura shows a serious expression, and says, "That's very strange, but I think I understand what's going on here?"

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"I think the young queen never died, but was imprisoned for a long time. The queen has escaped and for some reason they grabbed Eden," Sakura explains.

Sakura then realizes something, and frantically asks the princesses in concern, " Princess, do you know what the young queen of Mareathor looks like?"

Princess Celestia uses her magic to create a image of the Young Queen of Mareathor. Sakura, her friends, and all of their mothers gasp in shocked to see the image of the young ruler. She looks exactly like Eden , but the cutie mark is different. Sakura and the others know what's going on. The two groups of ponies think Eden is the young queen, and is taking her to Mareathor. They need to rescue Eden and find the real queen before Eden is forced to rule the kingdom, or somepony else finds out about the misunderstanding.

At the castle of Mareathor, in the royal chamber. Apple Eden is on the queen's bed looking out of her window with a sad look. She looks at the moon and the stars and wishes to return home to her family and friends. She can still remember what becomes of her. She's been abducted by ponies wearing armor, and is taken by ponies to called her the Queen of Mareathor. Since she's very shy, she is able to tell them who she really is. In fact, she realizes that the kingdom is in trouble, and needs to keep this to herself.

"Please friends, please help me. I feel that I need to help the poor ponies who has been through a terrible ordeal… but I need you all to hurry and find me. I only hope I can help them until you arrive," Eden says in her sad thoughts.

Eden then goes under the covers and falls back to sleep. She wishes this whole mess has never happen. But out of the kindness of her heart, she knows that she must continues the charade until help arrives.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: The Princess and the Apple Part 2

Early the next day, The five friends have waken up, and are on the mission to save Eden and the people of Mareathor. Sakura along with Baked Apple and Aerial Ace are on the train to Mareathor to rescue Eden while Raspberry Pie and Dragon Ruby are going to find the young queen who has Eden's appearance, it has a different cutie mark.

At the train station of Mareathor, the train from Canterlot has just arrived at the station. When the train stops around 9:00 am, Sakura, Baked Apple, and Aerial Ace walk out of the train to see the place is rather quiet. Sakura is wearing a black blouse, with dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She is also carrying her backpack full of supplies.

Ace looks around, and say, "This is the place, but it seems very quiet."

"Yeah. I wonder where everypony is?" Baked Apple asks.

"I don't know, but the sooner we find Eden, the sooner we'll be able to put a stop to this dilemma the citizens were facing," Sakura answers.

"I sure hope Ruby and Raspberry are having luck finding the queen," Ace hopes.

"And fast. It might be over time before the citizen will discover who Eden really is," Baked Apple worriedly adds.

"You're right, we need to find Eden and fast. Let' just hope Ruby and Raspberry are having any luck," Sakura says, agreeing to the idea.

Sakura, Aerial Ace and Baked Apple begin walking to Mareathor. They hope that hey can fin Eden and keep her safe from Lefty Shield and his stallion soldiers. They also need to make sure that Eden is not discovered and hope two of their friends can find the young queen very soon.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Dragon Ruby, Raspberry Pie, and all of the parents are trying to look or the queen who looks exactly like Apple Eden. The bad side about the mission, is that the queen is making herself hard to find and she's a pegasus.

Ruby looks around the orchard and says, "Looks like the queen is not here."

Raspberry pops over, and says,"Not here either."

Just then, they hear a familiar dragon voice says, "Guys, look who I found."

Ruby and Raspberry run over along with all the parents to see what Spike has found. They are stunned to see pegasus mare that looks excl like Eden, but has an golden apple with a robin for a cutie mark. But right now, she is unconscious and her body looks skinny and dirty.

"Wow, Spike found the Queen of Mareathor!"Raspberry cheers.

"Now we can through a Found a Young Queen of Mareathor party!" Cheese Sandwich adds

Pinkie takes out list, an happily say, "I'm already on it."

Twilight levitates the list, and firmly says, "We don't have time for a party guys."

"Besides, I think something wrong s her," Ruby adds with concern.

Then Applejack says, "Let's get her back to the barn and help her get back to health. Besides, it looks like he hadn't eaten in days."

"And we should also give her a bath and so nice clean clothes" Ruby says.

Rarity giggles, and say, "I couldn't agree more."

Agreeing to the idea, everyone take the young queen to the farm and help her regain her health. Knowing Fluttershy, she is very good with medical care with her animals and sometimes she sometimes help with the doctors.

Back at the castle of Mareathor, Eden is sitting on the throne in the room, wearing a light pink dress, and a golden tiara with a white. She is feeling nervous because, the citizens think that she is heir queen and is afraid to tell them. Just then, a white unicorn mare with black hair, green eyes, and has a ivory wash cloth with clean sparkles for a cutie mark. The maid names Sparkle, is carrying a bowl of salad to her.

Sparkle levitats the bowl of salad over Eden and happily says, "Here you go you majesty, a nice bowl of salad."

"Thank you," Eden politely replies.

"You're welcome," Sparkes says, bowing to her.

Eden feels embarrassed, and says, "Oh, you don't have to be."

Sparkles giggle and says, "Same as usual, but like I told you, it's customary to bow to you."

"Oh, okay," Eden replies, feeling a bit blushed.

Sparkles bow before Eden and leaves the room. When Sparkes is gone, Eden sighs sadly and is still worried about how long she needs to keep up this charade. She really wishes that her friends are here. She is so deep in thought about her trouble, that she hasn't noticed that somepony else has entered the room.

"Good day your highness, you are feeling," A deep stallion voice says.

Eden hears the voice, and look up to see the stallion that happens to be the royal adviser. The stallion is also a unicorn that has dark blue fur, cerulean blue short mane and tail, and dark gray eyes. He also has a cutie mark of a black quill and ink bottle, and it's slightly covered by a black robe he is wearing. For some strange reason, Eden is sensing a eerie feeling from him, but decides to give him the benefit of the doubt in case she's wrong.

"Um, yes Dark Quill, I'm… I'm doing fine," Eden nervously replies.

The stallion names, Dark Quill bows before Eden, and says, "Yes Queen Apple Eye, but I have some strangers that wanted to see you, should I send them in."

"Yes please," Eden relies.

Dark Quill nods hr head, and then he says, "After your visit, you some some important paperwork for you to sign."

"Okay," Eden replies, still pretending to be queen.

Dark Quill opens the door, to the ponies in. Eden gasps to see Sakura, Baked Apple, and Aerial Ace have walked onto the room. The four friends are very happy to see each other, but the ponies doesn't seem to know the truth. In other words, they need to keep this a secret and play along until they can get Eden out of the castle.

When Sakura and the boys, are in front of the throne, they both bow in respect. Eden feels a bit embarrassed that she is being shown of respect by her own friends, but can understand.

She turns to Dark Quill, and asks, "Um Dark Quill, do you mind if I can talk to them… alone?"

"Yes your highness," Dark Quill answers.

Dark Quill begins to walk past Sakura and the boys. As he does that, Sakura starting to get a unsettling feeling from him. Shebeleves there is something off about him, and should keep an eye on him.

When he's gone, the four friends decide to stop with the act and can be themselves again.

Baked Apple and Apple Eden run to each other and give each other a big hug. Sakura and Aerial Ace do the same thing. They are very glad to see each other again. The four friends let go of each other and ask each other what happened.

Eden happily says with tears coming down her face, "Oh cousin, I'm so glad to see you again."

"I missed you to," Baked Apple says with the same expression as Eden's.

"We were so worried when you disappeared, but we were able to know why and glad to see that you're okay," Sakura says with relief.

Then Ace asks, "Did those ponies who committed the abduction hurt you. I swear if they hurt you…"

"No, they didn't hurt me, and I was rescued and brought here," Eden says as she shakes her head.

Then Eden asks, "But how were you able to get in?"

"It wasn't hard, Princess Celestia wanted us to tell them that she sent us here to help in any way we can, which is what we're going to do. So they were able to let us in," Ace asks.

Then Sakura, asks, "Who was that unicorn who passed us just now?"

"That's Dark Quill, he's supposed to me my royal adviser. But to be honest, I'm getting a bad feeling about him," Eden answers, looking a bit concern.

"I understand, I'm getting a funny feeling about him," Sakura agrees.

"But how were you able to get here?" Eden asks.

"Long story short, we were able to find some clues that lead us to you," Baked Apple answers.

"But what about the queen?" Eden asks.

"Ruby, Raspberry, and our families are looking for her now," Sakura answers.

"Right now, we need to get you out if here before you're discovered," Ace says.

Eden becomes worried, and protests, "But, um, I can't leave now."

Sakura and the boys become confused on what Eden is saying.

"What do y'all mean you can't leave?" Baked Apple asks.

"Well, um, I've decided to help the queen with her royal duties until she gets back. It-it seems the only way to keep the throne away from Lefty Shield," Eden explains, feeling a bit unsure about her plan.

This really shocked Sakura and the two boys.

"You're… you're not serious, are you?!" Sakura asks.

Eden looks down on the ground for a sec, and then nods her head in reply. This really shock the others very much.

"Eden, are you plum crazy?!" Baked Apple exclaims in shock.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ace asks.

Eden sighs and says, "I know you're trying to understand, but I feel that I need to do this until the queen returns. As long as Lefty Shield and his stallions are around, I don't think I can leave. So please, I need to help the citizens of Mareathor as well as I can."

Sakura, Aerial Ace, and Baked Apple are not liking Apple Eden's idea one bit. Of course, they suspect that Eden's good and strong display of kindness is kicking into her system.

Sakura sighs, and says, "Alright Eden, if you're going to stay here and pretend to be queen that's fine until the queen gets back, but we're not going to leave you long."

"Which is why we're staying with you," Baked Apple adds.

Eden hearthis and shockley replies, "You're… you're staying."

"Of course girl, there is no way we're going to leave you here playing queen of the castle," Ace remarks with a smirk.

Then Sakura says, "And Lefty Shield and the stallion soldiers might try to get to you thinking you're the queen, so we're going to protect you."

"Thanks you," Eden says with a calm smile.

Just then, the doors open and Dark Quill enters the room.

He bows to Eden, and says, "Your highness, I believe that it's time to take care of some royal business."

"Um yes," Eden answers.

She then turns to her friends, and says, "How about you can explore the castle, while I take care of some official duties?"

"Thank you, your majesty," Sakura and the boys bowing their heads.

Dark Quill then escort Eden out of the throne room so she can perform the queen duties. Sakura and the boys decide to take the opportunity to find out anything about the situation to the mess they end up on. Sakura writes a letter, and sends it to Spike. Luckily, Princess Celestia has taught Sakura the spell that will end letters to Spike like she does even years ago.

Back at the farm, Ruby, Raspberry, and the others are making sure the young queen is safe and sound. They lie her on a couch, and have a blanket covering over her. The young queen begin to open her eyes, and can see she is not where she used to be anymore.

The young queen rubs her eyes, and asks herself, "Oh my, I wonder where I am now?"

"Right now, you're in my house your majesty," Applejack's voice replies.

The young ruler turns to see Applejack walking into the room with a tray of some milk and apple pie. The young queen, tries to cover herself in fear. Mostly because she has no clue who she is or if the stranger is going to do anything to her.

Applejack chuckles with a smile, and says, "Don't y'all worry sugarcube, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just bringin you something to eat."

Applejack places the plate on the table as she says, "Now I believe that introduction are in order. I'm Applejack, what's your name?"

"My name is Queen Gold Robin of Mareathor," Gold Robin says.

She sighs sadly, and says, "At least I was… until my guard captain Lefty hield betrayed me and hurted my subjects into doing his bidding."

"I know, and so does my friends. Your rotten guard took my niece by mistake because he think she's you,"Applejack explains.

Gold Robin eye winden and shockley says, "Oh no, this is terrible."

"I know, and the villagers from your town also thinks my niece, Apple Eden is you," Applejack adds.

Gold Robin has enough, tries to get up, and says, "I must depart back to Mareathor. I will not allow an innocent girl to be involved in this."

Applejack pushes her to lay down, and says, "You need to get some rest. My friends' daughter and sons are already heading to the castle to confirm everything."

"But… my subjects need me," Gold Robin worriedly says.

"I know, but my friends are working on a way to get you back. You need rest, and something to eat. It looked like that captain of yours was starving y'all or something," Applejack says.

The young queen feel reluctant about it, but hearing her stomach, she knows that she needs to eat something. She grabs hold of the apple pie, and takes a little bite of it. Her eyes sparkles because she has never tasted anything in her life. She continues to see the pie in small bites. Applejack is glad to see that her guest is eating.

Just then, they hear a knock on the door, and Applejack answers it. She is happy to see that Twilight and the others adult ponies, and dragon are here. Including Ruby and Raspberry.

"Howdy y'all, glad to see you all are here. Our guest has just woken up," Applejack with glee.

"Good thing to, but Spike just received a letter from Sakura, and it seems that Apple Eden has taken upon herself to act as the queen until she returns." Twilight says.

"She's going to what?!" Applejack exclaims in a shock.

"She's going to take the queen's place until she returns," Twilight says.

Gold Robin becomes scared and says, "I must return to Mareathor at once."

"I know your majesty, but you need to rest," Twilight says.

"But what if Lefty Shield find out about this error, then your niece and her friends will be endanger will be endanger," Gold Robin worriedly replies.

"Now, now, don't let yourself get into a tizzy," Applejack calmly says.

Rainbow flies over, and says, "Yeah. My son, Applejack's son, and Twilight's daughter are going to be there, and the are touch for their age."

"Are you sure?" Gold Robin nervously asks.

"She's right, My daughter my friends' sons will be alright. They'll be there for Eden no matter what. Plus my daughter is good with her magic and wins, so there's nothing we need to worry about," Twilight explains.

"I guess so," Gold Robin reluctantly replies.

Then she says, "It's almost hard to believe that a young pegasus is willing to take my place until I return. It must have taken her a lot of courage and kindness to do so."

"I wonder how she is doing?" The young queen asks herself.

Back at the royal chamber later in the afternoon, Sakura and the boys are in deep and thought about what they have heard. Sakura is never going to forget what she has heard and explain to the boys about it. Sakura's mind flashes back to when she ues her magic to make herself invisible to check out the castle. Just then, she sees Dark Quill and follows him to investigate. She follows Dark Quill until she sees him next to the moat, and sees him with another stallion. Hearing the conversation, Dark Quill is involved with Lefty's plan.

Baked Apple becomes angry and says, "I can't beleive Dark Quill was a part of this, and the queen never knew about this."

"We need to stop him and Lefty Shield before they figure out Eden is not the queen," Ace says.

Then Sakura asks, "Where is Eden now?"

"She and Sparke left to go to the forest. I hope they're alright?" Ace answers.

"I wouldn't be to worried about Eden. She can calm any animal or beast who is in her way," Baked Apple says.

As the friends are talking, a magic aura comes in throught the window, and turns into a scroll. Sakura levitates the scroll and reads the message. Saura smiles reading the letter and the boys can tell that it's good news.

"Soooo, what does it say?" Ace asks.

"Our friends, and parents were able to find the queen," Sakura answers.

Hearing the news is making the two young colts very happy.

Then Sakura says, "It said that her name is Gold Robin, and they are taking good care of her. When she heard about what Eden is going, she is very please but worried about the danger she might be in."

"At least we know the queen is okay," Baked Apple replies.

Then Ace suggests, "We better go find Eden and tel r the good news."

"Right," Sakura trees.

Just beyond Mareathor, Eden and Sparkle are taking a nice walk in the woods close by. Ed loves to explore in the woods because of the animal and plant living nearby. Sparkles seem to love being in nature too.

"You know you majesty, I love to explore the woods again.I can't fully remember the last time we done this," Sparkle says.

"Really now," Eden shyly says.

"Yes. Before Lefty Shield imprisoned you've used to play in the woods alday, and help you relax when you're not doing your official duties," Sparkle explains.

"I see," Eden sadly replies.

Sparkles see the sad look, and calmly says, "But that's all in the past. You can finally be free, and enjoy what the kingdom had to offer. Let's not forget, the city is going to have a celebration and your recorenation this evening."

Eden quietly exclaims, "R-r-really!"

"Yes. By the end of today, you're going to be crowned queen again and the citizens will rejoice again," Sparkles adds with glee.

Eden is starting to become worried and scared. If she's crowned queen, she'll never be able to return home. She'll never be able to be with her friends and family, and be with her anima friends at home again.

Before the two young mares can say a word, they hear some growling sounds. The two turn back to see four large gray wild wolves with sharp teeth and hunger in their eyes. Sparkles becomes scared, but stands in front of Eden and tries to be brave for her. Eden is worried for Sparkles' safety. One of the wolves pounces at the tw, but Sparkles psus the monster, but bounces off, nd ends up hitting the tree, hurting her head. The four wolves surrounds Sparkles and are ready to attack.

Eden jumps between the wolves and Sparkles, and firmly says, "Now you listen here wolves. You have some nerves picking on an innocent pony who is having trouble defending herself.

The wolves becomes nervous seeing the glare in Eden's eyes while Sparkle is astonished by Eden's bravery.

Eden does the state at the wolves and says, "Now I want you all to go home and think about what you have done. And don't let me catch you doing this again. Are we clear on that?"

The wolves becomes scared as they nod their heads, and run away with their tail between their legs. Sparkles is rather speechless and has never seen the side of the young queen before.

Still in shock, Sparkles asks, "How… how were you able to do that?"

Eden feels that there is no way of of this, and Sparkles deserves to know the truth.

"Sparkles, we and to talk," Eden says.

"Um, okay," Sparkles reluctantly replies.


End file.
